


Sunshine and Coffee Cups

by itsnotaboutlove



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Coffee Shops, Dating, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Italian Families, New York City, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Relationship(s), Teacher/Cop couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 45
Words: 102,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotaboutlove/pseuds/itsnotaboutlove
Summary: Because sometimes, all you need is a little sunshine. And coffee. Lot's of coffee.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More tags to be posted as the story is updated.

Isabella sighed, as she poured herself another cup of coffee, before heading back into the bedroom. Saturday mornings were her favorite, as well as Sunday's, since it meant that her mornings could be spent in bed; being a teacher had it's perks, but early wake-up calls were not one of them. 

It also meant, that she had a few hours with her boyfriend, before he was summoned to work; even on his days off. Leaning against the doorway of her bedroom, Isabella slowly sipped her coffee, while keeping her eyes on the slumbering body in her bed. The feminine comforter had been pulled up to his ears, as he burrowed underneath it. Being that it was only January, the heat had been cranked up as high as possible, before Isabella was forced to lower it after waking up drenched with sweat. Having sleepover's at her house, while she enjoyed them greatly, were sometimes problematic. 

As she stood there, drinking and watching, Isabella was startled when the lump under the blankets started to speak. 

"I can feel your eyes boring holes into my body," the muffled Staten Island accent grumbled. "What are you doin' out of bed so  _early?"_

"Some of us can't handle being burrowed under blankets, with the heat cranked up to eighty-five," Isabella said, as Sonny rolled over in bed. "How can you still be cold?" 

He lifted his head up from the pillow, squinting at her in the morning light. "Babe, it's early," he whined. "Can you please just come back to bed?" 

Making her way into the bedroom and around the bed, Isabella set her coffee cup down on the nightstand, before climbing back into her bed. "Maybe you should start putting your clothes on after we have sex," she teased, as his arm went around her waist. "Start dressing for bed, like you would for outside." 

"Don't remind me about the outside weather," Sonny mumbled, as she laid back down next to him. "It's bad enough I have to go in, on my day off, because someone had to get the flu." 

"I'm sure Amanda would love to trade places with you," Isabella teased, as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "At least we'll be together tonight." 

He yawned, "Yeah, tonight with my co-workers," he sighed. "You sure you don't want to cancel? I mean, I'm sure there's going to be plenty of other opportunities to have drinks together." 

Isabella rolled over to face him, "Babe, you do realize that I know them, right?" she asked, as he opened his eyes to look at her. "Olivia and Fin? I mean, they were on my case..." 

"I know," Sonny nodded, awake and alert now. "But it's been ten years, babe. Not saying that you're not memorable, because you are, but we have so many cases a day at SVU..." 

"They'll probably remember the name," Isabella shrugged. "But it's not going to be a big deal, right? You weren't on the case, so you're not breaking any... law or whatever, by dating a former victim." 

Sonny nodded, "Besides, they'll probably be pissed that you didn't tell anyone about me," Isabella continued, grinning at him. "Nine months and you're only introducing them to me now?" 

Chuckling, Sonny wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his side. "That's because you're always busy," he teased, as she pushed a strand of hair off his forehead. "No, tonight we'll go out and have fun. In fact, come down to the station at seven and we'll head to the bar from there." 

"As long as you promise to get tomorrow off," Isabella pouted, moving to straddle his lap. "A whole day of you and me, being completely indisposed and lazy." 

"I'll do my best," Sonny chuckled, placing his hands on her hips. "Now, I have two hours before I need to get out of here. Wanna take a shower?" 

Looking down at that mischievous grin, the one that made her fall in love with him all those months ago, Isabella nodded with a smile. 

...................

Monday morning came all too quickly, as Sonny sat at his desk, going over case files. At that moment, Fin came over to him and leaned against the desk. 

"So," he started, as Sonny looked up at him. "You and Isabella Palladino?" 

"I know my girlfriend's name," Sonny said, as the older man chuckled. 

Fin nodded, "I can't believe you kept her quiet for nine months," he said, shaking his head. "Nine months of serious dating! " 

The younger detective sighed, sitting back in his chair, "Hey man, I'm not here to give you shit for it," Fin said. "I think it's great! For both you and Isabella. I remember her case like it was yesterday....it was a rough one." 

"She's told me the basics," Sonny admitted. "Told her that she didn't have to tell me all the details, if it was going to make her uncomfortable." 

"Well, either way, I'm glad to see her in a good place," Fin concluded. "And it's about time you found someone to keep you in line, Carisi. A guy your age, needs to settle down and relax for once." 

Just as he was about to retort, there was a loud laugh coming from the door, as Olivia walked through. Next to her, Isabella held a tray of coffee in one hand, while a bag dangled from the other. "Sonny's always cutting me off after three cups," she said. "He's actually asked my mom if I was born with coffee running through my veins." 

Fin looked at Sonny, "Mom?" he mouthed, smirking as the younger man blushed. 

Isabella turned her attention away from Olivia and smiled, when she spotted him at his desk. "Sonny!" she greeted him, which automatically brought a smile to his own face, as he stood up. 

"I see you've raided the nearest coffee shop," he teased, before giving her a kiss. "What are you doing here?" 

"Well, since I took a job in a run-down school," she started, setting the bag down on the desk. "The pipes burst last night, turning the first floor into a swimming pool. So, I'll be out of work until the end of the week." 

Fin winced, "How's your classroom?" he asked, as Sonny peeked into the bag. 

She smiled at him, "It's on the second floor, so it's safe," she said. "It's good to see you again, Fin!" 

"I'm only allowing visitors who bring coffee," Olivia teased, as Fin hugged the young woman. "I know I said it last night, but I'm really glad to see you in a good place, Isabella. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some phone calls to make." 

As Olivia went off to her office, Sonny looked down at the tray in Isabella's hands. "Are you going to drink all those coffee's?" he asked. 

"I already had my three cups," Isabella said. "These, are for you guys!" 

"Carisi, please marry this girl," Fin said, as Isabella handed him a cup of coffee. "A girl that brings coffee and pastries for her boyfriend's co-workers, is a keeper." 

Giggling as he went back to his desk, Isabella set the coffees down and sighed. "I hope you're not, you know, annoyed that I stopped by," she said. 

He shook his head, "No way," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I was getting grilled by Fin over there about us." 

"Well, I'm just happy that they're reaction was a good one," Isabella said, looking around the room. "God, this place looks just about the same after all these years..." 

"What are you going to do for the day?" Sonny asked, wanting to change the subject. "And please, don't tell me it consists of you drinking your body weight in coffee." 

Isabella snorted, "Like you would ever let me," she said. "I figured I'd do some grocery shopping for the week, before heading back home to do the laundry." 

Sonny nodded, "You wanna hang out tonight after I get off?" he asked. 

"Of course," Isabella smiled at him. "Just let me know when you're getting out, that way I can start dinner. I'm thinking... pasta." 

"We had pasta last night," he reminded her. "And the night before." 

She rolled her eyes, "But that's all you eat, Sonny," she said. "Fine, I'll make something that doesn't include pasta." 

As they walked out to the elevator, Nick and Fin watched as they kissed goodbye. "Carisi has a girlfriend," Nick snorted, shaking his head in disbelief. "When did that happen?" 

"Eight months ago," Fin told him, filling him in on the night before. "So, while you were being a moody pain in the ass, you missed the best kept secret, being revealed last night." 

As Sonny came back in, a small smile on his face, Fin and Nick quickly went back to their paperwork, as the young man sat back down at his desk. Glancing at one another, they both watched as Sonny went back to work, looking much more happier than he did before. 

...............

"Rough day?" Isabella asked, as she and Sonny sat on the couch. "When I left you this morning, you were bright eyed and blushing like a school girl." 

"Every day is a rough day," he sighed, as she ran her fingers through his hair. "But don't let my rough day, get in the way of our time together." 

Isabella nodded, "I know," she said, moving to set her glass of wine on the coffee table. "You can't tell me anything about the cases, which is fine. But, I just worry about you."

He placed his hand on her thigh, "I'll be fine," he promised. "Did you get all your stuff done today?" 

"Six loads of laundry, which is impressive, since I live alone," she shrugged. "I'll be bored out of my mind by tomorrow." 

"You could always spend the day with your mother," Sonny offered, watched as she groaned. "Maybe she'll finally crack and give you the recipe for your Nonna's cannoli's."

Isabella snorted," Baby, that recipe will never be revealed," she said, much to his despair. "We could be married and I still won't get the recipe. Nonna was very clear, her recipe's don't get spilled while she's alive. Even then, it's gotta say in her will that one of us can have it." 

Sonny groaned, "Then I guess we'll have to make a trip to your parent's house sometime soon," he said. 

"I'm not going to make a date to have dinner with my family, just so you can have a cannoli!" Isabella scoffed. "There's plenty of bakeries in Little Italy, that you can get a cannoli! Hell, the bakery near the precinct makes decent cannoli's!"

"It's not the same," he whined pitifully, moving to lay his head down on her lap. "Nonna makes the shells from scratch!"

Looking down at him, Isabella ran both her hands through his hair. "You wanna crash here tonight?" she asked, as he closed his eyes. "I washed all the clothes you've left behind, so you'll have something to wear tomorrow."

He chuckled, "You know I'll always say "yes" to spending the night," he said, stretching his legs over the arm of the couch. "If me leaving my clothes here becomes too much, tell me. I don't want to impose in your personal space."

"It's fine," Isabella assured him. "Besides, it's the easiest way to steal your clothes for bed." 

"Tease," Sonny said, reaching up to tickle her. 

Swatting his hands away, Isabella pushed him up off her lap. "How about we clean this up and head to bed?" she suggested, moving to get off the couch. 

Sonny looked at the time on the cable box, "It's only eight-thirty," he pointed out, as she collected the wine glasses. "Way too soon for bed." 

"Who said anything about  _sleeping,_ Sunshine," she teased, looking at him. "When I said I did six loads of laundry, that also included  _all_ laundry." 

"You mean...." Sonny said slowly, as his eyes lit up. Isabella laughed, as he jumped up from the couch, unbuttoning his shirt as he followed her into the kitchen. "Now this is a great way to end a rough day." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you don't mind taking her for the day? What if you get sick?" 

Isabella waved her had at Amanda, "Please, you need to rest," she insisted. "Jesse and I are going to have so much fun today, right? And then Uncle Sonny's gonna come over and we're going to play and read a fun bedtime story!" 

The one year old babbled, as she placed her hand against Isabella's mouth. "Well, if she gives you guys a hard time, call me," Amanda said, blowing her nose into a tissue. "You can always bring her back." 

"Which we will do, when you call us tomorrow," Isabella said, setting the girl into her stroller. "Everything's in here?" she asked, pointing to the duffle bag on the table. 

"There should be enough diapers and wipes, along with clothes, to get you through the night," Amanda said, as Isabella hung the bag over the handlebars of the stroller. "I put a few jars of baby food, some bottles and other stuff." 

Isabella nodded, making sure Jesse was strapped in for the ride down to the subway. "Make sure you get enough rest, Amanda," she said, turning her attention back to the detective. "Sonny and Fin are going to stop by later with soup and to check in on you." 

Following her to the door, Amanda wrapped her arms around her waist. "Thank you," she said, as Isabella pulled the front door open. "For doing this. I know you and Carisi don't get a lot of alone time together as it is...." 

"It's totally fine," Isabella waved her hand. "I"m glad that you called us and asked. Sonny talks about Jesse all the time, so it'll be fun getting to know his goddaughter." 

Out of the entire squad, Amanda was the first to find out about Sonny's "mysterious" girlfriend, when she stopped by his apartment one afternoon with Jesse. After an awkward meeting, as Isabella answered the door half dressed, Sonny made her swear not to tell the others. Promising to keep her silence, in return for baby sitting duties, Amanda only asked about Isabella when they were alone on runs. 

" _She's really pretty, Carisi,"_ Amanda teased, as they drove out to Long Island. " _You two look like high school sweethearts. It almost makes me nauseous.."_

Once Isabella returned to her apartment with Jesse, she'd spent the morning unpacking her bag and playing with the toddler. By the time she had been fed and changed, Isabella was tucking her into the pack n play that Sonny picked up earlier that morning, for a nap. 

" _One less thing you have to lug back,"_ he said, as Isabella made her cup of coffee. " _I would've brought Jesse, but I figured you haven't had you coffee yet..."_

Closing the door to her bedroom halfway, Isabella tip-toed into the kitchen to wash up, before grabbing her phone and heading into the living room. Sending a quick text to Sonny, she waited until the phone began to buzz with an incoming call. 

"Sweetcheeks!" Sonny crooned into her ear, making her snort. "How's my girl?" 

"She's tired," Isabella confirmed. "How's work?" 

He coughed, "You know," he said, clearing his throat. "Connecting all the pieces to the puzzle, with limited hands. Everything good? How's Jesse?" 

Stretching out along the couch cushions, Isabella yawned. "I just put her down in my room for a nap," she said. "Hopefully that will give me a few hours to clean up and figure out what to make for dinner, before she wakes up." 

"Well, hopefully I'll be out of here soon," Sonny said, as someone in the background spoke. "Fin says "hi" and that I need to be very careful. He's betting that you're going to become baby crazy, after a night with Jesse." 

"Ha! She's cute, but I don't know, Sonny," Isabella shook her head. "I think you might be the first to crack and fall under the spell." 

Relaying her message to Fin, Isabella heard the other man cackle. "She's got you there, Carisi," Fin said, as Sonny came back on the line. 

"I'll let you know when I'm on my way home, from dropping the soup off at Amanda's" he promised. "I love you." 

"I love you, too," Isabella smiled to herself. "Be good." 

Hanging up, Isabella set the phone down on her lap, before looking up at the ceiling. Closing her eyes, she let herself relax for the first time that day, knowing she would need all the energy possible before Jesse woke from her nap. 

.......................

"You know, a baby wouldn't be  _so_ bad," Sonny whispered, as he and Isabella stood over the pack n play. "I mean, sure, you'll lose your sanity and sleep for the next eighteen years. But being responsible for a little piece of you and your partner? " 

"If that's you asking to have a baby..."Isabella shook her head, giving him a smirk. "It's a little too soon for that." 

Together, they quietly left the bedroom and headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed. "Do you want to have kids?" Sonny asked, as she turned the faucet on to the sink. 

She shrugged, "I mean, I never really thought about it," she admitted, grabbing her toothbrush. "Hell, I didn't really expect to be in a relationship." 

"But, now that you are in a relationship," he started, as she began to brush her teeth. "What _do_ you want?" 

Spitting out the toothpaste, Isabella rinsed her mouth out, before speaking again. "Look, before I was raped, I pictured the house with the white picket fence. The husband and the 2.5 kids, with a golden retriever, a cat and maybe a bunny rabbit. Driving the minivan and being part of the PTA," she said. "But... then I was raped and all that went out the window. Dating and casual sex, wasn't really on my list of things to do, when I was struggling those first few years to survive. You are the first person I've been with, in ten years, that I'm comfortable with." 

"I'm sorry," Sonny sighed, as she placed her toothbrush back into the holder. "I'm not pressuring you into giving me an answer, Bella. It's just a casual conversation..." 

She ran her fingers through her curly hair, frizzy after hours of rushing about after Jesse. "We've been together for almost a year, so I guess a conversation like this was bound to happen," she shrugged. "But.. yeah, I'd like to have a baby one day. Not the house with the picket fence, but maybe a brownstone..." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"With you I feel alive again," Isabella admitted. "It's like part of me was stuck in the past, but the moment that I bumped into you at that old bookstore.... I don't know, Sonny. It was like a spark, and suddenly I was like a school girl again, giggling whenever you texted me or called...." 

Sonny wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'd never let anything happen to you," he said quietly. "I'm glad that you were able to trust me enough, to give me a chance. That you didn't look at me as some typical Staten Island boy, with a wise-ass attitude.." 

Isabella snorted, "But you  _do_ have a wise-ass attitude," she reminded him. "Which is what I love about you, amongst many other things. But most of all, I love you for not treating me like I'm damaged goods." 

"You could never be damaged goods," Sonny said, kissing her forehead. "To me, you are perfect." 

"I don't know how you managed to stay single for all these years, " Isabella shook her head, "But, I'm glad, because I don't know what I'd do without you." 

They stood together, locked in an embrace, in the middle of the bathroom for a while longer. "Let's finish getting ready for bed," Sonny said, as Isabella yawned. "You were up all day with Jesse, so you need to rest." 

"So do you," Isabella reminded him, as he brushed her hair away from her face. "Hurry up, okay? I put an extra blanket for you on the bed, since I had to lower the heat for the baby." 

"Get in bed," Sonny ordered lightly, as he grabbed his own toothbrush. "I'll be there shortly." 

Giving him a sleepy smile, Isabella left him alone in the bathroom, quietly entering her bedroom. Turning the water back on, Sonny began to brush his teeth, all while thinking of a future that he could have with Isabella. 

...................

When Amanda called the next morning, not feeling a hundred percent better, Isabella offered to keep Jesse for another night. 

"Are you sure?" Amanda asked, sounded worse for wear. "I don't want you guys to feel put out, keepin' my kid."   
  
"It's totally fine," Isabella insisted. "The school called an hour ago and said we won't be opening again until the week after next. They're inspecting for mold and it's taking a bit longer to get everything put together. Luckily there's other schools in the area, that my students can go to. If they need me, they'll call, but hopefully by the end of the week you'll be feeling better."

The front door to her apartment opened, making her turn around, as Jesse squealed in delight. "Hey booger," Sonny chuckled, as Jesse toddled over to him, her arms raised up towards him. "Are you bein' a good girl for Bella?" 

The sight alone, made Isabella's heart swell, as Sonny got down on the floor with the toddler. "Well, I'm going to the doctor at one," Amanda continued. "Hopefully he doesn't send me to the ER." 

Speaking for a few more minutes, Isabella signed off with a promise to call later, before hanging up. Setting the phone down on the table, she made her way out to the living room, where Sonny and Jesse were playing with one of her many dolls. 

"How can you keep track of these things?" Sonny asked, holding the doll in his hand. "Mommy needs to relax with all the dollies, before Uncle Sonny loses his mind." 

"Ah, but little girls love dolls," Isabella reminded him, as he looked up at her. "I'm surprised to see you here, before noon. Did you get in trouble at work?" 

He shook his head, "Olivia's got me takin' an extended lunch break, since Jesse's here," he said. "Besides, it's a slow day at the office." 

She smiled, shaking her head. "Using your own goddaughter as an excuse to leave work," she tsk'd, as Sonny wrapped his arm around her waist. "Well, I haven't got a clue on what to eat for lunch. I have enough food to feed Jesse her lunch and maybe dinner, depending on what I decide to make tonight." 

"I was thinkin' Chinese," Sonny shrugged. "You've cooked every night for the last month, so tonight, we'll do take out." 

"Thank god," Isabella sighed in relief. "There's so much pasta one person can make, before they go crazy." 

Sonny snorted, "We're Italians, Bella. Pasta is a main food group in our culture."

Settling on a light lunch, Sonny went back to work after Jesse went down for her nap, promising to return with all their favorites from their frequent Chinese food stop. By eight, they were showered and sitting at the table with Jesse, eating dinner, talking about their afternoon. While Isabella did the dishes, Sonny gave Jesse her bath and got her ready for bed, reading her one bedtime story. By ten-thirty, the couple lounged together on the sofa; Sonny stretched out along the cushions, while Isabella laid on top of him. 

"If Amanda needs another night alone, I think we should head to my place," Sonny said, running his hand slowly up and down Isabella's back. "I feel bad that we're always crashing here, which adds to your chores for the week." 

"I don't mind," Isabella mumbled, her cheek pressed against his chest. "Besides, I'm four subway stops away from the precinct. I rather you come here after a long night at work, than back to your apartment which is all the way up in Mid-town." 

He sighed, "Still, we haven't spent a night at my place in a while," he said. "My landlord is probably wondering where the hell I've been for all these months." 

"You don't have to spend every night here, you know,' she said. 

"I want to," Sonny insisted, as she shifted against him. "I think once my lease ends in April, I'll find a place closer to you." 

Isabella lifted her head up to look at him, "Well, that's funny you should say that," she said, chewing on her bottom lip. "My lease ends in April as well." 

"So, where are you going to live?" Sonny asked, frowning. "You're.. you're not thinkin' about movin' back in with your parents, are you?" 

"God, no," Isabella snorted. "We wouldn't be able to have sleepovers, or be alone in my bedroom with the door closed!"

He looked relieved at the thought, "Maybe... we could find a place together," Isabella said slowly, tracing her finger along the collar of his t-shirt. "You know, a home for us both." 

Sonny grinned, "Yeah?" he asked, as she nodded. "You wanna live together?" 

"Well, it'll be a year in April," she said. "It wouldn't have to be something big, when it's just going to be the two of us. I'm sure we could find something within our price range, that would suit us both." 

"This is gonna be great!" Sonny grinned, making her giggle. "We'll have to get bigger book shelves of course, since we both own enough books to make a small library...." 

"You know, the whole idea of moving to a new place, is to get rid of a lot shit that you've accumulated over the years," Isabella pointed out. 

Resting his hand on her hip, Sonny couldn't help but smirk. "So, you're sayin' that you'll finally throw out all those coffee mugs? Because if one comes flyin' out and hits me in the head, I'm throwing the entire cabinet into the compacter..." 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Here's to thirty-one years of living!" Fin toasted, holding up a bottle of beer. "And to many, many more! Happy birthday, Carisi!" 

Around the young detective, his co-workers held up their drinks and all wished him a happy birthday, as did Isabella. "So, how's it feel to be thirty-one?" Olivia asked. 

"Can't get any better than this," Sonny shrugged, wrapping his arm around Isabella's waist; he flashed her a smile, to which she returned, before pecking him on the cheek. "Though, I've gotten a few more grey hairs now, than I did before I started my life as a cop. Might have to get a box of hair dye and fix it." 

"Don't you dare!" Isabella shook her head, nudging him with her elbow. 

Fin nodded in agreement, "You'll learn to appreciate every grey hair, when everyone else goes bald," he chuckled. 

Another round of beers were ordered, as the small gathering went on, long after they clocked out from a long day. By a quarter to one, Olivia, Amanda and Nick had already left for the evening. 

"We should probably get goin'," Sonny said, looking down at his watch. "We got the whole day together tomorrow."   
  
"And what are you two love birds doing?" Fin asked, as he and Sonny threw a couple bills down on the counter. "Or do I not want to know?" 

Isabella smiled, "Breakfast cooked by moi!" she giggled, as Sonny helped her into her coat. "And maybe a walk on the high line if it's not too cold. Or whatever Sonny wants to do, since it's the continuation of his birthday celebration." 

Heading out of the bar, they stood a few feet from the door, "Well, I hope you two have fun," Fin said, shaking Carisi's hand. "Don't get into too much trouble, or else Liv's gonna stick you with desk duty." 

"We won't," Isabella promised, as she hugged the older man goodbye. "Be careful going home, Fin." 

"You two!" he said, waving at him. 

Taking the subway back to Isabella's house, they quickly made their way up the two blocks to her building, rushing inside and upstairs to her apartment. "It's too goddamn cold," Sonny whined, as they removed their scarves and coats. "Hot shower and hot coco?" 

"Please," Isabella nodded, as she followed him down the hallway to her bathroom. "I may even put the heat up tonight, just the way you like it." 

"We really won't need the heat, if we get naked under the blankets," Sonny suggested, wagging his eyebrows at her. "A lil birthday sex, if I may be blunt." 

She snorted, as he turned the shower on. "Of course I was going to gift you some birthday sex," she scolded, as they both stripped out of their clothes. "What kind of girlfriend would I be, if I didn't give her boyfriend birthday sex? 

.....................

"I've been thinkin' about the living situation," Sonny said, as they both laid wide awake in bed in a post-coital haze. "Maybe we should look for a brownstone instead of an apartment."

Isabella lifted her head up from his chest, "Really?" she asked, surprised. "Can we afford a brownstone? I mean, we make decent money doing what we do, but would it be enough for something like that?"

"We could make it work," Sonny shrugged. "A brownstone is more...grownup. Especially for two people, in a serious relationship."

"As long as it's not in the Bronx," she joked. "What are we going to do with all that space, Sonny?"

He shrugged, "Well, we'd have the extra room for guests," he started, as Isabella shifted against him. "Or if and when we have a kid or two..." 

There was a moment of silence between them, which made Sonny panic, as he quickly spoke. "Or we could get a bunch of puppies or kittens, put 'em in a room and be crazy animal people." 

"You do realize that, as two Italians, we're destined to have a big family?" Isabella pointed out. "The most you'll get out of me, is four kids. Five, if that one weekend away from the first four, ends up with me getting knocked up." 

"Five kids? Jesus, babe! You sure you wanna pop out that many kids?" Sonny asked, snorting. "Can we at least name one Dominick?" 

Isabella nodded, "Why not?' she said, shrugging. "He'll be a mini-you. Slicked back hair and three piece suits by the time he's a year old. Probably come out with a headful of hair and his first word will probably be said with a heavy Staten Island accent." 

Sonny tickled her, making her squeal as she bucked against his fingers. "You really wanna have babies with me? Sonny Carisi?" he asked, once they both settled down. 

"I want to have babies with you, _Dominick_ ," she nodded. "I just hope they all don't inherit your obsession with hair gel." 

"Not possible," he grinned, pulling her closer to his side. "They'll be exposed to it, the moment they produce a curl long enough for it to be slathered in it." 

"Which won't happen for a few years," Isabella said, patting his chest lightly. "Let's settle on getting a place, before we start thinking babies. Your mother wouldn't be too thrilled about us having kids out of wedlock..." 

He nodded, leaning his head up to kiss her. "We can start lookin' at places this weekend, if you want," he said, as they both settled down for bed. "And I promise, we will avoid the Bronx." 

Isabella shifted her head back against his chest, her arm draped over his waist. "Sounds perfect," she yawned. "Good birthday?" 

"The best," Sonny replied, smiling in the dark. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Sunshine." 

..................

"This is probably one of the worst cases I've seen," Sonny said, as he and Olivia left the patient's room. "Jesus.." 

Three days had gone by since his birthday, and Sonny was ready to have another day or two off. After leaving a sleepy Isabella behind in bed, wishing that he didn't have to, Sonny took the subway from her place to work; all his hopes for a light day, went right into the trash, when a call came in twenty minutes after he arrived. 

"He rapes her and leaves her in the middle of the campus courtyard," Olivia said, as they walked, reviewing what they knew so far "And it was what? Fifteen degrees last night? With a windchill that made it feel below zero? The fact that she's even alive is a miracle." 

"And with the blood loss?" Sonny shook his head. "He had her staked to the ground by her hands and feet, as if she were on a crucifix. I mean, I know my religion is problematic like every other, but this is just..." 

Olivia nodded,as they got into the elevator. They were both silent, as the car moved to the first floor, thinking over the facts and the victim's statement. Looking over at the young detective, Olivia noticed that he looked a bit paler than usual. 

"You alright there, Carisi?" she asked, as the doors opened. "You don't look so good." 

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, waving his hand. "Hey, I need to make a quick stop somewhere. I won't be more than a half-hour."   
  
She nodded, "Just.. be careful and keep your phone on," she said, knowing exactly where he was going. "As soon as we get something, I'm calling you back in." 

Giving his thanks, Sonny left her at the front entrance of the hospital, heading down three blocks to grab the subway out to Astoria. When the building for PS 166Q appeared, Sonny lightly jogged down the sidewalk. Once inside, he showed his badge to the security officer that sat by the door. 

"I'm looking for Isabella Palladino," he said, as the security officer gave him a quizzical look. 

"Upstairs," the man said. "Room 245." 

Taking the stairs, Sonny reached the second floor and was assaulted by the colorful displays of art work on the walls. Being a kindergarten teacher, Isabella was always coming home with major projects for her classroom; her kitchen table becoming victim to glitter bombing and paint splatters. Other than being smart and out of his league, Sonny was surprised to see that she was a great artist as well. 

" _Hey, Iz, how 'bout you draw me like one of them Frenchie girls?"_ Sonny teased one morning, as she sat on the floor near her coffee table, drawing another masterpiece for her students. 

Finding her classroom, the door still decorated with Valentine's, he watched as Isabella worked quietly. She was in the middle of putting up St.Patrick's Day and her spring decorations, struggling with the large piece of paper. 

"Son of a-" she hissed, as she tried to staple the paper to the wall. "Seriously?" 

"Careful, Ms. Palladino," Sonny said, startling her. "There could be children walkin' about." 

All the irritation left her face, as she smiled brightly at him. Dropping the stapler and paper to the ground, Isabella rushed across her classroom, throwing herself into his arms. "What are you doing here? she squealed, as he picked her up. "I thought you had work?" 

He nodded, "I do," he said, giving her a kiss. "Technically, I'm on the clock right now." 

"And you stopped by to visit?" Isabella grinned. "Well, aren't you a sweetheart." 

"Well, the cannoli prince has to see his princess in her natural habitat," Sonny said, looking around at the classroom. "Lookin' good, Iz. I'm feelin' the Winnie the Pooh decorations..." 

She blushed, "I was also suckered in to do Frozen," she sighed, nodding to the pile of drawings on a desk. "Apparently, they made a spring version, which all my girls wanted. So, being the best teacher that I am, I gave in." 

Sonny chuckled, "Well, every girl wants to be Elsa and Anna," he remarked, surprising her. "Jesse's obsessed with it, much to Amanda's annoyance. And my sisters think it's the best thing that's ever come out of Disney, which is totally not true."

"More of a Little Mermaid, kinda guy," Isabella giggled, as he blushed. "Don't worry, baby. I'm sure I can find a seashell bathing suit top, just to make you drool when we go to the pool."

"Tease," Sonny shook his head. "Do you need some help with that?"

Isabella nodded, "Please?" she asked, as they went back to the mess on the floor. "I'm too short to do bulletin boards and I really don't want to stand on a chair."

Together, they hung the piece of paper onto the wall, followed by a yellow boarder, before cleaning the mess on the floor. "Who did you come down here with?" Isabella asked, as she rifled through the pile of drawings. "Are you sure they're alright with hanging out in the car?"

"I came alone," Sonny shrugged, making her look up at him.

"Alone?" she repeated, as Sonny nodded. "Is this... a serious visit or..."

He sighed, "We got a bad case this morning," he started, knowing he couldn't give her too many details. "Vic is eighteen and was raped and left for dead in a courtyard, at Colombia University..."

Isabella nodded slowly, "She just..." Sonny sighed, running his hand down his face. "She reminded me of you, Iz. The red hair, the same height..."

Moving around the desk, Isabella went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "It's okay," she whispered, as he hugged her tightly. "I'm perfectly safe right here. Manny's downstairs and a few of the girls are here as well, doing what I'm doing."

"I know, I know," Sonny nodded. "This is just me, being a worrywart. I know you're safe here and that if anything, you could kick someone's ass if they tried anything..." 

"But it just hit a little too close for comfort," Isabella concluded, as he nodded in agreement. "That's why you came all the way out to Astoria instead of calling."

He gave her a sheepish grin, "I hope you're not annoyed," he said, as she smiled at him. "I would've called, but this just felt too... I just needed to see ya."

Isabella wrapped her arms around his neck, as he sat on the edge of a desk. "You can always come and visit me here," Isabella said. "I think my students would get a kick out of you, Detective. Plus, a lot of them a Star Wars fans, like you. And it would make my ovaries melt, watching you in a deep conversation with a bunch of five year olds, talking about Yoda and Stormtroopers."

"At least they'll actually enjoy the conversation," Sonny teased.

"I'm trying," Isabella whined. "Then again, you have yet to make it through a Harry Potter film, without passing out." 

Sonny tucked a loose curl behind her ear, "But I will admit," he said, holding a finger up. "I was all heart eyes when you and that little girl were talkin' Potter in the bookstore."

Isabella snorted, "Heart eyes?" she asked. "My god, Sonny." 

"I need to get back to work," he pouted, looking at the clock above the chalkboard. "Will you call me when you leave? And when you get home?" 

"I will," she promised. "What do you want for dinner? I'm thinking something totally greasy, like cheeseburgers. That way I can spend the holiest day of the week, barfing in the bathroom." 

He grimaced, "Jesus, Iz," he shook his head. "Whatever you wanna do. If you want to, you can put the order in and I'll pick it up on the way home." 

She nodded, "Deal," she said, giving him another kiss. "Now, get outta here. I don't want Olivia gettin' mad at me, because you're stealing time, while coming out to Astoria to visit me. She'll start taking away your personal days and making you work all weird shifts..." 

"She won't!" Sonny insisted. "Now, don't forget to call me!" 

"Be careful!" Isabella laughed, as she watched him from her classroom door. "Love you!" 

He turned around and smiled at her, "Love you, too!" he said, before disappearing down the staircase. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sonny quietly entered the apartment, closing the door slowly behind him, before turning around to lock it. Pulling off his coat, he made his way down the hallway to the bedroom in the back, minding his footing as he went. Once he reached the bedroom door, he found the bedside lamp on on Isabella's side; but the woman in question was in a deep slumber, while a book lay haphazardly on her lap. 

Taking a quick shower, Sonny tossed the clothes into the hamper, before setting his badge and his gun on the dresser across from the bed. Quietly, he moved around the room to finish getting ready for bed, moving the book onto the nightstand and pulling the blankets up to cover his girlfriend. 

"Hmmm?" Isabella frowned, rolling onto her back; her arm stretching up and over her head. 

"Shhh," Sonny whispered as he turned the lamp off, plunging the room into total darkness. 

Once he was in bed, Isabella rolled over to face him, her leg coming up to drape over his. Turning her face into the pillow, she began to snore lightly while her lips twitched with each breath. Snickering lightly, Sonny shifted his head against the pillows and willed himself to relax; after a sixteen hour day, running all over the city, he was relieved to be home and in bed. Late nights were the worst part, especially when the resulted in coming home to find Isabella asleep. That, along with being too tired to heat up the plate she left for him in the fridge, Sonny found himself struggling to fall asleep. Exhausted as he was, the excess adrenaline kept him going; something that kept him twitchy, as he tossed and turned next to her for hours. 

Staring at the ceiling, Sonny was ready to start counting sheep, when Isabella's arm stretched out; landing right on his face. "Ah!" he grunted, reaching up to move her arm away. "Iz!" 

"Shhhhh," she grunted, kicking him lightly with the foot that wasn't currently resting on his shins. 

"Jesus Christ, Iz!" he muttered, as she snuggled up against him; her forehead resting against his shoulder. "A queen size bed and there still isn't enough room for the two of us..." he muttered, as her light snores picked up again. 

When he woke up later that morning, he woke to a mouthful of hair and another body on top of him. "We need a bigga bed,' he mumbled, as Isabella buried her face into his neck. 

.............

"I don't know if we really need to start off with five bedrooms," Isabella said, as she and Sonny walked down the sidewalk. "I mean, right now, it's just you and me. If anything, we could get a place with two bedrooms and see what happens after five years or so..." 

"But wouldn't it be betta to get a place now with all the space?" he frowned, as they stopped at the corner. "Movin's a pain in the ass as it is.." 

Crossing the street, they reached the deli that the relator told them about, rushing inside to get out of the damp cold. "Yeah, but I don't plan on popping out four or five children anytime soon," she reminded him, pulling her hat off. "I'm not planning on having  _one_ child unless we're married." 

Sonny huffed, "All I'm sayin' is that I liked that place," he said, holding his hands up. "The subway runs right to the precicent, which is great for me." 

"Yeah, and it's four stops for me, until I get to my job," she snorted, as they went to the counter. "Can I have the chicken salad on rye bread?" 

"I'll have the same," Sonny said, before turning his attention back to Isabella. "Well, where do you want to move? I figured you'd want to stay in Manhattan..." 

She shrugged, "Brooklyn or Queens isn't so bad either," she said. "If it wasn't a bitch of a commute, I'd consider Staten Island.." 

He snorted, "Why? So we could live next door to my motha and never get a moment of silence?" he shook his head. "I love where I grew up, but I don't want to live there unless we're both retired and the kids are off in college doin' their own thing." 

"So, let's look at more places," Isabella suggested. "And I know you liked that place, but it was way out of our budget. We can always find something similar, and smaller, for much less."

"Brooklyn would be nice," Sonny shrugged, as the man behind the counter returned with their sandwiches. "Maybe one of those up and coming neighborhoods? Ones that are good for young couples and families.." 

Paying, they carried their food and drinks over to a table, hanging their coats onto the back of their chairs. "Astoria wouldn't be bad either," she shrugged. 

Sonny shook his head, "That area's gettin' too crazy," he said, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Which is why I wish you'd carry something on ya." 

"So it could fall out of my bag or coat pocket?" she asked. "That's the last thing I need. Getting fired because I brought it pepper spray, because my boyfriend told me to." 

"I'm just worried is all," Sonny scowled. 

Isabella sighed, "I'll take a look online when I get home,' she promised. "And why don't you ask your co-workers, if they know of any nice places to rent? Even if we end up with a one bedroom apartment for now, that's fine. We just need a place to live, babe. We can worry about extra bedrooms and whatnot, for when we're actually having a kid." 

Finishing up their late lunch, they bundled back up into their coats and headed back outside; a light drizzle started up, making Isabella shiver, as she held onto Sonny's hand. "Oh, Ma wants us to come over for Sunday dinner," Sonny said, as they headed for the subway. "I'm off that night as of now...." 

"Of course I'll come with you to Sunday dinner," Isabella giggled. "Your mother loves me, as does the rest of your family." 

"Well, that's because you're the only girl I've brought home to meet them," he blushed, which made her giggle some more. "At least... one that I'm very serious about." 

She nodded, "Call her back later and ask her if she wants us to bring anything," she said. "I'll make tiramisu, since it's the first thing your dad asks for when we walk in the door."

"Or... you could always ask Nonna for her cannoli recipe," Sonny said innocently, grinning. "You can make tiramisu for Ma's birthday!"

"That's cute," Isabella said, shaking her head. "And it's never going to happen, so you might as well get used to it now." 

Taking the subway back to the heart of Manhattan, Sonny pouted the entire way like a child, while Isabella couldn't help but laugh.

.................

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me!" Sonny cried, as he watched the hockey game with his father. "Whata bunch of fuckin' losah's!"

 In the kitchen, Isabella snorted and shook her head, as she set plate into the dishwasher. "All this anger over a hockey game," Angela muttered, as she filled a tupperware container with some leftovers. "This is what I gotta deal with on a daily basis..." 

"You should've seen him when it was the Superbowl," Isabella laughed. "Or when we actually get to watch a movie or some cable show." 

The sound of the buzzer went off, followed by the anguished cries from her boyfriend, as he cursed. A few minutes later, Sonny came into the kitchen, looking distraught, as his mother and girlfriend turned to look at him. "Did the other team hit a home run?" Isabella asked innocently, while Angela snorted. 

"Nevah in my life, have I evah seen a bunch of losah's before,' Sonny ranted, his hands waving about. "They coulda easily had this win!" 

"God, I love it when he gets worked up like this," Isabella said to Angela. "It makes the Staten Island accent come out more. Now I can see why you didn't turn his father down, along with the fact that Dom is a total sweetheart."

Angela laughed at her son's look of disbelief, "Oh relax, sweetheart," she said, patting his shoulder. "You know Izzy's madly in love with you." 

The woman in question nodded, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Accent or no accent, you're still the cutest boy I've ever dated." 

"Now I'm just a boy?" Sonny asked, scowling at her. "Geeze, Bella. You sure know how ta hit me, when I'm at my lowest..." 

"You're upset over a hockey game," she reminded him. "It's a game. I'm sure the Mets will do great tomorrow night..." 

Sonny nearly growled, "It's the  _Rangers,"_ he corrected her, while Angela laughed. "Mets is baseball! Rangers is hockey! Come on, baby! We've been over this hundreds of times!" 

She snickered, "I know, I just love the reaction I get outta you," she teased, reaching up to pinch his cheek. "Now, what do you want? You can't be hungry, since we only finished eating dinner a half hour ago..." 

"Dad wants another soda pop," Sonny muttered, as Angela went to the fridge, "I can get it, Ma. Why don't you and Queen Sarcastic here talk about whatever it is you two talk about..." 

"What it, Dominick," Angela warned, handing him the can. "You may be thirty one years old, but I'll still break out the wooden spoon..." 

Sonny visibly paled at the thought, "Just... let us know when it's time for cake and coffee," he said ,giving Isabella a kiss. 

Leaving the kitchen, Isabella shook her head and turned back to the older woman. "I see my boyfriend has had a few experiences with the wooden spoon?" she asked. "And here I thought Sonny was a good boy..." 

"Ah, he only got the threats mostly," his mother shrugged. "The only time he ever got hit with one, was when his Nonna caught him chuckin' Bella's barbies out the window. After that, he never went near them again." 

.............

"Your parents want us to move to Staten Island _sooooo_ bad," Isabella laughed, as the island grew smaller and smaller, as the ferry sailed away from it. "Especially your mother." 

"The commute alone would be a nightmare," Sonny shook his head, draping his arm around her shoulders. "And I like where I am, Iz. I've been bounced around all over and I've got a good thing goin' where I am." 

She nodded, "I wouldn't ask you to give that up," she insisted. "Dad suggested Brooklyn, like you, so maybe we should look there." 

" _That Williamsburg is pretty hip, no?"_ Dominick Senior asked, as they ate tiramisu. " _A young couple like yourselves? You don't need a big place right now, especially if ya's don't plan on havin' kids right away!"_

Sonny nodded, "They were also hintin' at us havin' kids," he pointed out. "It was pretty strong too, considering the fact that Bella refuses to have another one." 

"It was pretty shameless," Isabella said. "The whole "If you guys get married by the fall, you could start on having a baby by next year!" Which, I'd marry you in a heartbeat if you wanted to, but I really don't see what the rush is. We're both young and it's not like I'm on a schedule of when my eggs need to be fertilized before I turn thirty-five." 

"Well, once we hit our one year in two weeks, the "So, when are you gonna get hitched?" questions will start," Sonny promised. "Especially from both our mother's. And your Nonna." 

The bright lights of Manhattan grew brighter, as they neared the docks. "What if we just got hitched and surprised them all?" Isabella asked, resting her chin against his arm. 

Sonny snorted, "And have ya father kill me?" he asked. "Nah, you gotta do it the right way. You know, askin' the father for permission, bookin' the church and a place for the party afterwards." 

"Ugh, a church would burn down if I were to step foot in one," Isabella groaned. "I haven't been to one since... well it's been a while." 

"We could always go to one, ya know?" he said, dropping a kiss to her forehead. "We don't have ta get married in a church, babe. We could always get married right inside that Starbucks you hit, five times a day." 

Isabella smacked him lightly on the arm. "I do not!" she cried, as he chuckled. "And I'll get married in a church. But I'm doin' it for you! Not to please our families with following in their footsteps." 

The ferry bell went off, signaling that they were about to dock, as the passengers rushed towards the exits. Not wanting to be part of the crowd, the couple lingered behind and waited fifteen minutes, before collecting their things and disembarking. 

"How about we fire up the Netflix and heat up some of this?" Sonny asked, as he shook the bag in his hand. 

"How can you still be hungry?" Isabella asked, as they walked. "I think I would explode if I ate another thing!" 

Sonny chuckled, "If there's pasta in the house, I will never turn it down," he said. "Besides, it's not my fault you can't eat more than one serving of it. You make up for it by inhaling meatballs and half a block of mozzarella cheese." 

 


	5. Chapter 5

"For someone who's in  _loooooove,_ you look pretty down today," Amanda said, watching as Sonny tapped a pen against the desk. "Trouble in paradise?" 

Fin looked up from his own work, curious to hear Sonny's response. "Trouble between Carisi and Princess?" he asked, shaking his head. "What did you do?" 

Sonny scowled, "Why does it have to be me?" he asked, looking between his two friends. "And no, there's no trouble in "paradise," as you call it. Everything's great.." 

"Bullshit," Amanda said. "Spill." 

"Isabella's just in a cranky mood is all," Sonny shrugged, as Amanda and Fin abandoned their work to listen. "It's probably a girl thing, ya know?" 

Amanda scoffed, "Oh, so it's always our periods that make us cranky?" she asked, as Fin chuckled. 

"What?" Sonny asked, confused. "I didn't say that!" 

"You're implying!" 

"Now you got her started," Fin said, shaking his head at Sonny. 

Sonny rolled his eyes, "I know when Iz is havin' her monthly visit from her frenemy," he announced. "We're both open and honest about stuff like that, ya know? It's always the first week of the month, and I know she gets it when she asks me to stop on the way home to get chocolate peanut butter cups and fried rice." 

Amanda and Fin looked at him, "What?" Sonny asked, glancing between the two. "That's what she craves? Who am I to deny her the two things that will make her happy, when she's going through a week of torture." 

"God, where the hell did you come from?" Amanda asked, shaking her head. "I can't even get a guy to buy me a cup of coffee, let alone look at me. Jesse's put a damper on my dating life at the moment." 

The phone on Sunny's desk buzzed, as an incoming text message lit up the screen. Picking it up, Sonny saw that it was a message from Isabella, and quickly opened it. 

" _Can you please stop and get fried rice on your way home? You're still coming home after eleven right?"_

"Like clockwork," Fin chuckled, as Sonny texted her back. "Well, I guess that's cute. Still weird to see you all head over heels in love, Carisi. But you got a great girl." 

Sonny blushed, "She's the best," he agreed. "My parents  _love_ her. Ma's always callin' and askin' when we're gonna come by. Dad thinks Iz balances out my chaotic life and has matured me or somethin'." 

 _"I have enough peanut butter cups to get me through tomorrow,"_ another text read. " _But I really need the fried rice."_

 _"You'll have your fried rice, I promise,"_ Sonny texted back. " _I'll let you know when I'm on the way home."_

"Well, I think we should call it a night," Amanda said, yawning. "We have court tomorrow for that Petersen case, and I for one would like to get some sleep."

Sonny snorted, "You and me both," he said, as he got his bag together. "Hopefully Iz feels better after she eats, because last night was a nightmare." 

.................

Isabella sat on the sofa with a heating pad on, cranked as high as tolerable, while a sketch book laid on her chest. On the television,  _Titanic_ had recently started, which took her mind off some of the pain that radiated through her lower abdomen. The sound of the locks turning made her look up, as the front door swung open, revealing her boyfriend. 

"Babe!" he grinned, his eyes lighting up as he saw her. "I got ya fried rice and fried wantons!" 

"You are a lifesaver," Isabella mumbled, as he came over to give her a kiss. "Really." 

He smiled, "Give me like five minutes to change," he said, heading towards her kitchen. "I'll bring you a plate, so don't get up." 

Waiting as patiently as she could, Isabella continued to watch the movie, while Sonny moved around in the bedroom. She was in a daze, as the film went from 1997 to 1912, when a plate appeared before her eyes; the smell of fried rice and pork filling her nose. 

"I got enough to last you the weekend," he said, as she sat up. "I figured you'd want to stay home and rest..." 

"I don't plan on leaving until the worst is over," she mumbled, through a mouthful of rice. "It's this new pill I went on." 

He frowned, "You switched ya pills?" he asked, as she nodded. "Why?" 

Isabella swallowed and cleared her throat, "The one I was on made everything irregular," she shrugged. "Plus, my skin was starting to molt and get all gross. That would be fine if I were single, but I'm not. And we're always half-dressed around each other when we're home. The last thing I need is for you to see some wicked rash on my thighs, while you're hanging around down there." 

"So that's why you smelled like A&D that one night," Sonny snorted. "Babe, you should've told me. What if somethin' happened and you had an allergic reaction or somethin' to this new thing you're on?" 

"I was going to tell you, but I forgot," Isabella said, setting her now empty plate on the coffee table. "At least I got it this week and not next week. What a shitty way to celebrate our anniversary with my period." 

Sonny pulled her feet onto his lap and started massaging them, "Speaking of anniversaries," he started. "What do you want to do to celebrate the big day? Dinner? An all day affair in bed?" 

She giggled, "Aren't you supposed to surprise me?" she asked. "I don't care what we do, as long as I'm with you. That's all I really need, Sonny." 

"So.. if I surprised you with a couple of beers and pizza," Sonny shrugged. "You'd be fine with that?" 

"I like beer and pizza," Isabella reminded him. "That's what we had on our first date, if I remember correctly." 

He sighed, before reaching at the sketch book. "What... is this?" he asked, holding the book up to the drawing she made. "Is that a heart?" 

Isabella snorted, "No," she scoffed. "It's a uterus, dressed like the grim reaper." 

"You.. are so weird sometimes," Sonny shook his head, as he flipped through the book. "This is cute! It's a bunny!" 

"If I'm weird, so are you!" Isabella nudged him with her toes. "You wanna watch this or head to bed?" 

He shrugged, "Whatever you wanna do, Princess," he grinned at her. "I have to be out of here by nine the latest for court." 

Isabella nodded, "Bed it is then," she said, picking up the remote. "My back is starting to hurt anyways." 

Cleaning up the coffee table, they went through their nightly rituals of using the toilet and brushing their teeth, before climbing under the heavy comforter that covered her bed. "Oh, I think I found a good place for us," Sonny said. "We should check it out next weekend maybe. Otherwise, we'll have to either re-new a lease or move in with my parents." 

"Where is this place?' Isabella asked, rolling onto her stomach. 

"Well, you'll never believe it," Sonny laughed, looking over at her. "Sunnyside, Queens!" 

........................

"Okay, I think we have enough boxes to get most of this packed up," Amanda said, a few weeks later. "I mean, whatever you can't fit you could always toss." 

After celebrating their first anniversary, the couple took the trip out to Queens and came back to Manhattan as owners of a Co-Op. Telling their landlords that they wouldn't be renewing their leases, the mad dash of packing and renting a U-Hal became their sole project. Between long hours at work, the weekends were spent going through and packing their belongings. Luckily for Sonny, he didn't have much at his apartment, since he rarely spent that much time there since moving to Manhattan. Isabella on the other hand, had eight years of her life to pack up. 

"Sonny thinks we should take everything," Isabella sighed, putting together a box. "Our new bedroom alone is the size of his apartment! It's gonna looks so weird with just a bed, two nightstands and two dressers. I told him that if he wanted to put a desk in there, that he could." 

There was a knock at the door, before it opened, as Sonny returned with more boxes and Fin. "So, like, pack everything and label what it is," Sonny said, as Fin set the flat cardboard boxes down. "Iz is checkin the boxes to make sure they're labeled right. I already got scolded for labeling a box wrong." 

"You did not!" Isabella scoffed, as Sonny spun around to look at her. "You didn't even  _label_ the box!" 

"You want me to start in the kitchen?" Fin asked, nodding his head over in the general direction. 

She nodded, "Sure," she said, standing up from the floor. "There's a bunch of news papers on the table for the glass, along with plastic storage containers for the utensils." 

Disappearing into the kitchen with boxes and tape, Isabella went over to Sonny, sinking into his arms as he wrapped them around her. "I got some stuff packed, " she mumbled, as they looked around the living room. "I have so much crap, Sonny. And I feel bad because you're not bringing that much with you.." 

"Eh, now that we'll have a place to call home, we can buy stuff  _together,"_ he said. "Maybe get new stuff that we both like, from that store that names everythin' in Swedish." 

"A fresh start?" Isabella asked, looking up at him. "I like that." 

He kissed the top of her head, "Good, I'm glad," he gave her shoulders a squeeze. "So, what do you want me to pack? Books?" 

"Amanda and I are doing that now," Isabella shook her head. "If you want to help Fin? Or start on the linen closet with the towels and sheets? Or wherever you want, I guess." 

"I'll do the closet and then we'll break for Pizza," he said. "Try to get most of this done today, Iz. I'm on duty tomorrow and it's an overnight shift, so I won't be much use." 

She nodded, "That's okay," she said. "I'm probably going to start cleaning up, that way they can't say I left this place in a dump." 

Giving her a quick kiss, Sonny grabbed some boxes and tape, before heading off down the hallway. Sighing, Isabella made her way back to Amanda and sat down next to her. On the play mat, Jesse babbled to herself and she cuddled with her baby doll. "Okay, so you have a small library in here," Amanda said, eyeing the piles of books. "You  _sure_ you wanna keep everything?" 

"Yes," she nodded, looking at everything with dread. "God help me, but yes. I want to keep everything." 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Now that Isabella's off from school, she's been drivin' me crazy," Sonny complained, as he and Amanda drove through the streets of Manhattan. "I was alright with all the boxes being around, since I was always workin'." 

"Yeah, but that's no way to live," Amanda pointed out, as they waited at the light. "All yours shit, scattered about? Now she has the time to make your place a home." 

Sonny sighed, "I feel bad though," he said. "I'm working doubles and she's left for hours on end..." 

She nodded, "Maybe ask for a few days," she offered, glancing over at him. "I'm sure Liv would understand. Besides, the anniversary of.. you know.." 

"I know," he said quietly. "I mean, what do you even do in that situation? Give her a cake that says "Congrats you survived your rape"? I mean, we don't talk about it, save for when she first told me about it." 

"Well, I would bring it up," Amanda said, as she resumed driving. "Ask her if there's something she wants to do that day, to make it an easy day for her. What did you guys do last year?" 

He shook his head, "I didn't know about it until after," he admitted. "Like, a month after the fact. We started datin' in April, the anniversary was in June, and we didn't sleep together for the first time until September." 

Amanda winced, "Yeah, I would take the day and spend it with her," she finalized. "She's been watchin' some show that she wont stop talkin' about. Outlander? Something with time travel and this "cute" Scottish guy." 

"Oh god," Sonny groaned. "I gotta compete with a fictional character now?" 

"Well, you still gettin' laid, so...." Amanda snorted. "Look it up and impress her with some reciting. Act like you know all about it." 

A call came in through their radio, requesting help in a rape call. "Well, hopefully it'll work," Sonny muttered, as Amanda started driving faster. "Otherwise, I'll feel like the world's shittiest boyfriend." 

....................

Several days later, Isabella woke up to the smell of food and coffee, which confused her since it was already nine and Sonny should've been on the subway heading into Manhattan. Getting up, she threw on her robe and made her way out of the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen. At the stove, she found him working on a pan of scrambled eggs; dressed only in a pair of basketball shorts, while his usual styled hair, stuck up in different directions. The coffee pot was gurgling on the counter, as the dark liquid filled the pot. The smells and sight of Sonny alone, made Isabella pinch herself. 

"What are you doing home?" she asked, as he quickly turned around to face her. "It's almost nine-fifteen. Shouldn't you be at work?" 

"I took a few days off," Sonny shrugged. "Figured it was time that I stepped up and started helpin' you with the apartment." 

She frowned, "Babe, you can't unpack all these boxes yourself," he said, lowering the heat on the stove. "And I figured we could watch some Outlander while we're at it." 

Folding her arms across her chest, Isabella gave him a look. "You know about Outlander?" she asked, as he nodded. "Amanda told you, didn't she?" 

"About Outlander?" Sonny frowned. 

"No, about today," Isabella scoffed. "Today marks tenyears since I was raped." 

Sonny blushed and looked down at the tiled floor, "I.. yes. Amanda told me," he said, as she groaned. "But I didn't just take a few days off because of it. I feel like I haven't spent more than a few hours with you since we moved in, and I feel terrible about it." 

"Babe, you have to work," Isabella shrugged. "I knew what your job entailed when I said yes to being your girlfriend. God, Liv must be annoyed with me by now." 

"She is not," Sonny insisted, setting the spatula down before holding his arms out and open. "C'mere." 

Shuffling towards him, Isabella wrapped herself around him, while Sonny dropped a kiss to her tangled curls. "I have so many vacation days and overtime saved up, that I was ordered to take the week," he said. "Liv said it wasn't healthy that I was working like crazy anyways." 

Isabella looked up at him, "Still..." 

"Still, nothin'," Sonny said firmly. "I'm yours for a whole week, startin' today. Breakfast, unpackin' and watching you drool over some dude in a kilt." 

"For the record, you're much better looking than he is," Isabella said. 

He grinned, "Glad to hear it," he said, giving her a kiss. "Coffee should be done, so help yourself to the eight cups you'll consume." 

Isabella rolled her eyes, untangling herself from his arms, heading to the coffee machine. "I have a few errands today," she said, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "I have to drop off a few things at the post office, pick up some laundry soap and go food shopping." 

"You mean.." Sonny paled. "No. No, no, no."   
  
"Sonny.." Isabella sighed, as he shook his head. 

"Don't "Sonny" me, Iz," he said, shaking his head. "The last time I stepped foot into that Trader Jose's-" 

"Joe's" Isabella corrected him. 

Sonny rolled his eyes, "I had shoppin' carts rammed into me and almost got into a fight with a grandmother," he concluded. "I hate that store. No one says excuse me or sorry or anything! They just cut in front of you and grab the bagged salad, like it's the last bagged salad they'll ever see!" 

She just stared at him, slowly moving her lips into a pout, which made Sonny groan even more. "Jesus...." he muttered, running his hand through his hair. " _Fine._ I'll go. But if one person rams their cart into me, I'll..." 

"You will do nothing," Isabella stopped him. "Do this for me and I'll wear the skimpiest thing I have, all day." 

"You do that anyway?" Sonny frowned, earning a scoff. "What? You do!" 

Isabella rolled her eyes, "Do it or I'll call your mother," she finally said. 

He scowled, "That's cold, Bella," he shook his head, turning back to the stove. "The "Mother Card"." 

"Well, I wouldn't have to use it, if you'd just keep your whining to yourself," she insisted, moving to grab plates out of the cabinet. "If you want, you can sit in the shopping cart and I'll push you around. God forbid you broke an ankle, while grabbing a bag of lettuce off the shelf." 

.....................

"Do they always have to have sex?" Sonny asked, as he took a sip of his beer. "This is the third sex scene, since this episode started."   
  
Isabella sighed, "You're complaining about too many sex scenes?" she asked, looking over at him. "I figured it would be enough to get you to watch it with me." 

Sonny scowled, "I like a good plot line once in a while," he said, as she rested her feet on the coffee table. "If I wanted to see someone naked for a half hour, I'd just take you into the bedroom right now." 

"Of course you would," Isabella snorted, as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "There's five minutes left and we can save the rest for another day. I have to get the towels out of the dryer and move the clothes in, that way I can start the next load of laundry. "

Finishing up the episode, Isabella turned the television back to the cable box, before handing the remote over to Sonny. "Be good," she warned, as she headed for the small laundry closet. 

Turning the television off, Sonny got up and headed into the kitchen, loading the dishwasher with pots, pans and dishes. Letting it run, he made his way down the hall to Isabella, moving to her side to help out. 

"What do you want to do after this?" he asked, as he folded towels. "We could.. unpack boxes. Or we could eat ice cream..." 

"Wanna unpack the rest of our clothes?" Isabella asked. "You've been wearing the same three suits, since we moved in. They're going to start falling apart, if I wash them anymore." 

Nodding, they quickly finished with the laundry, heading into their bedroom to start unpacking all their clothes. Grabbing one of the many new packages of hangers, Sonny went to the garment bag that held his work suits. While he hung up work shirts, vests and jackets, Isabella started organizing the dresser that her mother pulled out of storage for them. One drawer held her underwear and bras, while the other held Sonny's boxers and socks. 

"Do you care which side of the closet is yours?" Sonny asked, holding a few hangers in his hand. 

"I'm fine with whatever side," Isabella said, moving back to the bed to grab a stack of pajamas. "We should get a shoe rack or something for the floor, since you have more shoes than I do..." 

He snorted, "What we need, is to stop buying clothes and shoes," he said, hanging the clothes up. "More you than me, since all I wear are suits everyday..." 

Cutting the box to lay it flat, Isabella sat down on the bed and watched as Sonny moved back and forth from the bed and closet. By the time he got most of his dress shirts up, the pile of cardboard on the floor, he sat down on the bed next to her. 

"You need help with your stuff?" he asked, as Isabella opened another box. "Ey! There's my hat!" 

"When's the last time you wore this?" Isabella asked, pulling out his officer's hat. "I will admit, I've had my fair share of naughty daydreams about you and this hat..." 

He chuckled, "I wore it when I was a patrol cop on Staten Island," he said, as Isabella put it on her head. "Looks far better on you than it ever did on me," he admitted, groaning at the sight. 

Isabella giggled, as she pulled out a few shirts and worn jeans. "Hmm, all your clothes smell like you," she said, bringing a shirt up to her nose. 

"That explains why they always go missin'," he said, as she pulled the garment away from her nose, looking down at it with a sad look. "What's the matter?" 

She remained quiet for a moment, her thumb running along the cotton, before she spoke. "I..I want to tell you what happened," she said quietly, keeping her eyes on the shirt. "The night I was raped." 

Sonny reached out and laid his hand upon hers. "Iz, you don't have to tell me if it's gonna make you upset," he said, as she looked up at him. 

"It makes me upset regardless," Isabella shrugged. "Except this time, I have someone here for me. My parents... they're good sports about it. Mom calls or sends a text, saying that she loves me and one of those inspirational quotes. But this is the first time, in ten years that I haven't been single since..." 

"Since it happened," he finished for her. "You don't have to tell me the whole thing. If you start feelin' uncomfortable, then you stop. Like I've said, you don't have to relive it again to tell me." 

Isabella nodded, "I was a college freshman and I decided to take a summer course," she started. "I went to a party with a friend off campus. She got trashed within the first ten minutes, while I wandered around trying to keep an eye on her. When I couldn't find her, I went upstairs and that's when I was pulled into a bedroom..." 

Sonny watched as she paused, closing her eyes and clearing her throat. "It was only twenty, maybe thirty minutes," she started up again. "But it felt like hours. When it was finally over, I tried to piece together all my clothes, stormed downstairs and grabbed my friend and left. An hour after I got back to my dorm, Olivia and Fin were sitting on my couch while I told them everything..." 

"Did you know the guy?" Sonny asked, as she shook her head. "Jesus..." 

"Have you ever wondered why there are certain things I don't like to do?" Isabella asked, looking up at him. "When we're... when we have sex?" 

Their sex life started out awkward, with nervous laughter and trembling limbs; anxiety-ridden for her and nervousness for him, because he was already in love with this woman, and she had trusted him enough, to become intimate with him. "You don't like havin' your wrists pinned to the bed," Sonny started. "Or being on your hands and knees..." 

She nodded, "And remember when I went over the things I wasn't comfortable with?" she asked. "The... choking? The whole, "I'm not into anal," talk we had a few weeks after we first slept together?" 

"Iz..." Sonny shook his head, as he pictured her in that bedroom, being violated and tortured. "Jesus Christ.." 

"For ten years, the idea of having sex was a foreign concept to me," Isabella sighed. "I was content on never having it again, because after that? Why would I want to? Why would any man find me attractive, after being violated like that." 

She shifted on the bed. "But then I met you and everything changed," a small smile on her face. "Sure, it took five months before we slept together. But I knew, after two months of dating, when you said "you really are the most beautiful girl I've ever met, even when you wolf down half a pie of pizza and wash it down with a pitcher of beer." I knew then and there, that you were genuine." 

Sonny managed a snort, "God, I thought I was done for after I said that," he shook his head. "Any other girl would've accused me of callin' them fat. Especially since I used that line on our first date! You though? You leaned over the table and kissed me so hard, I thought my soul was about ta leave my body." 

"Something tells me that you'd never complain about how I look," Isabella shrugged. "Even twenty years from now, after popping out all those kids we're supposedly having." 

He grinned, "Even then, you'd still be the beautiful, sexy, stunning girl I bumped into at a bookstore," he said, pulling her into his arms. "Thank you. For tellin' me about... what happened."   
  
"Thank you for bringing me back to life," Isabella said quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Pushing a box away with his free hand, Sonny gently pushed her down on the mattress, kissing her deeply. It was the only thing keeping him from crying, as his heart swelled with both love and happiness. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Babe, these are all pictures," Sonny said, looking down at the instruction booklet in his hands. "Where are the directions?"

"What?!" she yelled from the kitchen, as she unloaded the dishwasher. 

He sighed, "COME IN HERE!" 

A few seconds later, Isabella came into the guest room, finding it a mess; boxes and plastic all over the place. "What the?" she shook her head. 

"Where are the directions?" Sonny cut her off, waving the booklet at her. "All I see are pictures."

Stepping over the mess, she took the booklet from him and flipped through the pages. "These are the directions," she said finally, handing it back to him. "The pictures are self explanatory..."

Sonny blinked, "What?"" he asked, as she nodded. "No, no. Furniture comes with written directions. I know this, because I've helped my parents with half the shit in their house."

"Do you really need a step by step explanation on how to put a shelf together?" Isabella frowned. 

"Yes!" Sonny exclaimed, nodding furiously. "What if I put this whole thing together, put all your books on it and it collapses? I'll be in the dog house for life." 

She rolled her eyes, "You're so dramatic," she said, getting down on the floor. "Let me see that." 

As she started picking up slabs of wood and their screws, Sonny watched her carefully. Twenty minutes later, a small bookcase for their books had been completed. "Now, you try the next one," she said, nodding to the next box. "It's really not that hard." 

"I don't ever wanna go back to that place," Sonny said, as he opened the next box. "Not only do they give terrible directions, it's pricey and the layout stresses me out." 

"Says the guy who picked out almost EVERYTHING we ended up buying," Isabella snorted. "You're just upset because we had to drive all the way out to Long Island." 

He scoffed, "Was not!" he said, cutting the plastic straps that held the wooden boards together. 

Isabella rolled her eyes, "Sure," she sniffed, before turning on her heel to walk out. "I'm going to start dinner. Try not to make too much of a mess." 

It took another hour to get another bookshelf together, before the mouthwatering smell of Isabella's cooking, wafted through the apartment. Getting up, Sonny made his way out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen, finding her at the stove. 

"Smells so good," where the first words out of his mouth, as his arms went around her waist. "Did I ever tell you how lucky I am?" 

"How lucky?" Isabella asked, as she stirred the pot of sauce slowly. "Because you've been eating a home cooked meal every night in the last year?" 

Sonny gave her waist as squeeze, bending down to rest his chin on her shoulder. "Very lucky," he whispered into her ear. "And it's not just about the food, Iz." 

Isabella turned her head to the side and gave him a quick kiss. "Set the table?" she asked, as he nodded. 

"What did you make?" Sonny asked, as he went to get plates and cups out of the cabinet. "Besides the homemade sauce." 

"Chicken Parmesan, with homemade sauce and spaghetti," she announced, grabbing the oven mitts off the counter. "I figured it was better than ordering pizza or Chinese again." 

Digging into the food, they lightly conversed about where to put the rest of their new furniture, between the two bedrooms and the living room. Afterwards, as Isabella boxed up the leftovers, Sonny did the dishes and wiped the table down; a routine they'd both settled into quickly, once Sonny starting staying over for dinner when they first started dating. 

"What do ya wanna do now?" Sonny asked, tossing the sponge into the sink. "Watch me struggle with bein' a handyman?" 

"How about we do the rest of that tomorrow?" Isabella shrugged. "We could put one bookcase in our room and the other in the living room." 

He nodded, "Wanna watch a movie afterwards?" he asked. "First time in a years that I can finally watch a movie from the comfort of my own bed." 

Isabella giggled, "As long as you keep your hands to yourself," she warned, wagging her finger at him. "Well, let's get moving! It's been a long day and I want my bed." 

.......................

Isabella dropped the sweat soaked clothes into the hamper, before flipping the bathroom lights off. At a quarter to four in the morning, she was wide awake and irritable, while Sonny slept in his peaceful slumber. Shortly after their movie ended, they both called it a night and snuggled under the blankets. But being that Sonny liked having the heat on above seventy-five, all year round, Isabella woke with her clothes and hair matted and drenched with sweat. 

Hobbling to the bathroom, the discomfort of a sweaty crotch making it difficult to walk normal, she stripped out of her clothes and took a quick shower. Dressed only in a pair of clean panties and a tank top, she skipped drying her hair and went back into the bedroom. In the fifteen minutes it took to shower, her side of the bed had gone cold in her absence; the dampness had cooled, making it seem as if she had wet the bed. 

Grumbling, she yanked the sheets and blanket up to cover the mattress, flipping the pillows over as well. Grabbing a small throw blanket that rested on a chair near the wall, Isabella climbed back into bed and laid with the blanket covering her feet and ankles. 

"Hmmm," Sonny groaned, rolling onto his side; his arm coming around her to wrap around her waist, while his hand settled against the front of her thighs. "Pants?" 

"Shhh," Isabella whispered, as he slowly pulled himself out of his slumber. "Go back to sleep." 

Lifting his head up, Sonny blinked a few times in the darkness, before his hand moved to run up and down her bare legs. "Where's ya pants?" 

Isabella rolled over to face him, the blanket slipping off the edge of the bed as she moved. "It's too hot in here," she said, looking up at him; the light from the window filtered through the blinds, casting a glow on his sleepy face. "You had the heat on at eighty, Sonny. It's seventy-five degrees outside right now." 

"I'll turn it off," he said, making a move to get out of bed. 

"I already lowered it," Isabella said, reaching out to grab his arm. "Look, we're gonna have to figure out the heat thing. If it's winter time, I get it. But it's June. It's summertime and it's hot outside, babe. We need a fan or something, because I feel like my Nonna, back in the 20's and 30's, when she had no AC or relief from the summer heat." 

He gave her a tired smile, "Tomorrow, we'll get a fan," he promised, leaning down to kiss her. "Which panties are these?" he asked, his fingers fumbling to find the material, as they slid down her hip to her rear end. "Is this- are you- Isabella Marie, are you wearing a  _thong?"_

She squealed as his hand gave her bottom a squeeze. "I didn't want to turn the light on and wake you," she admitted, as he continued to grope her. "Sonny, you better watch those hand-oh." 

"You were saying," Sonny asked, grinning against her ear. "Suddenly, I don't find myself that tired anymore." 

................

Isabella watched as her mother walked around the apartment, taking in the mix-match design that was both her and Sonny. "It looks great so far," Noelle said, smiling at her daughter. "Can you paint?" 

"I think so," Isabella nodded, looking around at the white walls of the living room. "When we bring our rent payment down next week, I'll ask. But if not, we've got a bunch of stuff to hang on the walls." 

"You were always hanging up artwork," Noelle said, as Isabella led her down the hallway to show her the bedrooms. "Mon dieu!" she gasped, as she peered into the master bedroom. "This room is- Isabella, do you two really need this much space?" 

She laughed, "Mom, it's a lot bigger than my old bedroom," she pointed out. "We've got room for more furniture and a bigger bed. The extra space is great, since Sonny has his desk over there." 

Noelle gave her daughter a skeptical look, "Ma, I couldn't let him study for his bar exam at the kitchen table," Isabella scoffed. "If I have the art table in the living room, it was only fair to let him have a desk in the bedroom." 

"But what if you are sleeping?" her mother asked. "Doesn't the light and the, the, keyboards distract you?" 

"No, since now I can sleep through pretty much anything," Isabella shrugged. 

Closing her mouth, Noelle gave her daughter a look of understanding, reaching out to put her hands on Isabella's shoulders. "Thank god for small miracles," she said, giving her a small smile. "Where is Sonny, by the way? I made macaroons, since he likes them." 

Isabella snorted, "He went down the block to get snacks," Isabella shrugged, as they went back to the living room. "All those organic cookies he stuffed his face with, made him sick last night. Now, he won't eat anything in the cabinets." 

"Men," Noelle rolled her eyes, as they settled on the sofa. "Sounds just like your Papa. Never wants to eat anything that says organic on the package. This is why he is fat and I am not, non?" 

A native of Paris, Noelle Palladino, nee Dupont, looked younger than her fifty-six years; her auburn hair had been cut in a stylish bob, with streaks of grey, framed her face elegantly. "Well, when you put it that way..." Isabella started, as the front door opened. "Ah, speak of the devil."

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'll be stuck doin' all ya paperwork," Sonny said, as he juggled grocery bags in both hands, while his phone rested on his shoulder. Kicking the door shut, he turned around and spotted both Palladino girls on the sofa and grinned. "Fin, I gotta go. My future Mother-In-Law is here." 

Dropping a few bags onto the floor, Sonny took the phone and turned it off, before grinning at them. "Bonjour, Ma!" he said, chuckling like a deranged fool, as Noelle grimaced at his poor pronunciation of the word. 

"Hello, Sonny," she said, as he came over to the sofa. 

"What did you buy?" Isabella asked, as he leaned over the back of the sofa to kiss Noelle on both cheeks. "Did you buy out the entire junk food aisle?" 

He nodded, "After eating that box of poison?" he asked, moving to kiss her on the lips. 

Noelle watched as her daughter and Sonny conversed playfully, a smile spreading across her face. "You're very dramatic," Isabella finally sighed. "You'd have the same reaction if you ate your non-organic cookies, too. Just like if you ate too many sausages or an entire tray of cannoli's." 

"Yet that doesn't stop you from raiding my stash," Sonny pointed out, before heading into the kitchen to unload his bounty. 

Shaking her head, Isabella turned her attention back to her mother, "What?" she asked, frowning. "Why are you smiling? It's creepy." 

"Ah, I'm just happy for you two," Noelle said, nodding. "He makes you happy and I will be forever grateful for that." 

"He's alright," Isabella said nonchalantly, while blushing furiously. "He's a messy roommate though and snores like a freight train." 

Noelle laughed, taking her daughter's hand into hers. "Sounds very much like your father," she said, nodding. "I knew the moment those two met, that they were almost alike in many ways. Though, your Sonny is quite a look on the eyes." 

Isabella groaned, "Maaaaaa!!!" she whined, covering her face with her hands.

"Are you two talkin' about me?" Sonny called out from the kitchen. "Is Frenchie talkin' about how  _cute_ I am again?" 

"And he's the only one I would ever allow to call me Frenchie," Noelle warned, as she stood up. "Shows you how much your maman has become... hip?" 

She shook her head, "He's brought out the worst in you," she cried, as Noelle headed for the kitchen. "THE WORST." 

Sonny laughed, "Frenchie!" he cried, as Noelle laughed. "May I offer you a hot pocket?" 

"Oh god," Isabella snorted, as she got off the sofa. "Sonny, did you just offer my mother a hot pocket?" 

There was a moment of silence from the kitchen, before Sonny responded. "I might've," he said, slowly. "Why? Is that a bad idea? You've had a hot pocket before, right?" 

"I'm afraid not," Noelle admitted, as Sonny chuckled. 

The beeping of the microwave, followed by the hum as it started, filled the apartment. "Don't listen to what Iz says," he told her, as Isabella stepped into the kitchen. "They're delicious." 

While her mother and Sonny talked, unpacking the food and putting it away, Isabella began to wonder how her boyfriend managed to win Noelle Palladino's admiration. 


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe you called me in on a sick day," Isabella grumbled, as she was escorted into Barba's office. "I mean, really Sonny. Taking the subway was just the cherry on top of the sundae." 

Sonny gave his girlfriend a symaptheic look, "I'm sorry," he started, as she glared at him. "But we're kinda backed up with translators and you were the only person I could think of."   
  
There was a sputter of curses, as the man behind the desk stood up. "You mean to tell me, that this woman is not part of the NYPD?" he asked, glaring at Sonny and Fin. "Or in SVU?" 

"Oh pipe down," Isabella rolled her eyes, as Rafael snorted. "Just.. tell me what you need translated that way I can go back home and die a slow and painful death." 

As Olivia went to get the paperwork, Rafael looked at Sonny. "Who is this woman?" he asked, while Olivia led Isabella to a table. "Why is she in my office? Do you realize that if I have to call a translator to the stand, I will not be able to call anyone working for the NYPD?" 

"She's my girlfriend..." Sonny started, which surprised Rafael. 

"And your girlfriend just happens to know Korean?" Rafael asked, his eyebrow raised. "What else can she do? Cook a spaghetti dinner and taste just as good as your mother's?" 

At the table, Isabella took a look at the paperwork before her. "These are emails in regards to transactions," she started, reading them. "Girls. Mostly girls and stuff that the DEA, would love to get their hands on." 

Olivia nodded, "Well, we knew that," she said, as Isabella continued to read. "Does it say anything about specifics? Types of drugs? Ages of the girls or where they're coming in from?" 

"Mostly cocaine- lots of it," Isabella said, picking up another paper. "This one is from someone named Paik, asking for at least sixteen girls. Between the ages of fourteen to twenty, coming in from all over the country." 

Writing down a few translations for them on a legal notepad, Rafael watched as Olivia, Fin and Sonny discussed the revelations that came within the emails. "How many languages do you know?" he asked. "Do you realize how hard it was, trying to find anyone that could translate Korean?"

"Iz knows lots of languages," Sonny shrugged. "Italian, French, Spanish, Swedish..." 

"How does one person find the time?" Rafael asked, frowning.

Isabella continued to write. "Well, when you're a rape survivor battling depression," she started, which made the ADA choke on air. "You'd be surprised to find creative ways to cope." 

Rafael gave her a brief nod, "I apologize. I didn't know." 

"No harm done," Isabella shrugged, setting the pen down. "That should be enough. If you need anymore translations, let me know." 

"Why don't you sit and wait?" Olivia asked, taking the pad and the printouts. "I'll have someone drive you home." 

Fin frowned, "Or how about to a hospital?" he asked, watching Isabella with a concerned look. "You don't look so hot right now." 

Isabella shook her head, "I'm fine," she insisted, as she slunk down in the chair. "It's just a cold." 

"Just a cold my ass," Fin shook his head, as Olivia reached out to lay her hand on Isabella's forehead. "You look like shit, Iz." 

"And you're burning up- Sonny, why did you call her in, if she's this sick?" Olivia asked, admonished. 

Sonny made his way over to the table, reaching out to touch her forehead. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, as Isabella coughed. "You didn't feel like this, when I left this morning! What the hell happened?" 

Scowling, Isabella moved her head to the side. "You made me trek all the way out here, because the NYPD can't hire anyone to read and speak Korean," she snapped. 

"If she barfs in here, I will not be happy," Rafael warned, sitting back down at his desk. "I suggest you take her home or to a hospital, before she infests the place." 

Helping her up, Sonny wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her out of the office. "I'll take her to the ER," he said, as Olivia set the translated notes on Rafael's desk. 

Olivia nodded, "Take Fin with you," she ordered. "I'll finish up with this and meet you there." 

"Come on," Fin said, moving to help Sonny. "The car's parked outside, so we can avoid the subway." 

"Call me," Olivia said, as Fin reached the doorknob. "I'll call Noelle. She's gonna want to know about this." 

..................

Isabella laid on the gurney, looking and feeling miserable, as doctors and nurses walked about. Sitting next to her, Sonny stroked her blanket clad leg, while Fin kept is post down by her feet. Three and a half hours after being checked in, Isabella had been poked and prodded by a nurse, before being taken into the bathroom for a urine sample. Once she was back in bed, she did nothing but groan and whimper, as her entire body ached. 

"Noelle should be here soon," Fin said, looking up from his phone. "Olivia's on the way to Penn Station to pick her up." 

"You called my mom?" Isabella asked. "Why would you do that?" 

Sonny pulled the chair closer to her. "Because she'd want to know about you being in here," he said, as Isabella grumbled. "Besides, you're going to need someone at the apartment with you for a few days." 

Isabella scowled, "I don't need a babysitter, Sonny," she said. 

"Trust me, you do," Sonny said. "And if you have to be admitted, I can't stay here the whole time with you. And I don't want you here alone, Iz." 

"I'll be right back," Fin said, as his phone began to ring. "Hey Amanda. No we're just waiting for the doctor...." 

Taking her hand into his, Sonny used the other to push a damp curl away from her face. "If you want, I can have Ma come out and help too," he said. 

Isabella's eyes went wide, "Do you want me to kill you?" she asked, as the doctor made his way over to them. 

"Ah, how are we feeling?" he asked, as they both turned to look at him. 

"I've been better," Isabella mumbled, laying her head back against the flimsy pillow. 

Sonny suppressed the eye roll, "Any news?" he asked, looking at the doctor. 

The doctor nodded, "You tested negative for pneumonia, which is good," he started. "But you did test positive for strep throat." 

"Lovely..." Isabella muttered. 

"Blood results should be back in a half hour, but it seems like you have a summer cold," the doctor shrugged. "I'll give you an antibiotic for the strep and ibuprofen for the fever, but for a common cold it won't do much. You'll have to rest..." 

This didn't make Isabella any better, "Will she have to stay overnight?" Sonny asked, as the doctor checked her IV line. 

He shook his head, "Once we get the final lab results, I'll get her ready for discharge," he said, looking at the monitor. "Now, you'll have to follow up with your primary doctor in a few days. But I'm recommending bed rest and lots of it."

"But.." Isabella started, falling silent quickly when Sonny gave her a look.

"I know it's summer and you want to be outside, but it's only June," Sonny reminded her. "You can take a few days to stay home and relax."

As Sonny and the doctor conversed, going over what to expect for the next few days, they were left alone again. "Hey, it could've been worse," Sonny reminded her, as she glared up at the tiled ceiling. "Could've been pneumonia. Could've been some kinda disease, that could've slowly killed ya." 

She remained silent, as Sonny rambled on and on, before he finally took her hand back into his. "I'm just glad that you're gonna be alright," he said, which finally got her to look at him. "I swear, the entire car ride here... I thought.... you just... I was pretty scared," he admitted.

"Isabella!!!"

Closing her eyes, Isabella groaned, as Noelle rushed over to the bed. "Ma petite fille! I was so worried when Sonny called!"

Giving Noelle the chair, Sonny went over to Olivia and Fin, while Isabella grumbled at her mother.

"How is she?" Olivia asked.

"Doc says it's strep throat and a summer cold," Sonny shrugged. "She didn't test positive for pneumonia, which would've been a ticket to being admitted. They're just waiting on blood results to rule out anything else, before sending her home."

Olivia nodded, "Well, Noelle packed for what looks like a month long stay," she said. "As soon as I said "Isabella's in the hospital," the French flew out of her and I heard Antonio in the background freaking out. So... he'll probably show up at your place by tonight or tomorrow." 

Sonny nodded, "I'm gonna call my Ma up later and see if she can come out and stay with her," he said, looking over Isabella. "Because if I leave her with just Noelle, she might kill her." 

"Take the rest of the day," Olivia said, watching as Isabella swatted at Noelle's hands. "Keep us updated if anything changes." 

"What about the-" 

"Ask about the case and I'll pop you in the mouth," Fin warned, which shut him up quickly. "We're still waiting on Barba to get our warrant to search the house in Jersey, so it'll be a slow day for us. They're backed up today.  

Olivia nodded in agreement, "Get Isabella home and settled in," she said. "I don't want to sit in on her murder trial, if she's left alone with Noelle." 

There was a loud, wet-hacking cough from behind them. "Arret Maman!" Isabella cried, as Noelle tried to fix her hospital gown. 

"Good luck," Fin said, giving Sonny's shoulder a pat. "You think Isabella's bad, just wait. You'll get a preview of what she's gonna be like, thirty years from now." 

Once they left, promising to call and giving their well wishes for a speedy recovery, Sonny was left with a overly-concerned Noelle and steadily pissed off Isabella. Sighing, he made his way over to the gurney and stood at the end, hoping the doctor would return with good news. 

 

.................

Three days into her "bed rest", Isabella found herself over-tired and bored. Over-tired from sleeping nearly all day and bored with the lack of Sonny. While Noelle and Angela kept her company, it was Sonny that she wanted the most. But with work and court sessions, he didn't come home most days until after midnight; which by then, Isabella was in a drug induced slumber, drooling onto her pillow. 

"She just sleeps all day," Angela said, as Sonny watched her from the doorway of their bedroom. "I think that's what she needed the most of, but now she's over-tired from it." 

"Well, ya can't force her to stay awake, Ma," Sonny said, turning around to look at her. "This will probably be the most rest she'll get, before the summer is over." 

Angela nodded, "Well, tomorrow, we'll take her outside on the deck," she said, as they headed towards the kitchen. "A little fresh air and sunshine will do her good." 

In the kitchen, Noelle was in the middle of filling the dishwasher. "Still asleep?" she asked. 

"Yeah," Sonny nodded, as Angela went to make a cup of tea. "Ma wants to take her outside on the deck tomorrow for fresh air." 

"She will need it," Noelle agreed, setting a pot into the bottom rack of the dishwasher. "She is too pale. We are going into July. She needs color in her face." 

Sonny sat down at the table, "As she been eatin?" he asked. 

"Soup, mostly," his mother said, setting the tea kettle onto the stove. "I got her to eat half a sandwich today, but the medicine's makin' her queasy..." 

"I'm off tomorrow, so I'll see if she can stomach some bowties," he nodded. "Sans the sauce, obviously." 

Both Noelle and Angela glanced at each other, before finishing up their tasks; three cups of tea ready for consumption and the dishwasher humming quietly. Bringing the mugs over to the table, Angela and Noelle settled down and watched as Sonny tapped at the handle of the mug. 

"Sonny," Noelle started, grabbing his attention. "I want you to know that I am very grateful for all that you have done for my daughter." 

Angela nodded, "You've grown up so much, baby," she said, giving him a warm smile. "Ever since you brought Bella home for us to meet her, I could see it." 

"Please don't go all sentimental on me right now," Sonny whined, covering his face with a hand. "I'm on three hours of sleep and I don't know if I'll cry or vomit on myself." 

"So dramatic," Angela whispered, rolling her eyes. "You can't just accept a compliment from your own ma." 

Noelle laughed, "I just tell you this because I see that you're beating yourself up," she declared. "I know you want to be here with her, every single day. But Isabella knows that your work is important, Sonny. She knew that the moment she said yes to being your girlfriend." 

He sighed, "I just.. I feel bad, ya know?" he said, looking up at them. "I should be the one bringing her soup and tea. I should be the one that has to help her into the bath, or brush her hair." 

"Yes, but sometimes you have to let others in to help," Angela said. 

'Has she said anything about me not being here?" Sonny asked, almost too afraid to hear the answer. 

Noelle nodded, much to his heartache. "She's bored," she shrugged. "I think now, after a few days, she prefers to see your face instead of ours." 

His mother nodded in agreement, "We love her and we're happy to be here and help,' she said. "But today, she had a rough day before falling back asleep. You've been working overtime the last couple of days, makin' up for the day you went home early..." 

"I had to, otherwise I would've had to give up my schedule day off," Sonny started, as his mother held up her hand. 

"We know that," she said. "Which is why tomorrow, Noelle and I will go home and leave yo two alone." 

Noelle nodded, "You two don't need us hovering around," she said. "Besides, I need to make sure my Antonio hasn't burned the house down."

Sonny nodded, "Thank you," he said, looking at them both. "Seriously. I don't know what I would've done, if you two couldn't be here..." 

"Just make sure Isabella's taking care of herself," Noelle said. "I worry all the time about her. Especially when she goes back to work, being around all the germs and outbreaks.." 

"It'll only get worse when they start havin' children," Angela snorted. "I caught everythin' from this one here and his sisters." 

The mention of possible grand-children, made Noelle light up like a Christmas tree. "Which, won't happen for a while," Sonny cut in, pointing at his possible future mother-in-law. "At least let me ask the girl to marry me, before I get her pregnant." 

The women snorted with laugher, "And when, my dear boy, will that be?" Noelle asked. "I'd like to have a grandchild before I turn sixty." 

Sonny blushed, "I ain't tellin'," he said, shaking his head. "Because I know you will go and tell Bella, Teresa and Gina. And the three of them can't keep their mouths shut, no matter how much you bribe them." 

He then turned to Noelle, "And you'll keep droppin' hints or sending wedding ideas to Iz, which will make her freak out and harass me until I finally snap and toss the ring at her." 

"Alright, we'll drop this conversation and have it at a later date," Angela said, glancing over at the clock on the stove. "It's gettin' late and I want to get an early ferry back home." 

..................

Isabella groaned, stretching her sore legs out, as she shifted against the pillows. Slowly, she cracked open a crusty eye and found Sonny awake and staring back at her. 

"Hi," she croaked, licking her dry lips. 

"Hey," Sonny said quietly, his hand resting on her hip. "How ya feelin?" 

She closed her eyes again, "Tired," she mumbled, sighing as he ran his hand from her hip, down to her knee and back. "What time is it?" 

"A little after eight," Sonny said, as she shifted closer to him.

"Hmm, why aren't you gettin' ready for work?" Isabella asked, as Sonny pulled the sheet up to her shoulder. "You're gonna be late." 

"I have the day off," Sonny said, which made her open her eyes. "And I woke up to see Frenchie and Ma out." 

Isabella frowned, "They went home for the day," Sonny confirmed. "Today, I'm gonna be your nursemaid." 

She blinked, "Costume?" she croaked.

Sonny snorted, "Sure, if that's your kink," he said, as Isabella covered her mouth the sheet to cough. "If you're still tired, go back to sleep. I'll make you breakfast and afterwards, you can take hot shower." 

"M'not hungry," Isabella muttered, settling down after the coughing subsided. "I'm so  _tired,_ Sonny." 

"I know you are," he said, as she whimpered. "But you need to rest. Later, we'll sit out on the deck and maybe some Vitamin D from the good ol' sun, will make you feel better." 

Isabella scowled, "It's not supposed to be that hot today," Sonny chuckled. "We'll go outside and watch the sun set, if that'll make you feel better." 

She continued to scowl, even with her eyes closed. Leaning forward, Sonny pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Just sleep and let me take care of ya," he whispered, wrapping his arm around her. "I'm responsible for ya, Iz. Otherwise, I'll never heard the end of it from Frenchie and Ma, that I let you succumb to the common cold." 

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Yeah, Noelle and my Ma went home this mornin'," Sonny said, shifting the phone between his ear and his shoulder. "Iz had a rough day yesterday, so our mother's figured a day alone would make her feel a bit better." 

Olivia chuckled, "Well, you _are_ her ray of "sunshine," as she always says, "she teased. "What's the noise, Carisi?" 

Glancing down, Sonny snorted. "Iz," he reported, shifting the sleeping woman on his lap. "She passed out, ten minutes into Judge Judy, and she's been snorin' ever since." 

"She sounds terrible," Olivia sighed. "For a second there, I thought you had a chainsaw running in your bathroom." 

"Nah, she's just clogged up," Sonny sighed, as Isabella shifted her face against his chest. "My sister, Teresa, suggested a netie pot thing. I've never seen Iz hang up the phone so fast before, in the entire year that we've been datin'." 

Chatting a few more minutes, reporting on the process of their ongoing case and giving everyone's well wishes, Sonny set the phone down on the arm of the sofa. Wrapping both arms around Isabella, Sonny carefully pushed her up of his lap, moving to get up. Taking a sofa pillow, Sonny placed it under her head, before turning to collect the empty soup bowls and mugs off the coffee table. Feeling somewhat better, Isabella ate a decent breakfast of toast and oatmeal, which Sonny had to bribe her into eating. Being that it was too hot to sit on the deck, Sonny set up the sofa with extra blankets and pillows for Isabella. 

" _I'll clean up,"_ he said, as she protested. " _You rest. I'm capable of changing bed sheets and washing dishes, Iz. Both of our mother's would have my head, if I made you do housework."_

With fresh sheets, clean dishes and the laundry in the washer, Sonny accomplished his goal to get all the chores done. With homemade soup on the stove, he updated both Noelle and Angela on how Isabella was doing, before calling Amanda to see how everything with work was. 

" _You're girlfriend is home, dyin' of the plague, and you're callin' me about work?"_ Amanda scoffed. " _We'll update you when you come in. Don't call, unless something happens to Iz."_

They settled on the sofa with soup and tea, while flipping through the channels to find something appealing to watch. Starving, Isabella wolfed down her bowl of soup, along with her mug of tea. Then, after passing out, Olivia had called to check in on them both. Work, of course, was hectic; the search warrant had been granted earlier that morning, but there was nothing at the residence in Jersey. 

" _Back to the drawing board,"_ Olivia sighed. " _Barba doesn't want to see any of us until we have solid evidence, that would require a warrant. But we can talk about it when you come back, Carisi. How's Isabella?"_

Sonny had just put the last dish into the dishwasher, when he heard the tried groan from the living room. He waited a few seconds, grinning when Isabella called out for him. "Sooooonnnnnnnyyyyy," she croaked, coughing. 

Wiping his hands on a dishtowel, Sonny made his way out of the kitchen and into the living room, finding Isabella struggling to sit up; the blankets wrapped around her, made it difficult for her to move her legs. 

"What are you doin'?" Sonny asked, coming over to her. "You should be restin'. I did all the cleanin', so you don't need to worry about anything." 

"Shower," she pouted, as he unwrapped her legs. "I'm sweaty." 

Helping her up off the couch, Sonny wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leading her down the hallway to their bathroom. "I think a hot, hot shower will do you some good," Sonny said, as she leaned against the counter. "The steam will open up ya airways and shit." 

She watched as he put the shower on, before heading into the bedroom to get some clothes. "I don't like hot showers," Isabella whined, when he returned. "I get splotchy." 

"Yeah, well," he nodded slowly. "You sound like Fran Drescher right now, which hey, she's hot and all..." 

"One more word and I'll smear my snot all over you," Isabella warned, scowling at him. "I'm sweaty, congested and so over all of this." 

Sonny set the clean clothes down on the counter and helped out her of her sweat drenched clothes, dropping them onto the floor. With the bathroom filling up with steam, Sonny pulled the shower door open and helped her inside, wincing as she yelped at the hot water. "Just... do it quick," he said, as she inched slowly under the water. "Don't worry about the shampoo, Iz. You can take a full shower tomorrow morning, with all the works." 

Grumbling, Isabella grabbed the bath sponge off the hook, and handed it to Sonny. "This is the worst," she said through gritted teeth, as loaded the sponge up withe body wash. 

"Yeah, I know," he said, handing it back to her. "But, you'll feel a bit better, once you're cleaned up." 

Quickly as she went in, Isabella was out of the shower and wrapped in towel; her skin red and splotchy from the hot water. Drying her off, Sonny helped her into her clean clothes, before towel drying her hair. 

"There," he said, grinning at her. "Now that's the girl I fell in love with." 

"You're worse than my mother," Isabella sighed, as he brushed the damp strands away from her face. "You're too... _cheerful."_

Sonny smiled, "That's because "sad Sonny," is somethin' ya don't want to see," he admitted. "I've been told that I'm an ugly crier." 

Isabella managed a small smile, "How about we sit outside on the deck for a bit," he suggested. "It shouldn't be too hot, since the sun isn't blaring down on it." 

"Kay," Isabella said, sniffling. "Ugh, now my nose is dripping." 

Using the towel to wipe her nose, Sonny led her into the bedroom to find her slippers. Grabbing a box of tissues, they cut through the kitchen and into the dining room, heading towards the siding door. 

"God, I love this," Sonny said, as they sat down on bench, perched against the brick wall. "I think we should do flower boxes on the rails. Maybe get a little herb planter and a tomato plant..." 

"By all means, Martha," Isabella teased, as she leaned back against the wall.  

Settling into a comfortable silence, they both sat back and enjoyed the light breeze that filtered through Sunnyside. 

 

.......................

By the following week, Isabella was feeling much better, as Sonny was able to get through a work day without calling her non-stop. 

 _"I just wanna make sure you're alright,"_ Sonny said, after calling her for the eleventh time in one day. " _You were coughin' this mornin', while I was gettin' dressed."_

 _"I'm fineeeee,"_ Isabella sighed. " _My parents are here right now and they both confirm that I'm fine."_

Promising not to call again, until he was leaving work, Sonny spent the remainder of his shift all twitchy and glancing the phone; the urge to pick up and dial the familiar number, was too much. It wasn't until they got a call, that he was able to take his mind off his personal life for a few hours. When he got home, Noelle and Antonio were still at the apartment and helping set the table for dinner. 

"Ma made her cannoli's," Antonia said, clapping Sonny on the shoulder. "I know how much ya love them, so I had to beg." 

"Nonna is a godsend," Sonny sighed, as Noelle set the serving bowl of pasta on the table. "I can see where Iz gets all her cooking skills from. Nonna and Frenchie, you have my thanks." 

Isabella snorted, "You act like you've never had decent home cooked meals, before you met me," she said. 

He shrugged, "Before I met you, it was take out and Sunday dinner's with my parents," he said. "And that was if I didn't get called into work." 

"Ah, Izzie, be nice," Antonio said, as Sonny went to get a beer out of the fridge. "It makes me happy. Seein' you like this, eh!" 

"Oh, here he goes," Noelle sighed, rolling her eyes. "Thirty-three years of marriage and he still hates my cooking." 

Isabella and Sonny looked at each other, wincing as Noelle muttered in French. "I don't hate your cookin', Noelle," Antonio sighed. "The French just... they don't make the noodles like Italian's do!" 

Sonny leaned against the counter, "I hope you know, that I love everythin' you cook," he whispered, as her parents bickered. "I'd never tell you that somethin' tasted awful. I'd eat every scrap off the plate." 

"You would risk getting food poisoning, just for my happiness?" Isabella asked. "My, my, you are desperate for some attention tonight." 

"Well, yeah, but..." he shrugged, which made her scoff. "It's been like... a week and a half! And I'm home early enough, that I won't fall asleep on ya!" 

She snorted, shoving the breadbasket into his hand. "Be nice and maybe I'll let you put your hands under my shirt," she said. 

He frowned, "Just ya shirt?" he asked, as they started out of the dining room. "You do realize that our sex life should be slowing down, after we've been married for twenty years or so?" 

"Keep talkin," Isabella warned, looking back at him. "I'll make you sleep in the guest room."

................

After dinner, Sonny and Antonio disappeared out onto the deck, while Noelle and Isabella cleaned up. Afterwards, Noelle broke out the wine and poured two glasses of it, before ushering her daughter into her bedroom.  

"Sonny wants to paint mid-July," Isabella said, as Noelle sat on the edge of the bed. "He brought home paint swatches the other day, but I was too drugged up to look at them. But I do expect a full blown war. Sonny wants orange for every room, while I suggested something that wouldn't make me stab my eyes out." 

"What about-" Noelle started, before Isabella cut her of. 

"He said "hell no" to Tiffany blue," she cracked a grin. "Or anything French themed." 

Noelle nodded, "These Italian men," she sighed. "They make things difficult sometimes." 

Isabella set the wine glass down on her knee, "They do," she agreed. "But they do have redeeming qualities." 

"Are you sure about that?" her mother asked. "I'm still trying to figure out what qualities your father has, that are redeeming." 

"Mamannnnn," Isabella whined, as Noelle sipped her wine. "Must you?" 

The older woman shrugged, "When you and Sonny get married, you will understand," she said. "And I do hope that will be soon. I am not getting any younger,  _mon coeur ._ Your brother is almost thirty-five and he shows no sign of having a child. Or a wife, at the rate he's going." 

Isabella rolled her eyes, "You still have Joey," she reminded her. "Granted, he's going to be twenty, but maybe he'll get married and have children. Before Sonny and I do." 

"No, it must be you," Noelle shook her head. "I will be dead before Joey settles down. Everything is video games and getting into trouble up in that school. Why your father said yes to Cortland, I will never understand." 

"Well, I guess your only option is to wait," Isabella shrugged. "It's not like we're going to have a baby, the second we get married, Mom. Sonny worries about me being sick or if I have my period. Do you realize how he'll be, once I'm pregnant? Ten times worse. Hell, he might be even more annoying than you are." 

Noelle raised her glass in a mock toast, "You always know how to make your maman feel great," she said, earning an eye roll from her daughter. "So you have talked about it? Having children?" 

She nodded, "Of course," she said. "We want them, of course. But we also want to be settled, before we start eighteen years and then some, of child rearing and worrying ourselves ragged." 

"Ah, but there's no "good time" to have a family," Noelle reminded her. "I got pregnant with Tony on my honeymoon. Newlyweds, your father and I. I barely spoke a few words of English or knew how to take care of home, but I managed." 

"Yeah, but Daddy was an accountant," Isabella reminded her. "Not a detective, running around and putting himself in dangerous situations. Plus, Sonny and I are still paying off school; and with the bar exam coming up soon, he might change careers."

Noelle glanced over at the desk in the corner of the bedroom; the stacks of textbooks and legal pads, along with Sonny's laptop of dirty coffee mugs, covering the table top. "Well, at least we know he can keep his house clean," she sighed. 

Isabella pulled herself up off the bed, "You know what school's like," she reminded her. "Besides, I don't have a leg to stand on, when it comes to his study space. You should see my side of the closet. And my art table in the living room." 

Heading back into the kitchen to start coffee and get dessert ready, Noelle went to clean out the glasses, when the sliding door opened. Whispering to one another, Sonny and Antonio both looked like they were up to no good; their shit-eating grins on their faces, as if they heard the best-kept secret known to man.

"What are you two up to?" Noelle asked, as they both came into the kitchen. 

"Us?" Sonny asked, gesturing to himself and Antonio. "Nothin'!" 

Isabella glanced between her father and her boyfriend, "Please tell me you weren't spilling beer out onto the neighbors downstairs," she begged. "Or peepin' into someone's windows." 

Setting the empty beer bottle onto the counter, Antonio stood behind his wife and gave her shoulders a squeeze. "Why would I do that?" he asked, as Sonny came up behind Isabella. "We're grown men, Izzie." 

"Yeah," Sonny nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist. "We're grown men. That's frat boy behavior." 

"So what was so interesting out on the deck?" Isabella asked, looking up at him. "Did a pretty girl move in next door?" 

Sonny grinned, "I'm lookin' at her right now," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

Isabella squealed, as he tickled her in the process, while her parents helped themselves to coffee. "Eh, look at that," Antonio chuckled, shaking his head. "They're worse than us, when we were that age." 

"At their age, we had two children and a mortgage to pay," Noelle reminded him. "Forgive me if I wasn't as affectionate to you, Tonio" 

"Sonny!" Isabella cried out, as he pulled her into a hug. "Before I send the rest of the cannoli's home!" 

As quickly as the moment started, it ended, as Sonny stood up straight. "Coffee or tea?" he asked, as Isabella went to the tupperware out of the fridge. 

Isabella grinned at him, "Coffee of course," she said, smiling sweetly at him. 

"Oh dear," Noelle sighed, glancing at her husband. "Like my mother told me, when I left Paris to come to America. "You're no longer my problem, Noelle." Now I see what she meant." 

 


	10. Chapter 10

By July, Isabella was halfway through her lesson planning and decorations for the upcoming school year. Spending time at home or hitting up craft stores in Manhattan, she spent her days huddled around her art desk or on her laptop, typing and drawing away. With Sonny working random hours and studying, keeping up with her own work kept her occupied as the hours went by slowly. 

"I don't know, he's been at work a lot," Isabella said, when Angela called to check in on them. "I think something must've happened with a case, because he's been really.... out of character. Didn't really talk much last night, when he came home. And he was gone when I woke up, which was weird since Olivia told him report in at ten. I woke up at eight and he had already left." 

There was no denying that Sonny was stressed out, with everything going on. Isabella had an inkling that the case he was working on, hit him too hard. After hanging up with Angela, Isabella went to work on making dinner for them. By the time Sonny came through the front door, a little after seven-thirty, the table had been set for two and the lights were dimmed. 

"What's all this?" Sonny asked, setting his things down on the counter. 

"Dinner," Isabella said, giving him a small smile. "I made your favorite comfort food- spaghetti and meatballs, with fresh breadsticks. I went down to that little Italian shop and bought limoncello gelato and canestrini cookies...' 

For the first time in a week, Sonny smiled. "Sounds delicious," he murmured. "I'm gonna shower real quick, so don't start without me." 

While Sonny went to clean up, after a day of hard work, Isabella finished getting everything ready and onto the table. She had just set the basket of breadsticks onto the table, when Sonny came out from the bedroom; dressed in sweats and a worn out Fordham shirt, the weeks worth of exhaustion was ever so apparent in the way he walked. 

"Come sit," Isabella said, waving him over. "After this, we can lay in bed and watch some television. Or I can read you a story." 

"What, like a picture book?" Sonny asked, sitting down at the table. "Please, don't tell me it's the Peppa Pigs one. She's the  _worst."_

Isabella snorted, as she passed him the bowl of spaghetti. "I've learned early on, that you don't have the attention span for picture books. You ask too many questions, more than my students do during story hour." 

Passing bowls back and forth, they settled into a comfortable silence as they ate. It wasn't until Sonny took seconds, that they finally started talking about their day. "I got the laundry done, did grocery shopping and did the first three months worth of lesson plans. Tomorrow, I think I'm going to start making name tags for the desks and cubbies. I don't have my roster yet, but if I can get the tags made, then I'll just have to add the names on later." 

"I've never met someone, who was so prepared," Sonny joked. 

"After a few years of scrambling to get everything done, you learn to manage your free time," Isabella shrugged. "But enough about me. How was your day?" 

At that, Sonny's demeanor changed. "Fine," he shrugged. "Paperwork. Phones ringin' off the hook. Barba runnin' me through hell and back, as I attempt to learn from him." 

She nodded slowly, "You know, if Barba's going to be a jerk," she started. "I could always send a pack of kindergardeners to ransack his office." 

"Ah, he would have a coronary," Sonny snorted. 

"If things are getting to be too stressful..."Isabella started, changing the course of the conversation. 

Sonny shook his head, "They're not," he insisted. 

Isabella nodded, "Okay, but if it does," she continued. "Tell me. I know I can't do the police work for you, but if you need someone to help you study...." 

"Babe," Sonny started. 

"I mean, I do make some badass flashcards," Isabella grinned at him. "I may not know shit about law, but if you gave me your notes? You would have the best study guide and come out on top of your class." 

Her grin was infectious, as Sonny grinned and chuckled at her. "Badass flashcards?" he asked, as she nodded. "Will they have pictures on them?" 

Isabella shrugged, "If you want them to," she said. "I know the exam is coming up soon and that you haven't told the others... so just let me help you there." 

"Alright," he gave in. "Though, I'm gonna apologize in advanced, because my notes are all over the place." 

"So, we can make them together," Isabella said. "You're off this Saturday. We can order pizza or chinese and make it a date night." 

"Date night? You wanna make flashcards on date night?" Sonny asked, looking at her as if she sprouted another head. "That's not really romantic, Iz." 

She shrugged, "Spending the night with you is romantic enough," she reasoned. "Plus, we have years and years of "romantic" date nights ahead of us, Sonny. Of course, we'll have to beg our mothers to babysit or take the kids for a long weekend, but they'll be romantic date nights none the less." 

Once they were finished with dinner, the dishes loaded in the washer and the food packed away, they made their way down the hall to their bedroom. Piling the pillows up, Sonny lounged against them, while Isabella rested her head on his chest, handing over the remote control to him. 

"Whataya wanna watch?" Sonny asked, as he started channel surfing. 

"You pick," Isabella said, stretching her legs under the worn quilt that covered them both. "That's why I gave you the remote in the first place." 

Flipping through the channels, Sonny finally settled on the HGTV channel, where they both became engrossed with an old re-run of  _Flip or Flop._ "Maybe we could move to Long Island," Sonny said, as they watched. "I could retire after twenty years, if I don't move up in ranks, and we could buy a house on the island..." 

"What if you move up or become an ADA?" Isabella yawned. "You want to commute from Long Island? The LIRR is a bitch to being with and driving is worse, especially if we were to move out to Suffolk County." 

"It's just an idea," Sonny shrugged, running his hand up and down her back. "Ya said "no" to Staten Island." 

She scoffed, "I didn't say "no," to Staten Island," she reminded him. "I said we could move there once our kids are older and out of the house. Or, we could move there if you do retire from the force. I could transfer to a school there or we can both be retired and living nicely on our pensions." 

Sonny snorted, "Frenchie would hate the commute," he said. "The LIRR to Penn, followed by the subway down to the ferry? Hell, the ferry ride alone would make her green in the gills!" 

.................

Isabella paced back and forth, glancing down at her phone, every few seconds. The day had finally arrived, as the bar exam date arrived, bringing years worth of schooling and studying to and end. Waking up early the morning of, Isabella made breakfast for them both, before making sure he had everything he needed. Being that it was a two day exam, Isabella was forced to pack an overnight bag for Sonny, since he made plans to stay overnight at Fin's apartment. 

" _Ya don't have to come, Iz. It's going to be an all day thing,"_ Sonny said, as she handed wrapped up a pop-tart and filled a travel mug with coffee. " _You're gonna waste an entire day, waiting for me to fail the first half of the test."_

 _"You need someone to greet you outside,"_ she reasoned. " _We all know it's not going to be Fin!"_

_"I'll be home tomorrow night and you can greet me then," Sonny promised. "Maybe do a lil' sexy cheerleadin' thing, yeah?"_

It was almost five-fifteen now, as the second day of testing came to an end. For almost twenty-four hours, Isabella was a nervous wreck, worrying about Sonny's mental state. She spent hours googling and reading up on what the exam entailed, before Sonny texted her after the first day came to an end. Now, on the second and final day, she decided to head into the city to surprise him, hoping to lift his spirits if it didn't go as well as planned.

A flood of disgruntled and potential lawyers, came staggering out of the building, looking as if they went to hell and back. By five-twenty, Sonny was one of the last stragglers leaving the building, his hair is disarray. 

"Hey there, smarty pants," Isabella grinned, as he made his way towards him. "How'd it go?" 

Sonny grunted, "Remind my why I thought this was a great idea," he said, as her arm went around his waist. "Really, enlighten me. I might be the biggest idiot in the world." 

"Because you have a heart of gold," she smiled up at him. "And you're going to be the best lawyer, New York's ever seen." 

"Not that I don't love this, making my ego blow up," he snorted. "But realistic reasons, Iz." 

She sighed, "Because, if you get shot on the job and can't work anymore as cop, you'll have something to fall back on," she said, though the idea make her sick. "Because my salary alone won't be enough to support a house, children and your need for three piece suits and hair gel." 

Sonny grinned, "Now that's what I wanted to hear," he teased, pressing a kiss to her lips. "How about we grab some food and head home? I want to shower and sleep in my own bed tonight." 

"Aw, was Fin a terrible sleepover buddy?" Isabella teased, as they walked. "It's been a while since you've slept on a couch, huh?" 

"I turn thirty-one and I'm officially old," Sonny sighed dramatically. "I don't know how you can sleep on the couch and wake up like it's no big deal." 

They crossed the street quickly, before resuming the slow pace. "Well, I don't resemble a string bean for starters." 

Sonny chuckled, "And I'll fall asleep anywhere, Sonny," she finished. "You know that. I mean, how many times have you found me, sleeping in the strangest places?" 

"Ya mother's food pantry for one," he said, laughing at the memory. "You went in to get a bag of chips and when you didn't come out, I found ya sittin' on the floor against the wall. Hand in the bag and snorin' away." 

"Mom still thinks it's a reaction to the medication I was on," Isabella sighed. "When I was at my lowest, I took pills to get me through the day and pills to help me sleep at night. Dad insists that I've always been a world champion sleeper, since the day I was born." 

They reached their favorite take out joint- thai- a frequent stop in the first year that they dated. "Well, I hope you'll take the next twenty four hours and nap with me," Sonny said, as they stepped inside. "That way I don't wake up to find you sittin' there, watchin' me..." 

Isabella scoffed, "Oh, like you don't do the same thing," she said, as they reached the counter. "You're always watching me, while I sleep." 

"Hey, give us a few minutes," he said to the man behind the counter, before turning his attention back to Isabella. "That's because you're so  _cute_ while you sleep," he said, pinching her cheek. "Now, what are you buyin' me for dinner?" 

..................

"God, I dread the day I have a teenage daughter," Sonny sighed, running his hands across his face. "I'm going grey now. Can you imagine what I'll look like, if I had a teenager daughter?" 

Amanda cocked her eyebrow, "And teenage boys are better?" she asked, as he looked over at her. "Just because you meet a couple of.. messy teenagers, doesn't mean they're all bad. I'm sure yours and Isabella's kids would be _perfect_ little angels." 

Fin snorted, "If they're anything like those two, they'll be overly smart and loud children," he noted. "All with Carisi's Staten Island accent and the hand gestures." 

"Hey, I can't help it that our children are gonna be half Italian and French," he scoffed. "They'll be loud and, and..."

"French," Amanda helped him. "Posh? Oh, oh! Maybe they'll come out with slicked back hair and those curled mustaches! A baguette in one hand, a cannoli in the other." 

Sonny rolled his eyes, as Amanda and Fin laughed. "Aren't you a comedic," he hissed. 

"Ah, take a chill pill," Fin finally said. "I know for a fact that your children will be raised with a strict set of rules. After hearing all of your family stories, there's no way in hell that you and Iz will let your teenagers run wild." 

Amanda nodded, "And what if it's girls that you guys have?" she asked. "Just girls. Imagine that, Sonny. Three or four, teenage girls?" 

"Well, I'll just have to show off my gun to keep the boys away," Sonny shrugged, though the idea of having all girls frightened him. The years of his father, worrying about his own daughters, weren't a distant memory in Sonny's mind. 

Closing her laptop, Amanda shoved it into her work bag and stood up. "How about, you worry about marryin' the girl before you talk about potential teenagers?" she asked. 

On the subway ride home, Sonny thought of nothing but the future and how the case they were currently working on, tangled up with his fears for the future. Teenage boys raping their female classmates, before turning it around to become the "he said, she said," kinda story. It wasn't the first case of teenager on teenager rape, as he had been on many cases like that before. But at that time, he had been a single man and didn't have clear plans of the future with a wife and kids.

"Hey! You're home!" Isabella squealed, as she carried a overfilled laundry basket to the sofa. 

Setting his badge and gun on the table, Sonny closed and locked the front door, before making his way over to her. "Thank god," he muttered, as she stood on her toes for a kiss. "How was ya day?" 

"Good," she smiled at him, before turning her attention the basket. "I ordered pizza for dinner, so it should be here soon. Didn't want to put the oven on tonight, since it's so hot outside." 

"Pizza's good," Sonny nodded, loosening the tie around his neck. 

Isabella set the folded towel down and frowned, "What's wrong?" she asked, as he looked up at her. "You look... frustrated? Upset..." 

He sighed, running his hand through his hair, before scratching at his neck. "Our children are gonna have "the talk" when they're young," he started, which startled her. "And when I say young, I mean pre-school age." 

"Um," Isabella started, looking away from him. "Okay? You wanna tell me what this is about?" 

"I just realized today, that teenagers are probably the most deranged group of individuals ever," he started. "Girls today are not what they were, when I was a teenage boy. The catty behavior, the slut-shaming." 

Isabella nodded, "But teenage boys are just as bad," she reminded him. "You can't just stereotype teenage girls, Sonny." 

He nodded, "And our kids are not doin' private school either," he continued. "Public school. For all four or five of 'em! Hell, we can send them to Catholic school!" 

"Okay, I love you and I love that you're really concerned over our children, who haven't even been conceived yet," Isabella said, laying her hands on either side of his face, as she leaned over him. "But, what the hell are you rambling about? Sex talk by four years old? Public or Catholic schools? The horrors of being a teenager?" 

"Case we're workin' on," Sonny sighed, as Isabella rubbed her thumb against his eyebrow. "Teenage girl was gang-raped at a party last night, after being piled with alcohol that was spiked. Now it's a "he said, she said," story and her "friends," are claiming that the vic is a know "slut" around school." 

She sighed, "What does your gut tell you?" 

Sonny chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, "That she's not," he said, looking at her. "That these boys and maybe the girlfriends, planned it. The vic... she's betting on Harvard next fall and she's a straight A-student. A... Hermione Granger, except she keeps to herself and doesn't answer every question in class." 

"Then you just follow your gut, and your heart, and you nail those little shits," Isabella shrugged. "Utilize all you've learned at SVU and at Fordham, make sure your ADA knows what he's doing and get that girl justice." 

"You know, you really are the best cheerleader," Sonny said, giving her a tired smile. 

Isabella blushed, "Well, someone has to be your cheerleader," she reminded him, flicking his shoulder. "And, don't worry about our future teenaged children. By the time we have the first one, we'll be a bit older than we are now and more seasoned. You know all there is about the dangers of the real world and I know all there is about the education system. We've been raised by good people, Sonny. Our babies are going to have the same morals that we grew up on. They're going to have Olivia, Amanda and Fin lookin' out for them too. If they step one toe out of line, I know for a fact that they would love to scare the shit out of them. Fin, especially." 

She then patted his shoulders lightly, "Go take a hot shower and hopefully the pizza will be here when you get out," she said. "And stop worrying about our future children, will ya? It's startin' to make me think that you might not want any." 

Sonny sat up and kissed, "I want to have as many babies as possible with you," he said, tracing her lips with his thumb. "There ain't no doubt about it." 

"Well, good," Isabella said, blushing, as Sonny grinned. "Now, get movin'. Or I'll eat all the pizza before you can wash that gel out of your hair." 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

"My summer baby is another year closer to thirty!" 

Isabella rolled her eyes, as Sonny stood behind her bar stool, wrapping his arms around her. "I think I see a grey hair, babe!" 

"Sonny, you're one step closer to sleeping on the couch tonight,"she warned, as he kissed her cheek. "And any grey hairs come from you, not the joy's of getting older." 

Around them, Olivia, Fin and Amanda sat comfortably, enjoying a get together after a long day of work. Joining them, was their Sergeant,  Mike Dodds, who awkwardly gave her a hug and wished her a happy birthday. 

 _"His dad basically got him the job,"_ Amanda whispered, as they headed to a table. " _He's alright, but my god, he was so annoyin' while I was close to my due-date."_

_"Well, Sonny's never told me about him. I thought Liv was still Sergeant all this time!"_

Now, two hours after arriving, the party was slowly winding down. Barba had came by for a quick drink, before heading home to go over case files. Earlier that morning, as Isabella started her day as a twenty-nine year old, she was bombarded with flower deliveries from family and a surprising delivery from Barba himself. 

" _So, I got flowers from your lawyer friend,"_ Isabella said, when Sonny called on his lunch break. 

" _My lawyer friend? BARBA?!"_

" _Yeah, the card says "Happy Birthday, Isabella. You deserve the highest honor of honors, having to live and deal with Fordham Law." It's signed from a Rafael Barba. That's so sweet of him! I only met him that one time and he sent my flowers for my birthday!"_

"I think you managed to get Barba out of his office before nine, for hte first time in months!" Olivia said, glancing down at her watch. "Amazing." 

Sonny grumbled, "How did he even find our address?" he asked, as Isabella snickered. 

"Oh, he asked for it," Olivia said, taking a sip of her drink. "He knew you moved and said something about sending flowers for Izzie." 

"Sonny thinks Rafael has a crush on me," Isabella snorted, rolling her eyes. "Which, so what? It's not like I'm going to dump him for another guy." 

Behind her, Sonny sputtered. "She calls him Rafael!" he cried, as the others chuckled. "We don't call him that. Hell,  _I_ don't call him that!" 

Amanda shook her head, "That's because we rarely use our first names around each other. It's just.. something us detectives do." 

"Barba wouldn't be able to deal with Isabella anyways," Fin said. "She's too... lively and animated. Plus, she works with kids. Barba dislikes kids and doesn't have a lively bone in his body." 

"That's not true," Olivia protested, as Fin snorted into his beer. "I think it's nice that he sent flowers. It's a friendly gesture, despite what you all think. Sure, he comes off as a hardass with no soul, but he's genuinely a nice guy." 

Isabella turned and looked up at Sonny. "You don't have anything to worry about, Sonny," she said, as he grumbled. "You're stuck with me for life." 

He eyed her, a smile breaking through his frown, before he leaned down to kiss her. "So, what are you guys doing for your birthday?" Mike asked. 

"Well, we're going to my parents tomorrow," Isabella said, as Sonny made a face behind her. "Probably head down to the beach or hang around the pool. My family is coming over for a barbecue that afternoon."

"And then it's Staten Island for Sunday dinner!" Sonny grinned. "Ma's makin' all the works, which is a special treat. She doesn't go all out for my birthday anymore." 

Isabella giggled, "That's because Ma  _loooovesss_ me," she said, leaning back against his chest. "It's gonna be a fun, but busy weekend. I'm just glad you guys made it tonight! We figured that we'd get home late from Long Island tomorrow, so we wanted to do something tonight." 

"It was our pleasure," Mike said. "Carisi is always talking about you at work. His desk is like... a shrine to you." 

"Oh god, is it ever," Amanda teased. "He's worse than Liv!" 

Sonny blushed. "My desk is just the same at work," Isabella admitted. "All my students from last year, kept asking about him. My girls would all swoon over a new picture of Sonny, it's so cute! Especially since most of them had a lisp! Picture a five year old saying "Mister Sonny is soooooo cute, Miss Palladino," God, I die every time." 

Another round of drinks and good conversation, the party came to an end, as everyone headed out. Carrying flowers and gift bags, Sonny and Isabella took the subway ride back to Sunnyside, to continue the next part of her birthday celebration. By the time they walked into the door, Isabella was ready to kick off her shoes and get into the shower. 

"Ugh, I can't wait for fall to start," she said, as Sonny set her flowers down on the table. "Summer in Manhattan is the worst." 

"Then you'll start whinin' about it bein' too hot," he chuckled, locking the front door. "Go shower. I'll put ya flowers in some water, that way you're not cryin' when they're all wilted." 

Finding two empty vases, Sonny filled them up with water, before setting them on the counter. Unwrapping the bouquets of flowers, he found a pair of scissors and cut them down, before shoving them into each vase. Throwing the garbage out, he then headed down the hallway to the bathroom, removing piece after piece of clothing as he went. 

"Ah, it's still hot," Sonny sighed, as he slipped into the shower stall behind Isabella. "Thank the lord." 

"Says the guy who uses ALL the hot water in the morning," Isabella said, as she rinsed off. "Don't take too long." 

He watched as she moved to get out of the shower. "But," he pouted. "I just got in!" 

She snickered, "Well, hurry!" she said. "And make sure you dry off completely, Sonny. I just put new sheets down today and I don't want your wet butt all over them." 

"So, I don't have to get dressed?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her. 

"I want birthday sex, so I would hope not," Isabella said, as she wrapped a towel around her. "Now, get scrubbin! I want you in that bed waiting for me!" 

.................

Slathering up with sunscreen, Isabella watched as the beach swarmed with life, on one of the hottest days in August. 

"You know," Sonny started, as he laid under the umbrella. "I could arrest you for public indecency right now." 

Isabella turned around and scowled at his cheeky grin. "It's a bathing suit," she reminded him, tossing the bottle of lotion. "I need you to get my back."

"Well, get down here and I do your back," he said, grinning still.

Getting down under the umbrella, Sonny sat up and pulled Isabella so that she sat between his legs. "Between those sexy panties last night to this number, I'm startin' to wonder if you wanna give me a heart attack," Sonny whispered to her, as he ran his hands across her back. "You are literally the sexiest woman I've ever seen." 

"Oh stop," Isabella snorted, as Sonny pressed a kiss just below her ear. 

"No, it's true," he insisted. "This time last year, you barely showed more than your elbows and knees, when you were around me. Hell, the first time we had sex, you kept your night shirt on." 

Isabella squirmed against him, feeling embarrassed about the truth he spoke of. Getting naked in front of someone, ten years after suffering a traumatic assault, was a difficult concept for her. Every summer was agonizing, as she went out with long pants and shirts on, making sure that everything was covered from the male gaze. When Sonny came into the picture, she took the risks; quarter-length sleeves and pants just below the knee, along with tea length skirts. It wasn't until their five month anniversary, that she came out of the bathroom, fully naked for the first time. 

 _"God, you're so beautiful. I love you, I love you so much,"_ Sonny said to her that night, as he worshiped every inch of her. 

"You're just sayin' that because I have my tits hangin' out," Isabella said finally. 

Sonny wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'm sayin' it because it's the truth," he said. "You've come a long way and you've grown so much, since we got together. Do you understand how that makes me feel? It makes me so proud, Iz. To see that you've become comfortable in your own skin? To be comfortable enough, to surprise me in nothing but some lacy... string set that you call underwear?" 

She blushed, "So, when I say that I could arrest you right now," Sonny continued. "It means that I'm literally going to take you home and fuck you, until neither of us can see straight." 

"Dominick Carisi, you better watch your mouth," Isabella warned, pinching his arm. "My parents could come back at any moment!" 

"Ah, you're parents already know we do the deed," he teased, hugging her to his chest. "In fact, it was your dad that told me, and I quote: "If you set up shop, ya better plan on paying the rent," when we first got together." 

"UGH THAT'S SO GROSS!" Isabella shrieked, covering her face with her hands. "And don't talk to my dad about our sex life, Sonny. I don't talk to my mother about it, so I would hope that you did the same." 

He pouted, "But.. my Ma knows!" he said, which made her groan in despair. "All parents know, Iz!" 

At that moment, Noelle and Antonio came back from the car, lugging another cooler and a few chairs. "Your brother is a pain the in ass!" Antonio huffed, dropping the chairs onto the ground. "First chance he sees his friends and he's gone!" 

"Well, did you really expect Joey to hang out with us all day?" Isabella asked. "He's eighteen, Daddy. Let him hang out with his friends, before he heads back to school." 

"Well, they ain't comin' back to the house," her father grumbled. "I'm not feedin' all these kids." 

Noelle sighed, "Just open the goddamn chairs!" she snapped, moving around under the umbrella. "All you do is complain, Tony!" 

As her parents bickered, Isabella turned her attention back to Sonny. "Wanna go play in the waves?" she asked, as he grimaced. "Oh stop, you can survive the day with beach hair! Who are you trying to impress anyways? It just me and my parents, Sonny!" 

"Yeah, but I don't let just  _anyone_ see me with my hair down," he grumped, as he got up. "Frenchie was eyein' me before we left. You know she wants to get her hands on me and cut it all off." 

"No she doesn't," Isabella giggled, tugging him down to the shore. "She just thinks you're handsome. And it's probably the first and only time, my mother and I will agree on anything." 

.................

"How many marshmallows did you eat?" Sonny asked, as Isabella rested her head on his lap. "You look like you're about to barf." 

"Too many to count," she mumbled, as he rubbed her stomach. "But there's still cake left over." 

He chuckled, "Nah, Frenchie wrapped it up for us to take home," he said. "You're cut off, babe." 

She pouted, "But it's my birthday," she whined. "I should be allowed to eat as much cake as I want." 

"And while I agree with you, I don't want to stay up all night," Sonny replied, as her family moved in and out of the house. "Trust me, I know how you get when you over do it. And I'm still takin' ya to Ma's, regardless of how much you stuff in your mouth." 

"You're horrible," Isabella sighed, closing her eyes. "What time is it anyways?" 

Sonny looked down at his watch, "A quarter to ten," he announced. "Frenchie checked the train schedule. We can catch the one at midnight and get off in Jamaica, to catch the subway home. It's quicker than getting off at Penn and heading upstairs, just to walk all the way to Lexington and 59th." 

Isabella yawned, "We can always call an Ubber," she mumbled. 

"Uber," Sonny corrected her. "And no, I rather we take the subway. I don't trust Uber's. The subway will be just fine." 

Not wanting to start an argument, Isabella didn't say more on the matter, opting to rest her eyes and body on the bench that they were currently occupying. She had fallen into a light slumber, when Noelle came by to check on them, bringing a bottle of bug spray over. 

"Thanks," Sonny said, taking the bottle from her. "I forget that these things like to hover around water. We haven't seen much by our apartment, now that I'm home most nights to enjoy an hour or two on the deck with Iz." 

"Well, I know how she gets when they attack," Noelle shook her head, looking down at her daughter. "I can't believe she's twenty-nine already. It feels like it was only yesterday, that I was bringing her home from the hospital." 

Sonny looked down at her, gently running his fingers through her frizzy curls. "Time flies," he sighed, as Isabella shifted her head against his thigh. "Is it gonna be like that for us? You know, when we start havin' kids?" 

Noelle nodded, "One minute you'll be changing diapers, the next? You'll be seeing them off to college or watching them with their own children," she said, laying her hand on Isabella's knee. "It goes so fast, no matter how many you have. Or how close in age they are. When one is old enough to do things on their own, the next will follow shortly." 

"That's kinda scary," Sonny admitted, as Noelle giggled. 

"Ah, but it will be fun," she promised. "You and  _ma petite fille,_ are going to have so much fun in life. Antonio and I always hoped that she would get married and have a family of her own. We thought that wouldn't happen after... after that man attacked her. But when she met you? We had hoped and prayed, and  _par Dieu,_ I do believe it will happen." 

He nodded slowly, "I want it to," he said. "She's it for me, Noelle. I just hope she'll want to spend the rest of her life with me and my loud-mouth family." 

Noelle nodded, "Oh she does," she insisted. "And if she makes the biggest mistake of her life, by not marrying you, I will send her to a convent."

"Hmmm, pizza bagels," Isabella mumbled, shifting onto her side. "Sonny, make pizza bagels." 

"Oh my god," Sonny snorted, as Noelle shook her head. "I'm gonna have to lock up the food when we get home." 

Looking down at her own watch, Noelle sighed. "Why don't you two stay for the night?" she suggested. "I'm will drive you to the train tomorrow morning." 

"Oh no, you don't have to do that," Sonny said, as Noelle insisted. "We'd have to get the earliest train out, just to go home and get ready, before heading down to the ferry." 

"Well, I'm up at a quarter to six every morning," Noelle reported. "I don't mind taking a drive to the train station, Dominick. I just want to save you the hassle of lugging bags and my daughter, so late in the evening." 

He sighed, "Alright," he nodded, giving in. "We'll stay for the night." 

She beamed at him, a sight that nearly startled him. "Good," she said, patting his hand. "I will get Isabella's room ready for you two! And you might want to wake her up, so she can say goodnight to everyone." 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

September arrived in a blink of an eye, as Isabella went back to early morning wake ups; weeping as the alarm clock went off at a quarter to five every morning, while Sonny slept at her side, or stumbled in after an overnight shift. On her first day of school, Sonny was up early with her, making breakfast and packing her lunch.

"Play nice with the kiddies," he teased, kissing her goodbye. "Call me when you get there, that way I know you arrived in one piece." 

With the first week done and in the books, Isabella was relieved to come home Friday afternoon; Sonny's one day off from work, which meant they would be able to spend the night together. 

"Smells amazing in here!" Isabella said, as she kicked off her heels. "I love it when you cook, babe." 

She heard him chuckling in the kitchen, as she made her way down the hall. Dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, Sonny skipped the usual hair gel and looked well rested, as he moved around their kitchen. 

"Hey," he grinned at her, once he turned around. "Finally free for the weekend?" 

"Finally," she said, giving him a kiss. "Hmm, you got a little hair growing..." 

Tracing the stubble above his upper lip, she giggled as Sonny moved his head back. "I'll shave later," he said, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"No, don't," Isabella shook her head. "I've never seen you with a beard or mustache before."   
  
Sonny huffed, "Last time I had a mustache, was when I started at SVU," he said, moving back to the stove. "Everyone gave me shit for it." 

Isabella shrugged, "I think you'd look pretty sexy with a mustache," she said, leaning against the counter across from him. 

"Ya think so?" Sonny asked, looking over his shoulder at her. "Ma says I remind her of Pop." 

"Well, you know me," Isabella said. "I find you sexy no matter how you look."

He blushed, which made her snicker. "Grow the mustache," she concluded. "I promise to not kick you out of bed." 

Pushing away from the counter, Isabella went to shower quickly and change into loungewear, while Sonny finished cooking. By the time she came out, free of her dress and bra, Isabella went to set the table. "What did you make?" Isabella asked, putting two plates on the table. 

"Chicken fettuccine alfredo, rosemary and herb bread sticks," Sonny listed, as he brought the serving bowl of pasta to the table. "I might've gotten your favorite gelato from the market this afternoon..." 

"Hmm, all of my favorites," she giggled, as she filled two glasses up with water. 

They ate at a leisurely pace, talking about their day and plans for the weekend. "I have to work tomorrow, but luckily it's not an overnight," he said, as she dipped a breadstick into the alfredo sauce. "So, you're gonna have to go food shoppin' without me." 

Isabella snorted, "Like you're really upset about that," she teased. "Just make sure everything you like is on the list, Sonny. Last week you were pissy because I forgot your favorite potato chips." 

"I will, I will," he promised. "Oh, and your lady doctor called this afternoon. You're due for your annual, so they want you call back before you run out of your pills." 

"Ugh, fun," Isabella mumbled, making a face. "I hate going." 

Sonny nodded, "If you want me to, I can take an extended lunch break durin' your appointment and be there for ya," he offered. 

"Why would you want to waste an hour with me, while someone looks up my vagina?" Isabella asked, frowning. "It's awful." 

"Well, I figure it'd be nice to meet the person that will deliver our children one day," he shrugged, watching as she blushed. "Iz, all the vagina stuff doesn't bother me. The periods, getting the plumbin' checked out every year, going out and buying tampons and anti-period pain medication...." 

Isabella nodded, "I know," she said quietly. 

He reached across the table, laying his hand upon hers. "Make the appointment and I'll let Olivia know that I need the extended hour," he said. "It'll be fun! Afterwards, we can get lunch and I'll walk ya to the subway." 

"You say that now," Isabella warned, as she stood up from the table. "But you'll be actin' differently, when he shoves two fingers up there to feel around."

"Wait.." Sonny started, frowning. " _He?!"_

Isabella giggled, as she collected their plates, brining them over to the sink. "Make sure you put everything away," she said, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. "I'm gonna do some laundry and then we can watch a movie." 

Leaving him at the table, reeling over the little bombshell she had dropped on him, Isabella whistled a merry tune as she went off to do her chores.

....................

A few days later, Sonny found himself at the gynecologists office, watching a doctor feel up his girlfriend. It took a lot for him to keep his mouth shut, as the exam was administered. Afterwards, they made their way down the block to a deli to grab a quick lunch. 

"A perfect uterus," Sonny repeated, as they walked into the park. "A  _beautiful_ uterus." 

"Can we stop talking about my uterus?" Isabella asked. "I don't care how  _beautiful_ it looks on the screen. It's a fucking bitch, when it swells up for eight days, every month." 

Finding a bench to sit on, they unwrapped their sandwiches and started eating their lunch. "I'm just happy that everything is good in there,' Sonny shrugged, nodding to her lower half. "Healthy baby makin' parts." 

Isabella scowled at him, "And the doc doesn't seem  _that_ bad," he continued, which made her snort. "He'll do, when it's time to have babies." 

"Sonny, you were ready to tackle him, once he slipped two gloved and lubed up fingers into my vagina," she reminded him. "I saw the twitch in your jaw and I heard those shoes tappin' on the floor." 

"Well..... so? I mean, I think that's an intimate act," he said. "I do it to you, of course without the gloves. But still, that made me uncomfortable."

She sighed, "How do you think I feel?" she asked.

"Clearly you weren't thrilled about it," Sonny said, picking up his drink. "Iz, it's just weird for me, because I know how you react when it's me doin' it to you."

Isabella shook her head, "You're so goddamn cocky sometimes, Dominick," she scoffed, as he chuckled. "Next time, I'm going alone!"

"Ah, I'm sure you'll be sayin' different later," Sonny grinned. "If all goes well, I'll be home by six tonight."

"All goes well?"

He nodded, "Ya know," he shrugged. "If no calls come in for SVU detectives, which would result in me crawling into bed at two in the morning."

She nodded, "So, did anyone say anything about your mustache?" she asked. "It's grown a lot, since last week."

"Amanda keeps makin' fun of me," Sonny scowled. "Olivia gave me that "Why do you do this?" look, while Fin and Dodd's keep crackin' 1970's porn jokes at me."

"Well, it makes me all hot and bothered, so that alone should be enough," Isabella shrugged.

Sonny snorted, "What? It does!" Isabella exclaimed, as she moved closer to him. "Come on, _Detective._ The way it brushes up against me, when you're down _there."_

He blushed, as she whispered to him. "Jesus Christ, Iz!" he hissed, as she giggled. "I gotta go back to work, ya know!"

"Well, just keep that in mind," she whispered into his ear. "Especially for later."

..................

By mid-September, Isabella was counting down to the first break of the school year; which wouldn't be until November, for Thanksgiving. The "meet the teacher" nights, planning field trips and book fairs, and everything else that came with being a teacher, exhausted her. Her weekends were spent, revising lesson plans and getting her notes together on the children that would need services.

"Iz, you need to take a break," Sonny said, as she typed away on her laptop. "You've been on that thing for hours. It's almost two-thirty."

She barely glanced up at Sonny, as he stood before her in his pajamas. "I'll be there soon," she said, typing. "Go back to bed."

Shaking his head, Sonny made his way over to her and closed the laptop. "SONNY!" she yelled, as he pulled the chair out. "I'm working!"

"No, you're goin' to bed," Sonny corrected her, motioning for her to stand up. "Iz, I'll throw ya over my shoulder. I'm not playin' games here."

"I have a million and one things to do this weekend!" Isabella ranted, still seated at the table. "It's Friday night. I can afford an all nighter!"

Sonny shook his head, "No, you can't," he said. "Because you'll sleep in all day tomorrow, which will keep you up all night. Then on Sunday, you'll sleep in and then have a hard time goin' to bed."

Isabella knew he was right, since it had happened numerous times before. "You can work on this stuff tomorrow," he insisted. "It's supposed to be shitty tomorrow anyways, so that's perfect weather for sittin' home and doin' your work." 

"I hate when you're right," Isabella mumbled, as he pulled her up to her feet. 

"Yeah, well, I hate it when you run yourself into the ground, "Sonny said, as he led her out of the kitchen, hitting the lights. "This is how you get sick. And this is how we start bickerin' and I don't like it." 

Reaching their bedroom, Isabella nearly dove headfirst into their bed, sighing as her body hit the plush mattress and cool sheets; their fluffy pillows cradling her head, as if it were a newborn baby. "Maybe you should see about gettin' an assistant," Sonny yawned, as he climbed into bed next to her. "That way, you can split up the work with them." 

"I had one," Isabella sighed, shifting under the sheets. "But then she went and had a baby, which left me with no one." 

"Well, tell them you need one," Sonny said. "Or I'll come down there and write them a ticket." 

She snorted, "For what?" she asked. "A ticket for not giving me an assistant? They'll laugh in your face or ban you from stepping foot on school property." 

He yawned again, "Well, they need to do  _something,"_ he muttered, his eyes closed. "The one night I get to sleep with my girlfriend in a week, and she rather sit on a computer all night." 

"I'll make it up to you in the morning," Isabella promised, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

"I hear a congratulations are in order," Amanda said, patting Sonny on the shoulder. "You became a Daddy yesterday!" 

Sonny sighed, rolling his eyes. "By two," Fin piped up, holding two fingers in the air. "Twins!" 

"Guys, really?" Sonny whined, as Amanda sat down at her desk. "They're kittens." 

"So? Babies," Amanda nodded. "You and Iz are the parents of two babies, which some would call furbabies." 

The day before, Isabella and Sonny made an impromptu visit to an animal shelter, during their afternoon visit into Manhattan. Initially, they agreed that they would only  _look,_ since neither planned on house pets. But once they reached the cages that housed the kittens, Sonny lost her. Isabella walked from cage to cage, reading the names of each kitten out loud, before talking to them in baby talk. 

"Awww, you're such a cute wittle baby," she cooed, as the fluffy tuxedo kitten licked her fingers. "Babe, come here!" 

As Sonny watched the kitten lick at her fingers, rubbing his body against them, a woman came over to them. "Are you two looking to adopt?" she asked, as Isabella giggled. 

"We're just lo-" Sonny started, before Isabella cut him off with a "yes!" which made him sputter. 

"Well, this little guy just came in last week," the woman- Vanessa- said, as she unlatched the cage door. "Come here, boy," she cooed, as she scooped the kitten up. 

As soon as he went into Isabella's arms, she was sold. "He's so handsome," she gasped, as the kitten meowed. 

"He's been neutered, de-wormed and was given all his shots," Vanessa continued. "He's roughy around ten weeks old.." 

Isabella nodded, "He's also got a sister here," Vanessa continued, nodding to the cage next to his. "She's a long haired calico, same age as this little guy. She's been spayed, as well as vaccinated."

Turning around, Isabella pouted at Sonny. "Oh no," he shook his head, as she continued to pout, batting her eyelashes at him for full measure. 

"Babe..." she whined, tucking her nose into the kitten's fur. "Please?" 

Sonny looked between his girlfriend and the two furballs, before sighing in defeat. "Let's go sign the paper work..." 

Isabella squealed, standing on her toes to kiss him quickly, before turning her attention the kitten in his arms. "You hear that? We're taking you and your sister home with us! Now, you two will have a Mommy and a Daddy!" 

Fin laughed, as Sonny finished his tale on how he became a father to two little kittens. "It's cute," he shrugged. "I mean, most couples get a pet before they actually decide to have a baby..." 

"The apartment has been taken over by them," Sonny whined. "They take up the bed, they walk all over the counters and the table! Iz has them in the bathroom when she showers or when she uses the toilet...." 

"Kids are like that too," Amanda reminded him. "Everywhere. You don't get personal space or a few minutes alone, just to shower or sleep in bed." 

His phone chimed, signaling an incoming text message. Picking up the phone, he saw that it was a message from Isabella, which he quickly opened. It was a video message, with a frozen screen cap of a kitten's face. Pressing play, Sonny raised the volume, as Isabella's voice came out through the speaker. 

"Leia, come here baby," she cooed, as the calico bounced around the living room. "Come say "hi" to Daddy!" 

Rolling around with a toy mouse, Harry ignored his sister, as she tried to bat the toy out of his paws. "Leia! Be nice!" Isabella warned, as the kitten meowed.

The next thing Sonny saw, was the two kittens roughhousing on the floor together; little feet kicking like a rabbit's, as Leia held Harry down, biting at his neck.  

"Jesus..." Sonny winced, as Harry managed to knock Leia off him, before darting away. "I think we got two of the violent ones.." 

"Ah, they're babies," Amanda waved her hand at him. "They play fight." 

Sending a quick text, Sonny pocketed his phone and looked down at his watch. "We better head down to Barba's office, before he heads out to lunch. He wanted those case files today, since the trial is set for next week..." 

......................

It was late, when Sonny finally made it back to Sunnyside, much to his annoyance. The walk from the subway, four blocks from the apartment, was a wet one as the skies opened up and released a torrent of rain. By the time he made it into the dark apartment, save for the one lamp still lit, he was soaked to the bone and shivering. Locking the door behind him, Sonny stripped out of the wet clothes and chucked them into the washer, before slipping quietly into the bedroom. 

A hot shower and some warm clothes later, he made his way over to the bed, only to pause at the sight before him. Isabella lay on her side, snoring lightly into her pillow, while Harry curled up next to her shoulder. Sprawled out at a weird angle, Leia watched as Sonny pulled the blankets down on his side of the bed. 

"Hey Princess," he whispered, as Leia stood up and stretched her little body out. "Keeping ya Ma safe?" 

She meowed, rushing up the mattress to curl up next to his head. Chuckling lightly, Sonny reached up and scratched her behind the ears, as she licked at his nose. After a few seconds, Leia yawned widely and burrowed her face into her fur, falling right back to sleep. 

"Hmmm, babe?" Isabella mumbled, shifting against her pillows. "Time is it?" 

"Late," he whispered, reaching to pull the blankets up higher over them. "Go back to sleep." 

Isabella sighed and shifted under the blankets, moving to lay on her belly now, while Harry didn't budge for anything. As quickly as he fell asleep, Sonny was rudely awakened as Harry bit and swatted at his bare foot. 

"Ouch!" Sonny yelped, yanking his foot back under the blankets. "Harry, ya little furry bastard!" 

"What's with the yelling?" Isabella asked, coming back into the bedroom. "Why are you calling our son names? He's not a bastard!" 

He watched as she scooped the tuxedo kitten up, nuzzling his face with kisses. "Right, Harry?" she cooed. "Daddy's just having a grumpy morning. You're more of a mommy's boy anyways, right?" 

Kicking the blankets off, Sonny climbed out of bed and scowled at the little boy. "You better watch it, kid,"he warned, as Harry swatted at his finger. "There's only one man of the house and that man is me!" 

"Isn't he funny?" Isabella asked, as Sonny went into the bathroom. "Let's go baby. Leia's already eating her breakfast and Mommy has to finish putting together Daddy's breakfast." 

By the time Sonny made his way into the kitchen, the table had been set for two, while Isabella poured out two cups of coffee. On the floor, near the cabinets, Harry and Leia had their little faces deep in their own breakfast; two little tails standing straight up, as they chomped away noisily. 

"Day off?" Isabella asked, as Sonny sat at the table. 

"Overnight," he mumbled, taking a sip from the coffee mug. "What are you doing today?" 

Taking a seat across from him, Isabella pulled one foot up onto her chair. "Laundry," she yawned. "I have to run down to the store and get a box of litter, along with a few things." 

Sonny nodded, biting into a piece of buttered toast. "I need more hair gel.." he said, through a mouthful of buttered bread. 

"I will pick some up," Isabella promised. "Are you going to be alright with those two?" she asked, nodding to the kittens. "I know you're probably gonna head back to bed, but if they're too much, I can wait until tomorrow..." 

"Nah, we'll be fine," he insisted. "Like you said, Harry's a mama's boy. He can sleep on the couch, while Leia sleeps with me." 

She giggled, "You have to admit, babe. It's really cute." 

Seeing her smile at him, her eyes bright and filled with love, Sonny couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, it really is." 

..................

Isabella groaned, shifting under the weight of two eight pound kittens and a mountain of blankets. The phone continued to ring, despite going unanswered the first two times it went off. Cursing, Isabella reached blindly for the offending device, swiping the screen to answer the call.

"Hello," she answered, irritated. 

"Iz, it's Amanda." 

The sound of Amanda's voice, calling her in the middle of the night, made Isabella sit up quickly; Harry hissed as he went rolling to the side, landing on top of Leia in the process. 

"What happened?" 

"Iz.. we're gonna send a car," Amanda started, before Fin took the phone from her. 

Isabella was already out of bed, rushing towards the dresser for a sweat shirt. "Baby girl, I'm gonna come and pick you up," Fin said calmly, as Isabella dressed with one hand. 

"Fin, what happened?!" she yelled this time, startling her two babies on the bed. "What happened to Sonny?" 

The older man sighed, "We were responding to a call," he started, as she rushed down the hallway to gather her shoes. "Perp had a gun and started firing, hitting four NYPD officers and Sonny." 

Isabella stopped, one boot on her foot, standing up straighter. "Is he..." she started. 

"He's in surgery right now," Fin confirmed. "It was a clean shot in the shoulder. Bullet went right through and the doctor says he'll be fine.." 

"O-okay, Isabella said, running her fingers through her hair. "What hospital?" 

She could hear the pages going off in the background and what sounded like Amanda's voice. "Bellevue," he said. "I'm leaving now to come get you." 

Grabbing her keys and her purse, Isabella opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, locking it up. "It's okay, I'm taking the subway.." she said, starting down the stairs. 

"And Sonny would have my head on a platter," Fin snorted. "It's fifteen minutes tops through the Queens midtown tunnel, Iz. And if there's no traffic, I can be there quicker. Go back inside and I'll call you when I'm there." 

Knowing that Fin was right, Isabella turned and went back upstairs and into the apartment, heading straight for the couch. "Tell me he's going to be okay, Fin," she whispered, sitting down slowly. 

The sound of a car starting, along with being put on speaker phone, could be heard. "Sonny's going to be fine," Fin said, as he started the short drive to Sunnyside. "Just cranky, sore and extra annoying for a few weeks." 

"I'll see you soon," Isabella said, before hanging up. 

Setting the phone down on her lap, she closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath, trying her best to calm down. But it was easier said than done. 


	14. Chapter 14

By the time Isabella and Fin arrived at Bellevue, Sonny was out of surgery and on his way to a room. 

"Doctor should be out soon," Olivia said, giving her a hug. "Sonny has you listed as his "next of kin," so I told the Doctor that you should be the first to know." 

"Thank you," Isabella said, squeezing Olivia's hand firmly. "Can.. can you tell me what happened?" 

Leading her over to a chair in the waiting room, Isabella sat down and watched as Olivia did the same. "Our perp was holding a victim hostage in her townhouse," she started. "As soon as we were about to enter the building, the perp came out shooting blindly. Killed two officers, wounded six including Sonny." 

Isabella shook her head, "He's going to be fine though," Olivia said, taking Isabella's hand into her own. "Doctor gave us a quick update as they were going in for surgery and said it was a clean shot." 

"Then why surgery?" 

"Well, there might've been a little injury to some tissues," Olivia said. "Instead of numbing up the shoulder and using a scope to check, they put him under. He was pretty nervous, despite the tough guy persona he failed to put on." 

Isabella let out a shaky laugh, "He still cries a bit when he gets his blood drawn," she admitted, before sobering up. "He's gonna be out for a while, huh?"

Olivia nodded, "Oh yeah," she said. "And even when he does come back, it's desk duty. I won't have him on the field until he's clear, Iz. Every detective under my watch, is my responsibility. They don't do anything, unless I know they're mentally and physically ready for it." 

"Thank you," Isabella said. "I'm completely terrified right now, but it could've been so much more worse. And I have you to thank, because he's under your watch. He trusts you and I trust you, with making sure he comes home to me." 

At that moment, the doctor came out dressed still in his surgical scrubs. "Detectives," he announced, making his way over to Olivia and the crew. 

"Ah, Doctor Lee," Olivia smiled, standing up. "This is Isabella Carisi," she introduced the young woman, which made Isabella pause. 

"Hello Mrs. Carisi," Doctor Lee greeted, shaking her hand. "Your husband's surgery went well! We cleaned out the wound, found a small tear in a muscle, but other than that? He's going to be fine." 

Isabella nodded, still reeling over the fact that she had been called Isabella Carisi twice in five minutes. "Can I see him?" she asked. 

The doctor nodded, nodding for her to follow him down the hallway. "He's awake," Doctor Lee informed her, as they walked. "Now, he's going to be out of it- still coming down from the anesthesia and the pain medication..."

Opening the door to a private room, Isabella stepped in to find Sonny propped up on a few pillows; the IV's taped down to one arm, while the EKG electrodes peeked through the top of his hospital gown. His left shoulder had been wrapped in white gauze, while his left arm lay limp against his side. At the sound of the door opening, Sonny opened his eyes and grinned at the sight of her.

'Ayyyy, babe!" he slurred, snorting in the process. "Ya came to see me."

"I'll let you two settle," Doctor Lee said, as he took the chart from the end of the bed. "Just.. make sure he doesn't move around too much. Wouldn't want to rip the stitches out."

Nodding, Isabella watched as the Doctor left, closing the door behind him. Turning back around, she dropped her bag onto the chair, making her way over to the hospital bed. "Hi babe," she said quietly, trying her best not to cry at the sight of him. "How are you feeling?"

He grinned, "I feel faaaantastic," he giggled. "I got this button thingy here... wait......they took it away." 

"I don't think you need anymore drugs," Isabella said, using the blanket to cover the pain reliever. "Just lay back and relax, Sonny."

Doing what she said, Sonny laid his head back and closed his eyes, sighing deeply. "Did you call Ma?" he asked, as she held his hand. "Ma's gonna be so mad, Izzy. She's gonna ground me forever and then we won't be able to go out."

"I didn't call them yet," Isabella said, as Sonny babbled. "I'll have Liv call them, once you fall asleep." 

Sonny opened his eyes and looked at her, blinking slowly as she stared back at him. Reaching out, Isabella smoothed his disheveled hair back, giving him a small smile. "I told them you was my wife," he slurred. "I like the way it sounds..." he yawned, his eyes drooping, as the drugs kicked in. "Isabella Marie Carisi." 

"I like the way it sounds too," Isabella said, as he finally fell asleep. 

...............

By nine- thirty, both Sonny and Isabella's parents were at the hospital, demanding to know what exactly happened. As the Doctor filled them in, Isabella slept heavily in the chair next to Sonny's bed; her head resting on the ever moving mattress, gripping his right hand. Throughout the morning, Sonny was in and out of consciousness, as the pain medication wore off after a few hours. 

" _Oh Jesus Christ_ ," he gasped, gritting his teeth and the pain ripped through his shoulder. " _Is this what child birth feels like?!"_

When the nurse came to administer another round of pain medication, she took his stats and asked how he was feeling, while she checked his shoulder. " _Order some breakfast, Mr. Carisi. Doctor wants you to eat a little bit, before he discharges you."_

The first one to come into the room, was Dominick, since Angela was in the middle of calling her daughters. Seeing his boy hooked up to various machines, laying up in a hospital bed, made his heart clench. A former cop himself, Dominick had his fair share of hospital stays. But it was different, seeing his only boy, in the same situation that he had been in nearly thirty years ago.

Making his way over to the bed, Dominick laid his hand against Isabella's shoulder, lightly shaking her awake. "Iz.." he whispered, as she stirred, opening her eyes. "Hey, sweetheart." 

"Dom," she yawned, sitting up to rub her eyes. "What time is it?" 

"Almost ten," he said, as she stood up to hug him. "Angela's outside callin' the girls. Ya Ma's here too, with ya Dad." 

She nodded slowly, "Sonny's sleeping," she whispered, looking over at him. "He woke up earlier in pain, so the nurse drugged him up." 

Dominick nodded, "Doctor said he'll discharge him later today," he announced, as they watched Sonny sleep. "First he has to eat breakfast and pass his check-up, before they release him into the wild." 

"He's gonna be home for couple weeks," Isabella said. "I called work and told them I needed some time off, which they luckily gave me." 

"You don't have to watch him all on your own," Dominick reminded her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Angela's ready to make camp in your guest room, just to help out. Probably better to let her do it now, despite the circumstances, that way you can decide if you really want to get married."

Isabella managed a small smile, "Sonny told them I was his wife," she said, glancing up at the older man. "Surprised the hell out of me, to be honest. But, the more I thought about it, saying it in my head over and over again?" 

Dominick watched as she pondered over her thoughts, before speaking again. "I already know that I'm going to marry your son, Dom," she said, now looking up at him. "So, Angela staying in our guest room for however long, isn't a big deal. I'll need all he help I can get, since Sonny's going to milk the shit out of this." 

"You know my boy well," Dominick snorted. "And I've always known you two would get married. Knew it the day he brought you over for Sunday dinner. Sonny doesn't bring girls to meet us, including his sisters, unless he's serious about them. And for Sonny, my dear, he's always been serious about you." 

At that moment, Sonny woke up, blinking his bleary eyes a few times, before settling on Isabella and Dominick. "You tryin' to steal my girl, Pop?" he asked, startling them both. 

"Not a chance, Son," Dominick chuckled, patting his blanket clad leg. "She's all yours." 

..............

"I wanna go home," Sonny grumbled, as he lounged in the hospital bed. "What is takin' so long? Printin' paperwork takes five seconds!" 

Isabella sighed, packing the small duffle bag that Fin and Olivia brought for them. "Sonny, you're not the only patient here," she reminded him, as he grumbled. "I know you want to go home and take a real shower. Sleep in a real bed, that doesn't move." 

At that moment, the bed hummed, as the mattress shifted under Sonny's weight. He scowled, "I feel like I'm fallin' off a cliff." 

"It moves to keep the blood flowing," Isabella said, sitting down next to him. "Say you were shot in the stomach and couldn't come home for a while? The movement keeps the blood circulating, that way you don't get any bed sores. What if you got one on your leg? And it got infected? They would have to chop it off, and you would have one leg to hobble on." 

"That's not funny," Sonny said, grimacing at the thought.

She gave him a small smile, "It's not," she agreed, nodding. "But just.. calm down. Ma's at the apartment cooking and getting the bed all fluffed up, while Maman went grocery shopping for us." 

"Is Frenchie stayin' too?" 

Isabella shook her head, "Daddy's driving her back home later," she said. "I asked if she wanted to stay, but she said she'll come out to visit in a few days." 

"Ma's gonna be so mean to me," Sonny pouted. "At least Frenchie can talk smack about me in French, Iz. I would just assume that she's saying how wonderful I am, and wouldn't think twice that she's cursing me out." 

"Maman loves you, but she thinks you should get a little tough love from your mother," Isabella laughed. "They're a little mad at you." 

He frowned, "Why? I didn't plan on gettin' shot you know," he said, feeling slightly annoyed. "It's part of the job, Iz. Sometimes I'll get shot at, or I'll get shot." 

She nodded, "I know that's part of your job, Sonny," she said, as calmly as possible. "But we still have the right to get worried. To be upset that some... piece of shit, shot you and could've killed you." 

"Iz," Sonny sighed, as she walked back to the end of the bed. "Babe." 

Isabella looked up at him, finding him pouting at her. "Come here," he said, waving her over with his good arm. "Please?" 

Making her way back over, Isabella sat down, giving Sonny the chance to wrap his good around around her waist. "I'm sorry for scarin' you," he said, as she looked down at her hands. "It's not my intention to scare you, every time I go to work." 

"I know," Isabella nodded. "It's our first big scare and I'll get over it." 

"Iz.."

Isabella looked up at him, "Please... just let me panic and worry just this once," she nearly begged. "Let me get it out of my system now. That way, if it happens again..." 

Sonny reached up and placed his hand against her cheek, "Babe, you're gonna panic no matter what," he said. "It's an awful thing to go through, but being with a cop... that's part of this lifestyle. Now, I'll try my best to dodge bullets in the future."   
  
"I really thought I was going to lose you," she whispered, her eyes welling up with tears. "When Amanda called me.. the way she sounded..." 

"Hey," Sonny nudged her face lightly with his hand, getting her to look at him. "I'm not goin' anywhere, Iz," he said, brushing her hair back with his hand. "Hell, I have to marry you now, since you're illegally listed as Isabella Marie Carisi on my emergency contact card." 

She playfully scowled, "What, so you want to marry me, just so you're not lying to doctors?" she teased, as he snorted. 

He shook his head, "We have a life together, Iz. And I want it to grow and go on and on for the rest of our lives," he said. "So yes, I'm gonna' to marry ya to make my next of kin legal."

"Just for that, I'm gonna let your Ma help you in the shower," Isabella snorted, leaning forward to peck him on the lips. 

Sonny shook his head, "No, no," he nearly begged, eyes going wide. "Ma hasn't seen me naked since I was ten! Please Iz! I don't want to do years of therapy after this!" 

.............

Isabella sighed, setting the tray onto the counter, moving the empty soup bowl and glass into the sink. 

"He's driving me crazy," Isabella said, as Angela cooked at the stove. "He wants to go running, Ma.  _Running._ It's raining outside, he's got a hole in his shoulder and he wants to go  _running."_

Angela snorted, "He's bored," she confirmed. "I told him to sit on the deck earlier, but he got all cranky. Then I told him to watch that Netflix thing you two have, but he's insisting that he's watched e _verything_ on there." 

"That's a goddamn lie," Isabella snorted. "He's been home for three days. He lasted three days, which is longer than I expected, of being home." 

"Why not help him with the extra tension," Angela shrugged, as she stirred the pot of sauce. 

Isabella gasped, "Ma!" she gasped, as the older woman chuckled. "Are you suggesting I have sex with your son! While you're out here?" 

Mama Carisi laughed, "Sweetheart, I know you two have sex," she said. "Besides, you're bedroom is down the hall. I doubt I'll hear you two." 

"I don't know. Sonny can be quite mouthy," Isabella said, flushing at the thought. 

"Then I'll put the television on," Angela said, waving her hands at her. "Now, go on! He'll probably take a nap afterwards, which will give us plenty of time to watch Judge Judy."

"BABEEE!" 

Groaning, Isabella started for the hallway, as Angela laughed. Opening the door to the bedroom, Isabella watched as Sonny lounged in their bed, with Harry and Leia next to him. 

He scowled, "Harry keeps bitin' me," he whined, as the kitten got ready to pounce on his toes. "And Leia's tryin' to climb up on my bad shoulder." 

"Harry! Leia! Out!" Isabella said, waving at the kittens. "Go to Grandma!" 

The kittens bolted out of the room, as Isabella closed and locked the door behind them. "You," she grumbled, making her way over to the bed. "You are a pain in my ass, Dominick." 

"What if Leia ripped my stitches out?" Sonny whined, as Isabella crawled her way up towards him. "Then I would get screamed out, for gettin' blood on the bed." 

Isabella reached for the waistband of his pajama pants, giving them a quick tug. "Whoa!" Sonny exclaimed, as she tugged again. "What are you doin'?" 

"I'm going to give you a blow job," Isabella said, her hands gripping the sides of his pants. "Because you need to stop being a whiney brat. And it's just about nap time for you anyways." 

At that, Sonny grinned, lifting his hips up a fraction; the flannel pants and boxer briefs coming down swiftly. "Man," he chuckled, resting his good arm behind his head. "If this is what I get for drivin' you crazy, I'm gonna keep doin' it." 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

"You know, I know Iz called you," Sonny said, as he lounged on the sofa. "I'm surprised she hasn't killed me yet." 

Rafael snorted, reading the case notes in his hand. "I came here, because you still need training," he reminded him. "And yes, because Isabella called me and asked me to come out here." 

Sonny sighed, "I know it's been a week and I'm still in pain," he started. "But I'm so bored, Barba. I can't do anything around the apartment, because Iz tells me not to. Can't go to work, because.. well, Liv won't clear me just to sit at a desk.." 

"Maybe you should just enjoy the time off?" Rafael offered, looking up at him. "Because, once you're cleared for active duty, Liv will have you working overtime." 

"I feel useless here," Sonny mumbled. 

Setting the case notes down, Rafael sighed. "Look, if you start crying..." he warned, as Sonny glared at him. "You're not  _useless,_ Carisi. And I know for a fact that SVU is scrambling, like headless chickens, right now. They want you back, just as much as you want to be back. But they also know that you need time to heal, so that you don't put yourself into early retirement." 

Sonny pouted, "Pouting won't work, so please stop. It's making me.. very uncomfortable," Rafael shuddered. "Save it for your girlfriend. Or your mother." 

"I'm home!" Isabella called from the front door, as she jiggled her keys out of the lock. "Rafael! You're still here!" 

"Hello!" Rafael waved, standing from the sofa. "Do you need some help with those?" 

Isabella kicked the door shut with her foot, "Please?" she asked, laughing breathlessly. "I might've gone overboard with the food shopping, but I wanted Sonny to have all his favorites." 

Moving to help with the groceries, Rafael disappeared into the kitchen, while Isabella made her way over to the sofa. Leaning over the back, she pressed a kiss to Sonny's lips. "Hi, Handsome," she grinned, as he gave her a tired smile. "Working hard, huh?" 

"As hard as I can," he said, nodding to the note pad on his lap. "Did you have fun?" 

"Fun as in... getting a cart rammed into the back of my ankles?" she asked, pulling her coat off. "Sure, it was fun." 

Sonny pouted, "My poor baby," he cooed, as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm gonna start dinner soon. Homemade pizzas!" 

Giving him one last kiss, Isabella picked up the bags at her feet and headed towards the kitchen, just as Rafael came out. "I should get going," he said, looking down at his watch. "That way you and Isabella can have dinner and do whatever you guys do." 

"Stay!" Isabella yelled from the kitchen. "I'm making pizza's! Homemade!" 

"Oh, it's alright," Rafael said, as he started packing up the notes into his workbag. 

Isabella came out of the kitchen, "Rafael, we would love for you to stay for dinner," she said. "My maman would have my head, if I didn't offer to make dinner for you! Besides, you came all the way out here, to our neck of the woods. On your day off. Dinner is on us." 

The ADA looked to Sonny, "Is she always this demanding?" he asked, as Sonny snickered. 

"Believe me, this is nothing," he said, standing up slowly from the sofa. "Just stay for dinner, Barba. Frenchie brought some fancy wine a few weeks ago. You and Iz can down the whole thing, that way I don't have to drink it." 

..............

"Incision is looking good," the doctor murmured, pressing lightly around bruised flesh. "Any pain?" 

"A little," Sonny said, wincing. "You know, when you press down on an injured shoulder." 

Isabella held his hand, giving it a squeeze. "Well, I don't see any signs of infection on the outside," the doctor said, stepping back. "I'll have a nurse draw some blood, just to make sure." 

Sonny groaned, "It's alright," Isabella said quietly. 

"We'll wait to get those results back, along with a few sessions of PT, before I clear you," the doctor continued, writing on Sonny's chart. 

"PT?" 

The doctor nodded, "While the bullet didn't hit bones or joints, you still got shot, and it required surgery. There was very little tissue damage, but nonetheless, you were shot." he said. "You also haven't been moving that arm much, in the last week. You still have pain and rely on painkillers. I can write you another prescription, but I only want you taking them if the pain is really bad." 

"Oh, he will," Isabella nodded. 

"So, I'll get a nurse in here to get that blood sample, and I'll get you a name of a PT practice." 

Once the doctor left the exam room, Sonny let out a deep sigh. "I don't want them to take blood," he pouted, as Isabella kissed his cheek. 

She nodded, "I know you don't," she said. "But they need to make sure there's no infection. This is serious, Sonny. It'll be over before you know it, then I'll take you to get ice cream." 

"Ice cream?" he snorted. 

"Well, if you're gonna act like a child," Isabella shrugged, grinning. "This is nothing, Sonny. At least you don't have to get a piece of metal, shoved up your vagina every year." 

Sonny grimaced, "Jesus," he muttered, as a nurse came in with supplies. "Oh no." 

Ten minutes, and six vials of blood later, Sonny left the doctor's office with a tear-stained face and a pout. Isabella shook her head, as she held his hand. "I'm going to buy you the biggest bowl of ice cream," she promised, as they waited at the corner. "You did very good, Sonny. You didn't kick the nurse this time!" 

.................

A few days later, Sonny found himself on the deck with Antonio, while Isabella took her nightly shower. In the kitchen, Noelle made herself busy, putting away leftovers and putting the dishes away 

"Look, if ya did something to her art things," Antonio sighed, resting his elbows on the railing "I can't help ya, Sonny. You should know betta, than to touch anything on that desk." 

"I didn't touch anything from her art desk," Sonny chuckled. "I know better, Antonio."

He could hear Noelle yelling from the kitchen, as Isabella held a karaoke session in their shower. Across from their building, a party was in session; the deck lit up with white lights, as partygoers went in and out of the apartment. 

"Well, what do you need help with?" her father asked. "And is it going to be traced back to me, so that my wife will kill me? 

Sonny shook his head, and sighed. "Okay, so like, there's this fancy ball coming up next month," he started, leaning one elbow on the railing. "For the NYPD." 

Antonio hummed, signaling for him to continue. "It's a black tie event, of course," Sonny snorted. "But, I'm gonna ask Iz if she wants to go with me, pending shoulder issues that is." 

"Well, that's great," the other man said. "But I don't know if Noelle has anything that Iz would wear...." 

Sonny chuckled, "Nah, Iz has a friend at work, who's sister works in the fashion industry," he said. "She can get Iz anything off the rack, for free!" 

Antonio nodded, frowning. "Well, what do you need to ask me?" Antonio asked. "You do realize that Isabella can go to a dance, Sonny. She's almost thirty years old, in which I don't have to give permission for her to go out." 

"Well..." Sonny started, letting out a nervous sigh. "You know I love you daughter very much. Like... I'm crazy in love with her. Well, no, I'm not like.. crazy, crazy. But I love her with my entire... being.. and.." 

"Sonny, just get to the point," the older man sighed, smirking. "I know how much you love her." 

The young detective nodded, "Right," he cleared his throat. "I would like to ask for your blessin', Sir." 

Isabella's father nodded, "Blessing.." he repeated, as Sonny nodded quickly. 

"Yes," he confirmed. "I would like to have your blessin', Sir. Because, I would like to ask Iz to marry me." 

"Kid, you had my blessin' the day she brought you home for dinner," Antonio chuckled. "Of course you can ask my daughter to marry you!" 

They embraced, minding his still healing shoulder, while laughing. "Are you gonna ask her that night?" Antonio asked, as Sonny felt the pressure fall away. 

He nodded, "There's a community garden on the roof here," he said, nodding his head upwards. "I asked the office if I could set somethin' up, like those little fairy lights Iz loves so much." 

"Well, anythin; you need help with, I'm there," he said. "Did you get a ring?" 

"I've been lookin', but I haven't seen anythin' yet," Sonny shrugged. "I can picture the ring in my head, but I just.. can't find it anywhere" 

Antonio nodded, "This weekend, we'll go lookin' together," he said. "Call ya pop while you're at it! We'll make it a boys day!" 

Sonny nodded, feeling relieved, "I'm not gonna lie, I was really nervous askin' you," he admitted. 

"Ah, don't be nervous," Antonio shrugged. "We all knew you two were gonna get hitched one day, Sonny. This was somethin' we've all wanted for our girl for years, after everythin'. I'm just glad she's found her happily ever after with you, kid." 

There was a knock on the glass door, making them both turn around. Isabella stood, dressed in shorts and one of Sonny's old shirts, her hair in a wet tangled mess; her face was pressed against the glass, while her hands came up to rest beside her head. 

"ISABELLA!" Noelle shouted, as Isabella began to giggle. "NOW I HAVE TO CLEAN THE WINDOWS!" 

"Well, she's all yours," Antonio chuckled, as Noelle yanked their daughter away from the door. "God help ya." 

 


	16. Chapter 16

By mid-October, Isabella returned to work, much to her dislike. Shortly after returning, Sonny was cleared for desk duty, much to his chagrin. But it also meant that he could be home before eight, most nights, to have dinner with Isabella. Their sex life resumed around the same time, which made them both happy about their return to work; even if it wasn't as crazy as before, as Sonny's shoulder continued to heal with physical therapy and rest. 

"Are you sure I don't look silly?" Isabella asked, as he looked in the mirror. "I mean, I get that our audience is two children under the age of three, but still..." 

"Babe, you look perfect," Sonny said, standing in the doorway of their bathroom. "You make for a very  _sexy_ Princess Leia." 

It was Halloween, one of their favorite holidays, and they were spending the evening in Manhattan with both Olivia and Amanda; little Noah and Jesse being their audience, as they quickly put together a couple's costume for the event. After hours of searching the internet for ideas, they settled on the classic Han Solo and Princess Leia, after Sonny pouted and begged. 

_"I promise, we can have a costume party for your birthday next year!"_

"I feel like this slit is too high," Isabella pouted, showing him. "If the wind picks up, little kids are gonna see my underwear!" 

Sonny snickered, wrapping his arms around her. "It's fine, Iz," he said, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Now, let's get goin'! They're probably already wonderin' were we are!" 

Taking the subway into Manhattan, they met up with Amanda and Olivia, as they waited with two fussy babies. "Finally!" Amanda hollered, as they made their way towards them. "For a moment, I thought you two were captured by Vader!" 

"Nah, Princess was takin' forever here," Sonny said, as Jesse squealed from her stroller "Hey, Jessie!" he cooed, squatting down in front of her. "You make a real cute Belle!" 

"Did you lose a bet?" Olivia asked, as she held Noah in her arms. "We were thinkin' Disney characters while we waited for you two!"

Isabella pouted, "I wanted to do Ariel and Eric, but Sonny said no," she huffed. "He didn't want me walking around in a makeshift tarp and rope." 

Olivia snorted, as Noah reached for Isabella, who took him into her arms. "Hey Simba," she cooed, as Noah squealed in delight. "Don't you look handsome." 

"These two look great!" Sonny said, smiling. "Did you guys gettin' ya candy?" 

"No, we were waitin' for you two," Amanda said, as they started down the semi-crowded sidewalk. "Jesse kept callin' your name, over and over again." 

Sonny pouted, picking the girl up out of the stroller. "C'mon Belle," he said, as Jesse giggled. "Let's go get ya candy!" 

Two hours and four blocks later, Jesse and Noah's bags were overflowing with candy. "Well, now I know where I'll gain the thirty pounds from," Olivia joked, as the bag sat in the stroller. "Any plans for you two? It's still early." 

"Probably head back home and give out some candy," Isabella shrugged, as Sonny wrapped his arm around her waist. "Watch some horror movies and off to bed." 

"Well, don't do anything too crazy," Amanda warned. "That gala is next weekend. Hate to see you guys miss it, because you had  _too_ much fun this weekend." 

Saying their goodbyes, giving both the kids a hug and kiss, Sonny and Isabella made their way home. Handing out some candy to a few trick or treater's, they changed out of their costumes and got ready for dinner. Afterwards, they settled on the sofa to enjoy a movie, before Isabella dashed off to the bedroom. 

"Ya always run off when it's time to clean!" Sonny joked, carrying the empty popcorn bowl and wine glasses to the kitchen. 

He heard her giggle from the bathroom, as he made his way into the bedroom. Sitting down on his side of the bed, Sonny noticed that both Harry and Leia were nowhere to be found, which surprised him. Both kittens had taken over the bed, which was surprising considering how tiny they were. 

"Babe, what are you doin' in there?" Sonny whined, as he took his watch off. "Did you fall in?" 

The bathroom door opened, as Isabella stepped forward, resting her shoulder against the doorframe. Sonny's eyes went wide, as she smirked at him, her fingers trailing along her collarbone. The matching black lace panty set, made her look simply sinful, as her hair fell around her shoulders in loose waves. 

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at him. 

"W-where are the kids?" Sonny asked, licking his lips. 

Making her way towards him, "Sleeping in their own room tonight," she purred, as she lightly pushed Sonny back onto the bed. "Just you and me, Daddy." 

Sonny groaned, as Isabella lightly ran her fingers down his chest, stopping at the waistband of his sweats. "Jesus  _fuck,_ Iz," he growled, as she giggled. "I'm gonna come in my pants, if you don't stop teasin' me." 

"I take it you like my surprise?" she asked, kissing his cheek. "I figured since I was Minnie Mouse for the kids and Princess Leia for our friends.... I could be your slave princess..." 

"Babe, you are hotter than slave Leia," Sonny groaned, gripping her hips to hold her still. "C'mon, let me touch you.." 

Rolling off him, Isabella sprawled out along the mattress, resting up on her elbows. Smirking, she moved her foot to lightly press against his cock, making his groan. Gritting his teeth, Sonny quickly pounced on her, tackling her down flat against the sheets. 

"You a truly one wicked woman," Sonny growled, nipping at her neck. 

"Says you," Isabella said, sighing happily as she wrapped her legs around him. "Now come on,  _Daddy._ Get to it before the kids wake up."

.........................

The next morning, Isabella left early for a hair appointment, while Sonny slept in their bed; out cold to the world around him, as Leia and Harry climbed all over him. When she returned two hours later, hair freshly trimmed and styled, Sonny was still asleep. Giggling, she slowly crawled up the mattress, to lean over his sleeping form.

"Sonny?" she whispered, pressing little pecks along his cheeks to his lips. "Baby, it's time to get up." 

"Hmmmm," he groaned, rolling onto his back. "No." 

Snickering, Isabella ran her fingers along his bare chest, watching as he wiggled under her. "I'll make you breakfast..." she sang lightly, as he squirmed. 

"Tickles," he pouted, his hands coming to rest on her hips. "Why are ya dressed?" 

"I got my hair done," Isabella said, as he slowly opened his eyes to look at her. "For the gala next weekend." 

Sonny squinted at her, "Ya look beautiful, doll," he yawned, running a hand down his face. "I'm fuckin' _exhausted_ , babe. What the hell did you do to me?" 

She giggled, pressing another kiss to his lips. "Go wash up," she ordered, as he sighed against her lips. "I'll put on a pot of coffee and I'll make breakfast." 

Leaving him, Isabella went into the kitchen to start on the food, while Harry and Leia followed close behind. As the bacon sizzled in one pan, she fed the two kittens their breakfast, before moving to get the carton of eggs out of the fridge. 

"I think that was the most wild sex we've ever had," Sonny said, as he came into the kitchen. "Everything from the waist down is numb. Hell, my balls are numb." 

"Sonny!" Isabella gasped. "Not in front of the children!" 

Looking down, Sonny watched as the kittens ate from their bowls, before turning back to her. "What, they don't understand a single thing I just said!" he exclaimed, making his way over to her. 

She shook her head, cracking another egg into a bowl. "And when one of them digs their nails into your balls," she started. "I don't want to hear you crying!" 

Grabbing two mugs out of the cabinet, Sonny set them down on the counter, before moving to grab everything for coffee. Once both mugs were filled, Sonny went to the table with his and sat down, groaning in relief. 

"I like ya hair," he said, watching Isabella move around the kitchen. "Did you get it colored?" 

"I was going to," Isabella said, as she set two plates on the table. "But, then I would've been sitting there for four hours. Two is enough, with the time it takes to dry it." 

Cursed with unruly curls, Isabella took more time in front of the mirror, than Sonny did on most days. So to see her with looser curls, Sonny fought the urge to run his fingers through them, not wanting to ruin the work that went into it. 

"Looks a bit golden," he shrugged, as she came over with a pan of scrambled eggs. "Then again, you're always golden babe." 

"Charmer," Isabella teased, moving back to the stove to get the bacon. 

Once their plates were full, Isabella went back to throw a few pieces of bread into the toaster. While she waited, Isabella set the pans into the sink, before moving to the fridge to get the butter. 

"So, last night," Sonny started, watching as she moved around. "That was... different." 

"Different in?" she asked, setting the slices of toast onto a paper towel. 

Sonny cleared his throat, "Callin' me daddy," he said, flushing at the thought. 

Isabella turned around and looked at him, "Oh," she said, as he glanced up at her. "Did.. did it make you uncomfortable?" 

"No! I mean, no. Not at all," Sonny said quickly, scratching the back of his neck. 

Smirking, Isabella came back to the table with the toast and butter, setting it down on the table between their plates. She then moved over to Sonny's chair, placing her hands on the back of the chair. Sonny swallowed heavily, as she leaned forward, until she was practically in his lap. 

"Did I just discover a kink?" Isabella whispered, as Sonny bit his lip. "Did you like being called daddy, Sonny?" 

"Iz," he groaned, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I swear, one of these days, you're gonna kill me." 

She giggled, "What a way to go, huh?" she teased. "If you don't want me to call you that, when we have sex, I won't. Honestly, I don't even know what came over me last night. I've been calling you Daddy to the kittens, that it just sounds..." 

"Natural?" Sonny offered. 

She nodded, "Hey, it's fine," Sonny said. "Clearly it got you hot and bothered, more so than the mustache. I mean, I thought my dick was going to snap in half last night. That orgasm literally had you asking who, what, where and why." 

It was Isabella's turn to blush, as she tucked her face into his neck. Sonny chuckled, rubbing her back with both hands. "I liked it," he finalized. "It'll be a little weird once we have a kid and they're callin' me daddy." 

"Well, hopefully by the time we have a walking and talking toddler, I'll discover more of your secret kinks," she said, running her fingers through his hair. "But, if I did make you uncomfortable last night... I am sorry." 

Silencing her with a kiss, Sonny shook his head. "You didn't," he insisted. "Caught me off guard? Yes. But goddamn, it was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Isabella giggled, "Finish your breakfast and I'll treat you to round two," she whispered, sliding off his lap. 

"Killin' me," Sonny groaned, as she sat back down in her own chair. "Ya killin' me." 

............

Three days before the gala, Sonny was putting the final touches on the surprise proposal. With busy work schedules, Sonny was able to get out of work early enough, to meet up with Antonio and Dominick Sr, to go ring shopping." 

"Three days, Sonny!" Dominick scolded. "I hope ta god, you can get a ring!" 

"This isn't just any ol' ring, Pop!" Sonny exclaimed, as they walked. "I'm askin' Iz to be my wife! She deserves only the best of the best!" 

Antonio nodded, "She does," he agreed. "But Iz isn't one for over the top things, Sonny. She's very simple. The only diamonds she's ever worn, were the first pair of earrings we bought her when she was sixteen years old!" 

Sonny nodded, "And she hates gold jewelry. _Hates it._ She said it reminds her of the eighties, when almost everythin' was tacky, "Antonio continued. "Though, she does like that rose gold thing that's popular with girls her age these days." 

"Anything else I should know about?" Sonny asked, as they reached the first jewelry store. "You know, before I drop a couple grand on a ring. You know, one that she'll probably hate." 

"She's a size five," he smirked. "And she's not goin' to hate the ring, Sonny. My daughter maybe picky, but she's easy to surprise now and then." 

Looking around at the various displays of rings, Sonny pointed out a few that he thought were nice, only to be shot down by both his father and future father-in-law. 

"She's twenty-eight, not forty-eight," Dominick scolded. "Your Ma wouldn't even wear this!" 

"Well, how did you decide on a ring for Ma?" Sonny asked, leaning against the counter. "Granted, Ma has a new ring ever since ya did your vow renewal thing..." 

Dominick sighed, "Back when I wanted to propose to ya Ma, I was still in the Academy," he said. "I barely hand enough money to pay for our rent, Sonny. But she deserved the best ring possible, so her father loaned me the money to do get one. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get a gold band with one diamond on it. To guys like your age now, they would've laughed at the idea of somethin' so borin'. Nowadays, everythin' has to be big and over the top..." 

Sonny nodded, "All ya gotta do is think about Iz," his father continued. "Ya know, her style. Think about  _her,_ Sonny. Once you got all that figured out, you'll know exactly what to look for." 

"Thanks, Pop," Sonny sighed, patting his father on the back. "Antonio said somethin' about rose gold, whatever the hell that is..." 

They found Antonio talking to a saleswoman, when they reached him. "There he is!" he grinned, holding his arm out to Sonny. "This is Sonny. He's gonna ask my little girl to marry him this weekend!" 

"Hello," the woman smiled. "I'm Diana." 

"Sonny," he greeted her, shaking her hand. 

She smiled warmly at him, "Well, Sonny," she started. "What are we looking for today." 

Explaining to the sales woman what they were looking for: a rose gold engagement ring, in a size five: Diana went to one counter to get out a display of rings. "Rose gold, very popular," she nodded, setting the display of rings down on the counter top. "Now, these are ready to go rings. Which means, all we have to do is polish them up and you can take it either today or pick up tomorrow." 

"That's good!" Sonny nodded, looking at the rings before him. "Because I'm proposin' on Saturday." 

"Tell me a little about the lucky girl," Diana said, as she moved the rings around. "Starting with her name, that is." 

As Sonny spoke to Diana about Isabella, she nodded and asked a few conversational questions, as she moved rings to either side of the holder. By the time he was done, Diana smiled at him. 

"Well, I would say that," she leaned forward on her elbows. "Isabella is a rose gold, pave halo cushion cut, kinda girl." 

The three men before her looked down at the ring, which had been isolated to the center of the holder, twinkling back at them. Diana picked it up and held it out to Sonny, who took it carefully into his own hand. Looking at the ring, he could see Isabella wearing it on her finger. To see it go through the years of the simple wear and tear of life; grocery shopping, folding laundry, holding their children's hands in the park. A simple, square shaped diamond, surrounded by smaller ones. It wasn't over the top, like majority of the rings he looked at. And if angled right and under the best lighting, it sparkled like the stars in the sky. 

"Since the band is free of diamonds, you could always do a simple matching rose gold wedding band," Diana said. "Or do a wedding band, consisting of tiny diamonds. Most brides-to-be like to try wedding bands on, with the engagement ring, rather than letting the hubby pick when they buy the engagement ring." 

"Do girls these days like all the diamonds?" Antonio asked, as Sonny continued to picture Isabella with the ring on her finger. 

Diana laughed, "You'd be surprised, Sir," she nodded. "I've had men come in here and drop thousands of dollars on rings, COVERED with diamonds." 

Dominick snorted, "Jesus Anthony, it was so much simpler back in our day," he joked, before turning to his son. "Well? Is this the one or not?" 

Sonny smiled, "Yeah," he nodded, looking up at them. "This is the one." 

"Ah, see! I told ya!" Dominick grinned, giving his son a pat on the back, along with a affectionate kiss on the cheek. "My boy is gettin' married!" 

"Let's get the paperwork together," Diana said, as she took the ring from him, along with the display. "We'll have this little beauty cleaned up and ready to go today!" 

As Diana went off to get everything together, Sonny walked between both Dominick and Antonio. "Ya did good, kid," Antonio said, patting his back. "She's gonna love it." 

 


	17. Chapter 17

"Where are you?" Sonny asked, as his he rifled through the paperwork on his desk. "I tried callin' you an hour ago, Iz. Went straight to voicemail."   
  
"Sorry, I had to pick up a underthings for this dress," Isabella sighed. "I'm walking through the front door right now." 

He heard the sound of the door closing, followed by the jangle of keys and the loud meows from both kittens. "Hi babies," Isabella cooed, as she put the phone on speaker. "Mommy's home." 

Sonny gave up looking for his pen, reaching across his desk to snatch one from Amanda's, before sitting back down in his seat. "What underthings did you have to buy?" he asked. "You have so much underwear to begin with." 

"Spanx," Isabella grumbled. "To suck in the fat that I've retained, eating pasta and cannoli's like they're going out of style." 

"Yet, you drool at the sight of my cookin'," Sonny teased, twisting around in the chair. "I'm gonna be home a little late tonight. Probably eight-ish..." 

Isabella scolded Harry, as she walked through the apartment. "That's alright," she said, making too much noise on the other end of the line. "I've gotta call Maman anyways, and you know how she likes to keep me on the phone."

He snorted, "She's actin' like tomorrow is our weddin' day," he said. "The whole "you two can't dress in the same room!" thing is really annoyin'. It's a gala, Iz. I already have an idea of what color ya dress is, since I had to buy a tie to match. 

"She's just weird like that, Sonny," Isabella sighed. "She's French. Her entire side of the family is weird, which is why I only see them once a year." 

"Are you talkin' to your girrrrrlllllfriend?" Mike asked, as he walked past Sonny's chair. "It explains why you haven't done ANY of your paperwork.." 

Isabella giggled, as Sonny mumbled a few choice words under his breath. "Babe, you should get back to work," Isabella said. "God forbid you get stuck doing paperwork tomorrow! I wanna wear this pretty dress and have a dance or two, with my very sexy detective boyfriend." 

"You just want the free drinks and finger foods," Sonny teased, smirking as she giggled on the other end of the line. "But alright, let me get back to work. I'll call ya when I'm on my way home." 

"Okay," Isabella yawned. "I love you." 

Sonny smiled, looking over at the framed photo of them both. "I love you, too." 

Hanging up, Sonny stretched his arms over his head, before leaning over the pile of paperwork before him. 

.............

"Just go downstairs and wait outside for her!" Noelle scolded, as Sonny tried to peek int the guest bedroom. "It's a surprise!" 

"Frenchie, I know what she looks like," Sonny whined, as he tried to look over her. "C'mon!" 

Noelle glared at him, which resulted in Sonny stepping away from the door. "Fine," he gave in. "I'll be downstairs. In the cold." 

Isabella giggled from inside the room. "You'll survive!" she yelled out, waiting for her mother to return. "Wear your coat!" 

"C'mon, Sonny," Antonio said, as he walked down the hall to him. "Iz won't let me smoke my cigar in here, nor will Noelle let me smoke it in the car." 

"BECAUSE SMOKING IS BAD FOR YOU, DAD!" Isabella shouted, as Noelle gave him a look. "AND I DON'T WANT MY APARTMENT SMELLING LIKE THOSE KILLING MACHINES!" 

Rolling his eyes, Sonny waved his had at Noelle and followed Antonio out of the apartment, muttering under his breath. Closing the door, Noelle locked it for good measure, before turning back to Isabella. Already dressed in her gown, Isabella sat on the chair, applying another coat of lipstick. 

"Okay, I think we're all done here," Noelle muttered, as Isabella set the lipstick back into the small clutch on the table. "Stand." 

Doing what was asked, Isabella stood up and turned around to face her mother, watching as Noelle bent down to fix the bottom of the gown. "Okay, let's go," Noelle nodded, clapping her hands together. "I don't want you two getting stuck in the traffic." 

"Please," Isabella nodded. "I don't want Sonny kicking the door down either. He's so goddamn impatient sometimes." 

Grabbing her things, Isabella followed her mother out of the room, saying a quick goodbye to Harry and Leia. Noelle peeked out into the hallway, finding it empty, before turning around and nodding for her daughter to follow. Taking the two flights downstairs, Noelle found Sonny and Antonio waited at the bottom of the front steps to the building; the streak of smoke, billowing up into the sky, as Antonio puffed on his cigar.

 "Your Papa is disgusting," Noelle shook her head, as Isabella stepped off the last step. "Okay, I will go out first." 

"Is she comin' or what?" Isabella heard Sonny ask, as Noelle stepped outside. "We're gonna be late!" 

Noelle scolded him, citing is impatient behavior and whining, as Antonio chuckled. "Issssaaabella!!!" she yelled. "Come out!" 

Letting out a deep breath, Isabella pushed the door open and stepped out into the chilly November air, letting the door close behind her. Sonny's eyes went wide, as she stood at the top of the steps, as his jaw dropped. Taking the steps slowly, Isabella made her way down to him, before stopping right in front of him, smirking at his reaction. 

"Babe," was the first thing out his mouth, as he blushed. "Holy shit." 

"Ay!" Antonio scolded, smacking upside the head. "Watch ya mouth." 

Isabella snorted, "Easy, Dad," she teased, before turning her attention back to Sonny. "Worth the wait?" 

The wine colored, beaded gown, glimmered in the setting sunlight; as did the beaded earrings and necklace that Noelle gave her for the night. Her hair had been tamed into an elegant up-do, which consisted of braids and curls, pulled together at the nape of her neck with bobby pins and god only knows what. 

"So worth the wait," Sonny grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You look beautiful." 

"You don't look so bad yourself," Isabella said, blushing at his comment.

Both giddy and blushing, the couple didn't even notice that Noelle was snapping photos with her little camera, as they stood on the sidewalk. It wasn't until Antonio looked down at his watch, taking note of the time. 

"You two better get movin'," he said, as they looked over at her parents. 

"Wait! Pictures!" Noelle exclaimed, waving her hand about. 

Isabella groaned, "Maman, it's not prom," she whined, as Sonny turned them both to face her; his arm wrapped loosely around her waist, making her lean against him. "Two pictures. And then we have to go." 

Taking a few pictures, Noelle pocketed the camera and smiled at them. "Do you want us to drive you to the subway?" Antonio asked, as Isabella wrapped a shawl around her shoulders. "I mean, I don't see why ya won't let us drive you to the damn place."

"Because it's out of your way," Isabella reminded him. "You'd have to drive all the way into Manhattan, turn around, and drive all the way back through Queens to the Island." 

"Tonio, let them go," Noelle said, patting his arm. "If we leave now, we'll be home before nine." 

Giving them hugs, Sonny and Isabella watched as they drove off, before facing each other. Holding his arm out, he smiled at her. "Shall we?" he asked, as Isabella wrapped her arm around his. 

..................

"These things are always boring," Fin muttered, looking around the hall, as he sipped his drink. "I mean, why did you sucker me into goin' to this thing?" 

Amanda snorted, "Because I needed a night out," she informed him. "And I wanted to spend more time with my partner." 

He shook his head, despite smiling at her. "Where the hell are Carisi and Isabella?" he finally asked, looking down at his watch. "Did they get lost or something?" 

Olivia looked around the room, before spotting the young couple coming in. "There!" she said, pointing over at them. 

"Wow, Iz looks hot!" Fin said, as they spotted the group. "Look at that grip Sonny has on her hand!" 

"I would too, if my girlfriend looked like Iz," Mike noted, as Sonny and Isabella reached them. "About time you two showed up!" 

Sonny snorted, "iz got her shoe stuck in a subway grate," he said, as Isabella rolled her eyes. "She wanted me to carry her after that." 

"I did not," Isabella huffed, hitting him on the arm with her clutch. "Someone stepped on the back of my dress and nearly killed me. Then, Sonny had to use the bathroom to check on his hair." 

"Well, you didn't miss much," Olivia sighed, sipping her champagne. "I feel like this is gonna be an early night for us." 

Amanda nodded, "These things tend to get borin' real quick," she said to Isabella. "Everyone gets trashed and a fight or two will break out." 

She laughed, "Well, Sonny wants to get out of here by ten the latest," she shrugged. "Something about binge watching something on Netflix?" 

"Hey, we're gonna head to the bar to get a drink," Sonny said, giving her waist a light squeeze. "What do ya want?"

"Um, nothing too heavy," Isabella shrugged. "What are you getting?" 

He snorted, "A beer of course," he grinned. "You want one?" 

Isabella nodded, "Whatever you're getting is fine," she smiled up at him. "Don't leave me too long though. Some cop might come and sweep me off my feet." 

"Don't worry," Liv chuckled, as Rafael made his way towards them. "I'll get Barba to woo her with some lawyer talk." 

"Woo who with lawyer talk?" Rafael asked, as he reached them. "Wow, you guys know how to clean up, huh?" 

As Sonny, Fin and Mike walked off to get drinks, the girls stood with Rafael near a table. "Wow, you look amazing," Rafael said, as he kissed Isabella hello on the cheek. "Carisi actually left you, unattended, looking like this?" 

She scoffed, "He left them with you guys," she said, shaking her head. "Besides, I don't look anything special. Everyone's dressed up for this thing." 

"Yeah, but it's either black or something really cheap and over the top," Amanda pointed out, nodding her head to the crowd. "Liv and I wear black, because we're mourning the loss of a night off from work." 

"What Rollin's is saying, is that it's nice to see something different," Rafael concluded. "Now, how long do I have to stay for this thing?" 

By the time the boys returned, Isabella and Amanda were fooling around with their phones, taking pictures; across from them, Rafael and Olivia were in the middle of talking and ignoring the two women across from them. 

"One beer for the fair lady," Sonny announced, setting the bottle down in front of Isabella. "Now, scoot. I gotta take my pose." 

"Pose?" Isabella asked, as she took a sip of her beer. "What are you talkin' about?" 

Sonny sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around the back of her chair, pulling his beer to his lips. "This pose," he remarked, before taking a swig. "The "this is my girl, so back off," pose." 

She shook her head, "Keep it up," she warned. "I already promised Rafael a dance. I'll make Fin and Mike take me for a swing or two, leaving you to dance with your beer bottle and bruised ego." 

..................

By eleven-thirty, the party started to get a little too crazy. And Isabella was starting to get bored, having danced all the dances possible, before drinking three beers, a glass of champagne and eating fancy finger foods. 

"I feel bloated now," she mumbled, leaning against Sonny's shoulder. "Too much beer." 

"Ah, walk it off," Fin chuckled. "Besides, you think you got it bad? Barba probably finished that whole bottle of scotch from the bar. He'll be feeling the effects of that, tomorrow morning." 

With Rafael, Olivia and Mike gone for the evening, the couple stayed behind with Fin and Amanda. "My feet hurt," Amanda whined, resting her chin against her hand. "This party sucks." 

"I'm still hungry," Isabella pouted. "They should serve more than weird little puff pastries." 

Fin looked down at his watch, "Wanna cut out of here?" he asked. "I'm sure your sitter would like to go home a bit early tonight." 

"We should head home too," Isabella said, nudging Sonny's side. "I can wash out all this hairspray Maman attacked me with." 

"Wanna pick up some food on the way?" Sonny asked, pressing a kiss to her head. "Chinese?" 

She nodded, "Yes, please," she squeaked, as Sonny tickled her lightly. 

Grabbing their things, they made their way through the crowd, stopping to get their coats. Slipping his suit jacket off, Sonny held it open for Isabella, wrapping it closed around her once it was on. "Don't want ya gettin' sick on me now," he teased, as she smiled at him. "Ready?" 

Taking his hand, they followed Fin and Amanda out onto the sidewalk, stopping a few minutes to talk to them. With Fin and Sonny standing a few feet away, Amanda stood with Isabella, showing her a few pictures of her phone of Jesse. "She's gettin' so big," Amanda said, as Isabella squealed at them. 

"She's a little beauty," Isabella remarked, glancing over at Sonny and Fin. "They better hurry up so we can go home!" 

"Ya girl is scowlin' again," Fin chuckled, as he looked over at them. "Better get that Chinese food and feed her, before she kicks your ass." 

Making their way over to them, Sonny wrapped his arm around Isabella. "Don't worry, don't worry, I'll feed ya," he promised, kissing her forehead. "Now be a nice girl and say goodbye." 

Giving Fin and Amanda hugs goodbye, she took Sonny's hand and waved at them. "Be careful going home!" she said, as they started walking in the opposite direction. Once they were out of sight, separated by the traffic of Manhattan, Isabella wrapped her arm around Sonny's waist. 

"Did you have fun?" he asked, as they walked to the corner. 

"A night out with my boyfriend is always fun," Isabella smiled, looking up at him. "I love you." 

He grinned down at him. "I love ya too. Even when your full of fancy puff pastries, wrapped in spanx and still sober after four drinks." 

Isabella scowled again, as Sonny threw his head back and laughed. When they finally go on the train that would take them back to Sunnyside, a bag of hot food between them, Isabella had no idea that her night was just beginning. 


	18. Chapter 18

Setting the bag of takeout on the kitchen table, Sonny turned around and took Isabella's hand into his own, pulling her back towards the front door. 

"Where are we going?" Isabella frowned, as they walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind them. "Sonny!" 

"I wanna show you something!" he said, as they went up the next flight of stairs. "Did you know that there's a community garden on the roof?" 

She shook her head, "No," she admitted. "Man, why didn't you say anything sooner? I would've planted some bulbs for spring!" 

Pushing the door open, Sonny pulled her out onto the rooftop of their apartment building, flipping the switch by the door. Suddenly, hundreds of white fairy lights lit up the roof, making Isabella gasp in surprise. 

"Oh my god!" she looked around, eyeing the various plots and planters that surrounded them. "Sonny! It's beautiful!" 

He watched as she walked ahead of him, going up to the various flowers that were still blooming, as New York headed for winter. "We can start planting in the spring," he said, as she ran her fingertips along the leaves of a fern plant. 

"Look at the roses," Isabella said, as she knelt down to smell them. "I didn't know roses could bloom this late in the year." 

As she admired the roses, Sonny walked up behind her, slowly getting down on one knee. Reaching into his coat pocket, he took out the tiny black box, holding it in his hand. Turning around with a little sigh, Isabella jumped when she found him on the ground. Then, seeing that he was on one knee with a little box in his hand, she quickly covered her mouth in shock. 

"I know it's gettin' cold out here and I would've done it sooner, but..." he started, shifting forward on his knee, letting out a deep breath. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Iz. This past year and a half has been... the best of my life, which has only gotten better since you've walked into it. Wakin' up everyday next to you is like a dream, which I never thought I'd get to do." 

Isabella stood before him, shivering from the cold and nerves, as Sonny spilled his heart out to her. 

"Now, I'm not proposin' because of the whole incident at the hospital," he teased, which made her laugh. "I want a life with you. I want to have babies with you, because I can't picture havin' them with anyone else. Our half-Italian, half-French babies, who will love both cannoli's and baguette's. Our babies who will be both smart and beautiful like their mother, as well as tall and lanky like their father. And I hope to god that this is what you want too, because I think it'll be a hell of a ride." 

At that, Isabella found herself tearing up, as Sonny opened the box; the diamond ring twinkling under the fairy lights, so perfectly strung up above them. "Sonny..." she gasped. 

"So," Sonny cleared his throat, looking almost nervous now. "Isabella Marie Palladino, will you make me the most happiest man in all of New York, will you marry me?" 

Bawling at that point, Isabella nodded. "Y-yes!" she sobbed, as Sonny stood up quickly. "Yes!" 

Pulling her into his arms, Sonny picked her up and twirled her around, laughing. He then set her down on her feet, leaning down to kiss her. "I love you," she hiccuped, gripping the arms of his jacket. 

"I love you too," he said, kissing her again. 

He then let go of her, pulling the ring out of the box, reaching for her hand. With trembling fingers, he slid the ring onto that finger,sighing in relief as it went on perfectly. He could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, which would no doubt be the millions of messages from his family and their friends, asking if they were engaged yet. 

"It's beautiful," Isabella said quietly, looking down at her hand. "Oh my god, I can't believe we're engaged!" 

He chuckled as she giggled with glee, covering her cheeks with her trembling hands. "What a way to end the evenin', huh?" he asked, as she nodded. "And I'm being an awful fiance, lettin' you stand out here in the cold! Let's go inside! I promised to feed ya." 

"Wait! We need to document this!" Isabella said, pulling on his hand.

He frowned, "Take a picture!" she giggled. "We can send it out to everyone in a mass text!" 

"After that, I'm turnin' the thing off," Sonny chuckled, as she took his phone. "We can talk to everyone tomorrow!" 

"That is fine with me," Isabella nodded, opening up the camera. "Okay, you take it. I'm too short to get us both in the picture!" 

Taking the phone, Isabella moved to his left side, wrapping her arm around his waist. She then rested her head against his chest, while laying her left against against his chest, getting the ring into the photo. Dropping a kiss against the top of her head, Isabella closed her eyes and smiled, as Sonny quickly took the picture. 

"Aw, look how cute we are," Sonny teased, bringing the phone down for them to look at the photo. "Frenchie's gonna want this one framed." 

"She's going to lose her mind," Isabella teased, as they started for the building. 

Typing out a long text, with the photo attached, Sonny sent it out to their families and his squad, before turning the phone off for the evening. 

......................

The next morning, much to Isabella's surprise, Sonny was still in bed when she woke up around ten. Quietly, she got up and made her way into the bathroom, before heading out to start breakfast for them both. As she cooked, Isabella couldn't stop admiring the ring on her finger. The way it looked when she held a plate or a cup in her hand, twinkling with each movement. By then, the entire Carisi-Palladino clan received the great news, as Sonny's phone went off all night long in the kitchen. Sending the photo to herself, Isabella sat at the table and uploaded it to her Instagram and Facebook, so that her co-workers and family could see the good news. 

"God, please tell me you haven't started the plannin' yet," Sonny yawned, as he came into the kitchen. 

"Of course not!" Isabella giggled. "I'm still getting over the shock that I'm engaged now." 

He came over to her, dropping a kiss against her lips, as he went for the coffee. "Good," he said, pouring out a cup for himself. "Because I want part in the plannin'. Ya know, pickin' the flowers and the colors." 

Isabella giggled, "Yeah?" she asked, as he nodded. "I'm quite surprised, Sonny. Most men leave that to the bride and the mother's." 

"Well, I'm not like every other man in the world," Sonny reminded her, to which she acknowledged with a nod. "But this is goin' to be one the best days of my life; the day that we become husband and wife." 

The title "husband and wife," made Isabella blush, as she grew giddy at that new reality for themselves. "Okay," she nodded. "But! Let's promise each other now, that we won't let the wedding planning get the best of us." 

"Deal," Sonny nodded, as he sat down at the table. "Now, since we have the entire day to ourselves..." 

"We have to call our parents first," she said, which earned her a pout. "Babe, they're gonna want to talk to us. We can call them after breakfast and afterwards, we can have the entire day to celebrate." 

Watching as she got up to finish breakfast, Sonny went to check his messages, as Isabella's phone started to ping with incoming messages. "Well, I have tons of messages here, written all in texts," he grumbled, scrolling through the texts from his sisters. "Squad sends their congrats and they want to go out for drinks sometime this week." 

"God, we're gonna have so many celebratory drinks and parties," Isabella said, as she grabbed plates and forks. "Our mother's will want to throw an engagement party, so don't be surprised is Maman asks for all the names and addresses of your family and friends. She's been planning this moment my entire life." 

"Well, I can't wait to do all those things," Sonny grinned, setting his phone down. "Hey, kiddos!" 

Harry and Leia scrambled into the kitchen, jumping onto the chair across from Sonny, before jumping onto the table. "Leia, my girl!" Sonny cooed, as she butted her head against his chin. "Guess what? Mommy is gonna make an honest man outta Daddy!" 

Isabella snorted, as Leia meowed. "We're gettin' hitched!" he exclaimed, scratching her behind the ears. "Now, you can be the flower girl. Harry, ya little monster, you can be the ring bearer." 

"Dear god," Isabella said to herself, as she laid the bacon onto a dish. "This will be one hell of a wedding." 

................

Wednesday night, they found themselves at a bar, celebrating with the squad and Barba. As Isabella waited inside with Sonny, who was sent ahead of the others, they talked about their day at work. 

"All the girls can't stop looking at it," she giggled, as she laid her left hand flat on the bar. "And the boys keep asking about you. They want to meet you, to make sure you're gonna "share cookies with Miss. Palladino," because that's the most important thing." 

"Well, the next time you guys do career day, I'm in," he promised, leaning in for a kiss. "Hey, maybe we can sign Barba up too! Could you imagine him explaining his job to a bunch of five year olds?" 

She giggled, as the door to the bar opened, letting in the chilly air. Sonny looked up at and waved, as Isabella turned around on the stool, to find Olivia and the crew coming in.

"Oh guys!" she giggled, as they came over to them. 

"It's not everyday that we have good friends getting engaged," Olivia said, as they held flowers and balloons in hand. "We wanted to get a cake," she sighed, as Amanda made a face. 

"Barba said no," she pouted, as Isabella stood up to hug her. "So, we'll do cake another night." 

Fin, Mike and Rafael behind them, all congratulated them on their engagement, while Olivia and Amanda "ooh'd" and "ahh'd" over the ring. "Damn, Carisi," Fin said, as he held Isabella's hand in his. "Now that's a rock!" 

The bride-to-be giggled, "That's nothin' compared to the things I saw!" Sonny said, as Isabella greeted Rafael and Mike. "Some of those rings cost more than what I have to pay for Fordham! And they were awful!" 

"Our Dad's went with him," Isabella giggled, as Fin and Sonny talked. "My Dad said Sonny is the worst to shop with, since he's so particular. He then offered his condolences for when we have to put a wedding registry together." 

"Take your mother," Rafael shrugged. 

Olivia, Amanda and Isabella looked at him with a frown, to which he shrugged off. "Trust me," he nodded. "My mother keeps harping on me to settle down, since being in my forties and single is a crime. She lives for bridal and baby registries." 

"So she wants you to get married, just to pick out your china and bed linens?" Amanda frowned. "You know, the sheets that you would have sex on, in order to create those grandchildren?" 

"So classy, Rollins," Rafael sneered, ordering a scotch. 

Isabella snorted, "You and Maman should have lunch together," she said to Rafael. "You two would get along so well and Maman needs friends. She's always complaining about the women in her book club, along with the family she married into. Hell, she'll probably find you cute and pinch your cheeks." 

Olivia snorted, "Was she like that with Sonny?" she asked. 

"Well, she had to wait until he was sitting down, to pinch his cheeks," Isabella shrugged. "And it wasn't until the third time I brought him home for dinner, that she did so. Dad loved him on the spot, being the fact that he's all Italian. Nonna? Forget it, she practically swooned! I never saw her toss aside her cane so fast, when Sonny came into the living room and started talking to her in Italian. She blushes like a school girl every single time we're at the house." 

"Swoonin' grandmas," Rafael snickered. 

She giggled, "But, seriously," she nodded. "Go out to lunch with her. Maybe she'll leave me alone, if she has a friend to talk to her about color swatches and the opera." 

"She's already starting with the wedding planning?" Amanda asked, as Isabella nodded. "God, you've only been engaged for four days." 

"According to her, Sonny and I should've set a date already," Isabella rolled her eyes. "And I should have my bridal party all set, which is silly since I have no sisters or close friends, besides you two." 

Amanda shrugged, taking a sip of her beer. "I'll be a bridesmaid," she offered. "But nothin' frilly or peach." 

"Hey! We're gonna order a round!" Sonny said, grabbing their attention. "And maybe something to eat! Babe, you want wings or those cheese fries?" 

"God, he's so cute," Amanda teased. "Better get both, Iz. We've waited all day for this, so we're starvin'." 

She giggled, "Get both!" she said, as Sonny spoke to the bar tender. "And don't get crazy with the drinking! I still have to take you home!" 

 


	19. Chapter 19

"All I'm sayin' is that we set a date first," Sonny said, as they waited for the train to stop. "Then we can start plannin' all the other stuff." 

"Sonny, we've been engaged for almost three weeks," Isabella sighed, turning around to look at him. "Can't we just enjoy the newly engaged phase, before you start throwing wedding magazines at me?" 

He pouted, "I figured you'd want to set a date..." he mumbled, as they stepped out onto the platform. 

She nodded, "I do," she said. "But I'm already hearing this from your mother and mine. They've flooded out my inbox with wedding dresses, cakes and party favors. They've taken complete control over our wedding, and we  _just_ got engaged." 

"Well, that's mother's for you," he said, as they walked towards the stairs. 

"I understand that, but between work and the holidays?" Isabella sighed. "How about this? We both start looking at wedding stuff and make a portfolio." 

Sonny frowned, "portfolio?" he asked, as Isabella nodded. 

"Do a wedding theme for each season, find a bunch of pictures and put it all together," she smiled. "After Christmas, we'll crack open a bottle of wine and go through them. From there, we can compare notes and decide on a date for the wedding." 

He nodded slowly, "I like this idea," he said. "But what if we can't agree?" 

"Then...." Isabella shrugged her shoulders. "We'll play a round of strip poker and go from there." 

"You just want to see me naked," Sonny teased, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, as Isabella giggled. "But alright, we'll make our portfolio's and reassess after the holidays." 

Isabella smiled up at him, "Thank you," she said, as he gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Now, let's get this Thanksgiving dinner over with!" 

................

Isabella set the cup of coffee down in front of Sonny, before sitting on his lap, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. 

"Well, it's all up to Iz anyways," Sonny said, as Joey frowned. "It's her apartment too, kid." 

"What's all up to me?" Isabella asked, as Sonny wrapped his arm around her waist. "What are we doing to the apartment?" 

Joey, her teenaged brother, rolled his eyes. "You guys should get a huge TV for the living room! That way Sonny can finally play Overwatch on something bigger than a computer monitor." 

Isabella rolled her eyes, "We have a  _huge_ TV in our bedroom," she corrected him. "And if Sonny wants to play some video game, he can. He doesn't need to ask me permission, Joey." 

"I still think it's stupid that you have the bigger TV in your room," the teenager scowled. "You probably don't even use it that much, since you're always in bed by nine-thirty." 

"How would you know?" Isabella shot back, her eyebrows raised. "And so what if I'm in bed by nine-thirty, Joey. Some of us work for a living, you know. Not all of us can go to frat parties and crawl our asses to morning lecture, like you." 

Sonny gave her hip a light squeeze, "Easy, easy," he said quietly, as Isabella shook her head. "Joey, leave ya sister alone."

"Joey, I hear your name," Noelle called from the kitchen. "What are you doing?" 

"Nothin' Ma!" Joey whined, as Antonio came up from the basement with Dominick. "Pop, are we doin' the bonfire?"   
  
His father shrugged, "Ask ya Ma!" he said, before turning his attention back to Dominick. "So, as I was sayin'." 

Angela and Bella came out of the kitchen, carrying a tray of coffee and tea, setting it onto the table. "So, what are we doing now?" Bella asked. 

"Well, we usually wait a while before eating again," Isabella shrugged. "Sometimes Maman likes to break out the Ipad and start looking at housewares on Macy's, since Dad won't let her go out on Black Friday." 

"Mamaaaaa!" 

Vittoria stumbled in from the living room, her little dress shoes clacking on the hardwood floor, as she searched for her mother. Bella moved around the table and scooped the little girl up into her arms, pressing a kiss against her cheek. 

"What's the matta?" she asked, as Vittoria whined. 

"I hungry," she pouted, brushing her blonde curls out of her eyes. "Feed Tori." 

Sonny snickered, "She's dyin' for a cannoli," he said, as Bella scowled at him. "This girl eats more than Tommy!" 

Bella shook her head, "Reminds me of someone I know," she snapped, glaring at her brother. "Tori baby, how about you bother ya Uncle Sonny for food?" 

"Bellllllaaaa!" Sonny whined, as she set the girl down. "Aw, come here dollface." 

Together, both he and Isabella pulled the girl up onto their laps, which made the two year old giggle. "Isa! Isa!" she cheered, placing her hands on either side of Isabella's face. "Kiss!" 

"Kissy, Kissy for my little fishie!" Isabella cooed, as she pecked Tori's chubby cheeks with kisses. 

Seeing how Isabella interacted with his nieces and nephews, always brought a smile to Sonny's face. It also made him wonder how she would be, when it would be their own child demanding for hugs and kisses; what they would sound like, and who they would take after in looks. If they would have all girls or all boys, or a mix of both. What their home would look like, once they started having children together; the mess of boys and overflowing laundry baskets. The dish rack housing sippy cups and bottles, next to their coffee mugs. Rubber ducks in the bathtub, along with the bottle of bubbles and baby shampoos.

"You feed Tori," the girl said, nodding her head. "Unca' Sun, feed Tori." 

"If I feed ya now, we'll have to change ya diaper," Sonny warned, which made the girl giggle. "Can you try to wait a lil' longer? For me?"

Tori took in the pout and puppy dog eyes that Sonny gave her, nodding her little head furiously. "Play with Tori," she demanded.

"We'll play," Sonny promised, tweaking her nose. "How 'bout it, Aunt Iz? Wanna play with me and Tori?"

"I would love to," Isabella smiled, as Tori babbled to them. "Come on, Tori. Let's go get your toys!"

Standing up, Isabella stepped back, as Sonny stood with Tori in his arms. "Let's go find ya bag," Sonny said, giving Tori a little jiggle in his arms, as they started out of the dining room. "What did Mommy pack today?"

"Dollies!"

As they went off to search for the toy bag, Angela and Bella exchanged looks with one another. "Ma, after they're married, "Bella warned, as Angela snorted.

"Didn't stop you and Tommy from havin' one," she reminded her daughter.

"That's because Tommy and I are very different from those two," Bella said, as she headed back into the kitchen. "Very different."

..................

"I-I can't believe we just had sex in ya childhood bedroom," Sonny panted, as Isabella held onto him. "With our parents downstairs."

Isabella let out a breathless laugh, as the wall and Sonny kept her from falling to the floor. "Always a first for everything," she said, leaning in for a kiss. "And I couldn't help myself. Something about seeing you with kids, gets me all riled up."

He snorted, "Well, if we keep goin' at it like this, we'll end up with a kid or two before we get married," he teased, easing her legs down from around his hips. "Where'd ya frilly panties go?"

"Somewhere," Isabella said, waving her hand towards the bed. "I don't remember."

Finding them on the floor, Sonny quickly picked them up and handed them back to her, before redressing himself. Slipping the lacy garment up her still trembling legs, Isabella stumbled over to the bed and threw herself across the mattress.

"Give me five minutes," she mumbled, as Sonny sat down next to her.

"That should be enough, before we have to show our faces downstairs again," Sonny teased, laying back against the pale blue comforter on the full size bed.

Isabella turned her head to face him, "Would it really be bad if we got pregnant before marriage?" she asked quietly.

Sonny shook his head, "If we could have a baby tomorrow, I'd be all for it," he said. "But I'm a little more old fashioned, Iz. I wanna enjoy bein' married to ya, before we have 'em. Get all our work in, before we have them."

"How soon after we're married?" Isabella asked. "Are we talking.. six months? A year? Two years?"

"I'm leavin' that one up to you," Sonny said. "Since you're the one that's gotta carry and give birth. It's only fair."

She giggled, "Maybe we'll have a lil' honeymoon baby," she teased. "Then, when they're old enough to hear the story, we'll tell them. How Mommy and Daddy made them while honeymooning somewhere nice. Like Italy or... Finland."

"Finland?" Sonny snorted, rolling onto his side to look at her. "We're not honeymooning in Finland."

"Why not?" Isabella pouted.

Sonny chuckled, "Neither of us speak the language, first off," he pointed out. "And if anything, we can honeymoon in Italy. I'd rather our child be conceived there, since they'll be part Italian."

Isabella sighed, "Well, I guess we're honeymooning in Italy."

"Don't break a leg there, Iz," Sonny snorted, as she cuddled up next to him. "Jumpin' for joy and all."

"I'll go wherever you go, Sonny," Isabella mumbled, resting her head on his arm. "As long as you're there, I'll be happy."

 


	20. Chapter 20

"So we agree? July of next year," Isabella asked, looking up at Sonny. "Will Liv give you time off for a wedding and a honeymoon?" 

Sonny nodded, "Well, yeah," he said. "I mean, I have plenty of vacation and personal time saved up. It's the best time to actually get married, since you'll be off from work by that point." 

"I just hope I find a dress, that'll be ready by then," she sighed, running her hand through her hair. "I'll have to call Maman and Ma, so that they can come looking with me. I'll also have to see if I can get Amanda and Liv to look at bridesmaids dresses too, since they're gonna be in the wedding party." 

"Which, we have time for," Sonny reminded her, laying his hand on her thigh. "It's seven months away, babe. It's only the middle of December, which means we have plenty of time." 

Setting her notebook aside, Isabella picked up a wedding magazine and started flipping through the pages. "God, I don't even know what I want to wear," she muttered, eyeing the various styles. "This is going to be so hard, Sonny. What if I can't find a dress? What am I supposed to wear then? A potato sack?" 

He smirked, "It  _would_ be easier to remove, come the weddin' night," he teased, earning a scoff from Isabella. "Hey, you'll find a dress." 

"Yeah, yeah," Isabella muttered, as Sonny kissed her. "Are you ordering take out?" 

"I was thinkin' Chinese," Sonny nodded, looking for his phone. "Unless you want somethin' else." 

Isabella shook her head, "Chinese is perfect," she said, setting the magazine down on her lap. "Can you get chicken and broccoli with white rice? And extra fried wantons?" 

He nodded, "Anythin' else? Or are you gonna just pick the food off my plate, like always?" he teased, smirking at her. 

"You already answered your own question, baby," Isabella snorted, turning the magazine page. "Oooh, do you think I'll look good in a mermaid cut gown?" 

"Um, I don't really know what that is, but I think you'd look gorgeous in anything," Sonny said, finding his phone under the mess of their bedding. "I'll be back!" 

As Sonny put their order in, Isabella skimmed through the bulky magazine, folding down the corners of potential wedding gowns. By the time she reached the halfway point, she had been overwhelmed and discouraged by what she had seen. Closing the magazine, Isabella tossed it to the side and reached for her own phone, opening her text log. Sending out a mass text to Amanda, Liv and Sonny's sisters, asking for the help on wedding planning, Isabella sent a quick text to both her mother and Sonny's. 

 _Whenever you two are free, I want to start looking for my dress,_ she texted.  _Sonny and I set a date and we need to start planning ASAP._

"Twenty minutes," Sonny announced, coming back into the bedroom. "What happened, done so soon?" 

"I rather see the dresses in person," she admitted, setting her phone down on the bed. "Can you call the church tomorrow and book it for July? I'm leaving that to you, since you were a baby. It's in your neck of the woods." 

Sonny sat down on the bed, "Sure," he nodded, moving the magazines, notebooks and clippings aside. "C'mere." 

Moving across the mattress, Isabella crawled onto Sonny's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Don't stress ya self out for this weddin'," he urged. "Everythin' is gonna fall into place, babe. We've got friends and family that will help us, alright? We don't need everythin' to be super fancy, because all that matters, is that you and I are gonna be married. That's all I care about, Iz." 

"So, can I wear a hot pink bedazzled gown, with extra tulle?" Isabella asked, her lips twitching with an impending giggle. 

"Whatever you want," Sonny snorted, as Isabella began to giggle. "I know it will piss Frenchie off, but I'd still marry ya. Hot pink gown or not." 

Isabella nodded, "I hope you're ready for seven months of chaos, Sonny," she warned. "We're cutting it close here." 

He sighed, "I know," he agreed. "But, we both agreed on a short engagement. I'd marry ya tomorrow, if it weren't for our mothers and my sisters. I can't deny them all the church weddin' and I've always wanted to get married in that church, ever since I decided not to become a priest." 

"You would've been a real, sexy priest," Isabella teased, running her thumb across his cheek. "Think of so many naughty thoughts, us sinners would have about you. In the confession booth and with rosary beads." 

"God, you're worse than me," Sonny shook his head, as Isabella cuddled against him. "Why do I get the feeling that some kinky, role-playin' sketch, is comin' my way? You want me to choke you with a rosary, while you call me "Father," while I nail you into the mattress?" 

She snorted, "Jesus, Sonny," she gasped, shaking her head. "I'm going to set the table, while you fantasize about that." 

He watched as she crawled off the bed, heading for the door of their bedroom. "You got it, Sista," he said, his hands clasped together in prayer, while bowing his head. 

"You're going to ruin the whole church image, if you keep it up," Isabella yelled out, as she headed down the hallway. "Then we won't be able to get married in one, because I'll be thinking of you and me having sex on the alter!" 

...............

Noelle, Angela and Isabella walked down the crowded sidewalk, three days later, after a bridal appointment. The young bride-to-be, walked ahead with her hands burrowed in her coat pockets, feeling overwhelmed and disappointed. After looking at various wedding gowns and trying a few on, Isabella left the shop with nothing; not even an inkling of what she really wanted, so that her next trip would be more successful. 

Reaching the diner, they were shown to a booth, where Isabella set her things down. "I'm going to the bathroom," she announced, picking her purse back up. "Order a water with lemon for me, please?" 

Noelle nodded, watching as she walked towards the back. "She's going to let one trip, ruin the entire experience," she said, shaking her head. "You never settle for the first dress, on your first trip." 

"And I think she needs more than just the two of us," Angela noted. "I'll see if the girls are free next weekend. They're younger than us two, Noelle, and more aware of the fashion today. Everything we pointed out, was very mature and dated...." 

"Well, I don't want her wearing something... skimpy," Noelle sniffed. "She's getting married in a church, not on a beach or rooftop!" 

As Isabella made her way back from the bathroom, Angela and Noelle fell silent, looking down at their menus. "Sonny's gonna be home a bit late tonight," she announced, sliding into the booth across from them. "Something about paperwork.." 

The women nodded, as a waitress came by to take their drink orders. Once she walked away, Noelle set her menu down and sighed. "Isabella, what is wrong?" she asked. "Hm? Talk to us." 

"I just.." Isabella sighed. "I don't know, Maman. I went in there, thinking I'd find out what I wanted, but now I'm even more confused. None of those dresses were appealing or flattering at all, which makes me think that  _nothing_ will look good on me." 

"But that was just one shop," Angela pointed out. "Why don't we search for a few bigger ones and make appointments? I'll call the girls up and they can come with us, because you know they're gonna be more helpful than the two of us." 

Noelle sniffed, "You could wear my dress" she pointed out. 

Isabella shook her head, "You worse a suit, Maman," she pointed out. "And you were a size two, when you married Daddy. There's no way I can squeeze my size ten body, into a size two." 

"You'll find something," Angela cut in, shaking her head. "You only set the date, three days ago. Don't start panicking now, Iz. If you can't find something by March, then we'll worry about it. But for now? Just calm down, do a little research and  _breathe."_

"How about working on other things?" Noelle suggested. "You set the date, yes. But you need to pick colors for the bridesmaids and groomsmen. There's also flowers and where you're going to have the reception, along with planning and booking the honeymoon. Why not have Sonny do some of that stuff for you, while you worry about what you're going to wear, along with your bridesmaids." 

The young woman nodded, "Sonny did say that he wanted to plan the honeymoon," she admitted. "And we want to work on the guest list with you two, along with Daddy and Dominick. We don't want a big wedding, so there's a lot of people we're not going to invite." 

Noelle placed her hand against her chest, "Mon dieu," she gasped, shaking her head. "We'll never hear the end of it..." 

"We will help with the list," Angela said, glaring at Noelle. "And with whatever else you two need. You're not alone, Iz. We've been waiting for this moment for over a year, if not longer. I'll be damned if this doesn't turn out to be the wedding of both your dreams!" 

................

Later that night, Isabella sat on the sofa with her laptop, saving pictures of wedding gowns and bridesmaids gowns. By the time Sonny arrived home, a little after eleven, she had saved over forty pictures- for her bridesmaids; three were of wedding gowns which, after a few re-visits, she ended up liking less and less. 

"Hey," Sonny sighed, leaning over the back of the sofa to kiss her hello. "What are you doing up so late? You have work tomorrow." 

"Looking at dresses," she sighed, as he kicked off his shoes. "How was work?" 

He came around the sofa and sat down, pulling her feet onto his lap. "Drainin'," he yawned, laying his head back. "How did ya dress shoppin' go? Find anythin' ya like?" 

Isabella shook her head, "No," she sighed. "We're gonna try a few places next weekend with your sisters." 

"What's the matter?" Sonny asked, looking at her. "You look so sad, Iz." 

"It's nothing," she shook her head, scrolling through another page of wedding gowns. She could feel her nose tingling, as her eyes welled up with tears. 

Taking the laptop off her lap, Sonny closed it and set it down on the coffee table, pulling her by the wrists to sit on his lap. "What happened?" he asked. "Did somethin' happen at the shop?" 

He removed her glasses from her face, setting them down on the arm of the sofa, as she began to cry. "Oh, baby," he cooed, tucking her face into his neck. "Shhh, it's alright." 

"Nothing looked good on me, Sonny," she cried, as he rubbed her back. "I'm so fat and I looked like a marshmallow. I didn't even have to say it either, since the sales girl's face said it all." 

"Hey, you are not fat," Sonny scolded, looking down at her. "You're a healthy, beautiful, young woman. And who cares what the girl thinks? Is she the one gettin' married? No, she's not." 

Isabella hiccuped, "I just.. didn't look like a bride, Sonny," she shook her head. "I looked like a joke, standing there in a gown made with tulle and lace." 

"I bet you looked gorgeous," Sonny shook his head. "There's no doubt in my mind, baby. You look gorgeous in whatever you wear, including the bath towel." 

She sat quietly, looking down at her hands; the diamond engagement ring sparkling back up at her. Sonny watched her with a frown, worried about the silent thoughts that were running through her mind. 

"Do..do you not want to get married?" he asked, almost afraid to hear her answer. 

"I do want to get married," Isabella said, looking up at him. "More than anything, I want to get married to you, Sonny. Being your wife is everything I want."

"If you want to push the date back, we can do that," he continued. "Maybe July is too soon, since we've only been engaged for a month. Maybe if we push it back a year, it'll give us more time to plan. For you to find a dress that you really like, and avoid all that potential disasters that could arise." 

Playing with his tie, Isabella sighed. "Then we'd push back everything, Sonny," she said, shaking her head. "No, we're getting married on July twenty-third. Seven months from now, we're going to be getting ready to get married." 

Sonny gave her a small smile, "Then don't stress," he simply stated. "You're gonna find the dress, Iz. But ya just gotta be patient, alright? Right now, I think you've got a lot of nerves goin' insane right now. So, no more bridal magazines or those ridiculous wedding shows you've made me watch." 

"But.." 

"No," he shook his head. "I'll let ya look at the computer, but that's it. Let my sisters help you, babe. Hell, maybe have Rollins help ya. She's brutally honest, which is both good and bad, but I'm sure she'd like to help. Even Liv." 

Isabella nodded, "Sometimes, I feel like I shouldn't be this happy," she finally admitted. "That all of this is just a dream that I'll wake up from one day, and I'll find myself back in that hollow shell of a person I was before I met you. I looked at myself in a wedding dress today and thought, "God, I don't deserve this happy ending. Damaged goods and here I am, trying on a wedding gown that's way too small and overpriced.""  

Sonny leaned down and kissed her, pulling her close to his chest. "You deserve every bit of happiness, as the next person," he said softly. "I don't ever want to hear that from you again, you hear me? You are  _not_ damaged goods, Isabella." 

"I haven't felt this way in so long," she said, her lips trembling. "It's horrifying, Sonny. I don't know why I feel like this all of the sudden." 

"You're takin' too much of this on your own," Sonny shook his head. "How about, we push it back to the fall? Hm? We can get married in the fall, where it'll be cooler and prettier. Besides, the fall is totally your season." 

She blinked, "It is?" she sniffed, as Sonny nodded. 

"Are you kiddin' me?" Sonny scoffed. "The sweaters and those brown boots you always wear? And can we talk about the plaid shirts, with those tight jeans and leggings, which you have hundreds of pairs of?" 

"Sonny," she whined, letting out a small laugh. 

He nodded, "You're beautiful all year round," he started. "But it's something about the fall, that makes me pinch myself every single day. I don't know what it is about you in the fall, but for those few months out of the year, I want to do nothin' but stare at you all day." 

Isabella blushed, "So?" Sonny asked, tilting his head to catch her eyes. Whattaya say? Wanna marry me in the fall?" 

"Yes," Isabella nodded. 

"Good," he grinned. "I'll call the church and change the date tomorrow. But for now? We're going to bed." 

Standing up, Sonny shifted Isabella in his arms and carried her down the hall to their bedroom, setting her down on their bed. Quickly, he set his phone, wallet and badge onto the dresser, before stripping down to his boxers. 

"No shower?" Isabella asked, as he climbed into bed next to her. 

"I'll take one tomorrow morning," he yawned, reaching out for her. "Right now, I just want to hold you." 

Scooting closer to him, Isabella sighed as he wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss against the back of her neck. "I love you, Iz," he said, giving her waist a light squeeze. "You're gonna be the most beautiful bride, that's ever graced Staten Island." 

Rolling over, Isabella tucked her nose against his neck, wrapping her arms around him. As he continued to babble about their wedding, reassuring her from all her doubts and fears, Isabella was lulled to sleep. 


	21. Chapter 21

"Look at all this!" Sonny grinned, coming into the kitchen. "Struffoli, pizzelle's, tiramisu! Good god, Iz. I'm not even gonna eat dinner at this rate!" 

She snorted, moving the baking dishes into the sink, before heading back to the stove. "You'll eat your Ma's cooking, otherwise you get  _nothing_ for dessert." 

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Nothing, you say?" he teased, kissing her neck. "Have you been bakin' since I left this mornin'?" 

"No, I had to wrap a few presents," Isabella said, as she texted Noelle. "I also did the laundry, while everything was in the oven. So, your clothes for tomorrow are hanging up on the closet door." 

"Thank you, baby." 

Isabella smiled, as he peppered her neck with kisses. "Go take a shower," she said. "I'll make you something to eat and then you can help me pack this all up for tomorrow." 

With the next day being Christmas, there was still much to do, before heading out to Staten Island. And with Isabella's parents and younger brother coming out, Isabella went overboard with the baking and preparing the gifts. In their living room, a small tree stood before their windows, covered in white lights and simple ornaments. A few wrapped up presents found their way under the tree, while two stocks had been pinned to the wall near the television. 

"After that, we could watch a movie," Sonny suggested. "Unless you wanna head to bed, since we have to be up a little earlier than usual tomorrow." 

"Whatever you want to do," Isabella shrugged. "It's almost nine, so by the time you eat and we get this cleaned up.. it'll be almost eleven. We could make hot chocolate and sit on the deck outside." 

Near their food bowls, Harry and Leia rolled around, batting a toy mouse between each other. "Or, I could show you how sorry I am, for not tellin' you about my BAR results..." Sonny said innocently, as she turned to look at him. 

Isabella sighed, "I'm not mad at you," she told him, for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "I'm just... confused is all. That you didn't tell  _anyone_ for that matter, Sonny. It's not like we would've been upset if you didn't pass, you know." 

"I know," Sonny sighed, hanging his head. "I'm just torn between staying with SVU and leaving to pursue a law career now. I love where I am." 

"So you stay," Isabella shrugged. "Stay and keep shadowing Rafael for the time being. Maybe a few years down the line, after we start having kids, you could change careers. If you want to, that is." 

Sonny nodded, "Maybe," he sighed. "We could still celebrate it though. I know you're dying to make something cute out of it, being a Pinterest fanatic that you are." 

Isabella nudged him with her sock-clad toes. "If I can recall, it was you that enjoyed the cutesy stuff," she teased. "And there would've been celebratory sex and maybe cupcakes. Not together, but you know..." 

"Skip the cupcakes and go right to the celebratory sex," Sonny smirked, leaning in for a kiss, just as his cellphone started to ring. 

Groaning, Sonny rested his forehead against Isabella's, "I swear to fuckin' god," he mumbled, as Isabella fished the device out of his pocket. "It's Teresa," she giggled. "Probably calling to remind you that we're taking the ten-thirty ferry." 

Taking the phone from her, Sonny stepped away and answered it, while Isabella went back to cleaning up the counter tops and checking on cookies in the oven. "Yeah, yeah," Sonny grumbled. "I know what time, Teresa! No, I'm not bein' a crybaby about it! Yeah well, we did offer to host Christmas here, but you didn't want to travel to Queens. You said it was an   _uncivilized_ neighborhood, with hipsters and welfare parents." 

" _SONNY!"_ Teresa shrieked. " _MA! I'M UNINVITIN' YOUR SON TO THE FESTIVITIES TOMORROW! ONLY IZZIE CAN COME OUT!"_

Grabbing the sponge from the counter, Isabella turned the faucet on and picked up the bottle of dish soap. "Sonny! Stop being so mean!" she snorted, as he continued to whine. "Say you're sorry and that we'll see your family tomorrow." 

"She's the one bein' mean!" Sonny cried, as Teresa continued to shout in his ear. "Iz, you talk to her! I can't talk to her, when she's screamin' like an animal." 

Rolling her eyes, Isabella rinsed her hands off and took the phone from him. "Go shower," she ordered, waving her hand at him. "Ridiculous. Hello, Teresa. Yes, I know. I'm marrying your "immature brother", and willing planning to reproduce with him. What can I say? I'm just as crazy as he is..." 

.....................

Isabella pulled the blanket tightly around her shoulders, cuddling against Sonny's chest, as he flipped through the channels. 

"Teresa's gonna be so pissed come tomorrow afternoon. Especially with the change of plans being so last minute," Sonny snorted. "Thank god ya father is drivin' tomorrow. I didn't know that Frenchie has a phobia of boats." 

"Well, don't tease her about it," Isabella warned, pressing her nose against his neck. "She has a horrible experience when she was a little girl, back my grandparents took her to Capri one summer." 

Setting the remote down on the arm of the sofa, Sonny wrapped his arms tightly around her. "What happened?" he asked, curious as to what the story was.

Isabella yawned, "They were out sailing, when another boat slammed into theirs," she said. Maman was only five, I think. She fell overboard and almost drowned, while her sister broke her leg in two places. They almost had to amputate, but luckily the doctor managed to save her leg."

"Wow," Sonny winced, shaking his head. "Alright, I won't tease Frenchie about boats."

"Thank you," she mumbled, "Now, let's plot how we can annoy your sister tomorrow."

An hour later, they were crawling into bed, setting the alarm for a quarter after nine. "I kinda wish we were having Christmas here," Isabella sighed, snuggling under the heavy blanket. "We wouldn't have to worry about leaving the apartment." 

"Next year," Sonny promised, wrapping his arm around her waist. "We can get all the practice in that way, when we have a family of our own, we'll be seasoned hostess's." 

When their alarm went off the next morning, around a quarter to nine, they decided to stay in bed a bit longer; by ten-thirty, they were settled on the floor near their tree, opening their presents and nursing cups of coffee. By eleven, a half hour after they were supposed to be on the ferry, Noelle, Antonio and Joey were arriving at their apartment to pick Sonny and Isabella up. 

"Teresa is blowing up my phone," Isabella whined, as she climbed into the backseat of the car. "Call her, Sonny. I don't want to get into it with her. It's Christmas." 

"Isn't Teresa the hot one?" Joey asked, earning a smack upside his head from Sonny. "Ayee!" the teenager cried, smoothing his hair back. "Watch it!" 

Noelle rolled her eyes, as Antonio pulled away from the curb. "Enough Joey," she snapped, before turning her attention back to Isabella. "Did you not tell them about the change in plans? That we were going to drive, instead of taking the ferry?" 

"No, since you only told us last night," Isabella said, as Sonny texted his sister. "Teresa will get over it, but I don't need her texting me, being over the top ridiculous right now." 

Sonny placed his hand on her thigh, "It's Teresa," he reminded her. "She's always over the top." 

As they drove through Queens, the topic of conversation was of course, the wedding. Since announcing their new wedding date, the twentieth of September, Noelle and Angela were quick at work; the daily overflow of texts and emails to both Sonny and Isabella, went up every single day, as they sent pictures and ideas. It was enough that both had to turn their email notifications off, along with sending their phone calls right to voicemail. 

"Maman, I don't want to talk too much about it tonight," Isabella whined, as Noelle informed them of centerpieces she had found online. "It's Christmas. Can't we have one day, in which we don't talk about wedding planning? I'm tired as it is, since I baked all day yesterday." 

"Yeah, Frenchie," Sonny chimed in. "We can talk about the weddin' tomorrow. Or this weekend. I already gave Ma and my sisters a warnin' too, since they're foamin' at the mouth about it." 

Noelle sighed, "I don't understand you two," she said, throwing her hands up. "You talk about wanting to get married, the entire year and a half you were dating! Now, you're both engaged and you don't want to talk about the wedding at all!" 

Isabella grit her teeth and rolled her eyes, "Because we both work forty plus hours a week? And we're exhausted, by the time we get home," she reminded Noelle. "Hell, I'm lucky if Sonny and I have a night together, since his shifts aren't always the same, every single day." 

"Elle, leave them be," Antonio said, as he drove. "It's Christmas and I don't want to have to spend the day, with everyone bein' mad at each other." 

Noelle grumbled, "Yeh's can talk about flowers and dresses another day," he continued. "It won't kill ya, honey." 

Turning to look at Sonny, Isabella made a face and shook her head, before resting against his shoulder. "I can't wait for this day to be over," she mumbled, as her parents bickered. "New Years Eve is just going to be us, unless you're working." 

"Deal," he whispered, lifting her hand up to kiss her knuckles. 

..................

Sonny shifted Isabella in his arms, as he stepped into the apartment. "Just put it on the kitchen table," he said, nodding to Antonio. "After I put her down, I'll come out to put it away." 

"Nonsense," Antonio said, as he placed the gift bags and shopping bags onto the table. "Get her into bed. If you don't get her into her pajamas now, forget about it. Then you'll wake up to her, whining about sleeping in tights." 

Chuckling, Sonny carried Isabella down the hall to their bedroom, heading straight for the bed. Putting her down, he removed his jacket and quickly went in search for pajamas. Slipping her boots off, Sonny struggled with the tights, as Isabella wiggled and kicked at him. 

"Stop," she whined, as Sonny sat her up. 

"It's only me," Sonny said, holding her face in his hands. "Iz, it's me. It's Sonny." 

Opening her eyes, Isabella looked at him and pouted. "What are you doin'?" she mumbled, as he unzipped the back of her dress. "Don't wanna have sex." 

He sighed, moving the dress up and over her head, "I'm putting you in your pj's," he informed her, yanking the oversized thermal top, over her head. "You fell asleep in the car, after we left my parents house." 

She continued to mumble, wiggling as he pulled her bra down her arms, before sliding them into the sleeves of the shirt. "Almost done," he promised, laying her back down. "Do you want pants?" 

"No," she huffed, rolling over to shove her face into a pillow. 

"Fine," Sonny sighed, tossing the flannel bottoms onto the laundry basket. "I'll be back." 

Leaving her to snore into her pillow, Sonny headed back into the kitchen, where Antonio was loading the last of the leftovers into the fridge. "She give you a hard time?" the older man asked, closing the door. 

"Of course," Sonny snorted. "Wouldn't be like Isabella, if she didn't." 

"She gets that from her Mother," Antonio sighed, looking down at his watch. "Well, I'm gonna head out. Knowing my wife, she's probably in the car, cursing me in her native tongue." 

Walking him to the door, he made the older man promise to text or call when they got home, before saying his goodbyes. Once Antonio left, Sonny locked up the apartment and took the gift bags off the kitchen table. Setting them in the spare bedroom, he made his way into the master bedroom to get ready for bed. In the short time that he had left Isabella, she had sprawled out across the entire bed like a starfish, using both their pillows as arm rests in the process. Harry and Leia had made their way out of hiding to join her, curling up on either side of her. 

"Jesus, I can't even sleep in my own bed,' Sonny muttered, as he changed into flannel bottoms. "Move, ya furry beasts." 

Moving each kitten over, Sonny carefully rolled Isabella onto her back, before pulling the blankets up to cover her. "Shhhh," she hissed, as Sonny scolded Harry for nipping at his fingers. "You'll wake the bees!" 

"Bees?" Sonny frowned, as he knelt on his side of the bed. "Babe, it's the middle of December. What kinda bees do you think are livin' out there in the cold?" 

She snored in response, drooling onto her pillow, as Sonny shook his head and sighed. "Jesus Christ," he muttered, moving to lay down on his side of the bed. "I'm never leaving you around alcohol again." 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

New Year's Eve found Isabella alone, as Sonny worked a double shift, making up for taking off on Christmas. Having bought enough supplies to get through the snowy day, Isabella found her entertainment with wedding planning and chatting to Sonny's sisters via Skype. By nightfall, as the parties raged on all over Manhattan an the boroughs, Isabella cooked up a feast of finger foods; Harry and Leia chowed down on canned food and snacks, before chasing around their new toys. 

Throughout the day, Sonny called and texted her, checking in on her. "I'm sorry that I had to work," he said, when he called a little after five. "I feel bad that you're home alone, Iz. I should be there to give you a kiss a midnight, not Harry and his fishy breath." 

Promising that she was fine, getting most of the housework done and some wedding planning out of the way, Isabella promised to save him all the kisses and then some, when he came home. 

It was a little after two in the morning, when Sonny finally came home, finding his bride-to-be, out cold on the sofa. The television had been on mute, as a New Year's concert played, live from the West coast; the coffee table held magazines, notebooks and her laptop, all covered with bridal gowns and flowers. 

"Hey babies," Sonny whispered, as Harry and Leia lounged across Isabella's ankles and legs. "Happy New Year." 

"Hmmmm?" Isabella groaned, shifting against the sofa cushions. "Babe?" 

Sonny watched as she opened her eyes, blinking up at him. "Hey," he whispered, as she gave him a sleepy smile. "Happy New Year." 

"Happy New Year," she mumbled, holding her hand up to him. "C'mere. Gimmie my kiss." 

Moving around the sofa, Sonny knelt down between it and the coffee table, moving to lean over Isabella. "Hi," she whispered, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. 

"Hi, yourself," he teased, leaning down to kiss her. "Did you have fun with the kids?" 

"Yeah," she nodded, pressing another kiss to his lips. "But I missed you more." 

Sonny groaned, as Isabella's hands tugged at his vest. "Wait, wait," he said, as she managed to unbutton the top button. "Let's go to bed." 

Isabella shook her head, "Can't wait," she pouted. "Please?" 

"The couch is uncomfortable," Sonny warned, as he unclipped his badge; tossing it onto the coffee table. 

"So we can do it on the floor," Isabella said, watching as he removed his vest and tie. "Take the pillows and the blankets and spread 'em out." 

He nodded, "But, I don't wanna hear you complain, when you got rug burn on ya back," he warned, as Isabella sat up. "Or that you're back hurts." 

She tugged down her sleep bottoms, along with her panties, before sitting up to remove her shirt. "You're the one that's gonna have the sore back," she snorted, as Sonny removed his shirt. "Since I'm the one that's gonna be on top tonight." 

"Oh, you wish, doll," he snorted, as Isabella tossed the sofa pillows and blankets onto the floor. "You wish!" 

.....................

Isabella walked back over to the cocoon of blankets and pillows, carrying a pint of ice cream and two spoons, grinning at Sonny. 

"Found this in the back of the freezer," she said, sitting down on the floor. "Perfect late night snack!" 

Sonny chuckled, taking the offered spoon from her, "You and your ice cream," he said, shaking his head. "So, I see you've been doin' a little wedding plannin'." 

"I picked flowers and colors," she nodded, scooping a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "I even picked bridesmaids, my maid of honor AND Vittoria will be our flower girl." 

"You've been busy," Sonny noted, impressed. 

"I even found a few places that have sample dress in my size," she continued, almost pleased with herself. "Since everyone is busy this weekend and you have work, Teresa and Bella are going to go with me to look at the bridesmaids gowns. Then the weekend after, I'm going to try and get everyone together to look at wedding gowns." 

Sonny nodded, "I called the church and we're booked," he said. "We are getting married September 4th and noon, and we'll have a reception thing a half hour after that. Ma wants to do pictures with the family, so a cocktail hour for the guests will take place before the big party." 

She giggled, "And when do we leave for the honeymoon?" she asked. "Did you decide on where we're going?" 

"I did and we will be leaving the next day," he said. "Can't really celebrate our weddin' night on an airplane, ya know. I don't know about you, but I don't want to spend my first night as husband and wife, sittin' in a jail cell." 

"Pity," Isabella pouted. "That would've been pretty kinky." 

He blushed, "Anyways, " he continued, trying his best to ignore her comment. "I'll write down the dates for you, that way you can put them in at work. Make sure you put them in as soon as you go back, that way no one else can take off around that time." 

Isabella nodded, "I will," she promised. "Make sure you give the dates to Liv, that way she can figure out who to put in for you," she said. "Let her work on it now, that way it's all set up before we get married and run off to have sex in a foreign country." 

"Who says I'm takin' ya to a foreign country?" Sonny asked, frowning. "I may book a honeymoon on a farm. In Montana or somethin'." 

"You wouldn't last a second on a farm, Sonny," Lauren snorted. "The smell alone, would make your hair curl." 

Sonny chuckled, "Neither would you!" he shot back, as she laughed. "The first chance you step in horse shit, will be the end of it." 

Isabella grabbed the discarded sofa pillow next to her and chucked it at him, snorting as it hit him square in the face. Looking at her with a mix of surprise and shock, Sonny dropped the spoon and lunged for her. Shrieking, Isabella managed to dodge to the side, spilling the ice cream on her bare legs in the process. 

"SONNY!" she yelped, as the cold treat covered her thighs. "Shit!" 

"Oh no!" Sonny said, in mock-shock. "Look at that! What a waste of a perfectly good pint of ice cream." 

She glared at him, as he smirked at her playfully. "Looks like we need to clean you up, dirty girl." 

"Sonny!" she warned, as he laid out on his belly, moving to pull her by the hips. "Don't you d-oh.  _Oh."  
_

"You were sayin'?" he smirked, looking up at her between her parted thighs. 

Playfully glaring at him, Isabella watched as he disappeared between thighs again, closing her eyes as he started to lick and suck at her ice-cream covered bits. With her weight on her elbows, Isabella moved to lay her head back, only to whack her head against the coffee table.   
  
"OUCH!" she cried, startling Sonny. "Motherfucker!" 

"Oh shit!" Sonny yelped, moving to crouch over her, as Isabella moved to lay down on the floor. "Are you alright? Baby?" 

Isabella pouted, her hand resting against the back of her head, whining as he tried to move her hand. "Stupid coffee table," she muttered, as he felt for any bumps and broken skin. 

Sonny chuckled, "I know my skills blow ya mind," he started, which earned him a scowl and a pinch to the stomach. "Ow! But ya should watch how ya throw that head of yours." 

"You're so lucky that I love you," Isabella growled, as Sonny pecked her face with kisses. "Now, are ya gonna finish what you started or not? I still have to shower after." 

.................

Heading into the pit of the sixteenth precinct, Isabella looked around for her fiance, in a wave of officers. Finding him by a table, surrounded by papers and coffee cups, Isabella weaved through the officers and desks to get to him. 

Looking up from his laptop, Fin smiled and sat up, waving at her. "Well, look what the cat dragged in," he teased, which made Sonny look up from his work, before turning around. 

"Hey!" Isabella smiled, kissing her very surprised fiance hello. "I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd bring something sweet. Especially for my favorite guys. And girls, who are very absent from this scene." 

"Amanda and Liv went down to Barba's office to drop off some paperwork," Sonny said, as she set a bakery box on the table. "What are you doin' here?" 

Isabella sat down in the chair that he pushed out, pulling her gloves off. "I stopped at a bridal shop uptown and tried on a few dresses," she shrugged. "Found two that looked decent, but didn't get that "aha!" moment." 

Fin opened the box and plucked a doughnut from it. "Why don't you try that bridal shop that they do the reality show in?" he asked, sitting down in his seat. "The one Amanda keeps ranting about, because it pisses her off so much." 

"Kleinfeld?" Isabella asked, as Fin shrugged. "I mean, I could make an appointment for a consultation. But.. those dresses tend to be a bit pricey. If I were to go, find a dress that I love and it's too expensive, I think it'll depress me even more." 

"Iz, if you find a dress that you love, get it," Sonny said. "Doesn't matter if it's a thousand dollars more than the budget you gave yourself." 

She sighed, "Sonny, we both agreed to keep the budget under twenty-five thousand dollars," she said. "We nixed the wedding planner, since both our mother's are helping us with the planning..." 

He sighed, "We're getting married in a church, which costs us nothin'," he listed. "Ma knows the florist in Staten Island, who's done all my sisters communions, proms and even Bella's weddin'. She'll cut us a great deal on whatever we need, compared to a florist out here. Rollin's is helpin' me book the honeymoon with some.. groupons or whatever it's called." 

"Groupon?" she asked, frowning. "You can book trips with groupons?" 

"I guess," Sonny shrugged. "But what I'm saying is, a couple extra thousand on the gown of your dreams, won't kill us. Besides, this is a gown that we're gonna pass down to our daughters and they'll pass it down to their girls." 

Fin chuckled, "Just do what the man says," he begged. "Every girl deserves to look like a queen on their big day." 

Sonny nodded in agreement, "I'll even tell Ma, Frenchie and my sisters to make you buy the dress," he warned. "Get the dress that you have your "aha!" moment with. Just.. nothing too revealin', alright? We're gettin' married in a church and I don't want the entire family to see ya bits and pieces." 

"Watch it," Isabella warned. "I'll walk down the aisle wearing a tutu and pasties. Maybe a pair of stripper heels, too." 

"And that would be our one way ticket to hell," Sonny snorted, as Isabella reached for his arm to check the time. 

With a sigh, Isabella picked up her gloves and stood up. "I better get going," she said. "I have to run down to the art supply store before they close, that way I can start my project for work. And I still need to stop and get litter and food for the kids." 

"I'll pick up the litter," Sonny said, standing up with her. "When I take my dinner break, I'll head down to the corner and pick up a box. The brats will survive a couple hours, with their box of old litter." 

She shrugged, "Well, you'll be the one dealing with them, when they bite and annoy you all night long," she said, standing on her toes to kiss him. "Call me when you're on the way home." 

He nodded, "Call me when you're get home," he warned. "It's gonna be dark soon and I know how you like to take your time in those art stores." 

"Which is why I called ahead" Isabella grinned. "They've got my stuff on hold and all I have to do is pay." 

Slipping her gloves back on, Isabella gave him another kiss goodbye, before waving at Fin. "Thanks for the treats!" Fin said, as she started towards the elevators. "Good luck with the dress shopping too!" 

Once she was gone, Sonny sat down in his seat again, sighing. "This weddin' plannin' stuff is hard work," he noted, as Fin typed away at his computer. "She's been puttin' off the weddin' dress for last, worryin' over what everyone else is gonna wear." 

"I think that's common for most brides," Fin pointed out. "At least with us guys, it's just a suit and a tie that matches the bridesmaids." 

"Yeah, ain't I lucky," Sonny snorted, picking up his pen. "I hope she finds somethin' soon, because I can't stand watchin' her cry and gettin' depressed over it." 


	23. Chapter 23

Sonny stood under the hot stream of water, running the soapy loofah across his aching body. After a double shift, which started the night before, he was relieved to be home and to have the next two days off. With Isabella out with both their mothers and his sisters, he came home to an empty apartment and leftovers in the fridge. 

_Out dress shopping! Food is in the fridge and the bed is made up with clean sheets, extra pillows and blankets. I'll be home later! XoXo_

It was nearly five-thirty, and Isabella was still out in Manhattan, having lined up several appointments for dress fittings; taking a personal day from work, Isabella was determined to find the dress of her dreams, while her teaching assistant took over for the day.  Answering a few texts here and there, Sonny decided to give her some time to herself; he only made her promise to text when she was on her way home, since it was already dark outside and freezing. Figuring she would be home beforehand, Sonny was starting to worry. 

Suddenly, there was a rush of excitement, as the bathroom door slammed into the wall. 

"JESUS FUCK!" Sonny shouted, as Isabella started shouting. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN?!" 

Ripping the shower curtain to the side, Sonny was met with the smiling face of his fiancee, still dressed in her winter garb.   
  
"I found a dress! I found a dress!" she cried, jumping up and down. "Sonny, I found a dress!" 

"Jesus Christ, Isabella Marie!" he cried, wiping the soap suds from his face. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" 

She flapped her hands about, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she cried, despite smiling at him. "I'm just so excited. And I have to pee!" 

Moving to the toilet bowl, Isabella unbutton her jeans and pulled them down to her knees, along with her underwear, before sitting down. Shaking his head, Sonny went back under the water to finish rinsing off, as Isabella babbled about her adventure. 

"Ah shit, I got my period!" she sighed, kicking off her boots. "Well, at least it started on the way home and not at the shop." 

"Thank god," Sonny muttered, turning the water off. 

Grabbing a towel off the rack, Sonny wrapped it around his waist, before stepping out onto the bathmat. Isabella reached behind her, grabbing the box of tampons that sat on the shelf above the toilet bowl. Shucking off her pants and stained underwear, Isabella sat on the toilet with just her jacket and hat on, along with the mis-match socks. 

"So you found a dress?" Sonny asked, as he dried off. 

"Yes!" she nodded, as she finished going to the bathroom. "It's so perfect! I'm so happy!" 

Sonny nodded, relieved. "I can't wait to see you in it," he said, as she stood up, flushing. "Let's get dressed and you can tell me about your day." 

Nodding, Isabella unzipped her coat and pulled it off, heading into the bedroom to find clean clothes. Following behind, Sonny went to find something to wear, while Isabella went back into the bathroom to grab a pad. Fifteen minutes and two plates of microwaved leftovers, they sat up in bed under their blankets eating and talking. 

"I don't want to tell you too much, because I want you to be surprised," Isabella said, as Sonny twirled the fettucini noodles on the fork. "But it's ivory and looks like a princess gown!" 

"Like... a full ball gown?" Sonny frowned, as she ate. 

Isabella shook her head, "No way!" she shook her head. "I tried a few of those on and the skirts were too big, and the proportions made my boobs look HUGE!" 

Sonny snorted, "Besides, they were really expensive and if I were to gain weight, it would've been awful," she continued. "My dress has a little bit of a full skirt, but it's not stiff like a ball gown." 

"Why ivory?" he asked, frowning. 

"Why not?" she replied. "I can't wear white, Sonny." 

Sonny continued to frown, "Why not?" It's a weddin'," he stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

She sighed, "Well first off, I'm not a virgin," she pointed out, which made him snicker. 'And ivory will look nicer with the flowers and our colors. A white gown with dusty yellow and maroon? It would look so tacky and I don't want our wedding to be tacky." 

"Can I still wear a grey suit, if your gown is ivory?" he asked. "I don't want to wear a traditional black tux, Iz. I don't like black." 

"Babe, you can wear whatever you want," Isabella insisted. "All you need to do is pick which color you want for a tie and pocket square." 

He nodded, "So.. we pretty much have a good portion of our weddin' planned," he said, grinning now. "And it's only January." 

Giggling, Isabella nodded. "We just need to book the reception hall, worry about the honeymoon details and figure out the bachelor and bachelorette parties," she sighed. "Oh, I asked Bella to be my Maid of Honor and she said yes! So, she's gonna come out either next weekend or the one after, to help me with a few things. Oh, and Ma said to call her either later tonight or tomorrow. She wants to talk to you about something, that she refused to tell me. So, call her." 

"I'll call her tomorrow mornin'," Sonny said, yawning. "I just wanna spend the evenin' with you. I'll probably crash within the next hour." 

"My poor baby," Isabella pouted, as he finished eating. "You rest and I'll do the dishes tonight. Why don't you put something on to watch? If you fall asleep, you fall asleep." 

"That sounds like a great idea," Sonny said, as Isabella took his empty plate with hers. "Don't take too long, okay? I just wanna cuddle with my girl." 

Getting up, Isabella went out to the kitchen to clean up the dishes, before checking on the front door. Turning all the lights out, she made her way back into the bedroom and turned the light off, before heading back to the bed. Already snuggled up under the blankets, Sonny had the television on and the remote waiting for Isabella on her pillow. 

"You pick somethin'," he mumbled, as she got into bed next to her. "I'm too tired to think." 

Seeing that it was only a quarter to seven, there wasn't much on, especially on a Friday night. Finding a rerun of  _The Real Housewives,_ Isabella settled in for an hour of petty gossip, while Sonny snored next to her; the last twenty-four hours, finally taking its toll on him. By the time the episode was over, Isabella was ready for bed herself, her eyes growing heavy with sleep. Getting up, she quickly used the bathroom, before crawling back into bed; Harry and Leia were curled up around Sonny, purring into their own dreamland, as Sonny snored into his pillow. Turning the television off, Isabella pulled the blankets up to her shoulders and laid back against her pillows, falling asleep almost as quickly as Sonny did.

....................

"So, two weeks in Italy," Sonny said, as he sat with Angela in the Carisi kitchen. "Rome, Tuscany, Venice and Naples...." 

Angela smiled, "Iz is gonna lose her mind, the poor girl," she shook her head, as Sonny scribbled on a notepad. "That's a big honeymoon, sweetheart." 

Sonny nodded, "Yeah, but this is Iz," he shrugged. "She hasn't gone anywhere in almost fifteen years, Ma. I wanna give her the best life possible, so if that means two weeks in Italy.... I'm gonna give her two weeks in Italy." 

"I'm surprised you're not takin' her to France," Angela said, as she stood up to get more tea from the stove. 

"Well, I figured we could hit France after we have a kid," Sonny shrugged. "Or for our first anniversary.." 

His mother laughed, "Where is Iz today?" she asked, coming back with two mugs of tea. "It's Saturday and you're off from work. I figured you'd spend the day with her, instead of here with lil' old me." 

Sonny sighed, "Maaaa," he whined, as she giggled. "I live with Iz, so I see her every day. I don't get to see my Ma every single day, like I used to." 

"So, does she know that you're here?" Angela asked. 

"Of course she does," Sonny scoffed. "I told her that ya needed help with movin' stuff out of storage. She bought it easily, because it's a "typical Sonny thing to do," or whatever she mumbled. My lovely bride-to-be was drooling onto  _my_ pillow, before I left the apartment." 

Angela frowned, "She's not feelin' good," Sonny said, sighing. "She's got her period last night and was up early this mornin', cryin' in pain over her cramps. I gotta pick up a thing of fried rice for her on the way home."

"Fried rice?" Angela frowned, shaking her head. "No, no, no. She should be eating more leafy greens, yogurt and bananas! Replenish her iron levels and keeping everything on track, while she's on her period." 

"And you know what would happen, if I came home wtih all that stuff?" Sonny asked. "She's already got it in her head that she's fat. Shoving a bowl of spinach in her face, would make her feel ten times worse." 

Rolling her eyes and cursing in Italian, Angela sighed. "Don't these doctors tell girls anything, anymore?" she said to herself. "Just try it, Sonny. If she gives you a hard time, get me on the phone with her and I'll straighten it out. Fat? The girl has a healthy appetite and doesn't count calories, a true Italian that girl is." 

Finishing up with the honeymoon plans, Sonny packed up his computer and notepad, before giving Angela a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call ya later," he promised, as she walked him to the door. "As long as Iz doesn't kill me, when I don't come home with fried rice." 

..............

Isabella held the plate of sautéed spinach and salmon, eating like it was going out style, much to Sonny's amusement. Stopping at the grocery store, one he got back int Queens, Sonny came home to cook them both a late lunch. 

"Good?" he asked, as she ate. 

Isabella nodded, "You never make salmon," she said, mixing the food around on her dish. "What's going on, Sonny? Are you breaking up with pasta and fried calamari?" 

He snorted, "No way," he shook his head. "I figured this would make ya feel better, instead of eating fried rice." 

"What do you mean?" she asked, reaching for her glass of water. 

"Well, I told Ma that you weren't feelin' well," he started, rubbing the back of his neck. "She told me that I should be feeding you more healthy food to help with your iron and stuff." 

She blinked, "So on the way home, I looked it up on my phone, and there's so much stuff you should be eating," he rambled. "Did you know that bananas help with your bowel movements? Especially during your period? Do you have a hard time with bowel movements?" 

"Sonny, I'm eating," Isabella frowned as he shrugged. "And yes, I know bananas help you poop. I still have kids who shit themselves, when they serve bananas for lunch." 

"Well, I bought you a bunch of bananas," Sonny listed, getting up to unpack the rest of the groceries. "Almonds, yogurt.... there's more spinach in the fridge, along with kale and I even got you almond butter. This stuff is supposed to be great!" 

As he put everything away, Isabella finished eating, before getting up to put the dish into the sink. "How do you feel now?" Sonny asked, as she refilled her glass with water. "Do you feel any better?" 

She frowned, "I just finished eating, Sonny," she said. "Give it a few hours and we'll see if it worked." 

"Right," he nodded, placing his hand on her lower back. "Do you wanna lay down? Maybe try the heatin' pad again?" 

"This isn't just a cover-up to try and get me to go on a diet, is it?" Isabella asked. 

Sonny shook his head, "Iz, you woke up at five in the morning, cryin' in the bathroom," he reminded her. "I thought something horrible happened to ya, that would mean a trip to the ER." 

Isabella felt her face flush, "I don't like seein' you in that much pain," he continued. "I just want to make the next week a little easier on you. It's my job to take care of ya, you know. What kind of husband will I be, if I didn't feed ya a bag of spinach and some bananas to help ya shit." 

"That is so disgusting," Isabella huffed a laugh. "I'm sorry. I'm irritable and everything hurts right now." 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Sonny asked. "That doesn't require food?" 

She looked up at him and pouted, "Knock me up?" she asked casually. 

He blushed, "Um...." he started, as she snorted. "Iz, I don't think getting pregnant every year, just to stop ya period is a good idea." 

"I was  _kidding,"_ Isabella snorted. "If you got me pregnant now, I would smack hair gel out of your head. I just put a down payment on a wedding dress." 

'How about a massage?" Sonny asked. "Or a hot bath?" 

Isabella shrugged, "How about we just lay in bed and be lazy?" she suggested. "I missed you this morning." 

Sonny nodded, "We can do that," he said, as he led her down the hallway to their room. "Oh, and I did buy you a bag of chocolates. I'm not that  _crazy_ to deny you something sweet." 

 


	24. Chapter 24

Sonny sighed, as he pocketed the cell phone in his jacket, stepping out of an exam room. 

"Well, this will make Barba's day," he sighed, as Mike followed him down the hallway. "Vic remembers almost nothin' and so far, no witnesses." 

"I'm sure once we do some ground work, we'll find something," Mike suggested, as they walked past the nurses station. "Hey... is that Isabella?" 

Sonny looked over quickly in the waiting room, surprised to find Isabella sitting in one of the chairs against the wall. Then, we suddenly panicked, thinking of all the worst possible scenarios, as he rushed over to her. 

"Iz!" 

"Sonny!" Isabella jumped, startled at his sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?" 

Standing up, she was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug, "Me?" he asked. "What are you doing here? Who's hurt? You? Is it Ma? Frenchie? Oh god, is it Nonna?" 

Isabella shook her head, holding onto his arms. "Everyone's fine. I'm fine," she insisted. "It's a little girl at the school... she got hurt on the playground really bad during recess. They just took her in for a head CT, so I came out here to call her parents again." 

"Oh god," Sonny sighed in relief. "I'm sorry for startlin' you, babe. I just... I don't favor hospitals much, so when Mike pointed you out.. I got worried." 

"You always worry," Isabella reminded him, smiling gently at his distressed state. "If anything were to happen to me or anyone in the family, you would've been called immediately. Besides, you're the first person on my emergency contact list; Liv and Fin are after you, followed by Maman." 

He nodded, "Are you gonna stay until the girl's parents come?" he asked, as she nodded. "Man, I wish I had teachers as nice as you, growin' up." 

She giggled, "Luckily half my kids were out today," she sighed, running her hand across her forehead. "Katie is with them now, doing their science activity. So, I'll probably come back later today or tomorrow, to a wreck." 

"Excuse me," a doctor came over. "Did you come in with Claire Hopkins?" 

"Yes," Isabella nodded. "I'm one of the teachers at her school. Is Claire alright? I've called both her parents several times, and only received voicemails." 

The doctor nodded, "CT came back clean," she said, as Isabella sighed in relief. "But, she does have a fractured wrist from the fall. We're going to put her arm in a sling for now, until we get a parent here." 

Isabella nodded, "So, she's going to be alright?" she asked, as the doctor checked her tablet. 

"She should be fine," the woman nodded. "She will enjoy a few days off from school. But, I wouldn't expect her back on the playground for a while." 

Sonny chuckled, "The worst nightmare for a five year old," he said, as Isabella nodded. 

"Claire is also asking for you," the doctor said. "You both can go back and sit with her. Room 1232."

"Do you want me to come sit with you for a bit?" Sonny asked, as Isabella gathered her coat and bag. 

Isabella shrugged, "You don't have to," she said, glancing over at Mike. "You're working and Liv would kill you, if you ended up staying here with me for a kid." 

He sighed, turning around to speak to Mike. "I'm gonna walk her to the room and I'll be back," Isabella heard him say, as Mike fiddled with his phone. 

"Do what you have to do," Mike shrugged. "Liv's on her way to Barba's office and both Fin and Rollin's are heading to the vic's apartment complex..." 

Leading Isabella down to the pediatric's wing, they found Claire's room quickly, stepping in to find the little girl reclining in the hospital bed. "Miss. Palladino!" Claire gasped, her eyes going wide. 

"Hey, Claire Bear," Isabella smiled, dropping her things onto a chair. "How are you feeling?" 

"Tired," she pouted, rubbing her eye with her good hand. "Are my mommy and daddy coming?" 

Isabella managed a small smile, "Soon," she said, as Claire yawned. "And I'm sure Lillian will be here soon with them, wondering where you went off to." 

Claire nodded, her eyes moving over to Sonny. "Who's that?" she whispered, as Isabella fixed the blanket that covered her. 

"That. my dear, is Detective Carisi," Isabella announced, looking over at Sonny. 

"Are you a police man?" Claire asked, as Sonny came into the room, stopping to stand next to Isabella. 

He nodded, "I am," he said, giving her a warm smile. "My name is Dominick, but you can call me Sonny." 

The little girl smiled, exposing the two missing front teeth, blushing. "Are you Miss. Palladino's boyfriend?" 

Isabella giggled, "Even better," Sonny whispered, leaning closer to Isabella. "Miss. Palladino and I are gettin' married soon." 

"You are?" Claire gasped, her eyes bright with excitement. "Miss. Palladino! You're marrying a real prince?! Like the one in my princess movies!!" 

"Of course she is!" Sonny said, as Isabella watched them both with a smile. "Am I princely enough for Miss. Palladino?" 

He held out his arms and did a little turn, before facing them both; his hands on his hips and a goofy smile on his face, which made Claire giggle. "Do you like chocolate chip cookies?" she asked, the question completely out of left field. 

Sonny nodded, "I love chocolate chip cookies," he said. "Miss. Palladino makes the best chocolate chip cookies in the city." 

"Then yes," Claire nodded. "You're princely enough for Miss. Palladino." 

"Okay, okay," Isabella finally interrupted, shaking her head. "Sonny's gotta head back to work, sweetheart." 

Claire pouted, "Miss. Palladino's gonna wait with you, until your Mom and Dad come," Sonny said. "Get some rest and ask for the puddin'. It's much better than the jello." 

Standing up, Isabella followed Sonny to the door, leaning against the frame as he turned around to face her. "Stay until her parents come," Sonny said, glancing over at Claire. "Call me if anything happens. Or if you're ready to leave, that way I can come get you." 

"Sonny, I can take the subway home," she said, as he sighed. "We're four stops away from Sunnyside." 

"And I am capable of takin' the subway back here to meet you," he reminded her. "I don't want you takin' the subway home alone, especially since it gets dark by five." 

Isabella nodded, "Fine, I will wait for you," she promised. "If you can't come get me though, I'll call Katie to come get me. She has a car and lives close by." 

He sighed, "You're so stubborn," he said, shaking his head. 

"But you love me anyways," Isabella reminded him, as he leaned down to kiss her. "Clearly I'm doing something right." 

"Miss. Palladino! They have a lot of books here! Can you read me a story?" Claire called out. "I missed story hour!" 

Sonny chuckled, "Go on," he nodded. "I'll call you later." 

Giving him another kiss, Sonny waved at Claire and started down the hallway, while Isabella turned and made her way over to the pile of books on a table. "What shall we read, Claire?" Isabella asked, going through the stack. "How about... three stories today?" 

                                                                                                                               .......................

"How's Claire doin'?" Sonny asked, a few days later. "She's comin' back on Monday, right?" 

It was Saturday and they were both off from work, getting ready for a day of errands. Sonny poured coffee into a mug, handing it over to Isabella. "She's doing great," Isabella siad, taking a sip. "Her Mom has been sending me updates every day, along with pictures and videos." 

"Kids are resilient," Sonny shook his head. "They bounce back so quick." 

He grabbed the box of waffles out of the freezer and set it down on the counter, moving to plug in the toaster oven. "She's got a stack of drawings for both me and you," Isabella continued, as he tossed a few waffles in to warm up. "Apparently, she's been talkin' about you nonstop." 

"Really now?" Sonny asked, his eyebrows going up with surprise. 

"I got a little competition now," Isabella teased, taking another sip of her coffee. "Everything is "Sonny this..." and "Sonny that..." according to Mom. She even called you a big ray of sunshine and wants to know if you're going to move me into your castle." 

Snorting, Sonny poured himself a cup of coffee, turning around to lean against the counter. "Babe, you're already in a castle," he pointed out. "This place is more you, than it is me." 

Isabella rolled her eyes, "That's not true and you know it," she said, as he shrugged. "We picked out everything together. And you know you can change something, without my permission, right? I mean, we're both paying rent..." 

"So.. can I repaint the bedroom to match the Mets colors?" he asked, interrupting her. 

"Uh..." Isabella frowned. "Well, I think a warmer shade of orange would look nice..." 

He sighed, "I'll settle on decorating our kid's room," he said. "If our firstborn is a son, he's getting a Mets themed room. If we have a girl first, I want to do a Disney princess theme." 

She giggled, "All of them?" she asked, as Sonny smirked. "What if our daughter ends up being a tomboy?" 

"Then... we'll mix it up," Sonny shrugged. "Mets and Disney princesses." 

"What if we had twins?" Isabella asked. "A boy and a girl? How do you do a nursery for twins, especially if you have one of each..." 

Sonny cleared his throat, "Well, lets not jinx it," he said. "Let's start with one kid, before you're given birth to multiples..." 

The toaster binged and Sonny went to retrieve their breakfast, "And for the princess theme, I wanna do Beauty and the Beast," he said, setting two waffles onto a paper towel. "Singing dinnerware and roses.." 

"Did you plan your future children's bedrooms before or after we started dating?" Isabella asked, as he handed her the waffles. "You have everything all planned out, it seems." 

"Since I was like... eighteen?" he shrugged, blushing slightly. "When the idea of being a priest fell through, I started at the academy. Most of the guys were a bit older than my classmates and I, with families. Some had newborns, while others had toddlers and teenagers." 

Isabella nibbled on a piece of waffle, "Besides, I came from a big family," Sonny shrugged. "I was destined, I guess, to have a big family of my own. After Bella had Tori and Regina had Amy, I thought more about having kids myself. And when I helped them put together their nurseries, I pictured what I would want my kids to have..." 

"I think that's adorable," Isabella said, smiling at him. 

Sonny frowned, "You do?" he asked, as she nodded. "You don't think it's like.. weird? A grown man, obsessing over bedroom themes for his nonexistent children?" 

Isabella stepped over to him, leaning into his side. "I think anything that has to do with you and our children, is adorable," she said. "And you were super cute with Claire that day. If I didn't have to worry about fitting into a wedding dress in seven months, I'd say lets have one now." 

"Iz..." 

"I know, I know," Isabella nodded. "You're traditional about some things, and children before marriage is one of them." 

He sighed, "I want them just as bad as you do," he reminded her. 

Setting her coffee mug and waffles onto the counter, Isabella wrapped her arm through his; her head coming to rest against his shoulder. "Just.. don't make me wait that long," she begged. "I don't want to be thirty-five and struggling to get pregnant." 

"And you won't be," Sonny promised, dropping a kiss against her forehead. "Maybe by next spring, we could start tryin'." 

"Spring would be nice," Isabella smiled. "I've been dying to take a year off from work, you know."

Sonny snorted, "Of course you have," he teased. "Finish your waffles, Iz. We've got a lot of stuff to do today, especially if you want a lazy Sunday." 

Grabbing the waffles, Isabella sat at the table to finish eating, while Sonny went to fill the bowls up for Harry and Leia. "You know, when we actually start trying for a baby," Isabella started. "We can literally spend our entire weekends, having non-stop sex marathons."

"Cover ya ears, kids," Sonny said, as Harry and Leia rushed to their food. "Mommy's got a potty mouth." 

                                                                                                                                   .......................

Isabella huffed, as she struggled to keep up with Sonny, carrying a few shopping bags in each hand. They had just finished shopping for new clothes, as well as picking up a birthday gift for Vittoria, before moving to their next stop of the day. 

"Sonnnnyyyy!" Isabella whined, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. 

He turned around and looked at her, "What are you doin'?" he asked, walking back to her. "Why are you breathing so hard? Were you runnin'?"

She shook her head, hunched over with her hands pressing against her sides. "No, I was not running," she snapped. "I'm trying to keep up with you, since you have to walk so goddamn fast." 

"I do not!" he said, shaking his head. "I'm walkin' causally slow." 

Isabella snorted, "Sonny, you were walking like a fire was brewing under your ass," she said, coughing. "You and your long legs." 

"Jesus, you're so dramatic," Sonny said, taking the bags from her. "Hold my hand, drama queen." 

Taking his hand, they resumed walking, this time at a slower pace. "God, I think my lungs are dying," Isabella whined. 

"Then I'll put you in the shopping cart," Sonny said, as they reached their frequent grocery shop. "Next time, I'll borrow Jessie's stroller and I'll push you around." 

Isabella smacked him on the arm, "Don't be a dick," she pouted, as he grabbed a shopping cart. "You're supposed to be nice to the shorter race, you know. What if our children are short like me? Are you going to be mean to them, when they struggle to follow you around?" 

Setting the shopping bags into the cart, Sonny turned and gave her a look. "Seriously?" he asked, as Isabella continued to pout at him. "You're using our hypothetical children, to settle your case?" 

"Can you just be nice to the vertically challenged community?" she pouted. "And to your soon-to-be wife, the future mother of your potentially vertically challenged offspring?" 

"Oh for the love of- fine," Sonny sighed, shaking his head. "I apologize for bein' a quick paced walker. And I apologize to all who are vertically challenged, including the hypothetical children we'll have one day."

Isabella beamed at him, "See? Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked, reaching up to pinch his cheek. 

Sonny moved his head away from her hands, "Don't pinch me," he whined, as he turned the cart around. "I'll leave your clothes on the sidewalk, if you can't control yourself." 

"But you wouldn't!" Isabella cried, following him into the store. "You're the one that picked out everything I bought!" 

 


	25. Chapter 25

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the ER?" Liv asked, as Carisi rubbed his back. "Or be pulled out of there?" 

He shook his head, "I'm fine," he insisted, sitting down. "It's just a bruise and nothin' was broken, okay? They were just tryin' to scare me, is all."

Amanda snorted, "No kidding," she said, shaking her head. "Three on one!" 

"I'm fine," Sonny insisted, trying to keep the pressure off his sore backside. "Caskey came out and scared them off, to even the odds out.." 

"So you're making friends there?" Liv asked. 

"No, not really," he shrugged. "They were all twitchy when I started askin' questions, when it was my turn to tell "my story." Made me sick to my stomach, repeating what I had to say..." 

Amanda sighed, "Are you  _sure_ you don't want us to pull you out?" Amanda asked, as Sonny shook his head. 

Liv watched as Sonny insisted, to both of them, that he was sure he had something. "Just give me a few more days," he begged. "I can feel it. There's somethin' goin' on in that group and it has to do with these rapes goin' on." 

"Alright," Liv sighed, shaking her head. "But the moment there's another incident, I'm pullin' you out. You got lucky this time, Carisi. Next time, you may not be." 

"And how would we explain that to Iz?" Amanda asked. "She's already worried, since you've been undercover for three weeks." 

Sonny nodded, "I know," he said, quietly. "Did you send her my messages?" 

Liv nodded, "I had Fin drop them off at the school," she said. "He even waited for her to write a letter back, which I have right here." 

As she dug through the stack of paperwork on her desk, Amanda stood up from the sofa. "She's a wreck," she admitted, coming over to the desk. "I offered to bring Jessie over for dinner last night, but said she wanted to call it an early night."

"She wasn't too keen on the idea," Sonny admitted, as Liv pulled out the envelope. "This is my first time going undercover, since we started datin'." 

"Here you go," Liv said, handing the envelope over to him. "Feels kinda heavy..." 

Taking it from her, Sonny stood up. "I'm gonna read it quickly and write somethin' for her," he said. "Then, I gotta get back to the shelter. They're gonna start question' why I'm always missin'. And if anyone were to see me here?" 

She nodded, "Take a few minutes," she said. "I'll call Iz later and tell her that you came in. That you're alright and that you'll hopefully be home by the end of the week." 

Sonny nodded his thanks, as he walked to the door, before turning around. "Just.. don't tell her about the jump," he said, which made Amanda snicker. "She's going to kill me anyway when she sees the bruise. The last thing I want, is for her to lookin' for me in every shelter in a twenty-five mild radius." 

"I won't say anything," Liv promised. "Just.. be careful, Sonny. I promised to get you back in one piece, and I refuse to go back on that promise." 

Grabbing a memo pad and a pen, Sonny headed into the break room and made up a cup of coffee and grabbed a fresh bagel; the first real decent meal he managed to get his hands on, since arriving at the shelter three weeks ago. Sitting down, he opened the envelope and pulled out the papers, settling down to read. 

.....................

It would take another week and a half, before Sonny finally came home. It was a Saturday afternoon, which found Isabella home alone, doing housework; there was very little to do, since it had only been her at home for almost a month. With very little contact with Sonny, Isabella was uncertain of when he would finally come home. Liv and Amanda kept insisting that it would be "any day now", while Fin shrugged his shoulders and promised to find out for her. 

"I know you miss him," Isabella said, as Leia meowed pitifully at her. "How do you think I feel?" 

The microwave beeped at that moment, as Isabella grabbed a paper plate out of the package. Taking out the hot-pocket she had fired up for an early dinner, Isabella dropped it on the plate and went to the sink to fill up a glass of water. While she detested the frozen meal, Isabella found herself eating them for dinner or lunch; the stress of Sonny being undercover, Isabella turned to food to help her cope, gaining five pounds in the month that he was away. 

"Daddy eats these things all the time," Isabella said, as Harry and Leia waved themselves between her ankles. "Once he comes home, Mommy's going on a strict diet and never eating them again..." 

The sound of keys turning in the locks, made her pause, as the water began to overflow from her glass. Setting it down in the sink, Isabella rushed out of the kitchen and into the hallway, watching as the front door opened. Standing in the doorway, wearing ratty jeans and a worn out jacket, Sonny took the keys out of the lock and looked up at her. His hair was greasy and flat, while dark circles lined his eyes and his skin pale. As soon as he was in the apartment and the door was shut behind him, Isabella was in his arms and holding on for dear life. 

"Oh, thank god," she gasped, as he held her tightly. "You're home!" 

She leaned back, placing her hands on either side of his face. "Are you alright?" she asked, as he nodded. "Did they hurt you? Are you home for good? Are you hungry? I made hot pockets." 

"I'm alright," said Sonny, the sound of his voice making her heart flutter. "I have to go back in Monday, but the undercover part is over." 

Isabella nodded, standing on her toes to hug him. "I missed you so much," she whispered. 

"I missed you,too," Sonny said, hugging her back just as tight. "I love you." 

"I love you, too." 

Holding each other a little longer, Sonny was first to break the silence. "You're eatin' hot pockets now?" 

............

While Sonny took the longest and hottest shower possible, Isabella put on a pot of water for pasta, before heading back into the bedroom to find him clothes. Tossing the stale and dirty clothes into the wash, Isabella went back and forth from the bedroom to the kitchen as he showered. When he finally came out, a towel wrapped around his waist, Isabella was coming back into the bedroom. 

"I have pasta cooking," she said, as he went over to the bed. "I don't know what else you're in the mood for, so I have leftovers in the fridge.." 

"Pasta sounds perfect," Sonny yawned, slipping on a pair of boxers. "I'll eat the entire pot if you let me." 

She snickered, watching as he turned his back towards her, which made her gasp. "What the hell is that?!" she exclaimed, rushing over to him. 

"What?" Sonny asked, looking over his shoulder at her. "Oh, that?" 

"What do you mean, "Oh that?", Sonny?" Isabella glared, her fingers lightly touching the bruise on his back. "You said you were alright! This isn't alright?" 

Sonny turned around and sat down on the bed, pulling her towards him. "It's just a bruise," he said, as she looked at him. "I got jumped by a bunch of guys, who were family of a rape victim. They only got a few hits in, before they were scared off..." 

Isabella shook her head, "Nothin' is broken and it doesn't hurt anymore," he insisted. "I didn't tell you in the letter, because I didn't want you to worry." 

"Baby, that looks awful!" Isabella exclaimed. "What if you're slowly bleeding in there? I think you should at least get it checked out!" 

"I am fine," Sonny said, his arms going around her waist. "If anything, I just need you to kiss me and make it feel better..." 

She smacked his arm, "Don't joke around," she warned, as he chuckled. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Sonny sighed, pulling her down onto his lap. "I'm home now, Iz. So, you don't have to worry anymore about me, sleepin' in a shelter with both eyes open. Or smellin' like dirty socks, with greasy hair." 

"Thank god," Isabella snorted. "You smell like peonies." 

Sonny blushed, "I used ya body wash," he admitted. "I missed the smell of it and the way you smell. Like flowers and whatever else you use...." 

Isabella kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I sprayed your pillow with your cologne," she admitted. "And one of your shirts, that I wore to bed every night for the last month or so. It was the only way I could fall asleep at night.." 

"It will be a while, before I volunteer to do undercover work again," Sonny promised. " It's different now, compared to before, ya know? Sure, I had my parents and sisters, who I worried about. But now? Now there's you and I don't particularly like bein' away from you for so long. I mean, I missed a whole month!" 

"Well, you didn't miss  _much,"_ Isabella sighed. "I worked and I sat around at night, doing nothing. Maman and Daddy came over for dinner a few nights, while Maman invited herself over for a weekend sleepover. I also gained five pounds, instead of losing weight, which sucks." 

He nodded, "Then, I guess we'll have to work those five pounds off," he teased, his hand moving under the back of her shirt. "Not that you should worry about those five little pounds, since I didn't even notice them in the first place..." 

She squealed, squirming on his lap. "Sure, but first you need to eat," she said, running her hands through his damp hair. "Afterwards, we can come back in here and you can help me work off those three pounds. And if you fall asleep, it's fine. There's always later or tomorrow morning." 

"I'm gonna hold you to that promise," Sonny warned, as they stood up. "Maybe tomorrow mornin'. I'm beat..." 

"Get dressed," Isabella said, as he reached for the shirt on the bed. "We'll eat and then it's off to bed, Sonny."

He pulled the shirt over his head, "It's only five though," he pouted, as she picked up the damp towel. "Who goes to bed at five? On a Saturday, no less!" 

Isabella set the towel in the hamper and started for the door, "Don't complain, Dominick," she said firmly. "Your eyes are droopy and it's not because you had a few extra beers!" 

"Shit," Sonny whispered, as Leia came bounding up onto the bed. "Mommy got me, Leia!" 

Putting the rest of his clothes on, Sonny picked up the cat and headed out into the kitchen, looking forward to the first home-cooked meal that awaited him. 


	26. Chapter 26

 

Isabella sat in the booth, a semi-cold glass of soda before her, watching the crowd silently. The bar had been filled to the brim with officers, all celebrating the life and untimely death of Mike Dodds. It was a tragic way to close out the month of April, when the world outside began to wake from it's long slumber now that winter was over. 

The service at the church had been emotional, as was the burial service; Mike had died a hero, sacrificing his life for another. He would forever been known for it, but it was still a total devastation. Scheduled to depart from SVU to Joint Terrorism in just a matter of weeks, along with his own impeding nuptials, it was all to disbelieving for everyone who knew and worked with him. 

"Hey," Olivia said gently, as she sat down across from Isabella. "What are you doing all the way over here?" 

"I didn't want to get in the way," she shrugged. "I feel a little weird being her, to be honest. I didn't know Mike as well as you guys did...." 

Olivia nodded, "But you still knew him," she said. "He was pretty fond of you, Iz. He wouldn't shut up about the decorations you made for his farewell party. Carisi was kinda worried, thinking he was gonna swoop in and steal you away." 

Isabella managed a small smile, the first in days, shaking her head. "He was always a funny one, that Mike Dodds," she mused. 

"Where's Carisi anyways?" Olivia asked, looking around the bar. "I figured he'd have you glued to his side..." 

"He's off with Rafael, having a drink," she shrugged. "He should be with his friends and colleagues, Liv. I get him all the time outside of work, so it's only fair." 

They sat quietly for a while, listening to the various retellings of fondest memories, before everyone saluted and drank to a fallen comrade. Standing with their drinks, Liv and Isabella made their way closer to the group by the bar. 

"A toast," Sonny said, holding up his glass. "To the bravest cop we ever worked with, Sergeant MIchael Dodds." 

"To Dodds," the bar echoed, as everyone raised their glasses to the blown up photo. 

Taking a sip of her drink, Isabella watched as Sonny spoke to Rafael, before heading over to her. "Hey Stranger," he mused, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Where did you disappear to?" 

Isabella gave him a small smile, "Sat in a booth," she shrugged. "Wanted to give you some space up there..." 

"You didn't have to do that,"Sonny frowned. 

"I didn't know him like you did," Isabella whispered. "Mike only knew me as your fiancee, the woman who brought coffee and junk food occasionally. I think the only "serious" conversation we had, was at your surprise party when you passed the bar exam." 

Sonny frowned, "Oh yeah?" he asked, as she nodded. "And what did you guys talk about?" 

She smiled sadly at him, "We talked about his fiancee and he asked how the wedding planning was going," she started. "Then he said that you were the luckiest guy in the world. And that he hoped that he and Alice were going to be just as happy as we are..." 

"Man, he never told me that.." Sonny said.

"He also asked if you really used half a tube of hair gel every morning," she snorted. "I guess Fin or Amanda started a rumor about your morning routine..." 

He snorted, "Mike once asked me if the hair gel dripped into my ears," he shook his head. "We had a disagreement over a case, where he kept houndin' on me; said my ears were probably clogged with hair gel, since I wasn't listenin' to the facts. Then, I had to remind him that I graduated from law school and knew what I was talkin' about.." 

They both looked over to the picture, standing together quietly. "He really was a great guy," Isabella mused, after a few minutes. 

"Yeah," Sonny nodded. "He really was." 

..................

After the funeral, life had to go on; between work and planning a wedding, Isabella couldn't afford to lose focus on the tasks she set for herself. But after Mike's death, she struggled with letting Sonny out of her sight. Keeping it to herself, she constantly checked her phone for missed calls and messages from him or anyone on the squad. Nights were especially tough, as she waited up from him, pacing up and down the hallway, stoping to watch the front door. The fear that in a split second, Isabella would suddenly lose him and all their hopes and dreams for the future. 

He didn't have a day off until three weeks after the funeral, which resulted him coming home a little after eight, surprising her with flowers and take out. 

"A rare night off,' he said, as she took the flowers with a kiss. "And, I have off tomorrow!" 

"I didn't have anything planned for tomorrow," Isabella said. "I mean, we could do whatever you want though." 

Sonny shook his head, "I think a day in would be great," he admitted, wrapping his arms around her waist. "We could sleep in, eat leftover Chinese and watch whatever's on..." 

She nodded, "Besides, I miss you," he continued, rubbing her back gently. "I know things have been hectic, with me comin' and goin', but hopefully this case we're workin' on comes to an end soon." 

"It would be nice to have you home a bit more," Isabella said, as she moved to get a vase for the flowers. 

Watching her quietly, Sonny frowned, "Are you okay?" he asked, as she unwrapped the bouquet of gerber daisies and roses. "You've been kinda down lately..." 

Isabella set the flowers down, her hands moving to grip the edges of the counter top; her head bowed down, as she stood silently. It wasn't until she started sniffling, that Sonny moved forward to wrap his arms around her waist, moving to turn her around. 

"Why are you cryin'?" he asked, reaching up to cup her face in his hands. "What's the matter?" 

"I just..." she shook her head. "It's just a lot, you know? I know we've had this discussion before, when you got shot, but I can't help it." 

Sonny nodded, "I just..  _don't_ want you to die on me," Isabella said, before bursting into hysterical tears and sobs. 

"Okay, okay," Sonny said, as he wrapped her up into his arms. "I can't make you any promises, Iz. But I can promise you that I'll try my hardest, to come home to you at the end of the day." 

Isabella kept her face buried into his vest, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "We can always talk about this, Iz," he continued. "I know you keep sayin' how you knew what you signed up for, but sometimes... sometimes you can't forget the risks. And I know I can't make you walk away, nor would I ever want you to. But you can't keep all these thoughts to yourself, waitin' for them to blow up. You gotta talk to me, babe." 

He lifted her chin up with his fingers, moving to wipe away tears. "Okay?" he asked, watching as she nodded. "I love you." 

"I love you, too," Isabella sniffed, using the sleeve of her shirt to wipe her face. 

"Come on," Sonny said. "Let's get you tucked into bed." 

She frowned, "What about dinner?" she asked, as he swept her up into his arms. "Sonny! Put me down! You're going to hurt yourself!" 

He scoffed, "I am not," he said, carrying her out of the kitchen and down the hall to their bedroom. "You weigh practically nothin', my dear. Besides, I may look scrawny, but this is all muscle. All six foot one of me.' 

"You don't have to remind me about your height," Isabella sighed, as he set her down on the bed. "I know you're tall." 

"And I'm also strong," he winked, as he started to change his clothes. "Therefore, I can carry you around in my arms. Or over my shoulder, if the occasion fits." 

Isabella blushed, "Stop it," Sonny whined, grabbing a shirt out of the dresser. "I don't like it when you do that." 

"Do what?" 

He tugged the shirt over his head, "Putting yourself down," he shrugged, slipping into a pair of flannel pants. "If I thought you were too heavy, do you think I'd bring home Chinese food? Or cook all that pasta and a tray of eggplant parmesan that you love?" 

She shook her head, "Then, stop thinkin' that I don't find you sexy," Sonny said, coming over to the bed, leaning down to kiss her. "Now, do you want soy sauce or duck sauce on your lo mein?" 

"Duck," she said, smiling against his lips. "Did you get wantons?" 

"Of course," Sonny scoffed, kissing her again. "You think I'm that crazy? Comin' home without your coveted fried wantons. The last time I did that, you refused to have sex with me for two days." 

Isabella rolled her eyes, "What makes you think I want to have sex tonight?" she asked, as he stood up to stretch his arms over his head. 

He frowned, "You better put out," he scoffed, turning to walk out of the room. "You know how long I had to wait for the food? Your wantons are fresh from the deep fryer! I waited an extra fifteen minutes for them!" 

..............

"Why are you wearing my headband?" Isabella asked, as Sonny sat up in bed. "You're hair isn't that long, that it would require a head band." 

Sonny looked up at her and frowned, "It was gettin' in my eyes," he pouted. "Hence why I use hair gel to slick it all back." 

It was a quarter after one, and they were still awake, despite being tired after a long day at work. With the leftovers stored in the fridge and the dishes in the dishwasher, Sonny disappeared to take a quick shower, while Isabella waited for him in bed. When he came out, a towel slung low around his hips and grinning like a fool, Isabella couldn't help but laugh at him. 

 _"Now I have to put out,"_ she whined, as he crawled onto the bed. " _You knew exactly what this towel would do to me, you sneaky little shit."_

Now, only wrapped up in the bed sheets, Isabella was trying to figure out why Sonny was sporting one of her hair accessories. Grabbing her phone, she managed to take a quick picture of him, snorting as she zoomed in on his face. 

"Did you take a pic of me?" Sonny asked, looking up from the tablet in his hands. "Don't you dare send that to anyone." 

"I would never," Isabella gasped, looking scandalized at the thought. "This is just going to the collection of spank bank images I have." 

Interested, Sonny set the tablet down and looked at her. "Who do you have pics of?" he asked, as she continued to look through her photos. 

"Oh... you know," she shrugged. "I have a few of Rafael with his snazzy suspenders and too tight pants. Some of Chris Pine a la Captain Kir-SONNY!" 

Having lunged across the bed, Sonny tried to snatch the phone out of her hand, which made her shriek. "Snazzy suspenders!?" he cried, as Isabella snorted. "And what are you doin', lookin' at his pants, Iz!" 

Sonny took the phone and started going through the pictures, relieved to find that the camera roll had been of nothing but pictures of the two of them; add a few extra risque photos she had sent during his overnight shifts, or that they took when they were together. 

"Okay, I'm seein' weddin' stuff," he said quickly, handing the phone back to her. "Don't tease me like that, Iz. And I hope to god that none of your kids get their hands on ya phone. The last thing we need, is you gettin' fired because you have dick pics on there." 

"Says the guy who saved all the boob shots I took," she scoffed. "And I know you saved all those pictures of us having sex, on your birthday." 

He shrugged, "I look at them when I'm alone on my overnights," he said. "Gives me somethin' to look forward to, when I come home in the mornin'." 

Isabella set her phone down on the nightstand, moving to straddle his lap. "You know," she drawled, fixing the headband on his head. "You do look cute in floral prints." 

"How can you stand to wear these things?" Sonny asked, wrapping his arms around her hips. "I feel like my head is suffocating." 

"That's because you're head is massive," she snorted, pulling the headband off. "I could've given you a little clip, Sonny. I still have my butterfly ones, from when I was a teenager." 

Sonny scowled, "So you can take a picture of me and use it as blackmail?" he asked, as she pouted. 

Isabella shook her head, "How come you don't wear your hair down like this at work?" she asked, running her fingers through the unkept strands. "You look so handsome." 

"Because I look like a teenager," he snorted. "No one would take me seriously, if I did an interrogation with my floppy hair." 

"I take you seriously," she said. "Floppy hair or not." 

He smirked, "Is that because you're dickmatized?" he asked. 

Isabella rolled her eyes, "Yup, totally lost it," she muttered, moving to roll off his lap. 

"Hey, hey, hey," Sonny pouted, holding her in place. "I highly doubt that." 

"True," Isabella nodded. "But it's also getting late and I've been up since the crack of dawn, you know. And you've been up everyday before me and coming home late, just to get up and do it all over again." 

Sonny whined, "Sonny, we can have sex tomorrow," Isabella promised. "But for both our mental states, we should really go to bed." 

"Can I at least fondle ya for a bit?" he asked, as Isabella moved to lay down next to him. "Just a little?" 

Pulling the pillow down, Isabella rolled over with a yawn. "If it'll make you feel better," she mumbled, as Sonny turned the lamp off. "Just, be gentle alright? Nothing's worse than having bruises, in the shape of fingertips, on my boobs. Along with them being sore, after you've had your way with them, I still have to strap them into a bra." 

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Sonny moved so that his chest was pressed up against her back, their legs intertwining together. "I'll be gentle," he promised, pressing a kiss just below her ear. "I love you." 

"I love you, too," Isabella yawned again, as his hand roamed across her bare skin. "Hmm, that feels nice." 

"I would hope so," Sonny snorted, as she wiggled closer to him. "I don't do a half-assed fondle session, if it's not gonna feel good." 

 


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning, Sonny woke to a torrential downpour and snoring; Isabella managed to curl herself up against his chest, snoring in his ear, as she slept deeply. With Harry and Leia meowing and crawling all over them both, Sonny reluctantly got up and went to feed them. As they ate their breakfast, Sonny started up a pot of coffee, before looking out the patio door to watch the rain fall. Relieved that he had the day off, Sonny knew the day would be spent in bed, since Isabella wouldn't crawl out of it unless it was necessary. 

"You two be good," Sonny said, as he carried two cups of coffee down the hall. "Mommy' sleepin' still." 

When he stepped back into the bedroom, Isabella had stolen his pillow, her arms wrapped tightly around it. "Jesus..." he snickered, setting both mugs onto his nightstand. "Iz," he shook her gently. "Babe. Coffee." 

"Hmmm, whut?" she slurred, her eyes still closed. "Whattaya want?" 

"I made coffee," he repeated, sitting down next to her. "Come on." 

Isabella whined, "Noooo," she whimpered, clutching the pillow tightly to her chest. "I'm sleepy." 

Sonny chuckled, "At least put some clothes on," he urged. "You're gonna catch a chill." 

When she made no move to get up, Sonny went to find clothes; digging out one of his shirts, a pair of underwear and socks, Sonny managed to get her dressed, before tucking her back into bed. 

"Do you want the coffee or not?" he asked, as she rolled onto her back. "Otherwise, I'll drink it." 

"Gimmie," she held her hand up. 

Sonny shook his head, "You need to sit up," he told her, as he went around the bed to get the mug. "I'm not sittin' in the ER, because you burned yourself with coffee." 

There were a few choice words being used, as Isabella propped herself up against the headboard, scowling as he handed her the steaming mug of coffee. "Careful," he warned, as she took a large gulp. "Ah, who am I kiddin'? You're part coffee bean anyways, so you can tolerate a hot cup." 

"Why did you get up so  _early?"_ Isabella whined, ignoring his jab. "It's Saturday." 

"Because our kids wanted food," Sonny said, climbing back into bed with his coffee. "If I didn't get up, they would've bit or scratched, until we both got outta bed." 

She groaned, "Hey, at least they'll play in the other room or sleep," he shrugged. "If it were a real kid, we wouldn't be havin' a whole day in bed. Our day would've started two hours ago..." 

There was a rumble of thunder in the distance, "It's raining?" Isabella asked, as he nodded. "I  _love_ the rain." 

"Of course you do," Sonny chuckled, as she sank further under the blankets. "Remember when you wrote me a three page "paper", stating all your reasons why it was beneficial to spend a rainy day in bed?" 

"After you told me that, there was no  _scientific_ proof, that rainy days make people sleepy?" she asked, yawning. "I blessed you with the short-version of my thesis. And, you did reward me with an A, along with a _big_ reward..." 

He took the mug from her, placing it back on the nightstand, along with his. "Well," he started, moving to wrap his arm around her waist. "You did prove me wrong." 

Isabella smirked, "I did," she nodded, leaning in for a kiss. "Are you gonna sleep with me? Or watch some political analyst news thing?" 

"We could sleep a little more," Sonny nodded, pulling the blankets up to cover them both. "It's only a quarter to seven. Besides, I need my beauty sleep." 

"Please," Isabella snorted, snuggling against his chest. "You're the master of walking on four hours of sleep, maintaining your handsome looks." 

Sonny yawned at that moment, watching as Isabella's already heavy eyelids, began to droop again. "Well, my old age is catchin' up to me," he mumbled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "It was bound to happen, sooner or later." 

...........

The rain continued to fall over the city and the boroughs, as morning bled into afternoon. By noon, Sonny was awake with the television on, while Isabella slept soundly against him. Even though there was housework to do, Sonny didn't have it in him, to wake her up. Or to leave her in their bed alone, when they had the opportunity to spend the entire day together. In the time that they spent sleeping, Leia managed to take her place on Sonny's pillow, while Harry sprawled out in the little cat bed near the closet. 

It seemed that the outside world had forgotten about them as well, as both their phones remained silent; the lack of texts and phone calls from both their mothers, and his sisters, was unusual; considering the ongoing wedding planning, both their phones had been bombarded with group texts. But one whole day, without worrying about flowers and their upcoming engagement party, was a blessing. A little break in the planning was what they both needed, especially after the events of the last few weeks. 

"Sonny?" 

Sonny picked up the remote and put the television on mute, before turning to look down at Isabella. "What's wrong? he asked, going into full cop mode. "Are you okay?" 

"Feed me," she pouted, looking up at him with tired eyes. 

He snorted "What do you want to eat?" he asked, moving to brush her hair away from her eyes. "There's leftover Chinese food in the fridge. You want that?" 

Isabella nodded, "Yeah," she mumbled, closing her eyes again. "Water, too." 

"Yes, Ma'am," Sonny snickered, as he climbed out of bed. "Don't go back to sleep, Iz. Otherwise, you'll be up all night!" 

When he came back, Isabella was sitting up with a throw blanket, wrapped around her shoulders. "I can't watch political stuff, especially after waking up," she said, as he handed her a plate. "I go from being refreshed, to angry, in two seconds." 

"Well, there's nothin' else on," Sonny mused, as he sat down with his plate. "I brought water bottles, instead of glasses. It was easier to carry, so I wouldn't have to make two trips." 

"As long as it's water," Isabella nodded, shoving a forkful of lo mein in her mouth. "I need to limit my salt intake, even though I'm eating this. But, if drink water, it'll help me from bloating and retaining water weight." 

Sonny watched as she slurped down the noodles, chuckling when she caught him in the act. "You're so cute," he said, as she blushed furiously. "I swear ta christ, you're the cutest thing ever." 

Isabella looked down at her plate, "Don't be weird," she mumbled, cutting her noodled with the fork. 

"I'm not bein' weird," Sonny insisted. "You want me to be a dick and tell you not to play with your food, like a kid?" 

"No," Isabella shook her head. 

He shrugged, "Then, let me tell you how cute you are," he insisted. "Especially when you play with your food, like a kid." 

She made a face, "I always think I look so ugly when I eat," she sighed, as he fed her a piece of his orange chicken. "I used to be teased in school, because I was the fatty that ate too much." 

"Well, kids can be dicks," Sonny nodded, watching as she licked her lips. "And you're not ugly when you eat. You're adorable. Even when you do that little dance, every time I make you your pizza bagels and dinosaur chicken nuggets." 

"Oh  _god!"_ she groaned, covering her face with one hand. "That is so  _embarrassing!_ Maman hates when I do that!"

Sonny laughed, "I think it's the sexiest thing, I've ever seen," he admitted. "And, I love that I have a girl, who will eat whatever I cook. The last girl I dated, which only lasted a month, only came over to my place once for dinner." 

She frowned, "Why?" she asked. "You're an amazing cook." 

"Well, she didn't eat pasta," he shrugged. "Or anything that was "drowned" with red sauce and a block of cheese. Too much fat and carbs for her likin'." 

"Her loss," Isabella shrugged. "Now you're mine for eternity!" 

He chuckled, "Thank christ," he nodded. "Now, I get to cook everythin' I was taught, because I know you'll eat it." 

"Is that why you asked me to marry you?" Isabella teased. "To use me as your guinea pig?" 

Sonny scoffed, "No," he shook his head, as she giggled. "I mean, you've got a great rack, Iz. You could steal all my pillows and it wouldn't matter, because I'd get to rest my head on those things." 

"Dominick," Isabella warned, putting on her "teacher voice". "Don't be cheeky." 

"I wasn't bein' cheeky," Sonny leered, which earned him an eye roll in return. "I was bein'  _honest, Ms. Palladino."_

Isabella shook her head, "Keep it up, Dominick," she continued, scooping up a forkful of fried rice. "I'll give you detention. And you won't like what I have in store for you." 

..................

"Well, Amanda lost her power," Isabella said, as Sonny came out of the bathroom. "I texted Liv and Fin, but haven't heard back yet." 

"Hopefully we won't lose our power," Sonny said, as he slipped on a pair of clean boxers. "We don't have anymore candles to burn, and I think the flashlight needs to batteries." 

Isabella sighed, setting her phone down on the nightstand, before crawling onto the bed. "What do you want to do?" she asked, as he ran the towel over his head. "Wanna fool around?" 

Sonny looked over at her, watching as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her. "I just got out of the shower," he said, chucking the towel into the hamper. "You already complain that I use too much hot water and all the body wash." 

"But Sonnnnyyyyyy," she whined. "Don't you wanna have sex with me?" 

"I do," he nodded. "But don't ya think two orgasms, in the last half hour, were enough?" 

Pouting, Isabella batted her eyelashes at him, climbing up onto her knees. "But, what if we tried something  _new?"_ she asked, walking her fingers up his chest. "Hm? Wanna try something different?" 

He frowned, "Different, how?" he asked, as she smirked. "Wait.. are you talkin' about..." he leaned closer to her, as if there were other people in the room. " _Anal?"_ he whispered. 

"God, no," Isabella snorted, shaking her head. "I'd have to prep for that, first off. So, eating Chinese food beforehand, probably wouldn't be a great idea" 

"So, you've been thinkin' about it," Sonny asked, watching her shrug. "Not that it's a bad thing, Iz. It's good that you're thinkin' about stuff like that. But at the same time, I don't want you to think that I'm expectin' it. If we end up havin' sex in the missionary position for the rest of our lives, I'm not complain'." 

Isabella nodded, "I know you don't," she said. "But, I think I'm ready to try something different. I trust you completely, Sonny. I mean, for fuck's sake, we're getting married. If I didn't trust you with my body, then we wouldn't be getting married." 

Sonny nodded in agreement, "So, what do you want to try?" he asked, curious now. 

She blushed, biting down on her bottom lip, as she looked down at her hands. "I want you to fuck me from behind," she said quietly, glancing up at him. 

"Oh really?" he asked, reaching out to run his fingertips along her collar bone. "How about I fuck you against the dresser? Hm? You wanna watch yourself, when I fuck you?" 

"Yes," she gasped, as he wrapped his hand into her hair; her eyes going wide at the idea. "I wanna watch." 

He leaned down, capturing her lips with his; with one hand wrapped in her hair, the other moved down the length of her body, grabbing a handful of her ass. "Are you sure?" he asked gently, the uncertainty in his voice, as Isabella pressed herself against his chest. "We don't have to rush.." 

Isabella threaded her fingers through his hair, "Sonny, either you fuck me so I can watch," she started, nipping at his lips. "Or you're sleeping in the other room." 

Grinning, Sonny pulled her off the bed and walked her over to the dresser, smirking as she gasped in surprise. "Make sure you get a good grip there, Iz," he said, looking at her in the mirror. "Because this won't be a smooth ride." 

 


	28. Chapter 28

Sonny yawned as he made his way into the apartment, closing the door behind him. Locking up, made his way through the living room and past the kitchen, before heading down the hallway to the bedroom. Pushing the door open, Sonny stopped in the doorway, taking the scene before him in. With the bedside lamp on, Isabella was sound asleep on her side of the bed, a discarded picture book, lost in the sea of blankets. Curled up next to her, dressed in her little princess nightgown, Vittoria sucked on her thumb furiously as she slept. 

"Aw, come on," Sonny muttered, as he loosened the tie around his neck. "Really?" 

With Tommy working doubles at his job, Bella was cooped up at home, nursing a broken leg. With Vittoria running about their parents house, wanting to sit and color on Bella's cast, the toddler was sent to spend a long weekend with Uncle Sonny and Auntie Isabella. Not that Sonny minded much, since he loved his niece with all his heart. But it was only Friday and it was way too late in the evening, to deal with the temper tantrums of a two year old. 

Making his way over to the bed, Sonny checked to make sure her diaper was dry, before heading into the bathroom to get ready for bed. A hot shower and fresh clothes later, Sonny made sure his gun was locked away with his badge, before climbing into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillows, Vittoria rolled over and crawled onto his chest, nuzzling her face into his neck. Letting out a long sigh, Sonny moved her to lay next to him, flinching as her ice cold feet, pressed against his side. Rolling onto his side, Sonny moved her little feet away, before pulling the blankets up to cover her.

While he fell asleep almost quickly, it came with a price; Vittoria tossed and turned all night long, her little limbs hitting and kicking as she rolled about. By the time Sonny woke up the next morning, a little after eight-thirty, Vittoria had taken up Isabella's side of the bed. 

"Where's Aunt Izzie?" Sonny mumbled, as the girl sucked on her thumb. "And stop stuckin' ya thumb, Tori. It's gonna fall off." 

"Make beckfast," she pouted, clutching her Elsa doll to her chest. "You mean, Sonny." 

He yawned, scratching his head. "I'm not mean," he corrected her. "Ask Grandma next time ya see her." 

Isabella chose that moment to come in the bedroom, a cup of fresh coffee in one hand and a sippy cup in the other. "Ask Grandma what?" she asked, as Sonny sat up. "What are you telling her, Sonny?" 

"My fumb!" Tori crowed, holding the wet and wrinkly digit in the air. "It gon fall off!" 

"Dominick," Isabella hissed, setting his coffee onto the nightstand. "Seriously? Of all the things you could say, you choose that one?" 

Sonny whined, "It's true though!" he said, as Isabella leaned across him, handing Tori her sippy cup. "She's gonna be three in July. There's no reason why she should be suckin' her thumb still." 

Picking up the remote to turn the television on, Isabella shook her head. "I understand that, but you can't just tell her that she's gonna lose a thumb!" she cried. "There are ways to go about it, Sonny." 

"So let's see what you've got in mind," he snorted, taking a sip of his coffee. 

"Tori, do you want Auntie Izzie to paint your nails today?" Isabella asked, smiling at the little girl. "I bought new nail paints the other day."

Tori pulled her thumb out of her mouth and nodded, "Paint! Paint my fumbs!" she squealed, kicking her legs up and down. "Paint!" 

Isabella shot Sonny a smug smile, before settling on the Disney channel. "I'm gonna get breakfast together," she said, heading for the door. "I figured today, we could take Tori to get some food. The princess wants Uncle Sonny's spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. And ice pops afterwards, since Mommy said no to ice cream." 

"What Mommy doesn't know, won't hurt her," Sonny said, reaching out to tickle Tori. "She can have one,  _tiny,_ scoop of ice cream. It won't kill her, Iz." 

"Well, when she has an upset stomach, I'll let you change her diaper," Isabella shrugged. "You know how she gets, when you give her ice cream, Sonny. Thank god I stopped to pick up a small bottle of coconut milk for her last night." 

Sonny rolled his eyes, "That's because Bella put her on this organic diet," he mumbled. "They're not even eatin' real cheese, Iz. It's all this vegan garbage that's makin' Tori blow out her diapers. There's nothin' wrong with her! Ma even said so, because she went with Bella to one of her check-ups." 

Tori set her sippy cup down, turning towards Sonny. "Unca Sonny," she pouted. 

"What's wrong, jelly bean?" he asked, tickling under her chin. 

"I poo'd," she pouted, her blue eye wide and her face lined with discomfort. "I poo'd." 

Isabella took that moment to head of the room, "Iz! Seriously?!" Sonny cried, as she giggled. "I'm barely awake for this!" 

"I've got breakfast to make!" she yelled out, as Tori began to whine. "I'll change the next one!" 

Sighing, Sonny set the coffee mug onto the nightstand and got out of bed, turning to Tori. "Let's go clean ya up," he sighed, picking her up. "I hope to god, you didn't poop on my bed, Tori. Otherwise, you're gonna sleep in Harry's bed tonight." 

......................

"Tori, do not stand on the oranges," Isabella said, as she stopped the wagon. "You're gonna crush them!" 

Sonny rolled his eyes, plucking the girl out of the wagon. "She can walk," he said, putting the girl down on the ground. "Right? Big girls walk in the store." 

"Nooo! I don't wanna walk!" Tori cried, stomping her feet. "Carry me!" 

Isabella shook her head, pushing the wagon ahead, leaving Sonny with the impeding meltdown. Sighing, Sonny scooped her up into his arms, nestling her against his hip. "You're gettin' too old for this, Tori," he warned, as they followed. "Why are you steppin' on the fruit?" 

"Oh-ranges are icky," Tori pouted, wrapping her arms around his neck. "No like them." 

"But they're good for you," Sonny reasoned, as she shook her head again. "Uncle Sonny eats one everyday for breakfast. They make me big and strong, so I can catch all the bad guys." 

Tori giggled, "Sting Bean," she squealed, grabbing his face with her hands. "You's a sting bean!" 

Sonny scowled, as Isabella chuckled, chucking a few boxes of pasta into the wagon. "That's not nice, Tori," she said, despite the grin on her face. "Uncle Sonny isn't a string bean." 

"Just get a jar of sauce, babe," Sonny nodded. "It'll take too long to make homemade. Especially if we want to put her down for bed early tonight. 

"Uh oh," Isabella gasped, grabbing two jars of sauce. "Uncle Sonny is slacking with his cooking, Tori. I think we should tell Grandma." 

"Aunt Iz is a trouble maker," Sonny shook his head, as they continued walking. "Let's see what else we can chuck into the wagon, before she calls Mommy on us."

Another twenty minutes went by, before they took the short walk back to the apartment, making plans for the remainder of the day. With Isabella holding a few bags in her hands, Sonny held the rest in one hand, while holding Tori on his hip. Tori squealed, as he jiggled her up and down, chuckling as she pointed out all there was to see in their neighborhood. 

"Maybe later, if you're good, we can go on the rooftop," he said, as they reached their building. "You can help water some plants and we can eat cookies up there." 

"Watch the sun?" she asked, as they climbed the three flights of stairs to their apartment. "Peassss?" 

Sonny nodded, "Of course we can watch the sun!" he gasped. "But, ya gotta wear a jacket. Can't send you back to Mommy and Daddy with a cold." 

Setting the grocery bags down on the table, Isabella took Tori to change her diaper and to wash up, while Sonny put the groceries away. "You can have one juice box," he heard Isabella say, as Tori came rushing back into the kitchen. "I'll start lunch and afterwards, you have to take a nap." 

"Noooo," Tori whined, as Sonny set the boxes of pasta into the cabinet. 

"Tori," he said sternly, shooting her a warning look. "Nap. Or you don't get to sit on the roof with me later." 

Pouting, Tori took the juice box from Isabella and followed her into the living room. As Sonny chucked the paper bags into the recycle bin, he listened out for Isabella and Tori, waiting for the sassy back-talk from their niece. A few minutes later, Isabella was back in the kitchen, running her hand across her face. 

"Is she bein' a pain?" he asked, as Isabella made her way over to him. 

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Isabella shook her head. "No," she sighed. "She's just... exhausting." 

Sonny snorted, "As always," he muttered, shaking his head. "How about you sit? I'll put together lunch for us and the princess in there." 

"You sure?" Isabella asked. "I don't mind making a few grilled cheese sandwiches." 

"Yeah, I'm sure," he nodded, kissing her. "You've cooked everyday this week, which isn't right. So today, I'll cook lunch and dinner." 

Isabella smiled against his lips, "You're so good, Sonny," she purred, running her hands up and down his back. "Hopefully she'll sleep on the air mattress tonight. Tommy bought the damn thing, put it together for me before he went to work.. yet she wants to sleep in our bed." 

"That's because Bella lets her sleep in their bed at home," he shook his head. "I mean, it's cute that she wants to cuddle with us..."

"But you don't need to come home, after working all day, to get kicked at all night long," she sighed. "And then, god forbid her diaper leaks or she blows it out.." 

He sighed, "I say we have dinner a little early tonight, give her a bath and let her run around until she passes out somewhere," Sonny shrugged. "Otherwise, we won't have a night to ourselves.." 

.....................

By eight-thirty, Sonny and Isabella found themselves cleaning the mess that hurricane Tori left behind; a short nap left the girl cranky and wild, as she ran around from room to room, throwing toys and chasing two frightened cats around. Dinner was a mess, as she spilled her juice and plateful of spaghetti onto her clothes and the table. The ended up giving her a bath together, after Isabella heard Sonny yelling from their bathroom. 

 _"Stop splashin!!!"_ he yelled, as Tori shrieked. " _ISABELLA!"_

After flooding out the bathroom, Sonny struggled to dress the girl, as she kicked and squirmed on the bed. There was the spilt baby powder on the comforter and the near kick to the balls, when Sonny finally got her into a diaper and half her pajamas on. 

" _Just.. go.."_ Sonny waved weakly, giving in. " _I don't want to hear you cryin' later, Tori! When you're cold and wantin' your pants back!"_

They let her run around for another hour, before she went completely silent and out of sight. Worried, they searched throughout the apartment for her, fearing for the worst; the front door had been locked as was the sliding door, much to their relief. Searching under beds and in the bathrooms, they finally found her curled up with Harry in the closet, nestled between Sonny's dress shoes. 

Carefully, Sonny picked her up and tucked her into bed; while Harry was moved into his own little cat bed. After that, the couple went to work, cleaning up the discarded toys and picture books. 

"And you want a bunch of kids," Isabella groaned. "You're insane." 

"At least our kids will be well behaved," Sonny retorted. "Bella and Tommy let her do whatever she wants. They're so structure in their house and they spoil Tori to no end." 

She scoffed, "Look, I love my niece. I do," Sonny nodded. "And Bella's a great mom. But she and Tommy are pushovers. If they don't nip this in the bud, she's goin' to get worse, as she gets older." 

Isabella rolled her eyes, "They're her parents," she reminded him. "I hope to god you haven't said this to your sister, Sonny." 

When he didn't respond right away, Isabella opened her eyes and looked over at him, taking in the uneasy look on his face. "You didn't!" she gasped, as he blushed. "Oh my god, Dominick Carisi, I swear to god!" 

"What!?" he cried, holding his hands up. "It was before I started sleepin' over at your place! Tori was in her early stages of walkin' and she was all over the place, gettin' into trouble!" 

"That doesn't make it right for you to go, tell your sister and Tommy HOW to raise their own kid!" she cried. "What if one of your sisters turned around and told us how to raise our children? Hm? And don't you dare shrug it off, Sonny. I know for a fact it would make that vein in your forehead pulsate and your eye twitch. Just like it does when I tell you how to use the vacuum the right way or how to clean the windows!" 

Sonny scoffed, "You're full of shit, Iz," he shook his head. "I do not have pulsating veins in my forehead!" 

She rolled her eyes, standing up from the couch. "Sometimes you act like you know everything," she snapped. "And, while I find it cute in some situations, it's also annoying in others. I don't tell my student's parents how to raise their children. I offer help in the politest way possible, but I would never tell a parent  _how_ to raise their child." 

"Yes, because you're a saint," Sonny muttered, rolling his eyes. "Let us all remember that Queen Isabella can do no wrong!" 

"You know what? Fuck you!" Isabella snapped, turning sharply to storm down the hall to their bedroom. 

Sonny quickly jumped up from the couch and followed her, "Fuck me?!" he hissed, as she blew into their bedroom. "Hey! Isabella Marie, don't you dare walk away from me!" 

Closing their bedroom door behind him, Sonny watched as Isabella ripped the blankets back on their bed. "Iz!" 

"What!" she hissed, looking up at him.

"I'm talkin' to you!" he exclaimed. "What the hell's gotten into you!" 

Isabella scoffed at him, "You started it!" she snapped. "Actin' all high and mighty!" 

He frowned, "You're the one overreactin'!" he shook his head. "You were fine all day long and now you're a sourpuss!" 

"Just.. go away!" Isabella snapped, fixing up her pillows. "You're face is annoying me right now." 

"No, because this is my room too!" he snapped back. 

Picking up his pillow, Isabella chucked it across the room, feeling the surge of satisfaction as it hit Sonny in the face. "What the-Isabella Marie... you're gonna get it!" he yelled, rushing forward. 

Isabella let out a yelp, as he tackled her onto the bed, the sudden panic overwhelming her. "No, no, no,' she cried, wriggling underneath him. "Get off me! Sonny, get off!" 

"Whoa!" Sonny sat up, his hands up in the air. "I.. I wasn't goin' to hurt you." 

He took in the wide eyes, filled with panic, as she lay still and stiff underneath him. At that moment, his gaze softened at her appearance, realizing at once what he did wrong. "Isabella, I wasn't goin' to hurt you," he said, softer this time. "I honestly planned on a ticklin' match and then smotherin' your angry face with kisses." 

When she didn't respond, Sonny moved off of her, opting to kneel next to her. "What's the matter?" he asked, confused and worried with her sudden burst of anger. "Was this.. was this our first fight?" 

"I don't know," Isabella sighed, shaking her head. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm just tired and your comment just.. rubbed me the wrong way." 

"Yeah, but it rubbed you the wrong way that you told me to fuck myself," Sonny pointed out. "That's not like you, Iz." 

Isabella sat up and moved to lay on her side of the bed, "Can we just go to bed?" she asked. "Put it on hold for tomorrow? I don't want to talk about it anymore tonight, because it'l end up with you storming out of here and going down to a bar. And the combination of a fight with your fiancee and a bar, will end with bad decisions. And I don't think I could deal with that right now." 

Frowning at the comment, Sonny nodded. "Okay," he said quietly. "We can go to bed. But Iz? We're goin' to talk about this when Tori goes back home, alright?" 

"Okay," Isabella whispered, rolling over to face the windows. "Goodnight." 

"Hey," Sonny said gently, laying his hand on her shoulder, relieved that she didn't flinch at his touch. "Look at me, Iz." 

She rolled over and looked at him, "I love you," he said. 

Isabella nodded slowly, "Love you, too,' she whispered, before rolling back to face the window. 

Crawling under the blankets on his side, Sonny turned out the light and rolled over to face Isabella. That night, sleep didn't come quickly for either of them. 


	29. Chapter 29

When they handed Tori back to Tommy, after Sunday morning breakfast, Sonny was both relieved and a bit sad to see her go. Waking up before Isabella and Tori, Sonny made breakfast for the three of them, before waking them. And while Tori was a chatter box, asking a million questions a minute, Isabella and Sonny barely spoke a few words to each other. So when Tommy packed Tori in her car seat, along with her belongings, Sonny was relieved to finally be alone with his fiancee for the first time in two days. 

Of course, their Sunday wouldn't start off like it usually did; a walk in the neighborhood and running errands, to curling up on the sofa or in bed, watching movies and sleeping the day away. Instead, it started with awkward silence and a room full of tension, as they sat on opposite sides of the room. 

"So..." Sonny started, as he sat in the arm chair. 

Isabella nodded, "So," she whispered, looking down at her hands. 

They fell into another silence, before Isabella opened her mouth to speak, only to have Sonny cut her off. "I'm sorry," he said, nodding. "I am. I shouldn't have yelled at you and I shouldn't have tackled you like that. It makes me sick, knowin' that you thought I was goin' to  _hurt_ you, Iz." 

She met his gaze, seeing the wounded look in his eyes. "I would  _never_ hurt you," Sonny insisted. "And that thing you said about goin' to a bar, to vent off my anger? I would never do anything' to make you think that I would... betray you in anyway." 

"It's not.." Isabella shook her head. "I said it because I was angry. And because... I know it's a possibility." 

"Not for us," Sonny insisted, watching her intently. "Iz, what's goin' on? We've never fought like that before, ever." 

Isabella shook her head, "I don't know," she admitted. "Just hearin' how you were talking about Bella and Tommy...," she shrugged. "I guess I'm not used to hearin' someone, who's not a teacher, talk about someone else's parenting skills. The more I thought about it this morning, the more I realized that we have two different ideas on how to raise kids." 

Sonny shrugged, "But I don't think our ideas are that different, Iz," he said. "I mean, I would love our children no matter what. Honestly. I look forward to the day when I can come home from work, to find you and our babies cuddled up in our bed. Spoilin' them here and there, because who wouldn't want to spoil them? They're gonna be half of you and half of me." 

"It just seems like you've made plans on how you're going to raise our kids," Isabella said. "I mean, remember that day you came home from work? Talking about how our kids were going to have the "sex talk" at a really young age. And that they were going to either attend public school or Catholic school?" 

"I mean.. vaguely," Sonny shrugged. 

Isabella sighed, "You've had eleven years, and then some, to think about children," she finally said, getting it off her chest. "Do you realize that, Sonny? I didn't think about children and having a family of my own, until I met you."

He nodded slowly, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry," he said gently, as she sighed deeply. "Is.. are you... are you havin' flashbacks or triggers? Did it happen last night, Iz?" 

"Yeah," Isabella nodded slowly. "And I- I know you wouldn't hurt me, ever. But.. the look on your face, when you came at me. I've never fought with you before, not like that at least. For a split second I thought maybe, just maybe, you were going to..." 

Standing up, Sonny made his way over to the sofa, sitting down next to her. Keeping a little space between the two of them, Sonny turned to face her. "I'd never lay a hand on you, in any way that would hurt you," he started. "No matter how bad a day at work, or if we were to get drunk off cheap beer, I'd never put my hands on you without consent. I'd never do what that bastard did, because you're not a piece of meat in the market, Iz. You're not property or a plaything." 

Isabella blinked, letting a few tears roll down her face. "You're goin' to be my wife," Sonny stressed. "In four months, we're gettin' married. We need to talk about this stuff, because if you're havin' flashbacks and triggers, I need to know." 

"Are you sure you want to get married?" Isabella asked. 

"What do you mean, am I sure?" Sonny asked, frowning. "Of course I'm sure. If I wasn't sure, we wouldn't be engaged. I wouldn't have proposed to you, Iz." 

She nodded slowly, "Do _you_ want to get married?" he asked. "And not because you think it'll please me. I didn't ask you, just to make you legally mine for my sole pleasure. I asked you, because I love you. Because I want a family with you and a life, for however long as God will's it." 

Isabella remained quiet, only this time, she was looking down at the couch pillow she had pulled onto her lap. "Iz, if you want to postpone the weddin', just tell me," Sonny said. "We can wait another year or two." 

"I don't want to postpone," Isabella shook her head. 

"Then what do you want?" Sonny asked. "Do you want to talk to someone?" 

"Like a shrink?" Isabella asked. "I'm not crazy, Sonny." 

He shook his head, "I know you're not crazy," he said. "But maybe if you talked to someone about this, you'll feel better." 

She shook her head, "I don't want to talk to someone," she insisted. "Why would I waste my time, going to someone, when I can just.." 

"Blow up at me?" Sonny finished for her, watching as she wilted. "Iz, I'm not sayin' you can't talk to me about it or anythin'. I love talkin' to you. I love hearin' everythin' you got to say, the good and the bad. But, sometimes it's nice to have someone on the outside in your corner." 

"I don't know..." 

Sonny took her hand into his, "Just try," he begged. "Go to one session and if it doesn't work, you won't have to go back. We'll figure out a way to talk about the rape and we'll battle each hurdle together." 

Isabella blinked, looking from their joined hands, to his face. "Are you sure you want a life time of this?" she finally asked, her voice cracking. "The unexpected flare ups of anger and depression? What if something happens one day and I just snap? Hm? I just lose it and hurt you? Or our children? Or myself? Are you  _sure_ you want to sign up for a lifetime of that uncertainty?" 

"Yes," Sonny nodded. "Because I know that you wouldn't hurt anyone."

"You can't be sure of that," Isabella shook her head. "You can't." 

"I can, because this time you've got more people in your court," Sonny said, giving her hand a squeeze. "And maybe this time around, you'll get the help that you've really needed all along." 

.................

A few days later, Isabella found herself leaving a successful first meeting with Dr. Lindstrom. Successful enough, that Isabella stepped outside in the May sunshine with a smile on her face ,which only grew when she saw Sonny waiting outside for her. 

"Hey," he grinned at her, as she made her way down front steps of Dr. Lindstrom's brownstone. "You look happy." 

"Hi,' Isabella blushed, standing on her toes to kiss him. "I had a good day." 

Sonny smiled and nodded, "That's good," he said, handing her a cup of coffee. "How'd your session go?" 

Taking a quick sip, Isabella sighed and held the cup to her chest. "It was great," she nodded. "I'm going to go three times a week, for the next three months. And then, after that, we'll cut it down to once or twice a week. Dr. Lindstrom wants to get a feel out of everything. Just to get an idea of how I've "recovered" in the last eleven years, I guess." 

"Liv has nothin' but good things to say about him," Sonny nodded. "She also promised to keep it between the three of us, and hopes that you're gettin' back on track." 

"I'll have to call her later to thank her," Isabella nodded. "You were right, Sonny. About talkin' to someone on the outside, looking in. As soon as I started talking, I don't know....it's weird." 

Sonny shook his head, "It's not weird," he insisted. "I know you know that you can talk to me about anythin' and everythin', but maybe you didn't get the right treatment after you were raped. Instead, you were given a diet of pills and spent the next ten years, living in bubble." 

She took his hand into hers, "Thank you," she said, as they walked. "For not thinking that I've gone completely bat shit. And for not abandoning me..." 

"I would never," Sonny started, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "You're stuck with me. Even if you go all.. One Flew Over the Cookoo's Nest. I am never leavin' you, Iz." 

"What are you doing out of work early anyways?" she asked, as he kissed the top of her head. "It's Wednesday afternoon. You should be either questioning shady people, or interrogating pigs." 

Sonny shrugged, "I talked to Liv and told her I needed to cut back a bit," he admitted. "I want to spend more time with you, Iz. Besides, we've got a lot of weddin' planning that needs to be done. We still have to get invitations sent out and pick a place for the reception. Hell, I still have to pick my best man and groomsmen, so we can look at tux's." 

Isabella nodded, "Well, there's an invitation place a few blocks form here," she said. "Teresa told me about it a few weeks ago. We could pop over and look around, get some estimates and figure out from there. Maman and Ma are gonna email me the final list of family members that are still alive. We could work on that this week, so we can get those invitations together and sent out." 

"When do you do the cake tastin' thing?" he asked, as they quickly crossed the street. "Or anythin' that relates to food? I mean, if we're payin' all this money, I want to make sure we're feedin' our friends and family food that's edible. And I want a cake that's fuckin' delicious." 

"Well, you and Maman can deal with the catering," Isabella said. "I'm not an expert on food like you two are." 

Sonny chuckled, "So if we decided on a burritos and crepes, you would be a happy bride?" he asked. 

Isabella's eyes lit up, "You know me so well!" she squealed. "Give me all the burritos and crepes, along with everything else, and I'll be happy!" 

"Alright, I'll see when Frenchie is free," he nodded. "But, at least give me a list of things you want. I don't want to end up havin' an all French dinner for  _our_ wedding." 

"Deal," Isabella nodded. "And I want the cake tasting to be just us, Sonny. Maman is so picky about sweets, as well as over the top. Plus, I think it would be kinda romantic. Trying samples of our possible wedding cake together. They give you milk with your cake and you can take the samples home! We could eat cake for dinner and not have to worry about spoiling our appetites!" 

He couldn't help but shake his head, snickering at her excitement. "I just hope we can agree on the same thing," he shook his head. "Otherwise, we're gonna have to skip the cake all together." 

............

"What the hell's all over your face?" 

Isabella looked up in the bathroom mirror, makeup brush in hand. "Highlighter stuff," she shrugged, before applying more of the shimmery powder to her face. 

Sonny made his way over to her, "Why are you puttin' that on your face?" he asked. "Iz, you look like you went to a fairy rave. Where did you even get this thing?" 

"Teresa gave it to me," she said, shrugging. "She got two from work. And since Bella doesn't wear makeup, and Gina already has this thing, she gave it to me. Said I should start picking out colors for when I get my makeup done on our wedding day." 

"Yeah but.. you don't need to wear eighty pounds of makeup on our weddin' day," he said, picking up the makeup pallet. "How much do you think this thing sells for? It sounds fancy. Anastasia Beverly Hills. Shit, I bet this chick makes more money in a week than I do in a month." 

"I think it's like.. fifty bucks?" Isabella shrugged. "A lot of the makeup Teresa gave me, is pricey. But she gets it all for free, so it costs her nothing." 

Sonny rolled his eyes, "I never understood the appeal to this stuff," he admitted, putting the makeup down. "You don't need to put glittery powder on your face, Iz." 

She looked over at him, "But.. I look pretty," she pouted, as he snickered. "Sonny!" 

"Babe, you look pretty without it," he sighed. "I'm sorry for laughing, but you've got it all over your face. Even I know that's not how you put it on..." 

"What?" Isabella frowned, turning to look in the mirror. "Aw, man!" 

He sighed, "I like how you look without makeup," he shrugged. "But if you have to wear it, I like when you do the wing things on your eyes." 

She looked at him, smirking as he blushed. "Oh yeah?" she asked, as he nodded. 

"I also like the red lipstick..." he continued. "Kinda makes you look like a dominatrix or somethin' sinful..." 

"Hmm, well I can't do the vampy look for our wedding," Isabella said, which made him pout. "But, I could do it for our wedding night." 

Sonny smirked, "How about you wash that glitter shit off your face and do it now?" he suggested. "Maybe put on that black lingerie set you have. You know the one I'm talkin' about, too. The Halloween one." 

Isabella sighed, "As much as I would like to, I have work to do," she said, regretting it as he pouted. "Sonny, I have portfolio's to go over and assessments to finish. I need to get them done before Friday, that way we can get some of the wedding stuff done this weekend. We've got cake tasting, the florist appointment and we're meeting the priest on Sunday..." 

"Okay, okay," he nodded. "Can you take some time this week though? I'll let you tie me to the bed frame or somethin' kinky." 

"Alright, you horny dog," Isabella shook her head, wiping a trail of light pink highlighting powder on his nose. "Ooooh, you look pretty!" 

He scrunched up his face, "Really?" he asked, swiping at his nose. "I'm gonna have to talk to Tre' about this. No more makeup for you, Iz..." 

Turning the sink on, Isabella reached for the container of noxzema and opened it. "Don't be a baby," she snorted as he went into the bedroom. "And make sure you put your clothes in the wash, Sonny! We're already behind on laundry this week!" 

 


	30. Chapter 30

"So, flowers are done," Sonny said, as he and Isabella stepped out of the florist shop. "What else is there to do?" 

"Coffee," Isabella sighed, smiling as they walked. "We can stop for coffee, because I need a pick-me-up, before we head to your parents house." 

Snorting, they took the short walk down the block, stopping to pick up coffee and pastries, before taking the short ride to the Carisi household. Using the side entrance, Sonny held the door open as Isabella stepped into the house, following in after her. 

"MA!" Sonny shouted, setting the box onto the counter. "We're here!" 

"I'm comin'!" Angela shouted from the basement. "Why can't ya use the front door, Sonny? Like a normal human bein' would?" 

Isabella snorted, as she sat down at the kitchen table. "Yeah, Sonny?" she teased, as he rolled his eyes. "Why couldn't we use the front door?" 

At that moment, Angela appeared at the top of the basement stairs, holding a laundry basket of towels. "You're here early," she said, as Sonny took the basket from her. "I wasn't expecting you two until after one! You guys finished with Patty already?" 

"Yup," Isabella nodded, taking a sip of her coffee. "We changed the colors though for the wedding. So instead of dusty yellow and maroon, we're doing navy, burnt orange, burgundy and a splash of peach." 

"But... what about the bridesmaids gowns?" Angela asked. "Most of the girls picked theirs up already!" 

Sonny, who had been folding the towels, chuckled. "Ma, everyone's wearin' burgundy anyways,' he reminded her. "Iz didn't like the shade of maroon they had, so the girls all agreed on burgundy. Besides, Patty even said that if we did the yellow, there wouldn't be much to pick from for flowers. And Iz didn't like what she saw, since it looked like a bunch of filler flowers and weeds." 

His mother sighed in relief, "Thank God,' she said, her hand against her chest. "And when do you have your fittin'?" 

"Thursday at four," Isabella nodded. "Maman's going to meet us there. I'm going to leave work a little early that day, so that I'm there a few minutes early." 

"I've got a few things to do in Manhattan that day," Angela nodded. "But as soon as you call me, I'll be there." 

"This is so excitin!" Sonny grinned, setting a hand towel down. "We've got almost everythin' set! All we need to do, is pack for our honeymoon!" 

Isabella snorted, "You still need to go with the boys for your Tux," she reminded him. "You're not wearing one of your work suits, so you better light a fire under your ass." 

He scowled at her, "I have great suits though!" he pouted, as Angela went to the refrigerator. "You love everythin' I wear!" 

"Yes, but this is our wedding," Isabella sighed. "If I have to wear a new dress, then you need to wear a new suit. Just rent one! You don't need to buy a tuxedo, just for one day." 

"Then why can't you rent a dress?" 

Angela turned around quickly, "Because that dress is goin' to be a family heirloom!" she exclaimed. "If you and Iz have nothin' but girls, that dress will go down to them. And then to your granddaughters and their daughters!" 

Isabella snickered, as Angela lectured Sonny, who fidgeted and blushed with embarrassment. "Besides, every bride deserves to have a dress made for them," she shrugged. "Not something, that someone had their happily ever after in, before it was sent back to be dry cleaned." 

"Fineeeeee," Sonny huffed, sitting down at the table. "Are you cookin', Ma? I'm starvin'?" 

"See," Angela started, pointing at her son. "He does this all the time, Iz. He gets a scoldin' when he's wrong, then tries to change the subject, askin' me to cook for him. That way he can get in my good graces, by complimentin' me on my cookin!" 

"Oh, I know," Isabella nodded, smirking at Sonny. "He does it to me all the time. But, then again, so do I!" 

................

Sonny cursed, eyeing the pile of paperwork on the sofa, as he held a plate and glass in his hands. "Iz!" he called out. "What are you doin' with all this shit on the sofa?" 

"WHAT?!" she yelled from the bedroom. 

He rolled his eyes, waiting for her to come out, so that he didn't have to repeat himself. Or have the neighbors file a noise complaint, since they were "model" tenants in their building. When she came back out, Sonny was still standing by the sofa. 

"What's wrong?" she asked, moving around him to sit back down. "Why are you just standing there?" 

"Because where am I supposed to sit?" he asked, nodding his head to the mess. "You've got shit all over the place." 

Rolling her eyes, Isabella picked up a stack of folders, moving them to the coffee table, before fixing the pile of packets next to her. "There," she said, smiling sweetly at him. "Better?" 

Sitting down, Sonny placed his glass on the table next to the sofa. "What is all this stuff?" he asked, as he started to eat the leftover pasta. "This isn't weddin' stuff, is it?" 

"No, it's my final assessments for the year," Isabella said, chewing on the cap to her pen. "I have to get all this shit in by next week, otherwise, I'll get the lecture of a lifetime." 

"Oh, so like.. report cards?" Sonny asked, as she nodded. "God, I remember dreadin' those things. I always had to rush home, just to get the mail before Ma did. Especially if I knew I was goin' to have a bad grade." 

She snickered, "Well, these are a bit different," she said. "A lot of these kids either go on to special schools or they stay for first grade. This year, I have a lot of students that will need language services, since they're mostly from Spanish speaking households." 

He nodded, "And then, I have two that are getting evaluated for behavioral issues," she continued. "Which, let me tell you, it was so  _fun_ having those meetings. I had one kids parents blame ME for their child's behavior. Because you know, learning how to spell and count, is totally my fault that the kid likes to act out." 

"Ah, usually a parent will blame everyone else, but themselves," Sonny said. "Besides, you're so good with those kids. Anyone can see that, babe. If they can't, well...fuck 'em. Not literally, but you know what I mean..." 

"I do," Isabella giggled, nodding. "So, yeah. That's what all this shit is, Sonny. I'll be doing these things pretty much every night this week, just so I can have the weekend free. And then, on top of all that, I have to prepare the first few weeks worth of lesson plans for my assistant and the sub. I'm only going in the first few days of the year, before taking off all that time. There's gonna be so much to do, before the wedding. I need to make sure everything's going to be alright, before I run off for four weeks." 

"I can't wait," Sonny said, as he set the dish onto the table. "Two weeks away from home. Newlywedded bliss." 

Isabella sighed, "I wish you would tell me where we're going," she said. "It would make packing so much more easier." 

Sonny shook his head, "I don't want to ruin the surprise!" he said, as she huffed. "Look, all you need to pack are clothes for warm weather. Bikini's and some sexy lingerie, for down time. Maybe a sweater, and you'll definitely need walking shoes. So... a pair of sneakers or something."

"I don't even own a pair of sneakers," Isabella said, looking up from the papers in her lap. 

"You don't?" he frowned, watching her nod slowly. "How.. how can you not? Really, Iz? Even  _I_ own a pair of sneakers!" 

It was her turn to frown, "You do?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. "I've never seen you wear them,in the two years that we've been together." 

He shrugged, "Well, I can't go for a run in dress shoes," he said. "If you want, we could go and look for a pair this weekend. You know, after you've finished all your paperwork." 

"Sure," Isabella shrugged. "But, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. If it's something I've never shopped for before, it'll be a horrible experience. You'll probably want to leave there in the store, so that someone else can deal with me." 

"Ha, ha," Sonny shook his head. "It'll be fun. And, I'm sure you'll find somethin' cute." 

It was her turn to laugh, picking up the next packet of forms. "Ha, ha," she mimicked. "I highly doubt that." 

.......................

Isabella lounged across the sofa, resting her eyes, after a long day at work. With the beginnings of a headache approaching, she made sure that the blinds and curtains were drawn shut, as well as the lights. Nearing seven-thirty, it was still light outside, as they were approaching June. But even so, that little bit of light, was enough to make her head spin. The air conditioner had been put on at full blast, as the chill air filled the apartment. She knew, that when Sonny came home, he would disapprove. 

Hearing the locks turn, along with the jingling of keys, Isabella could hear the cats rushing towards the door as it opened. "Hey guys," she heard Sonny greet. "Did you two have a good day?" 

They both meowed, as if they understood exactly what their human father said to them. "I see Mommy's got the AC on the iceberg settin'," he chuckled, dropping his keys in to the ceramic bowl on the table. "Where is she? Huh? Take me to her, Leia!" 

A few seconds later, the weight of a ten pound cat, landed on her belly. "Oof!" she grunted, as Leia jumped onto the back of the sofa. "Little brat." 

"Well, you were open for the shot," Sonny snorted, coming over to the sofa. 

"Doesn't mean that she needs to take it," Isabella retorted, accepting a kiss from him. 

Sonny chuckled, "Why's it so dark in here?" he asked, looking around at their living room. "What's goin' on? You suddenly became a vampire, in the time that I last saw you?" 

Isabella made a face, "I have a headache," she pouted, as he set the bag of take out on the table. "It was one of _those_ days, babe. In which I wanted to kill every single one of my students. They were  _so_ bad today." 

"Well, that doesn't sound good," he said, sitting down next to her. "Especially since you wanted to commit murder." 

"I hear prison weddings are kinda hot," Isabella sighed, as he laid his hand against her forehead. "That is... if you would still want to marry me. You know, after I committed the murder of fifteen students." 

He shrugged, "Only if they allowed conjugal visits," he said. "Did you take anythin'?" 

She nodded, "I took something before I left work," she yawned. "They keep the adult drugs locked up in the main office, so I swiped some Advil, before I took the subway home." 

"Hmm, I'll see if we have anythin'," Sonny nodded. "I stopped and picked up Thai for dinner. I figured we'd take a break from Chinese, since we've been eatin' so much of it. 

"I could've put on a pot of macaroni," Isabella said, as he loosened his tie. "We should stop getting take out so much, considering how much we're paying for our wedding." 

Sonny nodded, "Tomorrow we'll cook," he promised. "You should rest." 

Isabella pouted, "I'll fix you up a plate and we can either eat in here, or in bed," Sonny continued. "Maybe we can call it an early night." 

"You're going to bed early tonight? It's early," Isabella said, as Sonny kicked off his shoes. 

"It's been a long day," he said, patting her knee. "Let's eat and we can relax." 

Opting to eat on the sofa, the couple ate their dinner in semi-silence, only talking briefly of work. Afterwards, Sonny took their plates and set them in the sink, before storing the leftovers into the fridge. Coming back into the living room, Sonny found Isabella dozing on the sofa. 

"Come on," he said gently, pulling her up off the sofa. "Into bed with ya." 

"I haven't had a headache this bad in a while," Isabella mumbled, as he led her down the hall to their room. "This is bad." 

Pulling the blankets back on their bed, Sonny helped her in, before pulling the blankets over her. "I think I have some of those painkillers from when I had the surgery," Sonny offered. "You think you'll be alright, if I give you one?" 

She groaned, "At this rate, I'll take anything," she mumbled, pressing the palm of her hand against her forehead. "Anything." 

Getting up, Sonny disappeared into the bathroom, only to return a few minutes later with a pill and a cup of water. "Here," he said, handing her the pill. "Take this and just try to relax. I'm gonna take a quick shower." 

"Kay," she mumbled, gulping down the water. 

"If you feel worse or somethin' worse, I want you to yell for me," Sonny warned. "If it becomes unbearable, I'll take you to the ER." 

Laying back down, Isabella pulled the blankets over her head, willing herself to relax and rid the pain. It felt like hours, when Sonny finally climbed into bed, smelling like his body wash. With the lights off, Sonny pulled the blankets down from her head. 

"Is it workin'?" he asked quietly, as Isabella moved closer to him. 

She nodded slowly, "I feel high," she mumbled, his arm going around her waist. "Hmm, I can't keep my eyes open. I'm sleepy." 

Sonny snickered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Then close them," he said, running his hand down the back of her head and neck. "Just sleep, Iz." 

 


	31. Chapter 31

The end to another school year in the books, came quickly, much to Isabella's delight. Summertime in New York came with swift vengeance, as May melted into June. And while she would enjoy the freedom that came with summer vacation, Isabella knew she would have a lot of work to complete before September rolled in. 

"You're nappin' again?" 

Isabella jolted awake lifting her head up, looking around the room with bleary eyes. "Huh?" she grunted, as Sonny came into the room. "Sonny?" 

He set his gun and badge on the dresser, before heading over to the bed. "Iz, you said you napped earlier today," he said, as she sat up on the bed. "That was around three-thirty. It's almost eight!" 

"I was tired!" Isabella whined, rubbing her eyes. "Why are you being so grumpy? I don't bother you when you nap on your day off!" 

"Did you get anythin' done?" he asked, as she continued to pout. 

She huffed, "Don't start!" she snapped. "God, the one night I don't have dinner ready as you walk in the door, you get pissy. If you wanted June Cleaver, you can go find someone else to marry." 

Sonny rolled his eyes, holding his hands up in defense. "I'm not pissy," he corrected her. "I just know that you're gonna be up all night now, doing laundry or somethin'." 

"I did laundry," Isabella yawned. "Besides, you're off tomorrow. You're gonna wear a suit, on your day off, when it's eighty-five degrees outside? We're going to my parents house for Dad's birthday..." 

"Alright, I'll do the rest of it tonight," Sonny said, wanting to end the conversation. "And I won't question your ability to have two naps a day, ever again.." 

"Thank you." 

Sonny then pushed the strap of her tank top up. "What happened to your arms?" he asked, frowning. "Is that sunburn?" 

She nodded, "I watered your tomato plant on the deck, before going upstairs to water our flowers," she began. "I guess in the ten minutes it took for me to water, I got sunburn..." 

"Does it hurt?" Sonny asked, as she nodded. "My poor baby." 

"That's why I took another nap," Isabella sighed. "I didn't mean to fall asleep again, but I just.. couldn't help it." 

He shook his head, "It's alright," he shrugged. "I should know by now, how you get when you're out in the sun for long. You're like a cat, Iz. You'd nap all day if you could..." 

Isabella snickered, "I'll go and put something together for dinner," she said, leaning over to kiss him. "Go shower. You smell like cheap coffee and a gym bag." 

"That's lovely," Sonny scowled, as she giggled. "I don't know if I should feel offended or not." 

"Don't be," Isabella shrugged, kissing him again. "Still love you. Even when you smell like a pair of gym socks." 

Getting up, Isabella made her way out of the bedroom, while Sonny got up to shower. Afterwards, dressed in a pari of gym shorts, Sonny carried his clothes to the washer and tossed them in. Adding a couple of more things in, Sonny added the laundry soap and turned the washer on, before heading into the kitchen. 

"What's cookin'?" he asked, as Isabella tossed a box into the trash. 

"Cereal," Isabella offered, nodding to the choices on the counter. "It's too hot to put the oven on, Sonny. And I'm too hungry to wait for water to boil." 

He snorted, nodding in agreement. "Alright, so what are our choices? Hm..." he made his way over to the counter. "I don't know about you, but I could go for a bowl of Fruit Loops right now..." 

"Or," Isabella picked up the box next to it. "We could have granola! Sugar-free and super delicious!" 

Sonny made a face, "Nah, I need a lil' somethin' sweet," he said, taking the box of Fruit Loops off the counter. 

"Excuse me!" Isabella gasped, as he took a bowl down from the cabinet. "Was that a diss?" 

"Of course not!" Sonny shook his head, as he poured some cereal into the bowl. "You're the sweetest thing I've ever tasted, Iz. How I haven't gone into a diabetic coma, is beyond me." 

Blushing, Isabella picked up the box and took the offered bowl from him. "Do we have any milk?" Sonny asked, as she poured herself some. "Or did I forget to get a new carton today?" 

She smirked, "Coconut milk," she said, watching as he groaned. "Hey, it's vanilla flavored! And, it's very good..." 

"But it's coconut milk," Sonny whined, taking the carton out of the fridge. 

"Just  _try_ it, Sonny," Isabella huffed. "You make me try things that I don't like. I'll buy a carton of whole milk tomorrow morning, before we head out to my parents house." 

Muttering, Sonny poured a little bit of milk into his cereal, before handing the carton over to her. "Like you're gonna get up early, just to go and get milk," he teased. "It's fine. We can get food after I get out of work on Sunday. Liv said I could work a few hours overtime, so I can catch up on my paperwork." 

"Do you want to take lunch with you on Monday?" Isabella asked, as they headed for the living room. "Like a sandwich? Or I can put something together the night before, pack it in a lunch box and you could take it with you." 

They sat down on the floor by the coffee table, "I don't have a lunch box," Sonny frowned. "And you've never made me lunch, to take to work." 

"Well, I can get you a lunch box on Sunday!" Isabella shrugged. "And I think it would be sweet, Sonny. I can put little snacks in there, an apple or some carrots!" 

"Are you gonna leave a little note in there, too?" he snorted. "A inspirational quote of the day?" 

Isabella scowled, "I'm trying to be nice," she said, as he ate a spoonful of cereal. "Besides, I've never made lunch for someone to take to work. Until we have kids, I need to practice somehow." 

He sighed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "As long as it's not peanut butter and jelly," he said. "One of the officers is deadly allergic, so Liv banned all peanut products. The girl had a severe reaction once and her partner had to like... stab her with an epi-pen. It didn't work and she had to be rushed to the hospital. Scariest shit I've ever seen in my life. Near death from a peanut butter cup." 

"Ah, I know," Isabella nodded. "I have a few students that are severely allergic to nuts. I had to get trained on how to use one of them. Luckily, I haven't used one yet." 

"It's traumatic," Sonny winced. "But, yes, you can pack me a lunch box if you want. Just.. when you get the thing, don't get something a four year old would use...." 

She snickered, "I'll do my best," she nodded. "But I can't make any promises.." 

....................

"Isabella, I am tryin' to swim here! I can't do that, when you're hangin' off me like a remora fish!" 

She pouted, "But, I wanna be with youuuuuu," Isabella whined, as she wrapped her legs around Sonny's waist. "Come on, Sonny! Can't you just... float with me?"

He sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I was promised a day of swimming," he reminded her, as she sighed happily. 

"Which you will do," she promised. "We're here all day, baby. Just be nice and let me hang off ya for a little bit. Before Maman makes me come inside to help with the food." 

"You don't want to cook?" Sonny asked, surprised. "You live for these kinda things. Summer cookouts, where everything is slathered in barbecue sauce, including corn on the cob." 

Isabella threw her head back and sighed deeply. "If you don't want to hang out withe me, just say so," she huffed, as Sonny held onto her tightly. "I figured being half naked, would be enough to get some kinda attention from you." 

Chuckling, Sonny pulled her in close, doing a quick spin in the pool. Shrieking, Isabella scrambled to hold onto him, as they bobbed through the water. "Don't do that!" she whined, pressing her knees tightly against his sides. "I could've drowned." 

"Iz, you know how to swim," he shook his head. "Christ, you might be a bit better than myself." 

"Doesn't mean you have to try to drown me," she huffed, pulling a face. 

The sliding door opened, as Isabella's younger brother came rushing out, while Noelle stood in the doorway to shout. "Do not run!" she yelled, as Joey dove into the pool. "Ah! Isabella! Come inside and help with the food! If you want to eat at a respectable hour, you will come in and help."

Sonny snickered, as Isabella grumbled. "You too," she huffed, untangling herself from his grasp. "If I have to help, so do you." 

Together, they climbed out of the pool, grabbing the towels that were left out on the table. "Should I put clothes on?" Sonny asked, as Isabella tied her hair up into a bun. "You know.. since Nonna swoons, every time I walk into a room." 

"Yes," Isabella nodded. "Maman doesn't like when people walk around half naked in the house." 

"Thank god we haven't enforced that rule," Sonny shuddered, as Isabella tugged on her coverup. "If only Frenchie knew that you like to walk around in nothin'..." 

Isabella scowled at him, before pushing the screen door open. "Maman!" she shouted, stepping into the cool kitchen. "Sonny wants to help you grate the cheese!" 

Cursing under his breath, Sonny picked up his towel and plastered on a smile, as Noelle expressed her delight in cooking with Sonny. "Oh, thank heavens!" she cried, searching for the cheese grater. "Isabella always complains. She prefers the cheese that is already grated and bagged. Her Nonna says it's from my side of the family, but that is not the truth." 

"Well, Iz is weird," Sonny shrugged, which earned him a shocked gasp. "What? You are!" 

"Mamannnnnn!" 

Noelle rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up in the air. "It's between you two!" she said, moving to get a head of lettuce out of the fridge. "Between you two!" 

As Isabella unwrapped the block of cheese, Sonny crept up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Izzzzz," he drawled out, swaying them both side to side. "Don't be a sourpuss." 

"Go away," Isabella mumbled nudging him in the stomach. "And to think I was going to  _try_ and get Nonna to spill her cannoli recipe..." 

"I could just bat my eyelashes and smile," Sonny snorted, giving he waist a squeeze. 

Isabella laughed, "Oh, sweetheart," she sighed. "If that were the case, she would've given it to you, two years ago..." 

................

Returning home, as the sun began to set over the East coast, they grabbed a bottle of unopened wine and a blanket from the apartment; carrying both items, they quickly dashed upstairs to the roof. 

"It's so peaceful up here," Isabella sighed, as she and Sonny cuddled up on the blanket. "We should do this more often." 

"What?" Sonny asked with a frown. "Drink out of a bottle, like two uncivilized people?" 

She snorted, as he took a sip from the wine bottle. "No, I mean we should come out here more often," she said with a little shrug. "I mean, we already have a plot with our flowers. Why not hang out here to do more than watering?" 

Sonny looked at her, his eyebrows arched. "Are you suggestin' we have sex out here?" he asked, snickering as she blushed. "Why am I not surprised? You're always tryin' to get in my pants." 

"That is a lie," Isabella scoffed, taking the wine from him. "I think you've had too much to drink, Sonny. We all know you're a wino." 

"Says the girl, who dragged me up three flights of stairs, just to crack open that bottle of cheap wine," Sonny snorted. "Hey, all ya had to do, was offer a good time on the roof. You didn't have to slip me some cheap wine, just to get in my pants." 

Setting the bottle down to the side, Isabella moved to straddle him. "So, does that mean you're gonna put out?" she teased, earning a nod. "Are you an easy lay, Sonny? Hm? Do you put out for all the ladies?" 

Sonny shook his head, "I only put out for one girl," he said, as her hands went under his shirt. "I hope she doesn't catch us.." 

"Don't be gross," Isabella warned, pinching his stomach. "Ooooh, you're getting a little tummy there, Sonny. Slackin' at the gym, huh?" 

It was his turn to blush, "Don't," he hissed, as she pinched him again. 

"Don't, what?" Isabella asked innocently, running her finger tips along his torso. "Admire the little bit of tummy you've got? 

He blushed, "Shhh," Isabella cooed, leaning forward to kiss him. "It's cute." 

"As much as I want you to have your way with me here," Sonny said, as she kissed him. "The sky looks like it's about to open up." 

Isabella frowned, as Sonny nodded towards the West, which made her turn around and gasp. "When did that happen?!" she exclaimed, as the skies above Manhattan and Queens, were covered with dark clouds. "The sky didn't look like that a few minutes ago!" 

"That's because you were too busy, tryin' to get me out of my pants," Sonny snickered, as the first rumbles of thunder started up. "Come on. You can have your way with me, in our warm bed. Or in the shower, since we both reek of sunscreen and chlorine." 

Gathering their things, they quickly made their way back inside, just as the first raindrops began to fall. "It won't be as raunchy as I was hoping for," Isabella whined, as they made their way downstairs. 

"I'll give you raunchy, Iz," Sonny promised, as he held her hand. "We've got all night, to be as raunchy as possible."

 


	32. Chapter 32

"Babe," Sonny shook Isabella, as she snored into her pillow. "Babe! Wake up!"

Isabella groaned, shoving her face into the plush of her pillow, as Sonny shook her shoulder. "G'way!" she yelled, her voice muffled.

Sonny sighed and walked away, leaving Isabella to sink back into a blissful state of unconsciousness. Which only lasted a few seconds, as he ripped the blankets off of her, watching as she shrieked and curled up into a ball.

"SONNY!"

"Iz, it's almost two!" Sonny yelled, as she whined. "I left at a quarter to six this mornin', setting the alarm for eleven-thirty! You were supposed to get up, get ready and make a grocery list!"

She rolled onto her belly, shoving her face back into the pillow. "Isabella Marie!" Sonny yelled, as she kicked her feet against the mattress. "Get up!" Moving to the dresser, Sonny grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt, tossing them onto the bed; followed by a pair of panties and a bra, Sonny set them down with the clothes and moved to get Isabella up.

"Nooooo!" Isabella whined, as he lifted her up into a sitting position. "Stop!"

"Iz, get up," Sonny repeated, as she went limp in his arms. "Don't do the rag doll effect, Iz. You're twenty-nine years old, not a child." Isabella glared up at him, smacking her foot against the mattress as she did so. "What is wrong with you today?" Sonny asked, as he knelt on the bed next to her. "We went to bed relatively early last night. You were still asleep, when my alarm went off and you were still asleep when I left."

She nudged his hands away, "Not everyone can be up and running like you, Sonny,' she mumbled, as he rolled his eyes. "What I do on my time off, is my business. If I want to sleep in, I'm gonna sleep in."

"Fine, then I'll go out," he shook his head, dropping her back onto the pillows. "I don't know what crawled up your ass this mornin', but you better check yourself with this attitude."

Isabella pulled herself out of bed, snatching up the clothes. "I'll be out in five minutes," she huffed, stomping to the bathroom.

Giving her five minutes to get ready, Sonny went out into the kitchen and made a quick list of things they needed. Searching for their grocery totes, he made a quick pot of coffee, while waiting. With her hair pulled back into a messy bun, Isabella appeared five minutes later; her sunglasses already on and her bag, draped across her body. Handing her a travel mug, filled with fresh and hot coffee, Sonny picked up the list and his keys.

"Ready?" he asked, as she took a long sip.

She nodded, "Take the totes," Sonny nodded to the counter. "Might want to take an umbrella too, while you're at it. Looks like it might rain at some point this afternoon." 

Taking the ten minute walk to their frequently stopped at grocery store, Sonny grabbed a wagon and waited for Isabella to toss the tote bags inside. Handing over the list, Sonny pushed the wagon, while Isabella followed behind, reading off what they needed. Once they filled their wagon with what was needed, along with a few extra things, they went up to the register to pay. Separating the tote bags between them, they took the walk back to their apartment, beating a thunderstorm as they stepped inside. 

"Alright, I'll unpack and put everythin' away," Sonny said, as they set the bags on the counter. "Do you want anythin' to eat?" 

"No," Isabella grumbled, shuffling into the living room; her shoes skidding under the coffee table, as she kicked them off. 

Pulling the blanket off the back of the sofa, Isabella laid out across the cushions and covered herself with it, willing herself back to sleep. With Sonny moving around in the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets and the refrigerator, Isabella tuned the noise out. It wasn't until the blanket was pulled down, that Isabella was brought back to reality, as Sonny looked down at her with a worried look. 

"What's goin' on, Iz?" he asked, kneeling down next to her. "You're actin' strange. You only sleep in late if you're sick, or if we both went to bed really late." 

"Can't I have one day, in which I'm just cranky and exhausted?" Isabella asked, slightly annoyed. "I don't bother you when you're having an "off" day, Sonny." 

Sonny held his hands up, "I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head. "You don't have to be so mean about it, Iz. Just tell me that you're not havin' a good day and I'll leave ya be." 

She watched as he stood up, "I'm sorry," she mumbled, deflating a bit. "Sometimes, I just need a day in which I can sleep. Even if it's for most of the day, I just need to sleep off whatever's bothering me." 

"What's botherin' you?" Sonny frowned. 

"Honestly?" she asked, as he nodded. "I don't know. This time, I just feel... miserable. Usually it's something or someone that irritates me, to the point that I feel like I need to sleep for days. But today, I don't know what's making me feel like this." 

He nodded, "Do you want to go back to bed?" he asked. "I can make dinner and do some laundry, that way you can sleep for a few more hours. Maybe you'll feel a bit better later, once you've gotten some rest." 

Isabella shrugged. "Come on," Sonny said, nodding his head in the direction of their bedroom. "I'll close the curtains and you won't have to wake up with a stiff back." 

Helping her up off the couch, Sonny followed her down the hall to their bedroom, moving towards the windows to pull the blinds and curtains shut. Isabella climbed under the blankets and next to Harry and Leia, who were currently sleeping on Sonny's side of the bed. 

"Just rest," Sonny told her, as he covered her with the blankets. "If you need anythin', just shout. I'm not goin' anywhere for the rest of the day, so if you need me, I'll be here." 

"Okay," Isabella whispered, looking up at him. "I'm sorry." 

Sonny gave her a genuine smile, "Don't be sorry," he said, rubbing her side. "All I ask, is that you don't shut me out. If you're goin' through somethin', I want to be there to help you." 

Isabella gave him a small smile, though it exhausted her to do so, as Sonny leaned down to kiss her forehead. "If the kids wake up and start botherin' you, I'll come get 'em," Sonny said. 

"I love you," Isabella whispered, as he took her hand into his. 

"I love you, too," Sonny smiled. "Always." 

...............

A couple days later, Isabella met up with Liv for her dress fitting; the first, since the bridesmaids dresses came in, over a month previously. After being poked and prodded by the seamstress, the gown was sent in for a few alterations and a return date for mid-july. 

"So, how's the rest of the planning going?" Liv asked, as she and Isabella stepped out into the summer sun. "Sonny was saying that you're supposed to go for your second fitting soon." 

"It's you know..." Isabella shrugged. "I think we've got pretty much everything done. We're just waiting on a few R.S.V.P's and we still need to figure out what to do for party favors. And then, the dreaded bachelor and bachelorette parties. Sonny doesn't want to have one, but Fin talked him into it. And I really don't want to do one, but Amanda and Teresa were hellbent on going to a bar or something." 

Liv chuckled, "If you want to do something less chaotic, we could have something at my apartment," she shrugged. "I can get Lucy to take Noah for the night, so that we could have a girls night in. Junk food, drinks, maybe a movie or something." 

"Are you sure?" Isabella asked. "I'm fine with just having a lunch with the girls." 

"No, no, you need to celebrate your final days of freedom," Liv teased. "I will talk to Amanda and Teresa about it." 

Isabella sighed in relief, "Thank you," she said. "I have too much on my plate right now, to even think about celebrating the end of my so-called freedom." 

"Is there anything that we can do?" Liv asked. "I mean, we're your bridal party, Isabella. We're the support team to you, the bride, to make sure you that you're not overwhelmed by the time your big day arrives." 

"It's nothing related to wedding," Isabella shrugged. "I've been feeling.. I don' t know, let down in the last few days?" 

They crossed the street, "Let down, how?" Liv asked. "Is everything alright? At home? With you and Sonny?" 

Isabella nodded, "Sonny's great, Liv," she reassured her. "It's me. I've been having doubts about myself lately...." 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"If I can really make Sonny happy," Isabella said quietly. "I mean, he tells me his happy and that he loves me. All of me. But I do wonder, if he's going to feel like that ten... twenty years from now. I will always be the girl that was raped, Liv. Yeah, I can learn to cope with it. But even so, it doesn't go away. I can't make it go away, no matter what I do." 

Liv frowned, "Sonny said that you were seeing Dr. Lindstrom," she said. "I thought those sessions were helping." 

Isabella tucked a loose strand behind her ear, "I mean, yeah.. they're helping," she shrugged. "But there are things that still set me back a few steps, whenever I make some kind of progress." 

"What about a support group?" Liv suggested. "I know of a few that I could recommend for you. Maybe seeing Dr. Lindstrom and a group session would help you, along with taking up a few extra hobbies. I mean, you could always draw what you're feeling. Maybe it would give you relief, if you could take the thoughts in your head and put them on paper." 

"Do you think I'll make Sonny happy?" Isabella asked, finally looking over at her. "As a housewife and a mother to his kids? Twenty years from now, when we're retired and sending our kids off to college?" 

The older woman laughed, "Isabella, you've made Sonny the happiest man in the last two years," she said. "There's no doubt in my mind, that twenty years from now, you two will be just as happy as you are right now." 

Isabella nodded slowly, "Men like Sonny are hard to find," Liv continued. "He understands what you've been through and what you're still battling with, Isabella. You two need to sit down and really talk about this, before you get married. I'm sure you have before, but I think you need to talk about it more. Don't hold it all in and try to battle it alone." 

"I will," Isabella nodded, giving Liv a small smile. "Thank you, Liv." 

"You're welcome," Liv said, patting her back lightly. "Now, how about we stop and get some coffee? I have a pile of paperwork to get through this afternoon, so that I can get home before Noah goes down to sleep." 

...................

"What... are you doin'?" 

Isabella looked up from her position on the floor and smiled, "Yoga," she said, before standing up slowly. 

Sonny frowned, "Yoga?" he asked, watching as she stretched. "Babe, since when did you do yoga? You shudder at the mention of "runnin'", let alone any physical activity that requires work out clothes." 

"I trying to find balance within myself," Isabella said, as she moved. "To find inner peace." 

"Well, is it workin?" he asked, leaning against the back of the sofa to watch her. "I will say, I do like the work out clothes. And I didn't know you could spread your legs  _that_ far apart." 

Isabella shot him a glare, which made him snicker. "I'm trying to find balance here, Sonny." 

He sighed, "Alright, alright," he nodded, standing up. "I'll leave you to find your balance, while I eat the Chinese food I brought home for dinner." 

"Oooh, Chinese!" Isabella gasped, scrambling off the yoga mat. "Did you get anything for me?" 

"Of course I did!" Sonny laughed, as she rushed after him. "You think I'm gonna buy Chinese food for myself, and not for you?" 

Setting the take out bag on the counter, Sonny peeled off his jacket and tossed it on the back of the chair, before adding his tie to the pile. "Hmmm, smells wonderful," Isabella sighed, as she opened the bag. 

Grabbing two plates from the cabinet, Sonny placed them onto the table, along with forks. "I figured we could eat and maybe watch a movie?" he suggested with a shrug. "Or do whatever you want to do tonight." 

"A movie sounds nice," Isabella said, carrying the cartons over. "Or, we could talk." 

"We can do whatever you want, Iz," Sonny said, smiling at her. "Maybe you can teach me more about this yoga thing. I mean, maybe we could do it together if you want..." 

They ate at a leisurely pace, before setting the dishes in the dishwasher and the leftovers in the fridge. Locking up, they took a quick shower together and got ready for bed; climbing under the heavy comforter, as the AC ran full steam. It was still early, only nine-thirty, as they laid in the semi-darkness of their bedroom. A party across the courtyard, could be heard through the closed window and over the loud hum of the AC unit. The sound of a crinkly ball, being batted down the hallway, along with Harry and Leia's meows could be heard as well. 

"So, yoga," Sonny started, wrapping his arm around her waist. 

"Yeah, don't expect to see me doing that again," Isabella snorted. "Too much stretching and the risk of pulling muscles is too high. I thought I pulled something in my groin at one point. Or that my pants were a bit too tight and rubbing up against my thighs. 

He snickered, "What made you even try it?" he asked. 

Isabella shrugged, "Trying to find more hobbies," she said. "You know, to keep me busy and my mind clear of any negative thoughts." 

"Didn't you want to take up knittin'?" Sonny asked. "I mean, you said you wanted to try somethin' like that relatively soon. Somethin' about making baby blankets and what not." 

"I feel like I would get frustrated too quickly," Isabella admitted. "And me with knitting needles wouldn't be a great idea. I'd either stab myself or the person next to me.' 

"What if we both tried yoga?" Sonny suggested. "But instead of wearin' clothes, we could do it naked.." 

Isabella snorted, "That's called sex, Sonny," she reminded him. 

He laughed, "Come on!" he urged, shaking her a little. "We could find a hobby to do together! I mean, we're goin' to be a married couple come September. Married couples have hobbies. We could go to bingo night or join a bowlin' league." 

"We're not in our seventies, Sonny!" Isabella cried. "And I suck at bowling!" 

"Ballroom dancin?" 

"No way in hell," Isabella scoffed. 

Sonny sighed, "How about somethin' stimulating for the brain?" he suggested. "We could have board game night! Or do one of those.. thousand piece puzzles." 

Isabella pondered on the idea for a moment, "Well, we _would_ be able to talk, while doing those things..." 

"We can also do more gardening, now that the weather is nicer," he continued. "Oh, oh! How about cookin'? We can experiment and make things, that we've never made before! Somethin' that isn't Italian and French!" 

"You'd want to risk food poisoning, just to help me have a clear conscious?" Isabella asked. 

Sonny kissed her, "I'd do  _anything_ for ya, Iz," he insisted. "I'll see if Ma still has all my old boardgames in the attic. And I'm sure there's other games, more adult if I may add, that we could get. Even if we play them once or twice a week..." 

"And I'll figure out something for cooking," Isabella nodded. "Maybe I should get a job for the summer. Work at the library or do some tutoring..." 

"If you feel like bein' in the apartment all day is too borin', then do it," Sonny said. "If bein' alone all day is a reason why you get lost in your thoughts, then find somethin' that will keep you busy. Whatever you decide, I'll support." 

She rested her forehead against his chest, "You're so good to me, Sonny. Sometimes, I wonder if I even deserve you." 

Sonny traced little patterns of various shapes along her spine. "You do," he stated. "You deserve all the happiness in the world, Iz." 


	33. Chapter 33

"What are we going to do with all this stuff?" Sonny asked, as he loaded the boxes into the back of Antonio's SUV. "Did our friends and family buy out the ENTIRE registry?"

Isabella sighed, setting a few gift bags into the back seat. "I have no idea," she said, as he came around the side of the car. "All I know, is that my wrists hurt and my fingers are cut up and dry. I haven't opened this many presents, since I was a kid."

It was mid-July, with roughly two months to go, until the big day; with majority of the planning completed, it was finally the countdown to the big day. There would be another dress fitting within a week for Isabella and her bridal party, along with work commitments' the first set of lesson plans and "welcome back to school" packets, were due by the first week of August for Isabella. With everyone busy with work, Isabella's bridal party (along with Noelle and Angela), put together her bridal shower. Sonny ended up crashing halfway through, along with Fin and Isabella's younger brother; all three had insisted they were coming to the restaurant for "lunch," even though Isabella could see right through the lie. 

"Well, they're gonna hurt even more," Sonny said. "Writing out all those thank you cards." 

"So are yours," Isabella snorted. "I'm not writing them all my self, Sonny. This stuff is for you as well, since we're  _both_ getting married. To  _each_ other." 

Packing a few more boxes into the back, along with gift bags, the could said their goodbyes and thank you's, before heading home. By the time everything had been brought upstairs into the apartment, Isabella was ready to crash. Promising to call her parents the following day, both she and Sonny crashed on the sofa, surrounded by kitchenwares and other items that were on their registry. 

"Did you see the few bags that you didn't open?" Sonny asked, nodding to the girly gift bags on the floor. 

"Oh, those I didn't want to open," Isabella shrugged. "They're from your sisters, Amanda and Liv." 

He frowned, "Why not?" he asked. "What if it's like... hand towels or somethin'." 

She giggled, "Because it's lingerie," she teased. "I really didn't want to open that up in front of my dad. Or in front of Joey, Fin and Rafael. That would've been so embarrassing, Sonny." 

"Come on," Sonny whined. "Can I see?" 

"No way!" Isabella shook her head, getting up from the sofa. "I need something to surprise you with, when we're on our honeymoon!" 

Sonny pouted, "All you really have to do, is come out naked," he reminded her. "

Isabella collected the gift bags, "Don't you want to have something to unwrap?" she asked, peeking into them. "Ohhh, this is pretty! I can't wait to wear this on, baby. You're totally going to love it!" 

"Stop teasin' me," he whined, throwing his head back against the sofa. "If ya not goin' to show me now, then don't talk about it."

Snickering, Isabella looked into another bag. "This is candy," she said," pulling out various bags of chocolates and other confectionary sweets. "This must be from Joey. Ah ha! It is from Joey!" she giggled, reading the little card. "What a little shit! "Keep this from Iz, Sonny. She'll eat it all and then cry when her dress doesn't zip." What a little jackass." 

Setting the candy back into the gift bag, Isabella set it down on the coffee table, before picking up the others. "I'm going to hide all this stuff," she said, eyeing him. "Can you feed Harry and Leia? Then we can start moving this stuff into the guest room, so that it's out of the way." 

"I just sat down," Sonny said, giving her a pout. "It's fine right where it is, Iz. It's Saturday. No one is coming over tonight and we're not goin' anywhere. We can move it all tomorrow." 

Isabella shrugged, as she started towards the bedroom. "Whatever you say, Sonny," she sighed. "I don't want to hear you yelling, when Harry or Leia, knock over a box of dishes..." 

.............

"Do you need to borrow any luggage or anything?" Liv asked, a few days later at work. "I mean, two weeks in Italy. You're going to be all over the country, so you're gonna need big suitcases. Especially if you don't want to lug around a bunch at once. "

"I found a bunch of stuff in my parent's basement," Sonny shrugged. "I've got two big suitcases, one for each of us, along with a duffel bag that I'll just back in with my stuff. I figured we could use that for anythin' we buy there..." 

Amanda looked up from her computer. "Does Iz know what to pack?" she asked. "I mean, you're not telling her where you're going until you get to the airport...." 

He nodded, "I've told her over and over again," he sighed. "She's still going through her stuff. Meanwhile, I've got a general idea of what I'm going to pack."

"What about her passport?" asked Fin. "I mean, she's going know it's out of the country, if she needs her passport!" 

"Which I have," Sonny held up his hand. "We keep all our important documents together, say if someone decided to break in..." 

HIs squad exchanged glances with one another, "Guys, I've got everythin' under control," Sonny chuckled. "I'm not worried about it. It's our honeymoon and it's two weeks away from reality, celebratin' a new chapter in our lives. And I know Iz is goin' to love it, because she's convinced that I'm takin' her to a farm in Montana..." 

Fin snorted, "Like you would ever step foot on a farm," he shook his head. "Though, I think Iz would like a farm. She's the kinda girl that would go anywhere her man is goin'..." 

"Not to a farm though," Amanda snorted. "I mean, sure, she would be with Sonny here. But a farm? To celebrate your newlywedded bliss? Nothing says "Let's start our lives together," like waking up to the smell of horse shit." 

"What's Isabella up to, anyways?" Liv asked, changing the subject. "Wasn't she setting up her classroom today?" 

Sonny nodded, "She should be there now," he said, reaching for his phone. "I'm gonna swing by as soon as I get out of here to help." 

The blonde across from her snickered, "More like to escort her home," she teased, as Sonny rolled his eyes. "It's cute." 

"Yeah, well..." Sonny shook his head. "I really don't like the idea of her walkin' alone, to the subway, when it's dark out. Especially in that area where the school is." 

"Carisi's right," Fin spoke up. "And if she ever needs a ride home, you tell her to call me too. I'll drive out to Astoria and pick her up, if you're out on a case with Rollin's." 

"Thanks man," Sonny nodded. "I'll make sure Iz knows to do that." 

Liv looked down at her watch, "Well, let's get back to work," she nodded, clapping her hands together. "Sonny, if you need anything, let me know. And finish up your report from yesterday, that way you can get out of here a little early to meet Iz." 

He frowned, "You sure?" he asked, as Liv started for her office. "I've got a few more things to do..." 

"Which you can do tomorrow," Liv nodded. "Go, before Isabella starts calling you. She was talking about wanting to get everything done in one shot, before the wedding." 

Nodding, Sonny quickly sent Isabella a quick text, before moving back to the paperwork before him. 

....................

Sonny picked up the towel off the counter and shook it open, as Isabella stepped out of the tub. "Feel any better?" he asked, as he wrapped her up. 

"Eh," Isabella shrugged. "A little bit. I do like the touch of bath oils though. The lavender alone, helped me relax." 

"Well, I aim to please," Sonny grinned, pressing a kiss against her forehead. "While I wish you took a few days to do it, I'm sure you're relieved to have a finished classroom." 

Nearly a quarter to ten, Isabella had been up for almost twelve hours straight, working; pushing desks, bookcases and overall decorating, her entire body ached after a long days worth of physical labor. 

"I am," Isabella nodded, as he led her out of the bathroom. "I just have to drop off a few things before the wedding. After that, I won't have to worry about anything, until we come home from our honeymoon." 

Grabbing a pair of panties and one of Sonny's shirts, Isabella quickly got dressed for bed. Throwing the towel into the hamper, along with their clothes, Sonny handed Isabella the remote. 

"I'm gonna lock up," he said, as she turned the television on. "Do you want anythin' while I'm out there? Water?" 

"Water is good," Isabella nodded, as she laid back against the pillows. "Can you bring some Advil for me? Just to help me relax a bit, that way I'm not up all night." 

Nodding, Sonny left the bedroom to do his nightly routine, returning a few minutes later with a water bottle and two capsules in hand. Turning on the ceiling fan, Sonny made his way over to the bed and handed Isabella the pills and water. 

"Alright, let's get comfortable," Sonny said, climbing over her to his side. "What do you want to watch?" 

Isabella yawned, "It's Thursday night and nothing is on," she said, handing him the remote. "You pick something, Sonny. I'm probably gonna fall asleep in a few minutes anyways." 

Flipping through the channels, finding nothing too pleasing to watch, Sonny turned the television off and scooted down under the blankets. "Comfortable?" he asked, as Isabella rolled over to face him. 

"For the most part," Isabella yawned again, as Sonny wrapped his arm around her waist; his hand resting on the small of her back, while his fingers pressed against her lower spine. "Hmm, that feels good." 

"I wish you told me you were goin' to move things around," Sonny sighed, feeling the stiff muscles along her spine. "I would've made Joey come out to help you. Or we could've gone in Saturday to do it all..." 

She groaned as his fingers hit a sore spot, just below her shoulder blade. "We've got dentist appointments on Saturday, remember?" she said. "And I still have to find a bathing suit for the honeymoon. I don't want to wait another weekend, only to have one rushed to the apartment a week before the wedding." 

He sighed, "Well, tomorrow I want you to stay home and relax," he insisted. "You can write some thank you cards out or somethin'. No heavy liftin' or any strenuous activities, while I'm at work." 

"So, that means we can't have sex tomorrow night?" Isabella pouted. "Are you going to make me wait until my birthday? That's two weeks away, Sonny. I don't think I can wait two weeks, just to have sex." 

"We had sex yesterday, Iz," Sonny snorted. "Remember? I came home from work and caught you tryin' that lacy number?" 

Isabella sighed, "Okay, so?" she huffed, feeling her face heat up with a blush. "Maybe stretching my legs over my head, will pop a few joints in place." 

It was his turn to sputter and blush in the dark, "Isabella Marie," he warned, pulling her closer to his chest. "I just drugged you up and now you're makin' it hard for me to get some sleep." 

"Sonnnnnyyyy," she giggled. 

"No," he said, trying to be firm with his final answer and failing spectacularly. "Tomorrow, after work, if you're feeling up to it. You're exhausted and I'm exhausted, Iz. It wouldn't be right and you're kinda under the influence." 

She scoffed, "I took Advil, babe," she reminded him. 

"Still, you're under the influence of a drug," he said. "Don't worry, Iz. You'll get  a lil' piece of me tomorrow, after I get home." 

Mumbling, Isabella gave in and relaxed against his chest, feeling the exhaustion kicking in. With Sonny rubbing his hand up and down her back slowly, Isabella was asleep within seconds. 


	34. Chapter 34

"Isa! Isa!" Tori shouted, as she trotted across the porch. "Lemme sit wif you!" 

Setting her drink on the table, Isabella scooped the little girl up onto her lap, tickling her lightly. "Are you ready to eat?" she asked, as Tori nodded. "Me too. I think Grandpa and Uncle Sonny are almost done over there.." 

Sonny snorted, turning around to wave the tongs at her. "How many dogs, Tori?" he asked, as the little girl picked up Isabella's sunglasses from the table, pulling the oversize shades onto her little face. 

"Four!" she giggled, as Bella came out with a bowl of salad. "Four dogs, Unca Sonny!" 

"Start with one," Bella said, shaking her head. "I swear, her eyes are bigger than her stomach!" 

"She got that from Tommy," Sonny said, grabbing the package of hot dog buns off the table. "Besides, Tori here is a Carisi. We're known for our big appetites!" 

Isabella sat back in her chair, lightly bouncing Tori up and down on her knee. "I'm glad we called it early with the pool," she said. "It's getting chilly out here." 

Looking out from under the awning, Dominick scowled at the grey clouds in the sky. "Looks like a storm is about ta blow through," he said, shaking his head. "Ma's not gonna like eatin' out here, kids. She gets jittery with the lightning and bein' near the pool." 

"So we can eat inside," Sonny shrugged. "Birthday girl, are ya good with eatin' inside?" 

"I'll be good when you finally put my cheeseburger together," Isabella said. "I haven't eaten since breakfast and that was hours ago! I'm starving, Sonny! Feed me!" 

This earned her a peal of giggles, as Tori covered her mouth in surprise. "Feed Isa, Unca Sonny!" she demanded, giggling as Isabella hugged her to her chest. "I feed you, Isa. I feed you." 

She kissed her cheek, "Thank you, my little fishy," she cooed, as the nuzzled their noses together. "Lets tell Grandma that we're gonna eat inside." 

Standing up, Isabella moved Tori to her hip, moving around the patio table to the screen door. Inside, Angela had Regina and Theresa putting together various side dishes, while Regina yelled at her daughter Amy. 

"AMY, I SWEAR TO GOD!!!" Regina shouted, dropping the chopping knife on the counter. "Ma, I'm leavin' this kid with you! You wanted grandchild, so I gave you one. Now? Now she's gonna be your problem!" 

"Always dramatic," Angela muttered, as Isabella stepped inside with Tori. "Ah! There's my little Tori! Are you bein' a good girl for your Zia?" 

"She's always good for me," Isabella said, as they reached the counter. "I'm here to break the sad news that... dinner will be inside." 

Angela gasped, "What?" she asked, as Isabella and Tori nodded. "Oh, no! We were gonna have a big thing outside!" 

Theresa snorted, "Ma, it's still gonna be summertime come tomorrow and after," she pointed out. "We have plenty of opportunities to eat outside, before the fall starts." 

"It's fine if we eat inside," Isabella nodded. "It's getting cold out there anyways, and I would feel awful if any of us got a cold. Maybe, if it's not raining later, we can have cake outside."

"Mamaaaaa!" Tori suddenly shouted, startling Isabella. "TORI HUNGRY!" 

There was a muffled curse, as Sonny teased his sister, before shouting in pain as Bella snapped at him. "Wait until it's your children, Sonny!" Bella snapped as she pushed the screen door open. "It won't be so funny, when they wake you up in the middle of the night, crying for mac and cheese!" 

..................

Opting to crash at the Carisi household, there was no rush to leave and catch a ferry before midnight; much to Sonny and Isabella's relief. Having cake and playing with Tori, Isabella and Sonny took the little girl upstairs to get her ready for bed. Taking turns with bath time, they dressed and read Tori a bedtime story, waiting until she was sound asleep to head back downstairs. 

Cracking open a bottle of wine, Isabella opened a few more presents, that she couldn't open with Tori and Amy around. 

"You guys!" Isabella cried, blushing furiously as she peeked into the gift bags. "The more underwear I get, the more I'm thinking my entire honeymoon will be in a hotel room!" 

"Oh, more lacy things!" Sonny cried, trying to peek into the bag. "I see green! And black! My two favorite colors!" 

Picking at the leftover cake and a fruit tray, Sonny finally called it a night shortly after one. "Come on, birthday girl," he teased, helping Isabella up from her seat. "Tomorrow's another day and you'll get another cake..." 

Saying goodnight, Sonny and Isabella crept upstairs quietly to his bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them. Changing into one of Sonny's shirts, Isabella turned the blankets down and climbed into bed. Grabbing the remote off the nightstand, she turned the television on and started flipping through the channels, before settling on  _Pretty Woman._

"Ah, I see we're watching your alter ego," Sonny teased, settling into bed next to her. "Babe, you should get a pair of boots like that." 

"Ha, fat chance," Isabella snorted, as she cuddled up next to him. "And why is Vivian Ward my alter ego?" 

He snickered, "Because ya kinda look like her," he pointed out, nodding to the curly mane of red hair, that Julia Roberts sported. "Her and Kate Winslet circa 1997." 

Isabella rolled her eyes, "For a second, I thought you were going to say something like, "You fuck like a prostitute," or something gross," she muttered. 

"Nah, I don't want to think of you like that," Sonny said, dropping a kiss against her head. "Kinks like that, which do exist, don't turn me on at all. They just remind me of work and I really don't want to think about work, when I'm in that moment with you. You just remind me of those two because you look like a mix between them and you share the same characteristics of those two. I'm just glad you're not a prostitute or on a sinkin' ship, runnin' off with that Leo guy." 

As Vivian Ward walked through the shops of Beverly Hills, dressed in her skimpy attire, Isabella let herself relax; a chick-flick with her fiance, who could never say no when one was on the screen. It always surprised her when Sonny knew all the names to every character, the entire plot, every song and quote to a film. The first movie they had watched together, on her sofa in her old apartment, had been  _10 Things I Hate About You._ He surprised her with some pop culture, as well as literature, as they settled in to watch the movie. After that, movie night at her place was a split between her chick flicks and Sonny's Italian mobster films and documentaries. 

"Hey, it's your birthday," Sonny suddenly said, turning to look down at her. "Happy birthday." 

"Thank you," Isabella yawned, as Sonny kissed her nose. 

He snorted, "How's it feel? Bein' thirty?" he asked, his hand running up and down her back. "You don't look a day over twenty-nine." 

Isabella pressed her nose against his chest, "Right now, I'm tired," she mumbled, turning to rest the side of her head against him. "But, I think thirty will be a great year." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah," she nodded, closing her eyes. "I'm marrying my best friend in six weeks." 

In the dark, Sonny smiled and pulled her closer to his side. "Happy birthday, Iz," he whispered, as she drifted off into dreamland. 

.................

"Moooooommmmmmmyyyyyyy! Joey's being mean!" 

Noelle rolled her eyes, as her two children bickered in the basement, before turning her attention to Sonny and Antonio. "One of you, please go down there," she begged. "Because if I go down there, I'm breaking that stupid machine and killing them both." 

Sonny quickly got up from the table and made his way out of the kitchen, stomping down into the basement. "Joey, stop bein' a brat!" he scolded, prying Isabella's hands off the remote that they were fighting over. "And you! You're thirty years old and you're fightin' over a remote? Get upstairs, Iz. Right now!" 

"Well, at least he calls her out on her shit," Antonio shrugged, as Noelle scoffed. 

"Seriously, a remote?" Sonny said, as he and Isabella made their way into the kitchen. "You two can't take turns?" 

Heading to the table, Isabella flopped down into a chair and huffed, crossing her arms against her chest. "He started it!" she whined, stomping her foot. "Joey's not invited to the wedding anymore, Mom. He's a little dweeb." 

Her mother ignored her, opting to finish putting dinner together, while Antonio snorted. "A dweeb?" he asked, as her daughter sulked. "Iz, he's ya little brother! That's what they do! I'm sure Sonny here bothered his sisters, the way Joey bothers you." 

"Drink ya juice," Sonny said, placing a princess cup, filled with apple juice before her. "And don't scowl, Iz. You're gonna end up lookin' like that forever." 

"Tony, go get Nonna," Noelle said, waving her hand at him. "She wanted me to wake her before six and it's a quarter to." 

Grumbling, Antonio stood up from the table, making his way down the hall that led to his mother's bedroom. Lowering the heat on the stove, Noelle went to the cabinet to grab the dishes. 

"Here, let me help, Frenchie," Sonny said, moving forward to get the plates. "The faster we set the table, the quicker I can feed my bride-to-be." 

"You're not funny," Isabella scowled, as she sipped from her cup. "You're cute, but right now? You're not funny." 

He set the plates on the table, "I know this is you bein' moody, because you didn't nap and you haven't eaten since we left my parent's house," he said, choosing his words carefully. "So, I'm gonna let it slide since this is you with low blood sugar. But, seriously Isabella. What if Joey's hand slipped and gave ya a black eye? Or a busted lip?" 

Isabella blinked, "I would've kicked his ass across the room," she scoffed. 

"Watch your mouth!" Noelle shouted, glaring at her daughter. "While you maybe thirty years old, I can still punish you with a spoonful of soap in your mouth!" 

Setting the plates out, Sonny gave her a pointed look. "Just drink ya juice," he said. "If Joey starts up again, I'll take care of it." 

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

"My bride to be is already trashed and it's not even ten," Sonny snorted, viewing the snaps being sent to him. "I did tell her to have fun, but I didn't think she'd get this wasted so early." 

Fin snorted, "Ah, you know Liv and Amanda are going to keep a close eye on her," he said. "Your sisters too, since they're the ones that planned this entire thing." 

Five weeks until the wedding, it was time for the dreaded bachelor and bachelorette parties. Being that it was Friday night, the only night Amanda and Liv could get out early, Isabella would be the first to celebrate her last days as an unmarried woman. Sonny would have his the following weekend, with Fin, Tommy, Barba and both is father and Isabella's. Even Joey was invited, since the party would be taking place at Fin's apartment in Brooklyn. So with the party at the apartment, Sonny volunteered to stay at the precinct, just to finish up on paper work.  

"She didn't even want to have them over," Sonny shook his head, setting his phone down. "Poor girl was in tears this morning, beggin' me to tell my sisters that she was sick." 

"Well, Iz isn't a big partier," Fin pointed out, lounging back in his seat. "And your sisters a big partiers, from what I remember you telling us. At least she's at home, in a familiar and safe space, instead of bar hopping all over Manhattan." 

Sonny nodded, "Thank god," he agreed. "If my sisters were goin' to take her out, I would've stopped it. Neither of us wanted these silly parties, celebrain' the end of our unmarried state."

 

...............

Isabella grunted, as Sonny pulled the blinds up, pulling the blankets up and over her head. The pounding ache, radiated all around her head, while her body screamed in protest at the sudden movement. Pulling the blankets down, Sonny shook his head. 

"I see you partied hard," he noted, taking in the rumpled dress and smeared makeup on her face. "Did you have a good time?" 

"No," Isabella croaked. "Bella fed me tequila all night long, before Amanda restrained her." 

Sonny snorted, "My poor baby," he pouted, fixing the "bride to be" sash. "I saw your party favors in the kitchen. A lot of penises and tacky jewelry all over the place, Iz. I came home and almost had a bunch of dicks for breakfast, instead of cereal." 

"Don't make me laugh," Isabella whined, pressing her hand against her forehead. "I think I have to barf." 

Standing up, Sonny helped her out of bed, leading her towards the bathroom. Sinking to her knees in front of the toilet, Isabella threw up a night's worth of alcohol and food, before leanign against the wall. 

"Let's get you cleaned up," Sonny said, handing her a towel. "Wipe your face, babe. You've got vomit on your chin." 

Turning the shower on, Sonny went to find some clothes, before coming back in to help Isabella. Scrubbing until her skin was red and splotchy, Isabella dressed and went out into the living room to lay on the couch. With scattered alcohol bottles, bowls of food and presents, Isabella whimpered at the idea of having to clean up. Brining in some aspirin and water, Sonny handed them over to Isabella, before looking around at the living room. 

"Well," he sighed. "I was expectin' worse. But this should be easy to clean up..." 

"You should make your sisters come back and clean up," she said, resting the water bottle on her chest. "They're animals, Sonny. Including Theresa. The games she had us play and the questions she asked...." 

He snorted, "It's over now," he said, pulling the blanket off the back of the couch. "Now, you can sleep and forget about the whole thing. You're in for the day, so I'll take care of you. I've got chicken soup cookin' for lunch and I'll make ya some toast for breakfast." 

"I don't want to eat," Isabella pouted. 

"You have to eat something," he shook his head. "A few bites, at least." 

Isabella sighed, "Hey, it could've been worse," Sonny reminded her. "They could've gotten a stripper, and we all know how you feel about them." 

Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Isabella closed her eyes and pulled the blanket up to her nose. Chuckling, Sonny got up and went back into the kitchen to put the bread into the toaster. Clearing off the table, Sonny chuckled at the display of party favors that were left behind. 

"Babe?" he called out. "What do you want me to do with your collection of dicks?" 

"Throw them out," she mumbled. "I don't need a bunch of dicks in my house. I only need the one dick, which I'm marrying." 

The timer on the toaster went off at that moment, giving Sonny some time to think of a witty response. Buttering the toast, Sonny carried the paper plate out to her, handing it over. "Are you sayin' that my dick is better than all the dicks out there?" he asked, as she nibbled on the bread. 

"Don't be such a creep," she scoffed, rolling her eyes. 

"You said it," he pointed out. "You're marryin' me, so basically, you're marryin' my dick too." 

Flipping him off, Isabella went back to eating her toast, while Sonny started cleaning up the living room. By then, it was a quarter to nine, and early enough for Sonny to run down to the store to get food.

"If I leave you for a half hour, will you be alright?" he asked. 

"Where are you going?" 

He sat down next to her, "Down to the store," he said. "The kids are out of food and we need a few things." 

She pouted, "Iz, I'll be gone for a half hour, maybe less," Sonny sighed. "I'll bring home your favorite ice cream and I'll buy a box of brownie mix..." 

"Chocolate chips?" 

"Whatever you want," Sonny smiled. "Just put the television on and relax, alright? Harry and Leia'll keep ya company, until I return." 

Giving in, Isabella watched as Sonny turned the television, handing her the remote. "Be a good girl," he said, as Harry jumped onto her lap. "Watch over your Mother, Harry boy. I'm goin' to get food for you and your sister." 

Harry meowed, as he stretched himself across Isabella's chest, licking her cheek. "Leia! Come lay with Mommy," Sonny called out, as he got up. 

Grabbing his shoes, Sonny grabbed his wallet, keys and phone, and stopped at the couch. "If you need anythin', call," he said, leaning down to kiss Isabella's forehead. "I'll try to be quick as possible." 

"Kay," Isabella sighed. "Be careful, Sonny." 

"I will be," he winked. "I love you." 

Isabella gave him a tired smile, "Love you too, Dick." 

........................

The next day, Isabella found herself going through the boxes of wedding favors and other miscellaneous items for the wedding. When Sonny finally made his way out of the bedroom, Isabella was surrounded by boxes on the living room floor. 

"What are you doin'?" he yawned, squinting in the morning light. "Did you buy out a candle factory?" 

"These are the wedding favors," Isabella said, picking up a candle. "Maman and Mom picked them out, since I couldn't care less about them. I wanted to give everyone little bottles of booze and a little bag of candy, but Maman called it tacky." 

He snorted, "I love the candy favors," he said, stepping over a box. "When Regina got married, she did shot glasses and inside they put candy in them." 

Isabella sighed, "I wanted to do a mix of candy, but Maman said no," she pouted. "So, our friends and family are getting jordan almonds. And broken teeth." 

"Ah, I'll buy you all the candy in the world," Sonny promised, turning to look at her. "Come 'ere." 

Getting up off the floor, Isabella made her way over to him, yelping as he pulled her to lay on top of him. "Sonny!" she gasped, catching herself on the back of the couch. "Easy!" 

"Sorry," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I woke up and you weren't in bed, which was pretty upsettin'." 

"Well, some of us have things to do," Isabella said. "Especially when there's a wedding coming up." 

He sighed, "I know, I'm sorry," he said. "Just tell me what we need to get done, Iz. I'll make sure to do my part when I come home after work, that way it's done and ready to go the day of." 

She nodded, "Well, today I want to get the party favors sorted," she said. "And we can label the table cards and go over the seating chart again. I wanna make sure that everyone we invited, who RSVP'd, has a seat." 

"The horror if someone didn't have a seat," Sonny chuckled. "I'll do the favors and you write out the cards. I have shitty handwriting, which would piss Frenchie off." 

"Just don't eat all the candy," Isabella warned, as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Are you going to cut your hair before the wedding?" 

"Yeah," Sonny nodded. "Just a nice trim, that way I don't look like a caveman. Why?" 

She shrugged, "I just like it when your hair is this long," she grinned. "And when it's not slicked back with all that hair gel." 

"You just like havin' somethin' to pull," Sonny teased. 

Isabella giggled, "I gotta direct you somehow," she teased back, laying her head against his chest. "Gotta hit all the spots, if you want a happy wife." 

Sonny gave her waist a squeeze, "It takes more than goin' down on you, to make ya happy," he retorted, as she nuzzled his neck with her nose. "Me breathin' is enough." 

"And don't you forget it," she quipped. "Hmm, can we just lay here for a bit? Before we have to do all this work?" 

"Five minutes," Sonny gave in. "Then we really need to get to work." 

 


	36. Chapter 36

"Okay Fin, but when you guys said it would be a "classy" bachelor party, I didn't expect to have my fiance throwing up non-stop!" Isabella said, as she stood behind Sonny. "He's thin to begin with!" 

Tucking the phone between her shoulder and ear, Isabella grabbed a washcloth and handed it to her father. "Shh, I know," she soothed, as Sonny groaned into the toilet bowl. "I'm right here- YOU HAD HOW MUCH?!" 

"Iz, calm down," Antonio warned, as he wrung out the wash cloth. 

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN! DAD, THEY HAD EVERCLEAR AND MIXED IT WITH SPRITE!" she screeched, as Fin tried to reassure her on the other end of the phone. "Fin, I swear to god, the next time I see you? I'm going to kill you." 

Hanging up the phone, she tossed it onto the counter, before taking the washcloth from Antonio. Kneeling down behind him, Isabella set the washcloth on the back of Sonny's neck. "Baby, what did you do?" she asked, as he threw up again. "Dad, I have to take him to the hospital. He's been throwing up the entire car ride from Brooklyn, and he's been home for an hour and a half!" 

"No," Sonny groaned, spitting into the toilet. "No hospital." 

"Dominick, you're soaked to the bone in sweat," Antonio said. "You've been sick since the moment you woke up!" 

Isabella cursed, "And where the hell where you two?" she asked, rounding on her father. "Why did you let Fin give him all that shit?" 

As they argued, Sonny rested his chin on the seat and willed himself to not throw up. But the smell of the alcohol laced vomit, made his stomach turn, as he began to gag. "He's going to the ER, NOW!" Isabella shouted. "What if he has alcohol poisoning? He could go into a coma if it's that bad! Hell, he could be sick for weeks and we're getting married in three weeks!"

"Fine, I'll get a bag together and bring it down to the car," Antonio said. "Let me call your mother and Sonny's parents."

As he stepped out of the bathroom, Isabella got up and went to the cabinet under the sink, pulling out a blue bucket. "Okay," she said, soothingly, heading back to Sonny. "We're gonna get you to the hospital, so they can get you on an IV."

Sonny groaned in protest, "I know you don't want to go," Isabella said, as he turned his head to look at her. "But, you have to. I've never seen you this sick before and who knows how many glasses of that shit you had."

He whimpered, "I need you to be a good boy and do what I say," Isabella nodded. "I can't fix this with a couple of pills and bed rest, baby. You're letting out more than letting in, which will dehydrate you."

"Angela's gonna meet us at the hospital within an hour," Antonio said, coming back into the bathroom. "Dom's gonna meet her at the ferry, and your Mother is leaving the house now."

"Okay, let's get going then," Isabella said, standing up. "Dad, you help Sonny up and make sure he throws up in this..."

Nodding to the bucket on the counter, Isabella quickly rushed into the bedroom to grab the packed duffle bag and her purse. Slipping her feet into a pair of flats, she quickly moved to help with Sonny.

"You'll be fine," she said, as Sonny groaned between them. "We'll get you checked out and it'll be alright."

................

Five and a half hours later, Sonny was laying up in the ER, hooked up to IV fluids and looking pitiful. After Angela scolded him for being reckless, Noelle did the same silently, staring at his disapprovingly. Both Antonio and Dominick Sr were in the doghouse, having neglected the one request that Isabella had given them the morning of the party.

"I just don't understand, HOW you two let him drink that much!" Isabella hissed, as Fin and an equally embarrassed Rafael stood before her. "Do you realize how TOXIC Everclear is? It's a hundred and ninety proof and it gets you drunk SO fast, that your brain doesn't even realize it's drunk?"

"Isabella, I'm so sor-" Rafael started, before she glared at him.

"Of them all, I expected better from you, Rafael!" she shook her head. "You two are VERY lucky that he didn't have to get his stomach pumped! Or that he fell into a coma or worse!"

Fin nodded, "We're sorry," he said. "If there's anything we can do, to make it up to you..."

She nodded, "No more parties," she said, holding her head up high. "You guys cannot party like that, without understand the consequences. I don't mind if Sonny has a beer or two with you, or even a glass of scotch. But no more parties, where you're drinking like frat boys. He got lucky this time, but the next? So, as of today, Sonny's party days are over."

"C-can we see him?" Rafael asked. "I also want to apologize to both Angela and Noelle, for being reckless last night. I should've stopped him and I didn't, therefore, I need to apologize."

"Go on," Isabella nodded.

As Rafael went into the ER, Isabella turned and looked at Fin. "I'm sorry, Iz,' he shook his head, looking down at his shoes. "We weren't going to do the hard stuff, but..."

She held up her hand, "I forgive you," she said, sighing. "But.. don't put me back in a situation like this again. It was hard the first time, when he got shot."

"No more drinking," he promised. "We can just have game night at my place, or poker at Barba's. It'll be pizza and apple juice, if that's what you want."

"You can drink, but don't have something that I could clean my kitchen floors with," Isabella begged. "I can't lose him from doing something so ridiculous." 

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Fin led her back into the ER, "You're not going to lose him," he insisted, as they passed the other patients. "After all this? Sonny will probably stick to apple juice and soda, anyways. I know that if I had a big scare like this, I'd never touch a single thing again." 

Reaching Sonny's bed, they found Rafael talking to Angela and Noelle, while Sonny laid quietly under the thin blanket. "Baby?" Isabella whispered, laying her hand on his forehead.

"Hmm?" he groaned, opening his blood-shot eyes to look at her. "What happened?" 

"How do you feel?" she asked, as Fin stood behind her. "You feel like you have to throw up again?" 

Sonny shook his head, "Just wanna go home," he mumbled, as she stroked the sweat soaked hair back. "Am I in trouble?" 

She gave him a small smile, "No," she shook her head. "You're just on probation from me, but you're not in trouble. The doctor said we can go home, one the alcohol leaves your system. Plus, they're gonna have to remove the catheter and run a few tests.." 

"I have a what?" Sonny asked, his eyes going wide. "They..they put somethin'...  _up there?"_

"Well, yeah," Isabella frowned. "Sonny, you're on your third IV bag since we got here. They changed the bag to your catheter twice, in the last four hours, because you've been peeing like crazy." 

Fin frowned, "Don't you remember them doing all that?" he asked, waving at him. "Putting the thing in and changing the bags?" 

Sonny shook his head, "Well, I guess that's kinda a good thing," Fin shrugged. "I wouldn't want to remember if someone shoved something up my d-" he stopped, when Isabella glared at him.

"I wanna go home," Sonny pouted, rubbing at his eyes. 

"I'll go find the doc," Fin said, nodding his head to the nurses station. "Let's see what he says, alright?" 

Heading off, Isabella took a seat next to Sonny, "Don't leave me here," Sonny whimpered, as his eyes began to tear up. "I'm sorry.." 

Isabella shook her head, "I'm not leaving you here, Sonny," she said, as he began to cry. "Oh, Sonny! Don't cry." 

"What happened?" Angela asked, coming over to them. "Why are you cryin', Sonny?" 

"He thinks I'm going to leave him here," Isabella said, as she held him. "Baby, we'll go home soon." 

"Y-your m-mad at m-m-me," he heaved, as she rubbed his sweaty back. 

Angela said something to Noelle and Rafael, before turning back to Isabella. "We're gonna go look for Dom and Ant, alright? Just text one of us when he's ready to go home..." she said, as Isabella nodded. 

Taking their leave, pulling the curtain close for privacy, Isabella gently pushed Sonny back against the pillow. "I'm not mad at you," she said, wiping his face with her hand. "I'm disappointed at our friends and our Dad's, but I'm not mad at you. You probably had no idea what was happening, as you were drinking that stuff. I was more scared about the possibility of you getting really sick." 

"I don't wanna drink anymore..." he pouted, as she held his hand. 

"Oh, you're not drinking for a  _long_ time," Isabella laughed, shaking her head. "You'll be lucky if you see a bottle of champagne, wine or beer between the wedding and our honeymoon." 

Pulling up the sleeve of the hospital gown, Isabella gave his hand a light squeeze. "Just.. rest your eyes," she said gently, as Sonny closed them. "We'll be home soon and I'll take care of you." 

Sonny shifted, "Love you, Iz," he mumbled. 

"I love you too," Isabella replied, as he drifted off into a light slumber. 

...................

"No, he's still like.. weak and shit," Isabella said, grabbing a bottle of Gatorade from the refrigerator. "The doctor said he's going to feel like that for a few days." 

Liv sighed, "I could just kill Fin and Barba for this," she said, as Isabella picked up the plate of toast. "And three weeks before the wedding! There's so much to do!" 

Heading down the hallway towards the bedroom, Isabella rested the phone between her ear and shoulder. "I know, but we'll make it work," she said, pushing the door open with her foot. "I picked up my dress this morning, while Sonny slept. Angela and Dom are coming tomorrow to pick it up, that way it's at the house the morning of the wedding. Everyone's picked up their bridesmaid gowns. You've got Noah's suit and Bella picked up Tori's flower girl dress. Regina said that Amy's dress needed an inch off from the bottom, so it should be ready by next week..." 

"What about the boys?" Liv asked. "Did they get their suits?" 

"Rafael did," Isabella snorted, setting the plate and bottle on the nightstand. "Fin got his yesterday. I have to call Bella and find out of Tommy picked his up yet. Dad and Dom are going tomorrow." 

Sonny grumbled, as he rolled over in bed, burrowing himself further under the blanket. "I'll have to see if Dom can pick Sonny's up tomorrow, since he can barely make it from the bed to the bathroom, without wobbling...." 

"Well, if you need me to do anything, please let me know," Liv said. "I'll make it work with everything going on here." 

"Thank you, Liv," Isabella sighed. "And, I'm sorry that this is going on before the wedding. I know you guys are short-staffed, and with Sonny taking the time off for the wedding and the honeymoon..." 

"Stop," Liv said, chuckling. "When he comes back, we'll tease him a bit. But, do not apologize. I already have Fin doing paperwork and Barba is supposed to be here around three, so he'll get an earful. Amanda's already got the jokes lined up for Sonny, but she's also disappointed at Fin and our lovely ADA." 

Isabella snorted, "I'm sure Sonny will love to hear all the jokes," she said, as the man in question woke up. "I'll let you go, that way I can feed my overgrown child." 

Hanging up, Isabella tossed the phone onto the nightstand, before moving to sit down next to Sonny. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty," she teased, as he groaned. "Did you have a nice nap?" 

"Who's on the phone?" he mumbled, as she rubbed his back. 

"Liv," Isabella said. "Wanted to make sure you were alright and that they miss you at work. But she also said, you're not allowed back until you can walk more than five feet, without wobbling..." 

He grumbled, "I brought you another bottle of Gatorade and some toast," she continued. "You need to eat a little more than soup, that way you can get your energy back..." 

Propping up the pillows, Isabella set the plate on his lap, before moving to open the bottle. "Do you want to take a shower after you eat?" she asked, as he chewed slowly. "You haven't taken one since Sunday and it's Tuesday..." 

"Will you help me?" 

"Well, stand outside the door and watch you," she shrugged. "Even if you just lean against the wall and let the water hit you, you'll be fine.." 

He sighed, "I'm so tired," he whispered, looking down at the plate. "I've never felt like this before..." 

Isabella nodded, "I know," she said, holding the bottle up to his lips. "Small sips, baby." 

Finishing most of his toast and taking a few more sips of his drink, Isabella helped him out of bed and into the bathroom. A quick shower later, Isabella helped him dress in clean clothes before moving him back into the bedroom. "Do you want me to change the sheets?" she asked, as he sat down. 

"No, I wanna sleep," he said, as she fixed the pillows.   
  
"Wait, let me take the pillow cases off," Isabella said, wincing at how damp they were, along with the sheets. "Sonny, the entire side of the bed is damp! Let me change the sheets quickly and you can go right back to sleep." 

Moving him to the chair near the closet, Isabella quickly stripped and redressed the bed and his pillows, before tucking him back in. "There, we'll skip the top sheet this time, that way it's just the comforter," she said, as he rolled onto his side. "I'll be back in a little bit, okay? Just close your eyes and rest." 

Sonny exhaled deeply, pressing the side of his face into the pillow. "I'm sorry you have to take care of me like this..." he said, as she tossed the dirty sheets towards the hamper. 

"That's part of a relationship, Sonny," she reminded him. "It's also something we're going to take a vow on, in three weeks. Besides, I know you'll make it up to me when I'm sick or hungover. Or, hell, even when I'm pregnant and miserable with swollen ankles and heartburn." 

"You already are miserable with swollen ankles and heartburn," he reminded her, making her laugh. 

Picking up the plate, Isabella watched as he struggled to stay awake. "I don't mind taking care of you, "she said, as he sighed. "I'd give up anything just to make sure you're alright, Sonny." 

 


	37. Chapter 37

Sonny unlocked the front door, pushing it open with his shoulder, as he juggled a few grocery bags in his hands. From inside the apartment, he could hear the soundtrack of another Disney princess movie, along with Tori's squeals and Isabella's laughter. 

"I'm home!" Sonny called out, kicking the door closed with his foot. 

"Unca Sonny!" Tori squealed, as "Love Is An Open Door," started up from the dining room table. "Auntie Isa! Unca Sonny home!" 

Isabella laughed, as Sonny came into the dining room. "I can see,' she said, smiling at him. "And I think he brought some yummy snacks for our sleepover!" 

Bending down, Sonny stole a quick kiss from Isabella, before moving over to Tori's chair to place a kiss on her forehead. "Wow, Tori," he whistled, looking at her artwork. "That's beautiful, doll. You've made Elsa look even more magical than ever!" 

Tori beamed at him, "Dis for you!" she said, pointing her chubby finger to the picture. "Auntie Isa buy dis for me!" 

"She did?" Sonny asked, grinning over at Isabella. "I see you two have been busy." 

"Well, we've watched  _Frozen_ twice, after you left for work," Isabella sighed. "After lunch, Tori took her nap while I did laundry. We've been coloring since three-thirty and after dinner, Miss Tori wants to watch  _Moana_ with her Uncle Sonny." 

Moving to set the grocery bags on the kitchen counter, Sonny came back to the table and leaned over the back of Tori's chair. "Of course I'll watch  _Moana,_ with Princess Tori," he said, as she scribbled on Elsa's face. "Can Auntie Isa watch with us?" 

Tori nodded her head, "And after your bath, we'll take turns readin' you a story," he promised. "What do you ladies want for dinner?" 

"Noodles!" Tori squealed, looking up at her Uncle. "Pwease and thank you!" 

"Noodles it is!" Sonny nodded. "I'm gonna put a pot on to boil and hop into the shower real quick." 

Isabella nodded, "I'll put the groceries away," she said, standing up from the table. "Remember Tori, no coloring on the table! Otherwise, Uncle Sonny wont let us color anymore." 

Following him into the kitchen, Isabella went to work, unloading the paper bags carrying things over to the refrigerator. "How was work?" she asked, as Sonny grabbed the pot out from the cabinet. 

"Oh you know," he shrugged, turning the faucet on. "I got a few jokes here and there, while my desk was covered in pamphlets about "safe drinkin'," and whatnot.." 

"You did?" Isabella winced, setting the carton of milk onto the shelf. "I'm sorry, baby." 

Sonny shrugged, "Ah, it could've been worse," he said, setting the pot onto the burner. "I deserve it, for makin' myself look like an ass. And makin' you worry and nurse me back to health last week." 

Stepping forward, Isabella wrapped her arms around his waist. "It was all worth it," she insisted, nodding her head. "You always take care of me, Sonny." 

"I know," he sighed. "Just think. In two weeks, we'll be married and on our way to two weeks of fun, on our honeymoon. And I promise you, Iz. It's gonna be the best two weeks of ya life, followed by a life time of me takin' care of you." 

"Taking care of  _each other,"_ Isabella corrected him. "How can I not take care of you, Sonny? When you're sick or when you have a rough day at work? I know you want to help everyone and make sure that they're fine, but can't ya let someone take care of you?" 

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "How about," he drawled, leaning down to brush his nose against hers. "You take care of me tonight, hm? After Tori goes down for bed?

Isabella blushed, "If you can get her to fall asleep before you finish her bedtime story, I might have something that'll will help," she teased, squealing as he picked her up. 

"She'll be asleep by page three," he promised, placing her down. "I know how to work my Carisi Magic, Iz." 

"I know you do," Isabella snorted, heading back to the counter to unload another bag. "You've used it on me  _several_ times.." 

................

Sonny collapsed back onto his side of the bed, as Isabella rolled over to mold herself against his side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. 

"So?" she asked, breathing heavily. "Was I successful in taking care of you tonight?" 

"Of course," he nodded, as she draped her leg over his. "You always do, Iz." 

She kissed his chest, before laying her head back down against it, catching her breath and her body relaxed. 

"We should probably get dressed," Sonny said, after a few minutes. "Though, it pains me to say it. 

Getting up, they quickly made their way into the bathroom, taking turns with the clean up. Grabbing a pair of panties and a shirt, Isabella got dressed and went back out to fix the bed. 

"So, we should get a few hours of sleep," Sonny said, as he turned the bathroom light off. "Tori will probably get up around eight, nine the latest if we're lucky." 

"Bella will swing by tomorrow afternoon to pick her up," Isabella said, as they climbed back into bed. "After that, since you're off tomorrow, we should take a nap." 

Pulling the blankets up to cover them both, Sonny laid his arm out across their pillows, giving Isabella room to cuddle against him. "What? No weddin' plans tomorrow?" he asked, wrapping his arm back around her. "We've got a whole day to sleep?" 

She nodded, "It'll be your last full day off, before the wedding," she yawned. "You're working day and night shifts, so we'll hardly spend more than a few hours together..." 

"So, hand the kid over and nap," Sonny repeated. "Can we have a little sex marathon after that? I mean, since it sounds like we won't be havin' much between now and the honeymoon." 

"What, no romantic dinner?" Isabella teased. "Or a nice, romantic stroll in the park at sunset?" 

Sonny snorted, "I can romance ya with food," he said. "But, I'm not takin' ya for a walk in the park. You'll make a whole production out of it, with the sunscreen and the big hat. You barely leave the house without smellin' like a whole bottle of Coppertone." 

"I don't want to look like a lobster in my wedding photos," she pouted. 

"Which is why I'm not takin' ya to the park," Sonny repeated himself. "I rather spend the whole day with you, inside this apartment, where we can have all the fun in the world." 

Isabella sighed, nudging his leg with her knee, as she shifted against him. "You'll thank me, when you're not moltin'," he offered, as she yawned again. "Go to bed, Iz. You'll be the first one to complain tomorrow, when Tori dives headfirst into our bed." 

They managed to have a child-free bed, until the first rumbles of thunder rolled in, around a quarter to three. Within seconds, they both heard Tori's frantic cries and footsteps, as she rushed down the hall. Sonny quickly got out of bed, opening the door as Tori reached it, bending down to scoop her up. 

"Shhh," he said, carrying her over to the bed. "You're safe, Tori." 

"What's wrong?" Isabella yawned, rolling over to face them. "What time is it?" 

Sonny pulled the blankets up to cover Tori, before climbing back into bed. "Almost four," he yawned, as the room lit up with lightning. "Tori's in here with us." 

Wrapping her arm around the three year old, Isabella pressed a kiss against the back of her head. "Cuddle with Auntie Isa and Uncle Sonny," she said, as the little girl whimpered. "We'll keep you safe, sweetheart." 

"I scared!" Torie wailed, as the rumble of thunder, rocked over them.

"Don't be scared," Sonny said, taking hold of her hands. "We won't let anythin' happen to ya, doll. Just close your eyes and tomorrow, Uncle Sonny will make chocolate chip pancakes." 

Tori sniffed, "You will?" she whispered, as Sonny inched closer to her. 

"Anything for my girls," he said, pressing a kiss on her nose. 

..................

The next morning, as Sonny made his famous chocolate chip pancakes, Isabella sat at the kitchen table with Tori. The rain had continued to fall, as night bled into morning, keeping the sun hidden behind the clouds. With Tori cuddled up next to Sonny, Isabella quietly got out of bed and went about using the bathroom and putting on a pot of coffee. 

By the time she roused the twosome out of bed, it was a little after nine, and the rain was forecasted to fall all day. 

"Perfect cuddle weather," Sonny grinned, as he pressed a kiss along Isabella's jaw. 

With Bella and Tommy scheduled to pick their daughter up before noon, they wasted no time getting her fed and ready. 

"Can I has lots of pans?" Tori asked, as she set down her cup of juice. "Lots." 

"You can have as many as you want," Sonny said, flipping the batch of pancakes over. "I'm makin' a lot, that way you can take some for the ride home." 

Isabella smiled, watching as the two conversed with each other. "I sees Grandma," Tori said, nodding her little head. "Mama take me to see Grandma." 

"Ask Grandma to make zeppolis," Sonny chuckled, earning a disapproving glare from Isabella. "What? Ma makes the best zeppolis!" 

"Yeah, because she drowns them in powdered sugar," she retorted. "You know how Tori gets when she has one of those things! Hell, look at how you get, when you have two!" 

Sonny snorted as he turned back to the stove, while Tori drank her juice quietly, before asking for more. Getting up, Isabella went to get the orange juice from the refrigerator, along with the butter and syrup. Dishing out the pancakes onto plates, Sonny placed them on the table, before going back to turn the burner off. 

"Alright, so we're gonna eat these amazin' pancakes," Sonny said, as he sat down at the table. "Then, you are goin' to get cleaned up and ready for Mommy and Daddy." 

"Can I watch the teebee?" Tori asked, as Isabella pour syrup onto her pancakes. 

He nodded, "We should catch a re-run of _Peppa Pig_ , if we're quick," he said, as Isabella rolled her eyes. "Auntie Isa doesn't like Peppa." 

Tori looked at her, "You no like Peppa!?!" she gasped, her eyes going wide with shock. "Why?" 

"Tori, don't believe everything Uncle Sonny tells you," she said, glaring at Sonny. "Eat your pancakes, so you can watch your show." 

They managed to avoid the topic, until Bella and Tommy left with a sleepy three year old, thanking them profusely for babysitting. Locking the door, Isabella turned around and placed her hands on her hips, scowling at Sonny.

"Why did you tell Tori that I don't like Peppa Pig?" she asked, as he turned the hallway light off. "Do you understand how difficult it is, trying to give an appropriate reason for disliking something, to a three year old?" 

"Babe, it's not a big deal," Sonny said, as he turned the television off. "She forgets about little things like that after a few minutes." 

She scoffed, "And since when did you start watching it?" she asked. 

Sonny looked up from the coffee table, juggling cups and bowls. "Um, I watch everythin' that the kids watch," he said, as if it were obvious. "When Amy was a baby, I would put on all those kiddie shows, when I had babysittin' duties." 

"But how do you know all the current storylines for these things?" she asked. "Or all the new characters?" 

"Iz, I keep track by checking online," he said. "How else am I supposed to know what to get the girls for their birthdays? Or for Christmas? How am I gonna have a conversation about a show, if I have no idea who they're talkin' about?" 

Isabella sighed, "You're supposed to be on my side though," she whined, following him into the kitchen. "How can you like Peppa?" 

Dropping the cups and bowls into the sink, Sonny turned around and leaned against the counter. "Oh, don't get me wrong," he shook his head. "I can't stand her." 

"You can't?" Isabella asked, surprised. 

Sonny nodded, "She's a complete savage," he continued, shaking his head. "She's rude to her brother and her friends. She fat shames Daddy Pig, which doesn't make any sense to me. They're pigs. They're supposed to be fat." 

"Oh, thank god," Isabella sighed in relief. "Can we just agree, right now, that our children will NEVER watch _Peppa Pig_?" 

"Oh, they won't be watchin' anythin' that isn't Disney," Sonny chuckled. "Or at least, somethin' we've both seen and enjoyed ourselves." 

Moving across the short distance between them, Isabella stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That could be _anything_ ," she pointed out, as he settled his hands upon her hips. "We've watched a LOT of movies, since we started dating." 

Sonny shrugged, "Well, we won't have to worry about them watchin' television for a while," he reasoned. "At least until they're like, five or six at most." 

"That's true," she giggled. "So, now that we're child free for the day....SONNY!" 

Isabella let out a shriek, as Sonny picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, chuckling as he carried her towards the bedroom. 

 

 

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

"One week til my wedding! One week til my wedding!" 

Amanda rolled her eyes, as Isabella skipped ahead of her, while Frannie followed. "I may shove her into the lake," she said, as Liv snorted. "It's my day off and I'm stuck with her until at least four." 

"Ah, but it's part of your bridesmaid duties," Liv reminded her. "I was with her all day yesterday." 

With one week until the big day, Isabella was both overjoyed and anxious; final preparations and the overall nerves, consumed her. Up early and going to bed late, Isabella had her phone glued to her hand, as she texted and emailed everyone throughout the day. 

"Sonny said he woke up at three-thirty and she was up," Amanda said, pushing the stroller. "She had at least four cups of coffee by that point, and was trying to call the florist." 

"She's just excited, Amanda," Liv reminded her. "And she wants to make sure everything's on schedule and ready for next Saturday." 

Amanda sighed, "But there was no need to call me at five-fifteen this morning," she scowled. 

Up ahead, Isabella turned around and smiled at them. "Come on! Come one!" she waved frantically, as Frannie barked. "We've got so much to do, Amanda! I'm getting married in a week!" 

"I will seriously push her into the lake," Amanda said, looking over at Liv. "Better call Sonny and warn him, Liv. She keeps it up and I will hold her under myself." 

..............

Sonny watched as Isabella paced back and forth, holding the seating chart in one hand and a list of names in the other. "Maybe if I move my cousin, Claudette, to table ten...." she muttered, looking at the chart of tables and names. "No, that won't work...." 

"Iz, leave the seatin' chart alone," Sonny finally spoke, shaking his head. "We've perfected it over a month ago. I'm not changin' it again.." 

"But.." Isabella pouted, as Sonny shook his head. 

He stepped forward and took the papers out of her hand, setting them on the counter. "Babe, enough," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You've been goin' insane since Thursday night. Everythin' is under control." 

"But what if..." she started, before he silenced her with a kiss. 

Isabella groaned against his lips, sinking into his embrace, only to pout when he pulled away. "Nothin' is goin' to happen, that'll result in a disaster," Sonny promised. "Ma's got the basement ready for hair and makeup, along with storing the bouquets and everythin' else. Frenchie's bringin' the dress over on Friday morning, before we go to the rehearsal dinner..." 

"We still have to finish packing for the honeymoon," Isabella sighed. "Can you go through my suitcase and see if I have everything? Since I don't know where we're going, I don't know what else to pack.." 

Sonny nodded, "I'll go take a look in a few minutes," he promised. "I stopped at the store on the way home from work and got a few things, including that sunscreen you like." 

She smiled at him, "You're the best," she murmured, standing on her toes to kiss him. "A week from now, we're going to be married. Dancing at our wedding reception..." 

"A week from now, I get to call ya Mrs. Isabella Marie Carisi," Sonny grinned. "Then, I'll be one of those guys. Ya know, the one's that say, "Sorry, can't go out for that drink. Gotta get home to the wife," or somethin' corny." 

"You're such a dork," Isabella said, shaking her head. "I hope you don't expect me to call you "hubby," because that's just ridiculous." 

It was Sonny's turn to snort, "As long as you let people know that I'm your husband," he joked. "Nah, I don't have to worry about other guys tryin' to win you over. You're quick to threaten them with the whole, "my fiance is a NYPD officer!" and it sends them runnin'." 

Isabella rolled her eyes, "So, what are we doin' tonight?" Sonny asked, changing the subject. "Somethin' that doesn't involve weddin' plannin', Iz. We've been done for weeks. Let's do somethin' fun tonight." 

"Well, we could watch a movie?" she shrugged. "Or, we can go through my suitcase." 

"Will I see any sexy panties in there?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Maybe you could model some for me." 

She snorted, "I'm packing that last," she said, which earned her a pout. "I gotta surprise you with something, baby. That, along with my bathing suits, you're in for a _real_ treat." 

...............

"So Maman said she'd take Harry and Leia for the two weeks," Isabella said, as Sonny got ready to take a shower. "I got enough cat food and litter, to get them through two weeks of living a French nightmare." 

On the bathroom counter, Leia meowed, as Sonny stepped into the tub. "Well, I'm sure she'll  _love_ havin' all the hair around, "he snorted, pulling the curtain closed. "When is she takin' them?" 

"Well, we're leaving late Sunday night," she yawned, as Leia faced the shower. "So, they will come here an hour before we leave for the airport. She and Daddy are gonna come check on the apartment while we're away; collect the mail and air out the place, and stuff. So, we'll go over everything and pack the fur babies up." 

Sonny scrubbed the shampoo into his hair, before ducking under the steady stream of hot water. "Ma has our flight information and where we're stayin'," he said, peeking around the curtain to look at her. "I gave it to her, just in case somethin' happens while we're away." 

Isabella shuddered, "God, I hope not," she mumbled, as he blew kisses to Leia. "So, our Mother's know where we're going?" 

"Well, yeah," Sonny shrugged, moving back under the water. "How was I goin' to not tell them?" 

"Okay, but now they're going to picture us, in this place you've picked out," she started. "A place in which, and excuse me for being crude, a place where we'll be fucking like rabbits." 

He snorted, "If our Mother's think we've been celibate for all this time, I'm amazed," he laughed. "They don't care if you're gettin' dicked down, Iz. I'm sure they know our honeymoon will consist of sex, sometimes marathons of it." 

She scoffed, "Don't be a pig, Sonny. Dicked down? Who the hell have you been hanging around with, that uses such disgusting words?" she asked, as he turned the water off. 

"No one," he said, stepping out onto the shower rug. "But you know I'm speakin' the truth, Iz. Everyone knows you can't keep your hands off me." 

"Oh please," Isabella snorted, as Sonny came over to the counter. "It wasn't my fault, that you were fifteen minutes late to work today.  _Little Sonny_ just had to play this morning." 

He blushed, "Yeah, but you gave in," he pointed out, placing his hand on her bare thigh. "And you're sittin' here now, dressed in ya little Wonder Woman panties. Clearly, you're lookin' to get dicked down tonight." 

Isabella smacked his arm, "Don't be a pig," she huffed, as he reached for her waist. "You think I'm turned on right now?"   
  
"Well, you're all flushed," Sonny pointed out, looking smug. "And, if I were to stick my hands down your panties, I'm sure you'd be more than ready to go.." 

 

"DOMINICK!" Isabella shouted, as he pulled her to the edge of the counter. "LEIA! RUN MY CHILD! SAVE YOURSELF!" 

As the cat took off, knocking a hair brush and towels to the floor, Isabella squealed and squirmed as Sonny smothered her with kisses. "No!" she yelled, laughing as he tickled her. "Ugh, you need to get yourself together, Dominick! If you pop a boner, when I'm walking down the aisle, I'm leaving you there!" 

Looking at her, Sonny reached out and cradled her face in his hands. "You would not," he said softly, a delightful flush covering his cheeks and his neck. "Because I know for a fact, you would soak your panties just at the sight." 

"You're such a cocky shit, you pig," Isabella scoffed, wiggling against him. "If you think that  _any_ of this, is going to make me want to have sex tonight, you're sadly mistaken." 

"Oh yeah?" Sonny asked, as she nodded quickly. "Say it with a serious face. Go on, say it. And I'll let you finish gettin' ready for bed."

Isabella felt her face heat up, as she struggled to get the words out. "I do- I don't.... oh for fuck's sake!" she growled, wrapping both arms around his neck; her lips smashing against his, surprising him in the process. "If you're gonna "dick me down," you better fucking do it right, Dominick. Otherwise, you're getting nothing on our wedding night, along with the honeymoon." 

 


	39. Chapter 39

"Did you pack your stuff for tomorrow?" Sonny asked, as he got ready for bed. "Ya know, your pajamas and all that makeup?" 

Isabella nodded, "I just have to throw in my shoes for tomorrow, and we'll be set!" she smiled at him. "Rafael said he would be a little late for the rehearsal, but insisted that he was a quick learner.." 

He snorted, "Fin has the day off tomorrow, so he's gonna head to my parents house early," he said, turning the bathroom light off. "Since Gina's givin' up her house, for us boys, he wants to call dibs on the guest room..." 

"Well, he's an old man after all," Isabella snickered, as they climbed into bed. 

Turning her bedside lamp off, Isabella sank under the blankets, watching as Sonny set the alarm. "Maman's taking my wedding dress back to her place, since we're coming back here after the reception," she yawned. "Said it would be silly for me to take a cab home, dressed to the nines in a wedding gown. She gave me a two hour lecture on this, by the way. That's why I didn't call you back right away, this afternoon." 

Sonny laughed, "I think it would make for a great story," he said, turning his lamp off. "We could tell our kids how we took a cab home, buzzed and insanely overjoyed, the night of our weddin'. You in ya dress and me in a suit." 

"A lot of money went into that gown," she warned. "I don't want anything to happen to it, Sonny. That dress needs to stay in perfect condition, if we're going to hand it down to our daughters." 

"Yeah, but you can always get it cleaned," Sonny said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Ma's good at cleanin' and fixin' up clothes." 

She snorted, "I'll see what I can do," she said, resting her head against his chest with a sigh. "Can you believe that this is our last night, sleeping in this apartment, as an unmarried couple?" 

"I can't believe tomorrow is our last night, unmarried," Sonny snorted. "You sure you wanna go through with a big ceremony? We could always run off to town hall, tomorrow mornin'..." 

"And face the wrath of our families?" Isabella asked, shaking her head. "Besides, you were the one that wanted to get married in a church." 

He snickered, "I know," he said, yawning. "Just teasin' ya." 

They settled into an unspoken, giddy silence, as the clock on the nightstand ticked away. With only forty-eight hours to go, until the big day, both Sonny and Isabella were feeling the adrenaline rush; nine months of planning and finally, in just two days, they were going to officially husband and wife. Everything, as of that afternoon, had been set. The florist, the caterers, the church and reception hall, were all set and ready for them. 

"Hmm, are you gonna be alright, spendin' the night without me?" Sonny asked, breaking the silence. 

"Hopefully," she said quietly, as he tightened his arm around her waist. "I'm used to spending the night without you, but it's different this time. You're not at work, and you're going to be two blocks away. Too far for me to sneak out, for one last escapade before standing in a church." 

Sonny snorted, "They didn't say anythin' about textin'," he pointed out. "I mean, sure, the next time I'll be seein' you... is when you're walkin' down the aisle towards me. But, that doesn't mean I can't text or call you beforehand." 

Isabella felt a rush of excitement running through her, simply at the thought of his reaction, when she would come through those doors at the church. "We could have phone sex," she shrugged. "If we're both alone, that is.." 

"God, it'll be you, itchin' to leave the party early," Sonny teased, tickling her lightly. "And you always get on my case, when I wanna have some fun..." 

"I do not," Isabella huffed, nudging him with her toes. 

They playfully struggled against each other, as Sonny reached under the blankets to grab hold of her legs. "Kick my balls and you're in big trouble," he warned, despite the laugh he let out. "I need those boys, if we're gonna have some wild sex for two weeks. And when we're gonna start havin' babies." 

She settled down, yawning widely this time, as Sonny pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Go to sleep," he said, as she pressed her nose against his neck. "We've got a big day tomorrow, which requires us to be on our best behavior. And picture perfect for our Mothers." 

....................

The Carisi dining room was bursting with laughter, as both the Carisi's and Palladino's drank and ate. Nearly nine, it was almost time to call it a night, as the bride and groom would soon say their goodbyes to one another. The day started out a little late, as Sonny woke up wanting to play; making them miss the first ferry out to Staten Island. 

" _You pick the worst time to have sex,"_ Isabella hissed, as they found seats inside the ferry. " _Honestly, Maman hasn't stopped blowing up my phone, since seven this morning. When you were too busy, poking my ass with your boner."_

They both received a lecture, as the couple stood before Noelle and Angela, in the backyard of the Carisi house. Afterwards, they were both put to work in the kitchen, cooking dinner for their immediate families and the wedding party. By a a quarter after one, they were both sent off to get ready for their rehearsal at the church. By that point, Liv and Amanda had arrived, with Jessie and Noah in tow. Fin, having been there since early that morning, was suddenly surrounded by the two children, along with Tori. 

By the time Rafael arrived, they had already lined up for the practice run, as the paired couples made their way down the aisle to the alter. _"Now, when you kiss_ ," Noelle started, as Sonny and Isabella stood up at the alter. " _It can't be trashy! You're in the house of God, and he does not need to see you.... mating in his house."_

Doing two practice runs, as the children grew cranky with hunger and exhaustion, Angela and Noelle deemed the rehearsal a success and everyone went back to the Carisi's house. A home cooked Italian meal, with friends and family, was just what both Sonny and Isabella wanted and needed. While the rest of the guests would be arriving from Manhattan, having traveled from both Paris and along the Eastern seaboard, one last night of normalcy was the desired outcome. 

"Alright, we should get going," Fin said, looking down at his watch. "I'm sure Iz has a whole beauty regiment lined up for her." 

"God, I hope not," Isabella mumbled, as Sonny wrapped his arm around her waist. 

As the everyone moved to clean up, Sonny took her hand and snuck her out the back door, while the coast was clear. "Where are you taking me?" Isabella asked, as they made their way past the pool, where the garden shed sat. 

"Shh," he whispered, pulling her around the giant oak tree, pushing her gently up against it. "I just want a few minutes alone with ya, before they separate us.." 

"It's not like they're going to physically rip us apart, Sonny," Isabella snickered, as Sonny's hands gripped her waist. "Your sisters know I can throw a punch.." 

Sonny pressed his lips against her neck, "Which is why I'm sneakin' you away," he teased, as she sighed happily. "I love you." 

She smiled in the dark, "I love you, too," she whispered, as he reached up to cup the side of her face ."We're getting married tomorrow." 

"We're gettin' married tomorrow," he repeated, pressing his lips against hers. 

Thankful for the cardigan she had packed that morning, Isabella gasped as Sonny's hands roamed all over, caressing and squeezing as he went. "We're going to get in trouble," she whispered, as Sonny placed a kiss on her lips again. "Either the neighbors..." 

"Who cares," Sonny said, pressing his forehead against hers. "If we weren't at risk of bein' caught by my sisters, I'd have my way with you right now." 

"You'll just make it harder for me to say goodbye," Isabella said, as he mouthed at her neck. "Don't leave any hickeys, Sonny!" 

They spent a few more minutes, hiding behind the oak tree, doing everything but the deed. Isabella gasped, as Sonny's hands went under her dress, settling on her lace-clad hips. "Easy, easy, easy," she chanted, breathless. "Watch those hands..." 

He snorted, moving one hand up to the waistband of her underwear, curling his fingers to pull the side down. 

"YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE FOOLIN' AROUND BACK THERE!" 

They broke apart, startled at the sound of Angela's voice, followed by the laughter of Sonny's sisters. "Shit..." he groaned, dropping his forehead against her shoulder. "Any other time and they choose now." 

"Twenty four hours," Isabella said, rubbing her hands up and down his back. "Twenty four hours and we'll be in bed, doing more than teasing. I promise." 

Straightening up their appearances, they walked hand in hand, towards the house; Angela shook her head at them, despite the smirk on her face, as they stepped back into the kitchen. 

"Really, Carisi?" Fin snorted taking in their swollen lips, disheveled hair and flushed faces. "You couldn't wait?" 

"Isabella, we need to get you upstairs," Theresa said, as the boys got ready to leave. "There's still a few more things to do, before bed!" 

Nodding, Isabella begged her bridesmaids for a few more minutes, as she followed Sonny outside to the end of the lawn. "I'll text you once I'm alone," she whispered, playing with the collar of his shirt."After I've been tortured that is." 

He snickered, "It won't be so bad," he said, as she groaned. "Let them indulge, Iz. They've waited thirty two years for this, you know. The only boy out of four, finally gettin' married." 

"So let them paint your nails and wrap your hair in curlers," Isabella scoffed, as he wrapped his arms around her. 

"It'll be over before you know it," Sonny promised. "Just paint ya nails, change into your pj's and go sleep in my room." 

Fin honked the horn, "Come on!" he yelled through the open window. "You'll see her tomorrow, Carisi! And everyday after that, for the rest of ya lives!" 

Kissing her again, for what felt like the hundredth time that day, Sonny let out a deep sigh. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too," Isabella said, giving his arms a squeeze. "Go. Before the neighbors call the police, since Fin and Rafael are getting antsy." 

With a smirk, Sonny made his way to the waiting car, climbing into the backseat. Rolling the window down, Sonny leaned out and blew her a kiss, which got him a round of snickers and some teasing, as Fin put the car in drive. Following Antonio, Dominick SR and Joey away from the curb, Isabella stepped out onto the street, watching as the headlights reached the end of the block, before turning at the corner and disappearing from sight. 

......................

Isabella muttered, as she stepped into the bathroom, using the flash light from her phone to guide her. Turning on the lights, Isabella closed and locked the door behind her, before making her way over to the toilet bowl. A little after four thirty in the morning, Isabella woke from a deep slumber, with a full bladder. After being tortured with nail polish, curlers and everything else, Isabella feigned exhaustion and disappeared into Sonny's old bedroom. It was a little after eleven by that point, as her bridesmaids showed no signs of slowing down for the night. 

They had texted back and forth, as Sonny called it an early night, disappearing into the basement to sleep. Between texts and Snapchat, Isabella had to smother her giggles, as the night went on. Finally, long after midnight, Sonny called her to wish her goodnight. 

" _I'll see you later today,"_ he said, his voice laced with exhaustion. " _I can't wait to see you, baby."_

As she settled on the toilet to empty her bladder, Isabella groggily checked her social media accounts, liking a few Facebook statuses and Instagram photos. She already had a few congratulations and well wishes, sent from friends and family that couldn't make it to the wedding. Some had posted pictures of Sonny and Isabella, tagging them both, with well wishes. Opening her own Instagram account, Isabella posted a few pictures, before writing out a semi-long paragraph before tagging Sonny. 

" _Why do I need a thing to post pictures?"_ Sonny whined, a few months earlier, as Isabella showed him how to use the app. " _I have more dirty pictures, than proper ones, which I can't post on here..."_

After submitting her post, Isabella checked her notifications and saw that Sonny had tagged her in something three hours previously. Tapping on it, Isabella was surprised to find one lone photograph, taken the night of her birthday the year previously. The two of them on the bench, in her parent's back yard, where Isabella had fallen into a food coma. 

" _Today I get to marry my best friend,"_ the post started. " _Today, I get to create a lifetime of more memories, with the one person I love the most. Isabella Marie, you have changed my life so much in the last two and a half years, and I am forever thankful for it. You've seen me in both my best and my worst, dealing with the long hours of work and me being the biggest goofball imaginable. Agreeing to tie yourself down with me, has made me the happiest man in all of New York. I can't wait to see what the future holds for us and where it'll take us, as we start this new journey together as husband and wife. I can't wait to have babies with you and grow old with you, as well as support your dinosaur chicken nugget addiction. A lifetime of juggling our in-laws, my sisters and your brothers, to your endless collection of fancy art markers and cutesty drawings you leave in my lunch box: I am looking forward to every single moment of it. Thank you for coming into my life and thank you for making an honest man out of me. And for teaching me how to make the bed with all the parts, as well as how important it is to use fabric softener. Here's to a lifetime of forever. Tesoro Mio. Cuore Mio. Amore Mio. @heyitsisabellYA"_

In tears, Isabella held the phone to her chest, biting down on her lip to keep her sobs in. The last thing she needed, was for the entire house to kick the door down, just to find her with her pants around her ankles and crying. Liking the photo, Isabella quickly wrote a short and simple response back, before setting the phone on the counter. Finishing up in the bathroom, she made her way back into Sonny's room and closed the door, heading towards the bed. 

As the sky began to turn, as the sun began it's arrival to greet them all, Isabella set her phone back on the charger, before settling back down under the heavy blankets. Everything still smelled of Sonny, as she gripped a pillow to her chest, tucking her nose into it and inhaling. With a few more hours until she would have to be up, Isabella willed herself back to sleep, dreaming of the new life she would begin today. 


	40. Chapter 40

After a quick and filling breakfast, Isabella was sent upstairs to shower and get a head start on her hair and makeup. With her bridesmaids and flower girls using up every bathroom, it was a mad rush to get everyone ready for the big day. 

"Nothing too crazy," Isabella warned, as Gina started drying her hair. "I don't want to look like I have a bird's nest on my head." 

Getting her usually unruly and frizzy curls into sleek ones, Gina managed to pull them into an up-do at the base of her neck; a few braids and rose gold crystals were added in, along with a few flowers and greens. 

"Do you like?" Gina asked, Isabella looked at herself in the mirror. "We have time if you want me to change it..." 

"No, no," Isabella shook her head, smiling at her soon to be sister-in-law. "I  _love_ it." 

Getting the other girls ready, their hair either curled or braided, Isabella checked her messages and found a few from Sonny and her brothers. While Olivia and Amanda had their hair done, Isabella slipped upstairs and changed out of her pajamas and into her lingerie for the evening; ivory lace and matching thigh high stockings, covered with a silky robe. 

"IZ!" Theresa shouted from downstairs. "MAKE UP TIME! NOW!" 

Making her way back downstairs, Isabella was shoved into a chair and poked and prodded; glitter and brushes coming at her from all different directions, making her sneeze. "If you turn me into a disco ball, I will kill you..." she growled, as Theresa dug through her makeup bin. "I want something light and natural." 

"And you're gettin' light and natural," Theresa shot back. "Just.. sit still and shut it. I know what I'm doin'." 

"You look great," Olivia promised, as she did her own makeup. "It just feels like a lot is going on your face, when really... you can barely see a thing on you." 

Isabella sighed, "Don't stress," Amanda chuckled, as Jessie babbled on her lap. "I'm sure Sonny's getting ready right now, stressing over his hair. The man expects perfection, when it comes to that hair." 

..............

A few blocks away, Sonny stood before the bathroom mirror, with a comb in hand. After a rocky morning, with the men fighting over the two bathrooms, along with the shaving and getting ready, Sonny was stressed and ready to get to the church. 

"You look like a greaser," Joey quipped, as Sonny perfected his hair. "How can you stand to have all that in your hair?" 

"There's hardly anythin' in my hair," Sonny retorted. "It's still wet from the shower." 

Joey rolled his eyes, as he grabbed the canister of shaving cream from the counter. "At least you're not bein' forced to shave," he muttered, as Sonny finished up with his hair. "I don't understand why Iz is bein' so over the top about it.." 

Setting the comb back into his travel bag, Sonny looked at the teenager. "Because these are our weddin' photos," he said, as Joey slathered his face with the shaving cream. "And, quite frankly, I don't want to look back on them in thirty years... just to see the little black hairs on your chin. So shut up, shave ya face and put a smile on Joey. If you upset ya the my bride on her big day, I'm puttin' you in the holdin' cell at work." 

"You wouldn't!" Joey snorted, as Sonny opened the bathroom door. 

"I would!" Sonny shot back, as he made his way down the hall to the stairs. 

In the kitchen, Rafael sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee with Antonio, while Dominick and Fin finished eating a late breakfast. "Aye, why you got that puss on ya face?" Antonio asked, as Sonny went to pour himself a cup of coffee. "Ya gettin' married today!" 

Sonny sat down at the table, "Joey's bein' a shit," he huffed, taking a small sip. 'Complainin' about everythin' Iz told him to do last night, with shavin' his face and shit." 

"Sonny, let's go outside and talk," Dominick said, taking note of his son's antics. "Maybe a bit of fresh air will do ya some good." 

Nodding wordlessly, Sonny got up and followed him outside onto the porch, leaving the rest of the groomsmen in the kitchen. "So.... what was that?" Fin asked, looking at Rafael and Antonio. 

"Nerves," Antonio said, as Rafael snorted. "He's gettin' married in two hours." 

"I noticed it this morning, when he ate a cup of yogurt instead of the entire spread Dominick and Antonio put together," Rafael remarked, downing the rest of his coffee. "Isabella once told me that when Sonny gets stressed, he sometimes eats very little." 

Antonio nodded, "Or, he'll eat somethin' that he normally wouldn't eat on a daily basis," he added. "Yogurt is one of them. Iz practically force feeds him it, when he needs the extra biotics or whatever the hell it's called." 

Fin nodded slowly, "So... he's not gonna call the wedding off, right?" he asked. "Because I'll kick his scrawny ass, if he fucks with my girl like that." 

"I think we all would," Rafael said. "Isabella included." 

"The weddin' is still on,' Antonio confirmed, as he stood up with his glass. "He probably stayed up all night, texin' Iz and he's nervous as hell. But once we get him dressed and in the limo, he'll be fine." 

..........

On the porch, Sonny sat in one of the lawn chairs, while his Father leaned against the railing, watching him closely. "So," Dominick Sr started, breaking the tense silence between them. "What's on your mind, Sonny?" 

"Nothin', Pop," Sonny said, looking down at his semi-cold coffee. "Just... ya know.." 

"Nerves?" 

Sonny chuckled lightly, nodding. "Yeah," he said quietly, before looking up at the older man. "Can't believe today's the big day, ya know? Ten months went by so fast..." 

Dominick nodded, "It did," he agreed, watching is only son before him; no longer the little boy, who watched baseball at he park or became a victim of dress up with his older sisters. Now, he was grown man, getting married to the first and only girl that he brought home to meet the family. 

"What if I fuck up?" Sonny asked suddenly. 

"What do you mean?" the elder Carisi asked, coming to sit in the chair next to his. "How are you going to fuck up, Sonny?" 

He shrugged, "You know me, Pop," he said. "I got lucky this far with Iz... but..." 

Dominick nodded, patting Sonny's arm. "Look," he started, as Sonny turned to look at him. "There are gonna be times, where you two will fight. And it'll be over anythin' and everythin', Sonny. Your Mother and I still fight over the same stuff, that we fought about almost forty-five years ago.."

"But Iz..." 

"Isabella wouldn't be marryin' you today, if she thought it wouldn't last," Dominick reasoned. "You kids were made for each other, Sonny. If she wasn't happy already, then what are you doin'? Hm? And I know for a fact that she makes you happy enough, that you're gonna get up there on that alter, promise to love and cherish her through everythin'. I know you, Sonny. Would you have asked Isabella to marry you, if you weren't sure?" 

Sonny shook his head, "See?" Dominick continued. "It's normal to get these last minute nerves on your big day. Of course, you're gonna wonder every single day, if you're doin' the best to make your wife happy. And I know you make her happy, because she makes you happy. We've all seen the two of you together, Sonny. I mean... we all knew, the moment you told Ma that you were bringin' a girl over for dinner. And the fact that Ma caught you two, foolin' around in the backyard last night..." 

"Oh, Christ," Sonny groaned, covering his face with a hand. "She didn't... _catch_ us." 

"Yeah, well..." Dominick snorted. "You don't get that disheveled by  _talkin',_ Sonny." 

They both chuckled, "I believe that you two are gonna be really happy together," Dominick said. "If we didn't think so, your Mother and I, we would've told you from the beginning. I knew the moment I met that girl..." 

"Pop.." Sonny snorted, as Dominick shook his head. 

"No, I knew," he insisted. "The way she easily answered every single question, which your sisters interrogated the shit outta her, without an ounce of fear. Even Ma didn't scare her off, and you know how she is. Especially when it comes to her baby boy..." 

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Which is why I never brought anyone home to meet you two," he snorted. 

Dominick nodded, "But you brought Iz home," he pointed out. "I knew she was the right one for my boy. The way she looked at you, when you spoke? God, you would've thought she was lookin' at God or somethin'! Ya Ma doesn't even look at me like that anymore, Sonny!" 

"Because all you do is talk about ya sitcoms," Sonny pointed out. "And where the remote disappears to, when it's right in front of ya."

"Alls I'm sayin' is, is that I knew Isabella was gonna be the one," he concluded, holding his hand up. "That she would be the girl that you'd marry and have a couple of kids with. And when you told me that he felt the same way as you did, about gettin' married and havin' a family, I knew I was right. So, believe me when I say, that you won't fuck this up. Sure, you'll put your foot in your mouth, because you can't help yourself. But Isabella's in this for the long run and I know you are too."

Reassured by his Father's words, Sonny let out a deep sigh and nodded. "I just.." he shrugged. "Iz always voices her doubts that she isn't good enough for me, whenever she gets in a funk. I guess, when I woke up this mornin', it hit me that I'm really gettin' married today. And for a moment, I suddenly felt what she feels, because this is it. I'm in it for the long haul, Pop. Havin' kids and goin' to recitals and their little league games or whatever they decide to do. Me, the kid who was such a goddamn nerd and couldn't even get a girlfriend in school, I'm gettin' married to the most gorgeous girl. She's out of my league, yet she's marryin' _me._ Of all the men in New York, Isabella said yes to  _me._ " 

His Father nodded, "I raised you to the best of my abilities, Sonny," he said. "Taught you almost everythin' I know, when it comes to treatin' a young lady the right way." 

"A little dated..."Sonny teased, as Dominick snorted. 

"Well, you insist on dressin' like ya from the fifties, with that hair," he retorted. "But.. you've done quite well for yourself, if you really think about it. Good job, a good girl who's about to become your wife in a few short hours. And she didn't just pick you, Sonny. You _found each other_  . A terrible, terrible thing happened to Isabella and she lived ten years of her life, not trustin' a single man. She met you and two years later, you're gettin' married. And it's not because you're a handsome young man, Sonny. It's because for the first time, in those ten years, you made her feel like she was more than a piece of meat. Like a sex object or damaged, because of what that pig did to her. You make her feel beautiful and loved, all while giving her the life that she probably stopped dreamin' about before you came into it... " 

Sonny nodded, "And when you wake up, five years from now, with a kid or two between ya in bed..." Dominick paused for a moment, before continuing. "You'll be just as happy, if not more, than you are today.  Exhausted and a lil' more grey around the temples, but you'll be happy. Because you'll be together and you'll look back on this conversation, and you'll see how right I was about the whole thing." 

"Yeah," Sonny said, as he looked over at him. "Thanks, Pop." 

"You're welcome, Sonny," Dominick said, giving his shoulder a firm squeeze. "I love ya, kid." 

Pulling him into a hug, Sonny patted him on the back. "Love you too, Pop." he said, feeling more relieved after their talk. 

"Alright," Dominick said, pulling away. "Let's finish gettin' you ready!" 

They both stood up and started for the sliding door, "And you got it easy, Sonny," Dominick said, as he slid the door open. "Knowin' ya sisters, Ma and Noelle, Isabella's bein' tortured over there. So you better cry or somethin', when she comes down the aisle towards you. Otherwise,  _I'll_ never hear the end of it!" 


	41. Chapter 41

Isabella stood before the floor length mirror, dressed from head to toe in ivory, in the bridal room of the church. With only a few minutes to go, before she made her way down the aisle, the bride-to-be took those few extra minutes to be alone with her thoughts. By now, the church pews would be filled with family and friends on both sides; the relatives from France and Italy, as well as mutual friends from work and Sonny's law classes at Fordham. 

"Sonny's up there, pulling at his collar," Olivia said, as she came back into the room. "Poor guy is getting antsy, just waiting for you." 

She snorted, "Sadly, I think Sonny wants to get the show on the road, just to see what I'm wearing  _under_ the dress," she teased, as she ran her hands down the lace and tulle skirt. "Is it almost time?" 

Olivia nodded, "Your Dad's waiting outside, " she said. "The girls are all lined up and Tori's giving Bella a hard time. She  _really_ wants to toss those flower petals now." 

"Well, I guess we better get a move on," Isabella said, giving her friend a shaky smile. 

"Are you alright?" Olivia asked, frowning. "You look... frazzled. Like you're ready to bolt for the door." 

Isabella shook her head, "I'm wearing shoes that are too tight, with heels that are higher than I can handle," she shrugged. "And I'm not one to wear big gowns, so I'm praying to God that I don't trip and fall out there." 

"You're going to be great," the older woman promised, as a knock sounded on the door. "Just don't look at anyone, other than Sonny. Once he sees you and you see him? It'll be like your the only two in the room." 

"Iz!" Antonio called out, as he opened the door halfway. "Are you ready, sweetheart?" 

"Yeah! Come in, Dad," Isabella called out, as Olivia moved to the side; giving room for the door to open all the way. 

Giving a small wave, Olivia excused herself, while Antonio stepped into the room, pulling the door shut behind her. 

"Wow.." Antonio gasped, taking in the sight of his daughter. "You look... Isabella, you look beautiful." 

She blushed, "You don't think it's too much?" she asked, swaying side to side, her hands clasped behind her back. 

The ivory, A-line strapless gown, covered in lace motifs from bodice and throughout the skirt, had been the best kept secret. It was simple and elegant, without all the crystals and tulle, which Isabella had been bombarded with before falling in love with this one gown. With a splash of color, coming from the peach roses and burgundy rannuculus's, threaded and pinned into her hair.

"This is a dress that you pass on to your children," Antonio nodded. "This dress is all you, sweetheart. And there is no doubt in my mind, that when Sonny sees you comin' down that aisle towards him, he'll fall in love with ya all over again."

"He better," Isabella teased. "This is a once in a lifetime thing, so he better take it all in." 

Antonio chuckled, "Well, let's get a move on," he said, picking up the bouquet from the little table. "Your groom might just come back here to get you himself." 

Taking the flowers, Isabella wrapped her arm through her Father's, as they started for the door. Stepping out, where the wedding party of soon to be sister-in-laws, new friends and nieces, Isabella was fretted over. The fixing of the train, making sure her makeup was in place as was her hair. 

"Okay, let's pull this sucker over," Bella said, as she and Gina helped with the veil. "Good. Can you see through this thing?"

"Well, if I can't, it's kinda too late for that," Isabella snorted. 

They nodded in agreement. "All ya gotta do, is walk in a straight line," Gina shrugged. 

Lining the girls up, Isabella and Antonio took their place at the end of the line, adjusting the flowers and shaking out the shaky limbs. "You ready?" Antonio asked, as the music started and the doors opened. 

"I've been ready my whole life," Isabella said, smiling up at him. "Love you, Daddy." 

"I love ya too, sweetheart," he replied, his eyes getting misty with the threat of tears. "Let's go get ya married." 

...............

"You know," Sonny started, spinning the girl out, before pulling her back into his arms. "I don't think I've ever seen a bride, as gorgeous as you."

Isabella giggled, as they swayed to the music. "I don't think I've ever seen a groom as handsome as you," she said. "I can't believe you're my  _husband,_ Mr. Carisi." 

"Well, you better believe it," Sonny teased. "Mrs. Carisi." 

Two hours after walking down that aisle, seeing the love and awe on Sonny's face, before saying "I Do," in front of friends, family and God, they were finally married. Gone was the veil and Sonny's suit jacket, ditched at their table; the first two items to go, after taking endless amounts of pictures with their bridal parties and their families. 

"You know," Isabella sighed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that. Mrs. Carisi. My poor students are gonna think I'm crazy, smiling like a manic when they call me that." 

"How do you think I feel?" he laughed. "I get to introduce you now as my wife, to everyone. I have a wife! Me, Sonny Carisi! I am a married man with a wife, who is stuck with me until the day I die and wherever we go after that. 

Isabella smiled at him, "God, our friends and family are going to be so sick of us, come December," she teased, shaking her head. "We're going to be  _those_ kinda people, who hashtag husband and wife, when they post pictures online." 

He snickered, "They might as well get used to it," he said, leaning down to kiss her. "Because I'm gonna tell everyone, every single day, who you are to me." 

Sharing another kiss, there in the middle of the dance floor, the newly wedded couple were lost in their own world; the guests mingled at the tables and on the dance floor, while occasionally going to the open bar for a cocktail or two. By a quarter to five, everyone had sat down for dinner, followed by the speeches from the best man and the made of honor. There was the "father- daughter" dance, and so much more dancing, that Isabella lost her shoes at some point into the evening. 

"Take it easy there, dancin' queen," Sonny teased, as Isabella took a sip from her water. "Don't tire yourself out. We've got a big night ahead of us, if ya know what I mean.." 

"Say you, drinking beer and the scotch that Rafael toasted to you," Isabella snorted, as they headed back out onto the dance floor. "If anyone's gonna be out of commission tonight, it'll be you!" 

When they finally cut and served the cake, posing for pictures while doing so, the youngest guests were already done for; Jessie and Noah slept quietly together on a bench with one of Sonny's heavily pregnant cousins. Tori was halfway there, as Angela sat at the table with her, having danced enough dances for the evening. 

"How about we toss those flowers and get goin?" Sonny asked, standing behind his wife; arms wrapped snuggly around her waist, as they swayed. "Hm?" 

"We're not tossing the bouquet," Isabella corrected him. "Maman wasn't down for that, as well as the garter toss. So... we could leave whenever we're ready to..." 

Sonny nodded, "Do you think it's bad?" he asked, looking down at his watch. "It's only twelve fifteen..." 

She shook her head, "Most couples leave around this time," she admitted. "Besides, a lot of people are leaving already. I think our parents have the place til one. We could stay until the very end, then bolt for it. Let our parents take all the gifts home with them, so we can pick them up after the honeymoon." 

"You promise not to get too sleepy?" he asked, pouting a bit. "I have a surprise for you when we get home." 

"If that's code for your dick, I will make you sleep on the couch," Isabella scowled, as Sonny chuckled. 

He shook his head, "It's not," he promised. "Come on. Let's go make another round and thank everyone for comin'. Especially the people that flew in from France, since Frenchie's just as keen to send them back as ya Dad is." 

.................

 

The bedroom floor had been littered with clothes; a wedding dress in a heap of lace and tulle near the bed, while lacy undergarments were thrown haphazardly around the room. Sonny's suit was in the same condition, as it was discarded in quick haste a few hours previously. 

"Are you sleepy?" Sonny asked, as Isabella cuddled up next to him. 

"A little bit," she yawned, tucking her nose against his chest. "But not too tired, if you wanna go again." 

He chuckled, "As much as I would love to, we need to sleep," he said, running his hand up and down her back. "We've got a busy day tomorrow, before we leave for the airport." 

She nodded, "Speaking of airports," Isabella started, propping herself up on her elbow. "Where  _are_ we going?" 

"Well," Sonny started, as he sat up in bed. "I had a long and hard debate on where to take you..." 

The lamp went on, filling the room with a dim glow, as Sonny dug through the draw of his nightstand. "I mean, you haven't gone on a proper vacation in a long time," he continued rambling, as Isabella watched with amusement. "So, I knew this was gonna be a tough one. I mean, there are so many places I looked at..." 

"Sonny, wherever we go, it'll be amazing," Isabella said, as he turned back to her; holding an envelope in his hand. "Because we'll be together, seeing some part of the world for the first time." 

Handing over the envelope, Sonny watched as she opened it, pulling out the airline tickets and their itinerary for the next two weeks. "Holy shit!" Isabella squealed, seeing the Air Italia emblem on the tickets. "Italy?" she asked, looking up at him. "We're going to Italy?" 

"Rome, Tuscany, Venice and Naples," Sonny listed, grinning as she squealed and bounced on the bed. "Two weeks of Italian culture and romance, while eating all the pasta you can handle." 

Isabella leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him fully on the lips. "Are you excited?" he asked, as she nodded. 

"Very excited," she said, as he brushed her hair away from her face. "I can't believe you kept this a secret for this long! I would've spoiled it months ago, had I been the one to plan our honeymoon." 

"Which is why I took control of it," he teased. "I would've gone to France, but I don't speak the language like you do. And Italy's the only place in the world, where we can both speak the native tongue and not look like idiots." 

"I can always teach you French," Isabella said. "And you wouldn't have to be fluent, babe. You've got me for that.." 

He snorted, "Well, if you're a good girl, I'll take you to France on our first anniversary," he shrugged. "Or after we start havin' kids, that way we can practice sendin' them off to Frenchie's house.." 

Isabella giggled as she picked the flight tickets up again, "So...it's a direct flight," she said, reading the departure time. "Oh good, we can sleep the entire flight there!" 

"We could," Sonny nodded, taking note of the early evening departure. "But, we should have our first day in Italy to be the relaxing one. Jet lag, from what I've heard, is a real bitch." 

"Spend the first day in bed, eating authentic pasta and gelato," she smiled. "Real cannoli's, made from a real Italian bakery in Italy." 

Taking the tickets from her, Sonny placed them on the nightstand, before moving to lay her back down against the pillows. "God, I can't wait to get there," he said, kissing her shoulder. "I can't wait to explore with you and do everything in the world with you." 

"Then we should get some sleep," Isabella said, as he moved his knee to push her legs apart. "As much as I want you to ravish me, there's still a lot to do before Maman comes over." 

"Ughhh, Sonny groaned, dropping his head against her chest. "It pains me greatly, when you're right." 

She snorted," Tomorrow," she said, kissing the side of his head. "We'll get up early and make time, before we have to get ready." 

Sonny nodded, rolling off of her, to settle against his pillows. "I love you." 

"I love you too," Isabella said, as Sonny pulled the blankets up to cover them both, before wrapping his arm around her waist. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.maggiesottero.com/maggie-sottero/olea/10499


	42. Chapter 42

"Now, all ya gotta do, is just open the windows out here and in our bedroom," Sonny said, pointing to the living room windows. "Maybe an hour or two, tops. Just remember to lock them after closing them, and pull the blinds down.." 

Antonio nodded, "Noelle will be sure to take all security measures," he snorted, as Isabella went through the routine of taking car of Harry and Leia. 

"Make sure they get one can of wet food a day," Isabella said, pointing to the written list in her hands. "You can leave a bowl of dry food down and they'll graze all day. But we split the can between the two, around five-thirty. And only give them treats if they've been good, or you need to get them out of a closet or something." 

"Isabella, they're cats!" Noelle exclaimed, as she held Leia in her arms. "Are you going to give your Maman written directions, when it comes to the grandchildren?" 

Sonny snickered, "I wanted to hand them over and let you deal with them for the two weeks," he shrugged. 'But Iz here was afraid you'd let them out the front door.." 

HIs wife scowled, "I just want to make sure my babies don't go depressed," she pouted. "It's the first time we're leaving them for more than a few hours, baby. What if they forget about us?" 

"They won't forget about you," Sonny insisted, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Especially when you shake the container of treats for them, the fat lil brats." 

"You got the name of the vet on there?" Antonio asked, nodding to the list. 

Isabella nodded, "Alright, so if anythin' happens to them, we'll go there," he shrugged. "And if we can't get in, I'll take them to the vet we took Buddy to. I'm sure you wrote all their recent vaccinations and what not..." 

"Of course she did," Sonny snorted, "She's had this whole thing planned before Frenchie said yes to taking them.." 

Noelle sighed, "What else is there for us to do," she said, changing the subject. "You know.. when it comes to your apartment?" 

Going through what they needed; from taking in the mail to watering the plants up on the roof and on the patio, Noelle took her daughter into the bedroom to finish packing the last few things in her travel on bag. 

"They're gonna be fine," Antonio said, as Sonny made sure the airline tickets, passports and hotel information were in his backpack. 

"I'm not worried about them that much," Sonny said. "I trust you two with our fur babies. They really don't demand much attention, but they're gonna want to sleep with you. It's Leia that very affectionate with sleepin'. My furry princess will curl up right next to ya face if ya let her." 

Leia jumped up onto the table at that moment, rubbing up against Sonny's arm ."The only thing we're worried about, is the apartment," Sonny continued, picking the cat up. "Our landlord will take in any packages and we told them that you two were gonna come and go. Just make sure you don't leave the AC runnin', otherwise we'll get hit with a huge bill at the end of the month."

"So you have a fully stocked first aid kit?" Noelle asked, as Isabella came out with her suitcase. "All the medication and what not?" 

"Maman, it's Italy! I'm sure we can get Advil or bandaids in a shop." 

Her mother sighed, "Just, humor me," she said. "Do you have  _everything?"_

Isabella nodded, "Sonny checked and double checked both our suitcases this morning," she said. "We've got the correct chargers for our phones, we both know the language and Sonny has a list of all the places we've got reservations in." 

"Do you have enough cash to convert?" Antonio asked. 

"More than enough," Sonny said, as Antonio went to grab for his wallet. "Dad, no. I took care of the money thing  _months_ ago. And if we have to, we have a credit card." 

The older man grumbled, "Daddy, we'll be fine," Isabella promised. "Besides, I don't need a fancy trinket from Italy. Just a bunch of pictures and making amazing memories, is enough for me." 

Sonny grinned, "A woman after my own heart," he teased. 

"Well, I guess you two better get goin'," Antonio said, lookin' down at his watch. "It's ten to three, and your flight starts boarding a a quarter to six.." 

"Wait," Noelle said, holding her hands up. "You're going to the airport in  _that?"_

Isabella looked down at her clothes;a heavily printed pair of Lularoe's and a black tank top. "What's wrong with what we're wearing?" she asked, looking at Sonny's black track pants and Fordham Law shirt. "We're gonna be on a plan for eight hours, flying through the night!" 

"We want to be comfortable," Sonny agreed. "We're not going to dress like this everyday when we're there!" 

"But.." Noelle shook her head, sputtering. 

"Maman,  _no,"_ Isabella said firmly, her hands on her hips. "If I have to sit and sleep on a plane for eight hours, I'm wearing my lounge clothes."   
  
Antonio placed his hand on Noelle's back, "Leave 'em alone, No," he said gently. "They've got a long night ahead of them." 

Sighing, Noelle nodded. "I'm sorry," she said, as Isabella nodded. "But can you at least put a sweatshirt or something over your top? I can see the lace of your bra under that shirt!" 

"I have her covered," Sonny said, moving to the laundry basket on the couch. "And don't worry about putting these clothes away, Frenchie. We'll do it when we come home." 

Pulling out an old Star Wars shirt, Sonny made his way back over to Isabella. "Arms up," he said, pulling the shirt over her head. 

"Look, they're dressin' each other," Antonio snickered, as Isabella shoved her arms through the sleeves. 

"Now you look even more crazy!" Noelle shook her head. "Why must you wear these pants, Isabella? They are too wild!" 

"Frenchie, stop," Sonny said, as he pulled the shirt down. "She's beautiful and comfortable. I don't care what she wears, as long as she comfortable and happy." 

Isabella smiled at him, "Alright, let's get you two packed and loaded into teh car," Antonio said. "I'll drive ya's to the airport and we'll come back for these two.." 

They were ready to protest, when Antonio shook his head. "I'm not lettin' ya's walk to the subway, with two suitcases and everythin' else," he said. "So get everything downstairs and we'll drive you to the airport." 

Getting two suitcases, two backpacks and a purse downstairs, Isabella and Sonny went back up to double check everything. Once they were sure they had all they needed, they took out the cat carriers and placed them in the extra bathroom. 

"Harry will lose his shit," Sonny said, when Noelle gave him a questioning look. "You gotta just grab him by the scruff and shove him in..." 

"Now, I want you two to be really good for Grandma and Grandpa," Isabella said, as she held Harry in on arm and Leia in the other. "No scratching the furniture or going potty outside the litter box." 

Sonny took Leia from her, "If you're extra good, we'll bring ya somethin' back from Italy," he teased, as he kissed Leia's head. "We'll do one of those video calls, that way you two can see that we're still alive." 

There was a groan, "They're c _ats,"_ Noelle said, as they both cuddled with their babies. "Antonio, I pray they're this affectionate when it comes to their children.." 

"Okay, let's go before I lose it," Isabella said, after smothering Harry with kisses. "Be a good boy, Harry." 

Swapping cats, Isabella carried Leia over to the couch, giving her a noisy kiss on the head. "Be a good girl," she said, placing her down on the couch. "Both of you." 

"They're gonna be fine," Sonny promised, setting Harry down next to his sister. "Before you know it, we'll be back home and they'll be back to annoyin' the hell outta us." 

"I hope so," Isabella sighed, as they made their way towards the door. "Let's go, before I try to smuggle them into my suitcase." 

Closing the front door, Sonny locked it, before following them downstairs and out to the car. 

................

After being dropped off at the correct terminal, saying goodbye to Isabella's parents and promising to call when they landed, Sonny and Isabella went through the dreaded check in and security check. Once they were cleared, as well as their carry ons, they made their way up to their gate. 

With two and a half hours to spare, they bought a few snacks for the flight, before settling down near the windows. 

"Liv and squad send their safe travels and what not," Sonny said, as he texted his co-workers. "Amanda wants us to post a lot of pictures..." 

"Oh I will," Isabella snorted, as she took a quick picture of the two of them. "Aw, you look so serious here!" 

Sonny glanced at the photo and snorted, "And yet you post it," he said, as she quickly uploaded it to Instagram.

She set her phone down on her lap, "I plan on posting every photo, that isn't uncensored, of you that I take," she teased. "Even the ones of you with your hair all undone and whatnot..." 

"And if I did that to you, you'd be flippin' shit," Sonny retorted, setting his phone down as well.

"That's because you tried to post a picture of me on the toilet," Isabella said. 

He chuckled, "I wasn't going to post it," he said, rolling his eyes. "I'm not that much of a dick, Iz. I don't need the whole world seein' ya, with your pants around your ankles. That's for my eyes only." 

Pulling out a package of vanilla sugar wafers, Isabella opened the package and started eating. "Where'd you get those?" Sonny asked with a frown. "I thought we bought like.. candies and chips." 

"Maman bought them for me," she shrugged. "I didn't have time to go to Target, with all the last minute wedding details. So she went for me and bought two packages..." 

"You do realize, that they're gonna serve us food," he asked, taking a wafer from her. "I mean, it's an eight hour flight. They're gonna give us dinner and probably a snack or two here and there..." 

Isabella nodded, "I just like to be prepared," she said, staring at him as she ate. "I never leave the house without snacks in my bag." 

Sonny laughed, "That's true," he said, taking the offered cookie from her. "Alright, if there's anythin' you wanna do before we start to board, you should do it now. Like... charge ya phone or your tablet thing.." 

"Or," Isabella shifted in her chair, moving to lay her legs across his lap. "I can sit here and stare at you." 

"Creepy," Sonny teased, as he draped his arm over her ankles. "Do what you want, Iz. I'm sure I'll see all the weird pictures, poppin' up on social media before we get on the plane." 

Isabella shrugged, as she opened the camera app on her phone. "You still married me in the end," she said, as he ran his hand slowly, up and down her ankles. 

.................

"What time is it?" Isabella groaned, as she woke in a dark room. 

"Late," Sonny mumbled, as she rolled over in bed. "Or early. I don't know." 

After a long and bumpy flight, which resulted in broken sleep and sore backs, they were finally in Rome. After going through customs and collecting their luggage, they took a taxi to the first hotel of the trip. 

 _"We have a great view of the city,"_ Sonny babbled, as they went up to their room. " _Everythin' but the Colosseum, which is like.. a half hour away."_

_"Just get me into a room so I can pee," Isabella mumbled, exhausted and cranky._

Once they used the bathroom and stripped from their stale and sweaty clothes, Sonny put up the "do not disturb" tag on the door and killed all the lights. Climbing into bed, they fell asleep in mere moments. 

"I think it's five-thirty," Isabella said, looking at the clock on the nightstand. "We slept through a good portion of the day, Sonny!" 

"It's fine," he yawned, as she scrambled up from under the blankets and sheets. "Iz, babe, it's fine. We have tomorrow and Wednesday to explore the city. We can go out a little later tonight for a walk and grab a bite to eat, if ya want." 

She nodded, "I know, I know," she said, as Sonny sat up to turn the bedside lamp on. "But I feel bad. You've spent a lot of money and time, putting all of this together. I don't want to be a lazy bum on this vacation, because it's our honeymoon." 

Pulling her into his arms, Sonny placed a kiss against her forehead. "I don't expect you to be up and ready, every single day, at the crack of dawn," he teased. "Like you said: it's our honeymoon. I'm perfectly alright with wakin' up a bit later than usual. It's time off from reality, with no alarm clocks and work.." 

"Well, we should get up and shower," Isabella said. "I feel disgusting, after being on the plane for so long. And was hot this morning.." 

"So, let's go shower," he said. "Then we can get dressed and head out for the night. I promise to have you home by ten the latest." 

Isabella snickered, "I'm a married woman, Sonny," she said. "I don't know if my husband would like it very much, if I'm out til ten with another man.." 

He growled, pulling her up off the bed with him. "Just for that, I'll keep ya out til midnight," he said, as he pulled her towards the bathroom.

Showering together quickly, they both redressed for a night out in Rome; a dress for her and a pair of jeans and a white shirt for him. Grabbing her purse, Isabella stored their room key within it, as well as Sonny's wallet, before heading out the door. 

"I hope you have enough room on that camera," Isabella teased, as Sonny took picture after picture on their walk through the city. 

"I made sure all my photo chips were cleared," he said. "Plus, you we have the phones to take pictures..." 

Seeing the sights of the Spanish Steps, which were adjacent to their hotel, they took the eight minute walk to the Trevi Fountain; Sonny couldn't stop taking pictures of his bride, who looked at everything in awe. 

"I can't believe we're here," she gasped, while they were at the fountain. 

Taking a quick break, they stopped at  _Pinsere_ for real Italian pizza, before heading back to the hotel. Instead of returning to their room right away, they went up to the rooftop terrace, which overlooked the city of Rome. 

"God, it's so beautiful," Isabella said, as she took a picture to send to their family and friends. "To live here...." 

"Hey, maybe when the kids move out and we retire.."Sonny offered, which made her giggle. "Or, we could uproot and move here now. You could be a teacher here and I'll open a little place to make pizzas, cannoli's and everythin' else I know." 

"You'd give up a job with benefits?" Isabella asked. 

He shrugged, "If I got to live in this beautiful country with you?" he asked, nodding slowly. "Yeah. I would. We'd have a cute little place with a rooftop garden all to ourselves. Our children would get to see all the sights everyday..." 

Isabella sighed, leaning her head back against his chest. "Maybe one day," she said softly, as the wind blew her hair about. "Right now, I'm just happy to be here with you. Even if it's only for a few nights.." 

"Me too," Sonny said, pressing a kiss just below her ear. "You ready to head inside?" 

"Not yet," Isabella shook her head. "A couple more minutes, if that's alright. I want to take it all in.." 

Sonny nodded, "We've got all the time in the world, Iz," he reassured her. "All the time in the world.." 

 


	43. Chapter 43

Isabella yawned, as she made her way over to Sonny, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

"What are you doing up?" she asked, moving to his side, so that he could wrap his arm around her shoulders. "It's early..." 

"Heard the thunder rollin' through," Sonny said. "You were snorin' like a freight train in my ear, so I'm not really surprised that you've slept through the first half hour of this storm..." 

She blushed, "Well, we had a very  _active_ evening, Sonny," she said, as he snickered. "Plus, all the late nights and moving about is pretty tiring. This is the third place we've been to, since we got here.." 

After two days of sight seeing in Rome, they hopped over to Naples; several days exploring the city and eating endless bowls of pasta, they made a pit stop at Pompeii to explore the ancient city. After that, they visited the beach and spent most of one day outside in the sun. After Naples, it was Tuscany, which Isabella admitted was her favorite stop. Between seeing the various provinces within the area, their home away from home, was in the hills of Tuscany. 

"What should we do today?" Sonny asked, as they watched the rain fall over the vineyard. "It's supposed to rain all day..." 

"How about we order up some room service?" Isabella suggested. "Maybe we could upload a few pictures online, that way everyone can see that we're alive and well. That we haven't been killed by strangers or died of consummating our marriage." 

Sonny snorted, "We should call our parents," he said, despite the scowl on his face. "Ma keeps textin' and I haven't really been respondin..." 

Isabella groaned, "We'll call our parents," she agreed. "Plus, I want to see how Harry and Leia are doing with Maman. I'm praying that she hasn't taken them to a salon, turning them into little poodles." 

Ordering up breakfast, the couple sat up in bed, going through the pictures that Sonny had taken over their first week in Italy. "I think you have the same ones on ya phone," Sonny said, deleting a few pictures that came out too dark. "So, upload from your phone. I didn't bring my computer and I don't want to take a chance and delete all of these..." 

"I'll upload them, you call my Mom," Isabella said. "Do a facetime call though, so I can see my babies." 

Doing what she asked, Sonny put the call through, while she worked on uploading her photos. "Bonjour, Ma!" Sonny grinned, as Noelle answered with a flutter of French curses. "You're lookin' a lil' stressed there! Are my kids drivin' ya crazy!" 

Isabella snorted as Sonny got off the bed, walking towards the window. "Why are you calling me on your honeymoon?" Noelle asked. "You should be off doing newlywedded things with your wife!" 

"We've done that plenty!" Sonny said, which made Isabella scold him. "What? We've had plenty of celebratory glasses of wine! And pastries too!" 

"We just wanted to call about our children, Maman," Isabella said, as she made her way off the bed and over to Sonny. "Can we see them?" 

Noelle rolled her eyes, "What? I don't get a hello?" she asked, before calling for Harry and Leia. "Off my table, Harold!" 

"His name is Harry," Isabella corrected her, as Noelle fiddled with the phone, turning the camera out to the cats. "HARRY! LEIA!!!!" 

While Leia ignored her, laying out on the floor, Harry meowed at the sound of her voice. "Look how big you guys got!" Isabella gasped, as Noelle brought the phone closer to Harry. "Look at my beautiful boy! Mommy misses you so much!" 

"How are they, Frenchie?" Sonny asked, as Harry sniffed the phone in Noelle's hand. "Are they giving you a hard time?" 

"Ah, they don't do much," Noelle admitted. "They just sleep all day and roam the house at night. Your father let's Leia sleep on the bed, while Harry hides underneath it..." 

They spoke a while longer, before Noelle had to leave for a trip to the market. "I'll stop by your apartment tomorrow to collect the mail," she promised, as Harry continued to meow in the background. "Your father went to take Nonna to the doctor for her eyes, so I'll have him call you later today or tomorrow." 

Signing off with "I love you's" and promises to send more pictures, Sonny hung up and turned to look at Isabella. "I miss my babies," she pouted. "I didn't think I would miss them this much, but I do.." 

"Aw, Iz," Sonny sighed, pulling her into his arms. "You saw how good they were, right? And they've been pretty good, accordin' to Frenchie, which means... they're savin' all the bad behaviors for us. Payback for us leavin' them behind.." 

"I guess," she mumbled. 

"How about, we take a walk around this place?" Sonny suggested. "Hm? Just to get your mind off the homesickness thing, and if the rain stops, we can come back up here and get ready to go out." 

She nodded, "I need to change really quick, but we can go walk around downstairs," she said. "Maybe see what's for lunch or on the menu for dinner tonight.." 

He grinned, "Sounds perfect," he nodded, as Isabella went to change out of her pajamas. "But hurry up, alright? We only have another two days, before we move on up to Venice!" 

...............

"For someone who spent two weeks in Italy, you look exhausted," Fin snorted, as Sonny leaned back in his seat. "Did you guys really celebrate that hard?" 

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Still on Italia time," he yawned, picking up his cup of coffee. "And while I'm here, Iz is comatose in bed with the kids. As soon as Frenchie dropped them off, the three of them curled up in our bed and were out cold." 

Amanda laughed, "She'll be cryin', once it's time to go back to work," she reminded him. "Well? How was it?" 

"It was amazin'," Sonny grinned. "Probably the best trip I've ever taken, or will ever take in my life. But the best part, was just seeing the look on Iz's face, whenever we saw something. Like... the Coliseum? Poor girl was in tears, as we walked around inside. Kept saying things like, "People died here, Sonny! I'm standin' right where a tiger or something, ate another man's face off!" all while crying and laughing." 

"Yeah, that's weird," Fin said, nodding slowly. "But, at least you got it on film." 

As they talked about the few places they went to, with Sonny promising to bring in pictures, they were sent back to work; Amanda and Fin were called to arrest a perp, while Sonny went over the files for a recent case that Barba was taking to trial. By lunch time, Sonny was still exhausted and counting down the hours, until he could finally go home. Calling Isabella during his break, he was greeted by a sleepy "hello," which made him snort. 

"Did I wake you, princess?" he teased, as Isabella groaned; the bedsheets rustling in the background. 

"Yeah," she mumbled, sighing deeply. "What time is it?" 

Sonny looked down at his watch, "A quarter to four," he said, which made her groan. "I finally takin' a late lunch, so I figured I'd call and see what you were up to." 

Isabella grunted, "Sleeping," she replied. "I'm so tired, Sonny. Why wasn't I this tired, when we got to Italy? My body jumped like, six time zones, and I was fine after a day." 

"Because you were constantly on the go," he pointed out. "And chugging espresso's like it was your lifeline." 

"Still, I have things to do," Isabella yawned. "Unpacking and washing all our clothes... then there's all the wedding gifts that need to be opened, along with the cards to write." 

"Which we will do," he promised. "If you're tired, sleep. You're gonna need it, since you have to go back to work next week." 

She whined, "Don't remind me," she begged. "I'm too tired to even think about all those kids, screaming at me and each other all day long.." 

Talking for a while more, while eating at the same time, Sonny decided to end the call. "You're startin' to slur there," he said, as Isabella yawned again. "Go back to sleep, Iz. I'll be home soon." 

"Kay," Isabella sighed into the phone. "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight," Sonny said, huffing a laugh.

Hanging up, Sonny set his phone down and sighed, leaning back in the chair; stretching his arms up and over his head, Sonny stretched his legs out under the table, sighing as the stiff joints cracked. Glancing at his watch, he groaned. It would be another six hours, before he could fall face first into bed. 

"Carisi," Liv's sudden appearance startled him, as he looked up from his watch. "I got a perp in room one. Wanna take a crack at him?" 

"Yeah, sure," he nodded, standing up. "Give me a rundown on what this one is here for?" 

Collecting the trash, Sonny tossed it into the garbage, before following Liv out into the pit. From the looks of it, as Liv relayed the case to him, it would be a long night. 

..............

By November, Isabella had finally settled into a routine with work and home life, now that she was married. First to change, was her name; legally. Between her certification records to her driver's license, she was no longer Isabella Marie Palladino. It still made her giddy, when her students called her Mrs. Carisi. And while their work schedules were just the same before they were married, coming home to one another had changed quickly. While they were both still excited to see one another, their reunions were always filled with passion; more so now, than before. 

 _"I think we're in our honeymoon stage,"_ Isabella said one night, sprawled out on the floor near the dining room table. 

" _Iz, I think we'll be the honeymoon stage for the rest of our lives!"_

With Thanksgiving coming up, it was the first major holiday they would spend, as husband and wife. And now, since they were married, came the question of if they would host any holidays that year. 

"I don't want to do anything really?" Isabella grumbled, as laid in bed. "Maybe sleep..." 

"You're still not feelin' well?" Sonny asked, coming over to feel her forehead. "You were sick all last week, Iz. Are you sure it's the stomach flu and not the plague?" 

She nodded, "It's a bad strain this year," she said, as he frowned at her. "I just feel achy is all. The vomiting stopped on Sunday. I think I had too much to eat, thinking I could handle it, and it came out the other end." 

He sighed, "I'll call Ma and Frenchie up," he nodded. "Maybe next year we could do the holidays, with everyone comin' over. This year though? Between the weddin' and the honeymoon, it would be too much." 

"I know," Isabella nodded. "I'm fine with eating soup or macaroni that day, Sonny. As long as we're together, I'll be happy." 

"Yeah, I know," Sonny nodded, as he sat down on her side of the bed. "Do.. do you think maybe..." 

Isabella frowned, "Maybe what?" she asked, as Sonny blushed. "Please, don't ask me for sex right now.." 

He sputtered, "I.. I wasn't!" he yelped, shaking his head. "I was just thinkin..." 

"Well, that was very suspenseful," Isabella drawled, after a few moments of silence. "What were you thinking?" 

"What if you're like.. pregnant?" Sonny asked, his eyes zoning in on her stomach. "I mean.. did you have your period this month?" 

Isabella shook her head, "But that could be anything," she quickly said, as Sonny's eyes went wide. "Stress. Or being sick, can make your cycle all wacky..." 

Sonny nodded slowly, "Or having a lot of sex between September and now, could put a bun in the oven," he pointed out. "Maybe you should take a test, ya know? Just to rule it out..." 

"Alright, but can we do it tomorrow?" Isabella asked, as she sat up quickly. "Because, the idea of having my hand down there, is not... oh god.." 

"Whoa!" Sonny yelped, as she scrambled out of bed and towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Turning to look at Harry, who woke up startled, Sonny shook his head. "Mommy is really sick guys," he said, as Leia rolled over onto her back, exposing her belly for some much needed tickles. "Do you guys think she has a baby in her belly?" 

Harry yawned widely, showing off this sharp teeth, before curling back up into a ball. Leia purred and meowed, as Sonny tickled her belly, before stretching out along the bedspread. 

"Yeah, maybe," Sonny sighed, glancing up at the bathroom door. "Whatever it is, I hope Mommy starts feelin' better soon.." 

 

 


	44. Chapter 44

**Christmas Day**

The end of the year approached quickly, once Thanksgiving came and went, much to Isabella's relief. Spending a quiet day at home with Sonny, cooking a small turkey and a few side dishes, she was bombarded with the Christmas cheer. Sonny went crazy, that weekend, decorating the apartment with their Christmas decorations. 

 _"We need to have lights, Iz! And the stockings too!"_ he said, when she questioned the lights on the windows. " _I'm puttin' the tree up soon, so you better be ready to help me!"_

For presents, they decided not to get too crazy, having spent so much between the wedding and the honeymoon. Their parents each got a joint gift, while their nieces got a small toy each. Having bought souviners from Italy, they were able to save money once Christmastime came around; his sisters were covered, as was Noelle and Angela. 

 _"What do you want for Christmas?"_ Sonny asked, two weeks before the holiday. 

 _"I don't want anything,"_ Isabella insisted. _"I got what I wanted, which was our wedding. And you took me to Italy, which was probably the greatest gift I got. Besides getting you as a husband, of course._ " 

Sonny, not one to take no for an answer, kept on asking until Isabella gave in; they would exchange one present each, spending no more than thirty dollars. 

" _Thirty bucks? But... what the hell am I gonna get you for thirty bucks?!  You deserve somethin' a little more than that, babe!"_

Christmas Eve was quiet for them, when it finally approached; Sonny had an early shift, while Isabella cooked and baked; wrapping last minute gifts and writing out cards. Having a small dinner of spaghetti and meatballs, along with fresh baked bread, they turned in early for the night. The next morning, they took the train out to Long Island, spending Christmas at her parent's house. When the Carisi clan arrived, shortly after noon, they were able to enjoy the festivities. 

"Why are you wearing such a huge sweater?" Noelle asked, eyeing her daughter closely. "You look like you're wearing a potato sack!" 

"Because it's cold outside?" Isabella frowned, as Sonny snorted. "Who cares what I'm wearing, Maman. You've been really critical lately of what I wear, which is starting to annoy me. I don't say anything to you, when you buy out half of Bloomingdale's." 

Sonny stepped in, "Easy," he said, placing his hand on her back. "We had a little problem with the heat this week, Frenchie. They finally got it workin' again yesterday, but Iz here is chilled to the bone." 

Guiding her away from the table, Sonny brought into the den and over to the sofa. "She's annoying me, Sonny," Isabella scowled, as she sat. 

"I know, but you need to relax," Sonny said. "I'll get you somethin' to drink, alright? Dinner should be ready soon.." 

"ISA!!!" 

Tori came storming over to her, carrying one of her many new dolls. "Play with Tori," Sonny said, helping the almost four year old onto the sofa. " We haven't seen much of her since the weddin'." 

Playing with the girl, eased Isabella's mood, as their family milled about, drinking and laughing about recent events in their personal lives. By the time they sat down for dinner, Isabella was feeling much better; especially with the homemade meal before her. By six-thirty, everyone had been stuffed to the point of bursting, as they settled around the den for presents. 

"We hope you love it!" Sonny said, as his sisters opened their gifts. "Iz went crazy, matching each color to the right girl." 

"It's so pretty!" Bella gasped, opening up the deep blue scarf. "I love this! Thank you so much!" 

While Tori squealed over her new set of dolls, Isabella laughed at the bundle of leggings she got from her sister-in-laws, Angela and Noelle. "I don't get it, but I thought those were cute," Noelle shrugged, as Isabella unraveled the pair of heavily printed leggings. "They are soft though.." 

Sonny snickered, "Her entire closet is startin' to look like a shrine to this stuff," he said, as Isabella folded the leggings back up. "But.. she does look amazin' in them." 

"That's because they show off every curve," Isabella snorted, grinning as he blushed at the comment. 

A few more gifts were exchanged, before Sonny and Isabella looked at one another, nodding in silence. "Um," Sonny started, as everyone turned to look at him. "Iz and I got one more gift for you..." 

"Oh god, what did you buy?" Bella asked. "You didn't like.. buy a bunch of cheese or somethin'..." 

"Why would we do that?" Sonny frowned, as Isabella stood up from the couch. "Iz would've ate it all by now..." 

"Sonny!" 

He looked up at Isabella, "What?" You would've!" he insisted, which made her scowl. 

Shaking her head, ISabella turned her attention to the others and smiled. "We didn't buy you guys cheese," she promised, as Sonny stood up. "Besides, this is so much better than cheese. Which is hard to even say, since I love cheese."   
  


"Oh my god, just tell us already," Joey whined.

Rolling her eyes, Isabella looked at Sonny, who nodded. Slowly, she pulled up the hem of her sweater, bunching it up under her armpits. "What does that say?" Antonio asked, squinting at the print on the shirt. 

"HOLY SHIT!" Gina screeched, covering her mouth in shock. 

Noelle gasped, her jaw dropping as she read the shirt, before looking up at her daughter. "Really?" she asked, as Isabella nodded. 

"What's Expectant Patronum?" Dominick Sr asked, while Angela grabbed his arm, shaking it roughly. "Angie, would ya stop!" 

She waved her hand at Sonny and Isabella, "Dom.. they.... she... we..." she couldn't get the words out, turning to look at her son and daughter-in-law. 

"We're havin' a baby!" Sonny shouted. 

The room erupted into shouts and cheers, as everyone swarmed them; hugs and kisses went about, as they were congratulated. With them, came tears, as Noelle and Angela cried happily for their children. 

"When are you due?" Angela asked, holding onto Isabella's arms to look at her. 

"June nineteenth," she said, as Sonny was swarmed by his sisters. "Which is great, since it's the end of the school year for me!" 

There were more questions, including what they were having. "We don't know yet," Sonny said, as he wrapped his arm around Isabella's waist. "Iz here thinks it's a boy..." 

She smiled up at him, "Sonny's hoping for a girl though," she said. "But honestly? We don't have a preference on what the gender is. We just hope and pray for a happy and healthy baby."   
  
"A little honeymoon baby!" Noelle cooed, as she and Angela embraced. " _Je serai grand-mere!"_

 _"_ I'm proud of you, Sonny," Dominick Sr said, as he hugged his son. "You've made me and ya Ma so proud.." 

Sonny hugged him back, "Thanks, Pop," he said, as Dominick patted his back, before moving to Isabella. 

Once the excitement died down, only a bit, Sonny was able to get a moment with his wife. "I'm so relieved to get that off my chest," Isabella laughed, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I was getting so hot with this sweater on.." 

"Wait until we tell the squad on New Year's," he snorted. "At least you don't have to wear a sweater.." 

"No, just a baggy dress," she teased, running her hand across the small bump that was her midsection. "I can't believe I'm starting to show, Sonny. We're only twelve and a half weeks in.." 

He eyed her little belly, "I think ya look cute," he smirked, placing his hand against hers. "I'm glad we told them tonight." 

"Me too," Isabella nodded. "And with all this food around? I'm starving and we only ate a half hour ago!" 

Sonny laughed, "Come on," he said, taking her hand. "Let's get you a meatball or two." 

From the sofa, Antonio and Noelle watched, as they went into the kitchen. "Yes, you can put some mozzarella on them!" Sonny said, as they disappeared into the other room. 

"They did good, No," Antonio said, as Noelle rested her head on his shoulder. "Our little girl did well for herself, yeah?" 

"Oui," she said softly. "She did." 

Pressing a kiss against the top of her head, Antonio joined in on a conversation with Dominick and Bella, while Noelle watched the kids in the kitchen. Sonny had just put in a plate of mozzarella covered meatballs into the microwave, before wrapping Isabella up in his arms. From where she was sitting, Noelle watched as they swayed side to side, whispering to one another; both were laughing and kissing, as they stood there in that kitchen, celebrating their continued roll of good news. When the microwaved beeped, they stepped apart, so Sonny could retrieve the dish for her. 

"Yay!" Noelle heard her daughter exclaim, as she clapped her hands together. 

"Easy!" Sonny laughed, as she took the dish with a kiss. 

Grabbing a fork, they both made their way back into the den; Isabella holding the fork and dish, while Sonny's hands settled on her waist, guiding her. Noelle watched them as they moved, so in sync with one another; like they were always meant to find one another, being made specially for a happily ever after. It was then, in her tiny den, that Noelle knew her daughter was more than just happy. She was alive and for that, Noelle would forever be grateful that Sonny Carisi stepped into her life, on that rainy day in a bookshop. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this and I'm planning on either a full story sequel or a series of one-shots with our lovely couple! 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks!


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final chapter! 
> 
> I'm gonna draft up a few ideas during the week for another story, following these two (and their children) and I'll try to post it by the end of the week. I have a few things that need to be done for my job, by Friday, so I'm on a tight schedule this week. Thank you again to all who have commented, bookmarked and gave kudos! You're all amazing and I can't wait to see you again real soon!

**Two Years Later.**

"Hey! If it isn't Mr. Disney World himself!" Fin snickered, as Sonny strolled into the precient; dressed in a crisp suit and looking a few shades darker than usual. 

"Ha, ha!" Sonny deadpanned, as Amanda sat back against the edge of her desk. "So lovely to see ya too, Sarge." 

Amanda snickered, turning her attention to Sonny. "I'm surprised you're back so soon, Sonny," she said, as he draped his suit jacket along the back of the chair. "I figured you'd take the extra day, just to hang out with Isabella and Carina." 

Sonny shrugged, "Frenchie's at the apartment with them," he said. "I figured you'd guys would need the extra help." 

"You're not scheduled to come back for another three days," Fin pointed out. "Go and spend some more time with your girls, Carisi. Besides, I bet you've got loads of pictures that need to be printed. You know I've been waiting, on pins and needles I may add, to see what my niece wore on her first vacation." 

"And, I'm sure Iz would be very happy to have a few more days with you," Amanda nodded. "How's she feelin' by the way?" 

He shrugged, "Tired for the most part,' he admitted, standing up from his seat. "Between the heat and all the walking? I'm surprised she made it through the week, runnin' after Carina." 

They both nodded, "Stop and get her some breakfast," Amanda shrugged, as she pushed away from her desk. "And we're serious. Don't come back here, until Thursday! We won't tell Liv that you came in today, so you better run before she comes in and finds you herself!" 

"Thanks guys," Sonny said, relieved, as he grabbed his jacket. "I'll upload some pictures tonight, Sarge! Keep checkin' for them!" 

"Will do!" Fin said, as Sonny made his way towards the elevator. He then turned to Amanda, shaking his head. "Poor kid is probably walking home, to a hyper-active two year old." 

Amanda snorted, picking up a case file from her desk. "Add in Noelle to that equation and anyone would bolt for the door," she teased. "Let's get this shit up on the board, that way Liv doesn't have a coronary on the spot when she walks in." 

.............

"Uh oh, I think Daddy's home!" Sonny heard, as he closed the front door behind him. 

"Daddy! Daddy!" 

The slapping of bare feet against the hardwood floor, made Sonny look up. "Hey!" he laughed, as the little red-head came flying towards him. "Look at my lil' beauty!" 

Carina giggled, as Sonny picked her up, kissing her nosily on the cheek. Little Carina Rose Carisi was a splitting image of her mother, despite having Sonny's blue eyes and smile. After Christmas, the six months leading up to her birth, were filled with excitement and chaos, as her parents rushed to get everything ready. Once they found out that it was girl they were expecting, Sonny went into full baby mode, decorating the extra room for their princess. Now, at two years old, Carina was the proud owner of a toddler bed; which had been left for the endless mountain of toys, as Carina favored sleeping between her parents almost every night.

"Are you bein' a good girl for Mama?" he asked, as she nodded. "What about ya Grandma?" 

"Rina is always good," Carina nodded, as she squeezed his cheeks with her hands. "Why you home, Daddy?"

"Because, Zia Amanda and Zio Finn, said that Daddy could take a few more days off," he said, walking over to the couch. "So that means, I get to spend a few more days with my girls, before I go back to work." 

On the coffee table, Carina's princess printed tea set had been set up, along with her stuffed animals and dolls. On the floor waiting, Noelle and Isabella smiled up at Sonny, as he came around the couch to sit down. 

"What's goin' on here?" he asked, as Carina turned on his lap to face the table. "Are we havin' tea?"

"Princess Carina insisted," Isabella said, giving him a tired smile. "Maman brought pastries on the way over..." 

Noelle nodded, "I was going to make breakfast, but this one here.." she nodded to Isabella. "Three cannoli's in five minutes!" 

Sonny snorted, "I hope ya saved me one," he said, as Isabella nodded. "What did you eat, princess?" 

"Cookies!" Carina squealed, wiggling as Sonny tickled her. "Mommy hungry!" 

"Well, that's because your baby sister is hungry," Sonny said, looking over at his wife. "You were just the same way, when you were in Mommy's belly." 

Slipping out of his lap, Carina reached for the cookies on the plastic plate, picking on up. Turning around, Carina stepped back to Sonny and held the cookie up towards him. "Eat," she demanded, as Sonny chuckled. "Eat, Daddy!" 

Leaning forward, Sonny opened his mouth, giving Carina a chance to shove the cookie into his mouth. "Mmmmhmm," Sonny said, taking a big bite. "Yummy!" 

"Alright, let's get Daddy his grown up drink," Isabella said, moving her legs out from under the table. "Rina, let Grandma show you how to make a cup of tea." 

"Iz, wait!" Sonny said, getting up to help her. "You gotta be careful!" 

Helping her to her feet, Isabella placed her hands on her lower back and smiled at him. "Thank you," she sighed, as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Why didn't you sit on the couch?" Sonny asked, as they started for the kitchen. 

Isabella snorted, as she started the coffee maker. "Your daughter threw a tizzy," she said, giving him a pointed look. "So, to avoid the meltdown, I plopped my ass on the floor." 

Standing behind her, Sonny wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands coming to rest on her expanding waistline. Just six months gone, their second pregnancy was also a surprise, like Carina's. After Carina's birth, on the hottest day in June, they both agreed to wait at least three or four years, before having another baby. But having the night off on Valentine's Day, they sent Carina to spend the night with Sonny's parents, for a last minute date night. They had just booked a trip to Disney World, both for Carina's second birthday and Isabella's, when a positive pregnancy test greeted them with their surprise. 

" _We can't cancel now,"_ Isabella said, once they got over the shock of the news. " _By August, I'll be at least six months. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to fly down to Florida, by then."_

 _"But what are you gonna do, Iz? What about al the rides you wanted to go on?"_ Sonny asked, as cleaned up another explosion of toys from the living room. " _You're not goin' on any rollercoasters, if you're pregnant."_

Making sure the first two semesters went smoothly, Isabella was able to go on vacation with her husband and daughter, much to her happiness and relief. Avoiding all the crazy rides, Sonny and Isabella took their little princess on every child-friendly attraction. 

" _Next time, we'll go on the crazy stuff,"_ Sonny promised, as they walked by Space Mountain. " _Maybe we'll have our parents come down with us, including Bella, Tommy and Tori. We'll hand the kids over to them, and the two of us will go on all those crazy rides."_

"Well, I want you to relax on the couch," Sonny said, pressing a kiss just below her ear. "I'm gonna change and I'll start breakfast. Pancakes for my girls and poached eggs for Frenchie." 

Isabella turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Sounds great," she said, giving him a kiss. "I'm glad I get to have you for three more days. Maman offered to take Carina into the city today. She wants to take Carina to get her fingers and toes painted, so I said it was alright." 

Sonny snorted, "She's two, Iz,' he reminded her. "What two year old needs to have painted fingers and toes?" 

"Ours," Isabella said. "Especially since Mommy is really, really, horny today." 

"Iz!" he hissed, blushing as he laughed. "C'mon, baby! You gotta keep it down, before Carina hears you one day. Your mouth is gonna get us into trouble, when she's old enough to be in school!" 

At that moment, Carina came toddling in, holding her Merida doll in her hands. "Hungry!" she cried, moving to push her parents apart; her little hands pushing against Sonny's legs. "Daddy! Hungry!" 

Stepping back, Sonny squatted down before her, "Help Mommy set the table," he said, tweaking her nose. "I'm gonna make ya pancakes and some eggs. Then, you're gonna go out with Grandma to get your little toes painted!" 

"Hurry," Carina nodded, as Sonny ruffled her curls. "Mama, up!" 

"Let's go set the table, princess," Isabella said, scooping her up into her arms. "Maman! Can you find some clothes for Rina in that laundry basket?" 

Making his way out of the kitchen, towards the bedroom, Sonny quickly changed out of his suit; opting for a pair of basketball shorts and a old shirt, before heading back out to start cooking. 

"You wanna wear your Minnie lula's?" Isabella asked, as the two year old stood by the kitchen table. "The ones Grandma bought you?" 

"Lula!" 

Isabella giggled, "Okay, let's finishing setting the table, that way we can eat," she said, leading Carina towards the kitchen. "Then, you're off to have a day with Grandma in the city!" 

................

After a child free morning and afternoon, Sonny and Isabella managed to get through dinner and bath time, as their toddler nearly face planted into her plate of spaghetti. 

"First night in weeks, that she's in her bed," Sonny whispered, as they watched Carina sleep. "Maybe we should have the baby sleep in our room, just until she starts sleepin' through the night." 

"Maman said the same thing," she whispered, rubbing her belly. "I still have the little bassinet that Carina slept in, the first few months after we brought her home." 

Tip-toeing out of Carina's room, they made their way down the hall to their own bedroom, finding Harry and Leia camped out on the bed. "Hey guys," Sonny greeted, as Harry meowed. "Yes, no babies tonight. You've got our undivided attention." 

Going through their nightly routine, they both climbed into bed and under the covers; the lamp on Sonny's night stand still on, emitting a dim glow throughout the bedroom. 

"I can't believe she's big enough for a toddler bed," Sonny sighed, as they laid in bed. "And that come December, we'll have baby in the house." 

"Believe it, Sonny," Isabella yawned, as she shifted onto her side to face him. "Did you come up with a name yet for her?" 

Sonny nodded, looking over at her. "Yeah," he said. "Though, I do like the one you came up with too." 

She gave him a tired smile, "But if your's is prettier, we could always save mine for the next one," she offered. "Unless we have a boy." 

"Ah, I'm pretty content with havin' all girls," Sonny shrugged. "They're a bit more fun, compared to boys. Ya know, with all the dress up clothes and tea parties." 

"Yeah, but I think a little boy would be just as fun," Isabella said, laying her hand on his chest. "A little mini Sonny. Dress him up in a little suit, and slick back his hair. Once it starts growing that is.." 

He snickered, laying his hand on top of hers. "Evelina Marie," he said, after a few minutes of silence. "It's the Italian version of Evelyn, which means "gives life." I mean, we didn't have a name for Carina until she was a day old. We picked Carina because Antonio called her "mia carina," when he first held her." 

Isabella smiled at the memory; Carina, just a few hours old, swaddled up in a pink blanket and knit cap. Her father, who cried at the sight of her, held the tiny newborn in his arms and cried even more when she blinked at him. The bond that Carina and Antonio had created since then, reminded Isabella of herself when she was her daughters age. 

"I love it," Isabella said quietly. "Besides you, our daughters give me a reason to live. _Mia Carina e il piccolo chicco.."_

"Ah, but she's not a little bean anymore," Sonny pointed out, laying his hand against the side of her belly. "More like a  _zucca gialla"_

She giggled, "She's not a butternut squash, Sonny!" she exclaimed, as he leaned forward to burry his face into her neck. " She's going to be my little bean, no matter how big she gets. Just like Carina was. My little beans, sprouting into beautiful flowers." 

He snorted, lifting his head up to look at her. "A whole garden of beautiful flowers, we have," he said quietly, laying his hand gently against her cheek. "I love you." 

"I love you too," Isabella said, smiling at him. "We better get some sleep, before Carina sneaks in here again. Last time, she was sprawled out on your back and you complained for two days." 

"Yeah, well," Sonny said, as he turned the lamp off. "Twenty-six pounds feels like forty-six, when you're out cold to the world around ya." 

Pulling at the blankets, Sonny leaned forward in the dark, kissing Isabella on the nose. "Sonny!" she yelped, as he snorted. 

Using her hands, Isabella touched his lips with her fingertips, before brining him down for a kiss. "Hey, hey, hey," Sonny said, placing a hand on her arm. "You had plenty of me earlier, Iz. Besides, we gotta a busy day tomorrow. Food shoppin and washin' the clothes, along with Rina's princess costumes. Poor kid is gonna throw a fit tomorrow, when I have to dress her in real clothes." 

"Ugh, alright," Isabella groaned. "When she goes down for a nap tomorrow..." 

"You know, this is how you got pregnant," Sonny reminded her, as they settled down in bed. "You just can't get enough of me.." 

She snorted, "That and faulty birth control pills," she said, before breaking out into a long and drawn out yawn. "Kay, the day has finally caught up with me." 

Sonny wrapped his arm around her waist, as Isabella rolled onto her side, his hand laying against her belly; the soft nudges of baby Evelina, pressing against his hand to say hello. Smiling to himself in the dark, as Isabella began to snore next to him, Sonny pulled her a bit closer to himself; his fingers tracing small circles against the little nudges that responded. The purring of Leia and Harry, who found their resting places in the most available spots on the bed, could be heard as well; all with the hum of their air conditioner, being their only saving grace for the blazing heat of the summer. 

And as Sonny drifted off to sleep, Evelina still dancing about within her cocoon, he knew that everything had turned out alright. And that it would continue to do so, as long as his three girls were by his side. 

 


End file.
